Entered-Original Story of Glare In Glass
by PhoenixRosemarie
Summary: The Vampire King The war between the two brothers had gone on for about a decade now. Dartanian, King of the Vampires had to flee his castle, his home, his everything to this new place, only meant to be a vacation home for his family in the Norwegian mountains, the darkest forest of this region. It had been quiet but inside he planned with his allies


Entered -Original story of Entered the Glare in Glass

Prologue

Bradley Wood, Ashbourne, Derbyshire, 1565

The trees were crimson and ribbons of smoke drifted out in contrast with the black night sky from the small campfire in the middle of the shrubs. Two boys were sitting round it, both sixteen years of age. One was a brunette, tallish with charcoal eyes that didn't show emotion, the other was shorter by an inch with smoky gray eyes and hair was the color of sand. They were both silent, listening to the angry spits of the fire they huddled round. It was veering close to midnight and both boys kept their eyes trained on each other, uncertain and tired. Finally the tall one spoke. "Jeremiah, we both knew this day was coming. You know I need this more than anything. So why can't we make it easy and swear the oath…" His mouth tipped up in a smug way. "After all… It's not like you have a choice… You've seen the things I can do Jeremiah." His eyes had turned to black and he concentrated on Jeremiah's mind. 'Swear the oath'. At last Jeremiah showed sign of movement, shifting on the damp earth.

"I'll never swear the oath. We're supposed to be friends… Why me Shay?" His voice quivered and his breathing was shallow. Suddenly Shay stood up and revealed a strong muscled build.

"You know why it's you." Jeremiah immediately stood up and understood why Shay had never spoken to him about this before tonight. A smile was escaping Shay's mouth as soon as he realized Jeremiah was finally figuring it out. Jeremiah reached his arm out and grabbed Shay's upper arm which resulted in a demonic smirk from Shay. Shay shook off Jeremiah's arm and punched him several times. He then grabbed Jeremiah's throat and backed him down onto the fire with superhuman strength. A painful wail was heard and it took Jeremiah a minute to figure out it was him. His skin was peeling off, lying mangled on the crisp firewood.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this!" Shay pressed his thumbs into Jeremiah's throat waiting for him to say those five sacred words. Jeremiah sputtered and coughed. Kicking his legs up with amazing strength, he managed to back Shay up a few inches. They were both only sixteen but they both had ripped muscles and amazing super strength. Shay was a fallen angel and Jeremiah was nephilim. They were both supernatural beings and they planned on fighting for freedom. Shay went for Jeremiah's face this time. He stood a distance away and concentrated on getting into his mind. Jeremiah's face became mangled and he started squirming on the fire. Popping sounds echoed in the back of his mind and his eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Lord I become your man!" He sputtered. Suddenly the pain faded and he rolled off the fire with barely enough energy to think. Was he bruised? Did he have a place to get to? That's right, before being dragged into Bradley wood he had rendezvoused with a girl from his town that he'd met while riding his horse. He knelled on the dirt. His torso rose and fell with his every breath. Shay tugged his shirt off over his head, leaving him in a white undershirt and wrapped the black one around a bleeding cut on his lower leg, being a fallen angel it would easily heal in one hour, but he couldn't risk anyone seeing it heal.

"Good… I'll be waiting for you at this spot in the Hebrew month of Cheshvan. Until then you must speak to no one about this. Until then…"

Chapter 1

Ashbourne, Derbyshire

April 1st

I'm not that interested in the opposite sex which is why when I walked into my best friend's house, I was sort of upset when I saw her brother Derek and my worst enemy Grace Allot were cuddling on their sofa. My mouth dropped and it felt like an anchor was weighing me down. My best friend's name is Rhapsody Lawe, Sadie for short, and her and me are connected, we're sisters by bond but not blood. We made a blood promise one time in year five when we'd both been dumped by the same guy. 'No lies' was our motto. Now every time I have a secret and she asks about it? I have to tell her about it. I get jealous of her daily; she's beautiful, smoky green eyes and fiery red hair that suited her attitude towards people who mess with her. She's average weight and let me say she has a few gorgeous curves that I would die for and she's about 5ft 10. I'm Ashley Dawson. I'm quite skinny but definitely not a twig, I have long hair that billows down to my elbows and I'm a natural brunette with a slight touch of auburn at the ends. Like Rhapsody I'm 5ft 10 and I have deep blue-green eyes. I'm all legs whereas Rhapsody is more torso than legs. Yes I know, hard not to get jealous of Rhapsody's amazing looks.

I chucked my bag into her room and slumped down onto their sofa. "Oh hey Ash." Derek gave me a small wave and his smile that gave me goosebumps. I smiled and raised an eyebrow at Rhapsody who was gawping at Grace. Rhapsody smiled a cruel smile and practically shouted, "Oh dearest brother, I see you've brought in a lost hobo!" I couldn't help but laugh even though I knew Derek's face had gone the color of beetroot. He cleared his throat and I strained away from hysterics while he shakily said, "I know you two haven't got along with Grace but she and I are dating now!" I raised my eyebrows and looked at Grace who was giving Rhapsody daggers. Grace has platinum blonde hair, so much orange makeup, she looks like a cheese puff and she's a twig. You could store her in the space from the sofa to the floor, she's that skinny. She's about 5ft 7 and she has a hawk nose.

"Derek, can I have a word please?" Rhapsody kicked Grace's heels on her way to the kitchen dragging Derek with her.

"Um, sure Sadie." Derek was well-built, about 6ft 11 with shaggy sandy blonde hair that he swept to cover his left eye, he almost always wore a beanie and his eyes were smoky gray.

Grace coughed a meaningful cough and batted her block eyelashes with a smug grin. "Looks like I might be able to exchange more than spit with Derek. Maybe I can give his sister tips on weight loss." Her sneer grew wider.

"Take that back you skank." I said coldly. She just sat there, her arms folded across her chest.

"What are you going to do?" She laughed. "You can't fight with me or Derek's going to hate you, if he sees my precious face beaten and bruised."

"Oh yeah well you can stick that theory up your-" I was interrupted by Grace throwing her head back and cackling.

"If you hurt me, my daddy will make your life hell. He practically owns the town. Go on try it."

"While we're on the topic can you explain why you're going out with Derek when he's two years above us and you hate Rhapsody?"

"Good thing you asked Ashley, I'm dating Derek because he's got something I want. As soon as I get it, I'm going straight back to hot guys that actually have swag." She touched up on a thick line of eyeliner making herself look like a tangerine panda.

I finished the conversation with "Whore" and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and helped myself to a chocolate pudding and marched up to Sadie's room, with Sadie and Derek on my heels. As soon as I got in I sat on the edge of Sadie's bed and sighed, raking a hand through my hair.

"We need to get rid of her Sadie. She told me, the only thing she was dating Derek for was because he has something that she wants. I'm guessing it's something her 'daddy' wants because she would have given me a vivid description in case I had it… but she didn't." Rhapsody stroked her manicured nails across her jaw and focused her gaze on her closet.

"Hmm, I'm wondering if maybe it's money? I mean it's no secret; we all know Derek's going to be loaded Ash." We nodded in unison and it was a while till I spoke.

"I've got to go Sadie; I'll take your car and pick you up tomorrow for school, no scratches, and pinkie promise." I left in haste, trying to avoid the sounds of Grace and Derek kissing. Outside, I folded myself into her Lotus Carlton. I prayed it would start up as I rammed the key into the hole and started it up. The Lotus crept smoothly into the backyard of my house about fifteen minutes later. I shimmied myself out of the car and locked it up, sliding the lotus' key onto my key chain. As soon as I reached my front door I knew something was wrong. There was a sudden chill tiptoeing up my spine and I couldn't bring myself to look behind me, just in case there was someone behind me. I walked up the small steps with caution and unlocked the door slowly.

Just before I closed the door again, I stole a glance at the fields behind my house. There was a hooded figure walking away from my house dressed in gray, a tidal wave of worry crossed me as he craned his neck to look at me. We locked eyes for one second and I saw a smile creep to his mouth. I ran inside and locked the door behind me, breathing heavily. It was nine o'clock at night and raining, it was probably a figment of my imagination. I went straight to the freezer and brought out a cold icepack which I placed on my head to cure any paranoia or headaches. After the clock tipped towards eleven, I padded to the bathroom, washed my face and packed my bag for school for the next day. At seventeen years of age I should have been studying like heck but this week? Not so much… Things had been on my mind; First of all, my uncle was attacked, in an alleyway. The police didn't even look into it! My uncle was the closest thing I had to a father, because my real father refused to admit I was his. Secondly, my mum sold my car in order to keep her job! Now I can't even get to the store without either begging my mum, half-brother or Rhapsody to take me in their cars and even then it'll be quicker on foot.

After I hung my clothes up in my wardrobe, I locked the doors and windows and snuggled into bed. No matter how much I tossed or turned I couldn't stop thinking about why Grace was dating Derek. Grace didn't usually go for Derek's type… At 1:00, I gave up on sleeping and slumped to the bathroom for a quick shower, as soon as I was fully dried I pulled my hair back into loose pigtails and hung a black beanie over it. I dressed in my school uniform; a navy blue blazer and v neck sweater, a navy blue tie, white blouse and Lycra skinny trousers. I crept down the stairs applying makeup on my way and then I helped myself to a piece of fruit and a glass of tap water. My mum was lying on the sofa, asleep; I hadn't heard her come in so I'm guessing she came in while I was showering.

It was four and I had two hours to kill before I had to call Rhapsody and wake her up. I took out the washing and pegged them up on the line, taking care to put in a fresh load of dirty washing into the washer. To kill time I had some special K cereal and broke into my homework. Halfway through algebraic equations, my phone rang. It was Derek. "Hey… Uh Ash? Could I Uh… Drop something off at yours please? Uh… For safe keeping? Please?" His voice was shaky and I thought I could hear him choke on tears.

"Yeah Derek, I'd be happy to!"

"Great I'm outside your door."

"Okay…" I tiptoed through the living room and opened the door as quietly as possible.

He swung in, his hair shaggy and unbrushed. He was holding back tears and he was digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Oh my gosh! Derek what happened?" His cords and jacket were torn and his trainers were scuffed badly, as if he'd been running from something.

"Nothing, I just ran here so I'm most likely to be bruised… Yeah…" He smiled, but it wasn't reassuring. I smiled back and asked.

"So what's the thing you wanted to give me?" His bloodshot eyes briefly scanned me for signs of trust and he unhooked a silver chain from his wrist. He held it out for me and I took it, dangling it in front of my vision. It wasn't Derek's style, he's more into rainbow-colored charity wristbands and yellow sunglasses. This was far too Gothic for his taste. But I took it nonetheless.

"It may not seem like much but I'm going out-of-town for a week and you're the only one I can trust with this… Make sure no one gets it… Please…" I slid it onto my wrist and smiled politely, something about Derek had changed. He took a glance at his watch and sighed shakily. "I've got to go but thanks, Ashley… For everything. See you…" He bent down and kissed me on the cheek which sent a shot of worry through me. If he's so upset, will he ever come back? Whilst I was pondering, I realized I was crying. He embraced me and patted my back; I wanted him to tell me why he was so upset, why he called at five am. I broke off the hug and waved him goodbye, tears staining my vision. An eerie silence filled the house after I slumped down against the front door. The only sound was the sound of sobs echoing through the house.

A Rose on Fire - Chapter 2 I arrived at Rhapsody's house shortly after eight A.M. Rhapsody came out of her house wearing her tie, loose around her neck, her blazer unbuttoned and rolled up sleeves and a pink blouse tucked into a mini pencil skirt with a black belt sitting on her curvy hips. Her long, red hair was billowing out over her shoulders, her lips were painted blood-red and her eye shadow was a light pink color. Black sunglasses sat at the top of her head and she completed her look with creamy sandal wedges and a matching school bag, she looked flawless. She clambered in and I started up the motor.

"Well Derek's made a runner! We haven't seen him since yesterday!" I reversed out of her drive and we carried on talking. "Breakfast at Costas?" She asked, bringing out a wad of rolled up £5 notes from her purse. "I've been saving!" She said with a grin.

"Gladly!" I smiled back; I hopped out the car, Rhapsody following quickly behind me. Inside I was welcomed by the joyful air-conditioning and friendly faces. Me and Rhapsody chose the sofa booth in the back corner and ordered two brownies and medium coffees. Halfway through eating I noticed a policeman outside the shop opposite. He was beaten and half his uniform was ripped. He was quite muscular and tall, about 6ft 11 like Derek and his hair curled down past his ears, covering charcoal eyes that were wild, darting across the road. We locked eyes and I couldn't help but gasp my mouth agape.

"Sadie! Look! That police dude! He - He!" I shivered. I blinked rapidly, stalling tears.

"What's up?" Rhapsody took a sip of her drink and looked towards the torn up man. But he'd staggered off to the shadows, only in view to people sitting in my angle.

"Ugh! I'm going crazy!" I smiled weakly and adjusted my beanie hat on my head, attempting to cover up my flushed cheeks.

"Hell yeah, you are! Hey, can we go now? If I get another late sign on my card, Miss Warden's not going to be at all pleased, is she?" She was already putting the napkins in the bin and folding her brownie up in a small bag. I nodded and grabbed my bag. I opted to tip the waitress since she seemed tired and we did leave half our drinks.

"Ta." She slid the fiver in her back pocket and chucked a wad of gum into the bin beside my feet. I smiled politely and followed Rhapsody out to the lotus.

At school we bounced into the last available space and collected our books from the car. "Yippee! Worst day ever! Well lesson wise anyway. Double science, maths and double tech." She looked at me with a bored face. "I sit next to Sir Smells a lot in science and maths, and then I have Bogey Billy for tech…" She arranged her fingers in a gun position under her neck and stuck her tongue out, as if she were dead.

"At least you don't have Grace, okay? Honestly, I wished I sat next to you instead of her but at least we have lunch and break together right?"

"Oh yeah… I'll meet you at the chippy then after school?"

"Library."

"Benny's Pizza?"

"Deal."

We strode into school and walked around till we reached Amy Farrow, Amy was about 5ft 9 with crystal blue eyes and beautiful natural blonde hair, she never wore make-up and she was probably the most put together girl Rhapsody and I knew. She was mine and Rhapsody's friend, but after a while she drifted away, we still stayed in contact of course but it's hard hanging out with someone popular when you hate the leader of the pack…

Grace Allot. "Hey Sadie, hey Ashley! Congratulations on making the leavers assembly! I mean, even though it's ages away, they've rewarded the most rewarding students… Like you!"

"Excuse me?" Rhapsody and I said in unison. Rhapsody's arms were folded and my eyes were as wide as both our mouths. Rhapsody was the first to speak.

"We aren't on the list, are we? Please tell me it's a prank! Please?" I didn't like attracting too much attention, I was invisible to the popular people, and I liked it that way. Rhapsody was the kind of person that didn't so much care for girls' attention at all, she was completely fine in a small group, however, she loved boys' attention, and attention to her clothes.

Amy held out the sheet of paper to us and sure enough, Rhapsody and I were centered on the page, put down for succeeding in languages. Rhapsody raked a hand through her waves and sighed heavily. "Great… Just great! We'll be classed as sacks! For…" She shuddered. "Effort in lessons…" Amy shrugged her shoulders and attempted to look upset, clearly for our sake.

"At least you get to have the first dance at prom! Even though, you have to please Mr. Scott first. Good luck!" She walked off with a skip in her step and I couldn't help but groan at the thought of wearing sparkles. I wasn't a glitter girl, I was more… Above-the-knee-party-dress, kind of girl. Lessons drifted by so easily until last lesson, technology.

Rhapsody and I were sanding our work with sanding paper when the sudden chill I received in Costas and outside my house tiptoed up my spine. Since everyone was busy working, I stepped outside the classroom and that's when I saw him again. The man from my house, dressed all in black apart from his face which was in clear view. He was a cross between Derek and the policeman I saw while I was in Costas. He knew I was watching and I was frozen on the spot, unaware of what to do. Blood was rushing through my body all too fast. I opened my mouth to scream but no words came out. I went dizzy all of a sudden as I realized, if he were here, outside my house and possibly outside Costas that meant he was stalking me… I knew what to do with stalkers, I'd had my fair share, but when it came to this man, everything changed… I couldn't bring myself to scream, or to go tell someone because my feet stayed, glued to the pavement. Finally he turned towards me, his hair was cut short and spiky and his eyes were charcoal, no feeling behind them. He was about 6ft 11 and his muscled body was slightly visible under his layers of black. His skin was tanned slightly and his lips curled up slightly on his right side, exposing perfect white teeth.

I clamped my eyes shut, attempting to block him out, trying to pretend it was an illusion that my imagination had brought up. Ever since my dad had left me and my mum to move to America five years ago, I started having strange feelings. At the start, I thought it was just my imagination, then one time I got so scared that I refused to leave my mother's side. Later on, when I reached year ten, I just learned to get on with it because I hadn't ever believed in the supernatural… I opened my eyes again and the man wasn't there anymore, all that was left where he stood was a small indentation in the shape of wings underneath a halo. I bit my lip and had just choked back a fresh batch of tears when I heard running footsteps behind me, fearing it might be the man again, I swiveled round, and my hands pushed out in front of me.

"Babe!" Rhapsody suffocated me in a bear hug and I could feel myself on the verge of dissolving into sobs. "We were so worried!" She broke off the hug and smiled awkwardly.

"Even sir was worried!" I smiled politely, still shaking, all they had to do was look outside and they would see me standing right there… I looked behind Rhapsody and there was Sir, briskly pushing his glasses up and toddling over, to me he vaguely reminded of an oompa loompa, small, chubby and chocolate obsessed. Following behind him were a number of mine and Rhapsody's classmates, including a tall, muscular boy, about 6ft 12, his eyes were jet black and so was his hair, hair that curled down to cover his left eye and he was wearing tight black jeans, a low demo belt and a leather jacket. His arms were folded loosely over his chest and his smile was small and rough at the edges. My breath stopped short when I saw him. I didn't want anyone to make a fuss of what happened so I raised my head, squared my shoulders and swept my fringe out of my face.

"Ashley Dawson," Sir chuckled my name like it was a punch line to a hilarious joke.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble searching for you!" He shook his head in a jokingly way.

"But I've been standing right here for the last ten minutes sir…" I went for polite but I thought it had come off a bit cheeky.

"Of course, you have!" He kept the smile but his cheekbones hardened, suggesting he was angry. I nodded, dropping my gaze to my hands, which were sweaty and red. In the distance I heard the echo of the school beg ring and the millions of low voices carrying through the wind. I hurried inside and grabbed my books and hastily walked down the hill of Queen Elizabeth's Grammar School before anyone could give me a second glance. Once we were halfway down the hill Rhapsody sighed and linked my arm.

"Did you see Toby today? I mean. Wow! How hot is that guy?"

"Toby?"

"The tall one with incredibly hot hair and hot abs and hot -"

"Okay…" I laughed; Toby had sent electric shocks through me… The minute our eyes locked I saw my future… Creepy.

"That's all I get? An 'okay'? Gosh! Talk about no sense of sight, you can't even see who's hot!"

"Hey can I get a lift home? Please?" I pleaded, I noticed Toby, swaggering down the hill in front.

"Course!" We clambered into the lotus, quickly overtaking the many students that were clambering away from the school gates. I pressed my head against the tinted glass, letting the houses all fly by at an incredible speed. A Rose on Fire - Chapter 3 Please comment guys so I know you actually want me to carry on. Pic is of Derek. Have fun reading! By the way, whoever comments I'll dedicate the next chapters to you and give you a special comment or if you have questions I'll answer them.

Once we were at my house, I noticed construction on our roof. In a second I was alert. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Since when was your house being demolished?" Rhapsody slammed her hands down hard on the steering wheel, immediately flinching, as it honked loudly. My mouth was open, the words out of reach.

"I'll call you tonight Sadie." Was all I could say before I slammed the door behind me. Inside I hung my bag on the hooks in the porch and kicked my shoes off.

"Hey honey!" I heard the yawn of my mother as she came shuffling through the kitchen doors in her suit and a large cup of coffee.

"What on earth is happening to our roof?" I demanded, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows.

"Honey… I was going to tell you about it… But you… I… I decided to demolish half of your bedroom and make it into my private study."

"What?" I hugged my elbows trying to make sense of what she was saying to me. My room was only double the size of my single bed, halving it would make it wardrobe size, and I mean only enough for a bed and maybe an inch gap.

"Wait for it honey…" I raised one eyebrow as her mouth lifted.

"How are you smiling? I won't be able to breathe in a room that small!"

"I'm going to convert our attic into my bedroom and you are going to get my bedroom plus the spare put together… Your half of the old room is going to be an en suite or, if you'd prefer, a wardrobe. Happy?" My face was bewildered. I felt horrible.

"I guess so…"

"Good, want some tea? It's chicken tikka masala."

"Sure…" I couldn't raise my voice above a whisper. As soon as I grabbed my plate of food I retreated up to my room which was now home to three teenage builders. One was a boy I knew, he was in the year above and he was named Shay.

"Hey Ashley." He gave a small wave and I gave a smile and a polite "Hi". I grabbed a book from my shelf and went to go eat in my mother's room. Halfway through my meal, I noticed Shay leaning against the door, his arms folded loosely. "Hi Shay…"

"Hey." Shay was about 6ft 11, brunette and his eyes were an abnormal charcoal color. I didn't know he knew me, but I guess he did somehow… I only knew his name was Shay because of the fact that he was low enough to date Grace last year. Shay welcomed himself in and slumped down against the door.

"You have pretty eyes." He said in a slurred voice. He had a silly smile plastered on his face and his eyes had gone softer.

"Um… Are you okay?"

"I want… I want your hair…" He laughed, entwining my hair around his finger. I rolled my eyes and dragged him out to the other two teenagers who were demolishing my bed.

"What on earth did you do to him?" I pointed from the two boys to Shay who was blinking rapidly and groaning.

"Seems like the lads drunk!" Said one of them, slapping Shay's cheek. He was 5ft 10 like me and he spoke with a heavy Irish accent. The other stayed silent, he was quite buff but his face was like a puppies'. He raised one eyebrow and dragged the bed away from the wall.

"Ugh." I exclaimed in disgust and grabbed Shay's collar.

"Where are we going?" He asked, laughing as I dragged him.

"Out of here and into your house!" I pulled him to the roadside and dialed Grace's number; I only knew it through Derek who had slipped it in my pocket the day he went missing.

"Hello?" Came the pig's voice at the other end.

"Hey it's Ashley. I-"

"Ashley? L.O.L! I thought you'd had enough humiliation after disappearing for the whole of last period." She scoffed.

"Listen I need a favor… It's about Shay." The other end of the phone went silent.

"What does he want?" She snapped.

"He's drunk and you're the only person I know that knows his address."

"Fine… I'll come pick him up in ten." She sighed.

"Thanks." I hung up and hugged my elbows to my chest. Sure enough ten minutes later, a mini pulled up to my driveway and inside was Grace, touching up on her foundation, as if she hadn't already powdered so much on that she looked like a cheese puff. As soon as I had hauled Shay into the backseat, Grace beckoned me to the window.

"Can you not mention this to Derek? Please? I've got enough on my plate already, I don't need Derek to be on me as well." I scowled at her but eventually nodded; going inside before she could change her mind and dump him at my doorstep.

"Who was that?" Asked my mother, who was sitting at the dinner table, shuffling papers.

"Oh no one, just one of the builders… Which reminds me, where am I sleeping tonight?"

"They finished a while ago Ashley! They even had the decency to bring that bed you wanted from the catalog in, check out your new room!" I advanced the stairs slowly. Just twenty minutes ago, they'd barely even done the wall, but sure enough upstairs, where my mother's room used to be, there was a stylish room. My room.

I walked around, absorbing the smell of fresh paint. I rushed down the stairs.

"Mum?"

"Yes hon?

"How did they finish so quickly?"

"They've been up there all day hon!"

"Okay…" I swung myself back upstairs and collapsed into bed.

'Okay…' I thought to myself. 'How did they get it done so quickly? And while I'm on the subject, how did Shay suddenly turn drunk and how did I go missing for the whole of last period.' I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, it was morning. I pulled my hair back into a bun and dressed in my shorts, corset top and ankle boots. A perfect Saturday. I counted today's to do list, counting them on my fingers.

'Put up posters for missing Derek with Rhapsody.

Go out for coffee with Rhapsody.

Homework

Work at Lulus'

Sleep'

I smiled to myself. After putting on my makeup and jewelry, I headed downstairs for some brain food. 'Fruit.' I thought. I made my way to the fruit bowl but suddenly felt the urge to puke. There, on the ripest apple, was a post-it note, I picked it up and read it.

'You won't be feeling so smiley once I'm done with you.

Jared.'

The entire color drained from my face. Jared was my half-brother, I hadn't seen him in a week and the last conversation we had, was an argument about my father. I threw the apple across the room, the note with it. I didn't feel all that hungry anymore after that encounter, so I headed into the living room to watch television. Halfway through the weather report my phone buzzed angrily in my pocket.

"Hi Sadie, what's up?"

"Hey babe, can you swing round mine and pick up some donuts on the way? Like, -now?"

"Sure, I'll be round in a few."

We hung up and I clambered back up the two flights of stairs to my mother's room.

"Hey mum, can I borrow your car to go over to Rhapsody's house please?"

"Why don't you borrow Jared's?" I froze.

"Is he back?"

"Yes, he got back last night. Why?"

"No reason, just wondered."

"Okay…"

I climbed back down the stairs and into Jared's room which was on the first floor, at the very back of the house. I waded through the miles of rubbish and shook him awake. Jared looked like an exact replica of Derek, same hair but brunette, same build, same everything, it's no wonder, considering he's Derek and Rhapsody's father's son.

"I'm borrowing your car."

"Okay…" He groaned and rolled over, shoving his gray sheets above his head. I made my way back to the door, grabbing a wad of money and his keys from his bedside table. "Hey, Ashley? I'm sorry for what I said last week… Are we cool?" I gave him a once over before dismissing the matter by saying.

"Yeah, I guess…"

Outside I folded myself into Jared's Citroën and drove into town with Rhapsody's donuts in my hand. Halfway down the pathway I noticed a shadow in Derek's room. They were peeling back the newspaper from the windows. I saw a flash of auburn and I knew it was his mother. I ran up the path to the door and swung it open. Rhapsody was sitting on the stairs, her head between her knees, sobbing.

"Honey! What's wrong?" I immediately dropped the donuts and ran over to her. She cried into my shoulder.

"It's Derek, they found him…" All the happiness drifted away and I couldn't hear anything. I was flashing back to all the funny moments that I, Derek and Rhapsody had shared together. I dropped to my knees, letting my sadness overcome me, letting all the tears trickle down my cheeks. Rhapsody's dad came over to the stairs, holding his hands out for us both to take. We did and he led us to Derek's room. He held the door out for us and the first thing that my eyes fell upon was a black body bag, a hand was laying out, the muscled hand of a boy who once was mine…

Entered

"Evil is always possible. And goodness is eternally difficult. It was as if when I looked into his eyes I was standing alone on the edge of the world...on a windswept ocean beach. There was nothing but the soft roar of the waves."

Entered

When the war begins, and society slowly falls apart, how will they fix things? When the two people, causing worldly deaths, and mayhem, basically disappear from the face of the earth, how do they find them? And when the forever unquenched thirst for blood takes over, revealing them, could this be the end of all Vampires? A story of Love. Death. War. Resurrection and Loss. The many things eternally endured by the immortal.

SURPRISE EVERYONE!

Chapter 1:

Renee's SOS

For the first time, since my death, I could feel my heart beat. As I watched Lana's weak and dead like body, clumsily descending the stairs, my heart rate sped up.

"Lana?" Nick whispered.

Her head snapped in his direction. I had never seen such anger and evil on Lana's face, than at this moment.

"Nick!" her voice growled. Low and deep, I didn't quite understand what had happened to her. Her eyes weren't her eyes. They were black, and swollen. She was skinny, and her bones were broken.

What happened to the Lana we had a few days ago? I wondered.

"I'm so, hungry" she cried out.

"I'll get you something" Nick ran in the kitchen, and came back in less than a second, with a tall wine glass of blood for her.

She devoured every drop, licking the cup when she finished.

"MORE!" she demanded. The same demonic voice rang from her lungs, and I could honestly admit that I was afraid.

Nick followed orders.

He gave her the glass, and watched as she devoured it again.

For one split second, he turned his back to speak to us, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I watched as Lana's face contorted and her teeth elongated. A sly smile crept upon her face, and she opened her mouth wide.

Backing away from Nick, she crawled up the wall, and got in stance, ready to attack her brother.

"Lana, NO!" I screamed

"Ah!" her voice rang, shaking the entire house.

I leaped into the air.

"Nick WATCH OUT!" I ran to Lana, and gripped her around the neck, violently slamming her into the wall. Hearing her already cracked bones, break even more.

"LET ME GO!" she growled

"Lana! I know this isn't really you... but so help me God, I will snap your neck, right here, right now, if you ever try to hurt him again"

"Siren...oh Siren, Siren, Siren you're not a killer. You could never hurt me... NOW GET OFF!"

Lana ran past me, straight to the kitchen, and I followed

"Lana, come back to us... Please" Nick begged

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screeched

"I- I'm so hungry, Nick, p- please just, let me..."

Nick, walked over to her, in a trance like state. Staring at her wide eyed, staring deep into her soul.

"Nick, what are you doing?"

"I have to help her, she- she's hungry, she needs me"

"Nick!"

"Siren, just... let me help her"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" My loud and now deep voice rang throughout the house, shaking it, and everything inside of it. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer.

"Nick WATCH OUT!" I yelled again,

I ran over to Lana, yanking her by the neck once more. Slamming her into the wall, and penetrating her with the knife.

"Siren NO!" shadow yelled to me begging. But the job was done.

"YOU BITCH!" her shriek of agony pierced through my ears as I watched blood spew from her lungs.

"I had to, this isn't you Lana, I'm sorry"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she growled

"Come on Lana, come back to us, come back to us please"

Lana grabbed onto her stab wound. She began choking as the cold black fluid ran from them. The glob that came from her was alive. It was as if it was breathing, having a pulse of its own.

"What is that?" Nick asked

"It's the thing that was inside, controlling her every thought and move" I said wiping the knife.

Lana fell to the floor, crouched in fetal position. Choking, and throwing up the remains of demonic being inside her.

"I- I don't understand, you killed her, she came back to us, AND YOU KILLED HER!"

"Nick... Lana... she- she was dead. Don't you understand. She wasn't alive, how could she just be alive all of a sudden, don't you see that it doesn't make sense?" Vincent Raven said

"But look at her, SHE'S ALIVE NOW!"

"Yes, but look at her. When the dead resurrects, its because a lost soul uses their body to resurface the earth. Someone is taking over her." Vincent Raven said

Nick said nothing, he simply stayed quiet, staring blankly into Lana's face as she lay, dying once more on the ground. Swarmed and surrounded by her own blood, and the black liquid covering the entire space around her. She choked. Spitting out disgusting Bile.

We all watched her leave us all over again as she fainted, back into the blackness.

"So... that was just some- some thing... that wasn't her...My sister's gone?"

He asked on the verge of tears.

"Nick... I'm- I'm so sorry"

"NO DAMMIT! SHE HAS TO COME BACK! SHE JUST HAS TOO! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING PLEASE!"

Him and Siren knelt down next to her, while Nick tried to revive her

"Lana...Lana!.. Lana! WAKE UP!"

"COME ON Lana! PLEASE! FOR ME? FOR Nick! FOR ALL OF US, JUST COME BACK!" Serenity shook her, begging and begging, but I think we all knew that was never gonna happen.

Nick's SOS

Just like that, I had her, and now, she's gone... again...just like that. For the first time in two years, my heart pumped, rapidly when I watched Lana limp damn near lifelessly down the stairs. But that wasn't MY Lana. Not the Lana I've always loved. It just wasn't her.

But if I could've had that fallen soul, over the actual her, I would've taken it, because regardless it was still a part of her... and that's all I hoped for.

"Nick... I'm so sorry"

"Don't be Siren"

"But, Lana, she- she's gone. I really miss her Nick... I miss her so much!" Serenity sobbed into my lap as she lay across it. I stroked her hair, trying me best to calm her.

I had always been so protective of her. When we were younger, she used to get picked on, one day she came into the house crying and carrying on.

"Nick!" she yelled busting through our door. Her small 6 year old frame.

I laughed at her squeaky voice, but Lana automatically knew what was wrong.

"What's wrong Siren?"

"That boy, he- he hit me" she cried

"WHO?"

"The boy who plays with Nick all the time!" she continued crying on Lana's shoulder.

"What boy?" I asked

"I don't know him, but he called me stupid and ugly, then he pushed me down, and got mud all over these shoes that my daddy brought me"

Me being the asshole of an 8 year old I was, I just laughed.

But before I knew it, Lana was trudging outside.

"RAIN!" she screamed

"yeah Jay Jay?"

With all of her might, she pushed him, and he fell directly into the mud that Siren fell in.

"I HATE YOU! STUPID!" he screamed

I saw Siren stick her tongue out at him from the corner of my eye, and that really ticked him off, so this time, he got up, and smacked her. The sound of his hard smack rang through the air. And I felt the anger in me rise instantly.

"RAIN!" I was ticked off this time, I ran up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and punched him square in the mouth.

"Ni- Nick! You're supposed to be my best friend!" he said astounded

"Listen, boys should never hit girls RAIN, so leave her alone! I swear if you ever hurt her again, I'll do worse than that!"

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" he screamed and ran away.

Serenity ran up to me, hugging me, and crying on my shoulder

"Why is h-he so m-mean to m-me, I n-never was m-mean to h-him...never ever ever!"

"Don't cry Siren, Rain won't mess with you anymore"

As I had a flashback of the entire event, Rain walked up to me, breaking me out of it.

"Still thinking about that ONE time you beat me up huh?"

"Yeah, and you deserved it"

"Well, as long as you know I'd never hurt her now"

"You better not, because I'll kick your ass again!"

"Yeah, that will be the day!"

"DUDE! Have you forgotten who my girlfriend is?"

"WHO Siren! Big whoop, I'm not afraid of WHO!" Before Rain could finish his sentence, the flowers in the table next to him burst into flames

"You're not afraid of whom?" Siren asked coming into the room.

"Uh... Nick... Yeah Nick... that's who I was talking about"

"Yeah, I thought so!"

"Nick, uh, me and shade just finished cleaning the kitchen, I cleaned Lana, and she's back I her room, on the bed." She added

"I think it's time for me to finally let her go Siren"

"What?"

"Yeah, I can't live like this, my sisters dead body, laying in her bed. It's time for me to finally just... move on"

"Are you sure about that Nick?"

"Yes... I'm sure"

"Okay, then come on"

Siren grabbed my hand, and led me up the stairs to Lana's room. We stood silently. I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful green eyes as she prepared to open Lana's bedroom door.

"I can't believe this" she whispered.

"Me either... but Siren, it's definitely time" I sighed

"Yeah, it really is"

"HUH!"

"What was that?"

"HUH!"

"I- I don't know"

"Sounds like someone is coughing. With an extremely dry throat. It sounds like, it sound like..Lana..."

~Lana...?~

~I think it is Nick~

I quickly flew through the door. And there it was, as we had guessed, Lana sitting on her bed, coughing, and gasping for air, breathing smoke from her dry lungs.

~Lana?~

"Nick- Nick" her dry voice called to me.

"Lana... Lana!"

Nick's SOS

Just like that, I had her, and now, she's gone... again...just like that. For the first time in two years, my heart pumped, rapidly when I watched Lana limp damn near lifelessly down the stairs. But that wasn't MY Lana. Not the Lana I've always loved. It just wasn't her.

But if I could've had that fallen soul, over the actual her, I would've taken it, because regardless it was still a part of her... and that's all I hoped for.

"Nick... I'm so sorry"

"Don't be Siren"

"But, Lana, she- she's gone. I really miss her Nick... I miss her so much!" Serenity sobbed into my lap as she lay across it. I stroked her hair, trying me best to calm her.

I had always been so protective of her. When we were younger, she used to get picked on, one day she came into the house crying and carrying on.

"Nick!" she yelled busting through our door. Her small 6 year old frame.

I laughed at her squeaky voice, but Lana automatically knew what was wrong.

"What's wrong Siren?"

"That boy, he- he hit me" she cried

"WHO?"

"The boy who plays with Nick all the time!" she continued crying on Lana's shoulder.

"What boy?" I asked

"I don't know him, but he called me stupid and ugly, then he pushed me down, and got mud all over these shoes that my daddy brought me"

Me being the asshole of an 8 year old I was, I just laughed.

But before I knew it, Lana was trudging outside.

"RAIN!" she screamed

"Yeah Jay Jay?"

With all of her might, she pushed him, and he fell directly into the mud that Siren fell in.

"I HATE YOU! STUPID!" he screamed

I saw Siren stick her tongue out at him from the corner of my eye, and that really ticked him off, so this time, he got up, and smacked her. The sound of his hard smack rang through the air. And I felt the anger in me rise instantly.

"RAIN!" I was ticked off this time, I ran up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and punched him square in the mouth.

"Ni- Nick! You're supposed to be my best friend!" he said astounded

"Listen, boys should never hit girls RAIN, so leave her alone! I swear if you ever hurt her again, I'll do worse than that!"

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" he screamed and ran away.

Serenity ran up to me, hugging me, and crying on my shoulder

"Why is h-he so m-mean to m-me, I n-never was m-mean to h-him...never ever ever!"

"Don't cry Siren, Rain won't mess with you anymore"

As I had a flashback of the entire event, Rain walked up to me, breaking me out of it.

"Still thinking about that ONE time you beat me up huh?"

"Yeah, and you deserved it"

"Well, as long as you know I'd never hurt her now"

"You better not, because I'll kick your ass again!"

"Yeah, that will be the day!"

"DUDE! Have you forgotten who my girlfriend is?"

"WHO Siren! Big whoop, I'm not afraid of WHOA!" before Rain could finish his sentence, the flowers in the table next to him burst into flames

"You're not afraid of whom?" Siren asked coming into the room.

"Uh... Nick... Yeah Nick... that's who I was talking about"

"Yeah, I thought so!"

"Nick, uh, me and shade just finished cleaning the kitchen, I cleaned Lana, and she's back I her room, on the bed." She added

"I think it's time for me to finally let her go Siren"

"What?"

"Yeah, I can't live like this, my sisters dead body, laying in her bed. It's time for me to finally just... move on"

"Are you sure about that Nick?"

"Yes... I'm sure"

"Okay, then come on"

Siren grabbed my hand, and led me up the stairs to Lana's room. We stood silently. I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful green eyes as she prepared to open Lana's bedroom door.

"I can't believe this" she whispered.

"Me either... but Siren, it's definitely time" I sighed

"Yeah, it really is"

"HUH!"

"What was that?"

"HuH!"

"I- I don't know"

"Sounds like someone is coughing. With an extremely dry throat. It sounds like, it sound like..Lana..."

~Lana...?~

~I think it is Nick~

I quickly flew through the door. And there it was, as we had guessed, Lana sitting on her bed, coughing, and gasping for air, breathing smoke from her dry lungs.

~Lana?~

"Nick- Nick" her dry voice called to me.

"Lana... Lana!"

When the war begins, and society slowly falls apart, how will they fix things? When the two people, causing worldly deaths, and mayhem, basically disappear from the face of the earth, how do they find them? And when the forever quenched thirst for blood takes over, revealing them, could this be the end of all Vampires? A story of Love. Death. War. Resurrection and Loss. The many things eternally endured by the immortal.

Chapter 2

Nick's SOS

"Lana, stay still"

I slowly began walking over to her bed, but before I could reach her, Siren grabbed my arm.

"Nick don't" she urged

"Siren, it's okay, it's her... relax"

"No Nick, NO!"

"Siren, she's my sister, I know what I'm doing, if you want to stop me, then... then just... get the hell out!"

She didn't reply, she simply looked away from me, and If I didn't know better, I'd swear she had tears in her eyes.

"Lana, is it... is it really...?"

"Please brother, I'm so, so hungry"

"Siren it's her" I said.

Lana's head snapped up in my direction.

"Si-Siren... hey girly"

"Oh... Lana it really is you"

"Of course it's me" she weakly joked

Lana ran over to her, to give her a hug, but before she could reach her, Lana dryly yelled

"NO!"

"What's wrong"

"I, I can smell the blood, running through your veins, I can even feel how chill it is... I can taste it... I don't wanna hurt you em... so please, stay back."

"B-b- but Lana"

"Listen to her Lana!" I hissed

"Alright"

"Lana, do you want me to get you something?"

"As much blood as you possibly can... please" Her raspy voice quivered as she begged, and I quickly obliged. Siren and I left the room, and sprinted downstairs to get her the blood.

"Thank you brother... Just, throw it to me" Lana said

I did as she said

Knock knock knock

"Come inside"

"Hey you guys, is everything okay- Lana? OH MY GOSH Lana! IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!" Serenity leaped 30 feet into the air, overly excited.

She ran over to Lana, and gripped her in the tightest hug. I sensed the uncomfortably on Lana's face, as she hadn't had blood that close to her in ages.

"Serenity, please let go"

"NO Lana! NO!" she continuously cried on her shoulder, not knowing that her life could possibly be over in a matter of seconds

"SERENITY!" I growled

She stared at me, frightened.

~She can't take your scent yet, she could have just killed you, you idiot!~

~I- I'm sorry Nick, I didn't know- I didn't think, I- I - I uh...~

~It's okay Serenity~

~Could I- Have a moment alone with her?~

~Serenity, don't you realize how dangerous that could be, she might not have all of her strength yet, but for blood, she'll kill you!~

~Nick... she's my best friend, and for some time now, I thought she was dead... can't you understand how important this is, so please~

~Serenity, no it's-~

~Nick! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! NOW GET THE HELL OUT! ~

~Nick.. it's okay, I won't hurt her, let her have her moment~ Lana told me

~Yeah Nick... it'll be okay~ Siren assured me.

"Come on Nick, lets go" Siren said as she grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me" I spat, and I stormed out of the room.

Chapter 3

Serenity's SOS

"Hey girly"

"Hey Lana"

"I've really missed you Serenity"

"Psh you, man, I've been going crazy without you Lana"

"I'm so sorry for putting all of you through this... I can't believe I was so stupid. Nick told me from the start to stay clear of Noel, but I didn't listen, I'm so damn stupid!" she smacked herself in the head repeatedly.

"Lana! Calm down... what do you mean, how do you know that Noel did it?"

"I was there Serenity, what you don't believe me?"

"NO! I know that he's your murderer. But it's just weird that you can remember that is all, relax"

"Yeah... are all of those idiots still outside waiting on you guys?"

"Yes, and I'm not sure if tonight we should follow through with this"

"Serenity, this has to be ended, you guys HAVE TO FIGHT THEM!"

"We are, do you honestly think Renee... or Sebastian will let us not fight, those guys love a good fight"

"Sabastian's here?"

"Yeah, and so is Storm... and James"

"James? HE'S HERE?"

"Yeah, but he's on our side now"

"I never thought he'd actually have the balls to stand up to Akari and Emanuel, but I guess I was wrong"

"Way wrong Lana"

"Man, I really wanna get out there in fight, but I'd wind up being a liability to all of you"

"Well, I'd be too worried about you to fight, we'd all be too worried. So it's better that you stay in here, under your shield."

"Yeah, I guess I better"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you know Serenity, I really do love you, I love you so much, and I don't know what I'll do if I lose you" Lana broke down in front of me, tears streaming down her cheeks like a faucet.

"I love you too La la Lana... and I will come back... I'm tough.. now!"

"Ha ha.. yeah, I know, just promise me, you and Nick, and Lana and Rain and Siren will come back to me, I care about all the others but, you guys have to come back"

"We'll definitely be back Lana, don't worry"

"But there's one more thing Serenity, something I need you to do"

"What's that Lana?"

"When you see Noel... Kill him. For me, tell him about how you know about everything, and make sure my name is the last thing her hears before he dies, will you do that for me?"

"Anything for you Lana... Anything"

Chapter 4

Siren's SOS

My body shook and trembled, as we were once again preparing to go into battle. The main thing that was on my mind the entire night was my dad. I can't believe he's been alive all this time. He looks exactly the same, not a year over 30.

Of course other things were on my mind , like Lana, the war, Nick... and Nick's new-found hate for me. Which, by the way was burning deep fiery holes in my soul. To know that the one I love has so much hatred toward me.

Sometimes I think of how it would've been if I would have stayed with Noel.. or Jeremiah.

But I don't feel for them the way I feel for Nick. It's like, I don't know what I did wrong.

I guess I'll have to just push that to the back of my mind, and focus on staying alive.

"Is everyone ready?" Rain asked

"There is no such thing as ready, it's either bravery or cowardice" I replied

"that's the attitude Em" he gave me two thumbs up.

"Everyone, listen. Watch your angles at all times, don't ever leave a spot around you unwatched or abandoned"

We all nodded.

"Okay"

Rain walked over to the door, and I walked over to Nick.

"Nick, I know you probably hate me for whatever reason, and I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you feel that way. But regardless, I love you, and I swear, if I don't make it out of this-"

I never finished my sentence, because his lips instantly locked to mine, kissing me like it was truly the last time. The last time my heart would beat, or my stomach would flutter. The last time my cheeks would blush, or my knees become weak. The last time I'd here his voice, or feel his body close to mine. The very last time, and it was something I never wanted to end.

"I love you Emily, I could never hate you, remember that, so don't EVER EVER say, that you won't make it, because if you die, then I die"

"NO! Shadow, If this is the end of me, then you live okay... for Lana, for Serenity, and for Rain. That's who you were living for before you even knew I existed, so that's who you'll continue to live for"

"I didn't know what living was until I met you Emily, so I never want to hear you talk about your death again. I'll protect you"

"NO! I'll protect me, Nick, you protecting me will get us both killed, so we watch our own backs, unless we get into a situation where we need each other"

"Okay"

I turned to go back to the door, but shadow grabbed my arm

"I love you"

"I love you too..."

"Lets go everyone" Rain ordered

But the last moment before he turned the knob he asked

"Are you feeling brave?"

"No... but I'm getting there"

"Well, you are.. you know, brave"

"Thanks Rain... I'm ready"

"There's no such thing... Now lets go!"

He opened the door, and we charged.

When the war begins, and society slowly falls apart, how will they fix things? When the two people, causing worldly deaths, and mayhem, basically disappear from the face of the earth, how do they find them? And when the forever quenched thirst for blood takes over, revealing them, could this be the end of all Vampires? A story of Love. Death. War. Resurrection and Loss. The many things eternally endured by the immortal.

Chapter 5

Nick's SOS

"GO!" I yelled. We all went running out of the house, ready to attack the first person who dared to move.

I looked around, to see no one. Our front yard was completely empty.

"Where the hell did they go?"

"OVER HERE!"

Emanuel's deep voice filled my ears, and my head snapped in the direction of the sound.

"Well, hello Nick..."

"EMANUEL!"

My head turned in direction to his voice, but no one was there

"Whoa, calm down, I just wanna talk"

"TO HELL WITH TALKING... SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Ha ha ha... why so angry young one"

"Enough with the silly games Emanuel... it's time to man up, and stop hiding behind Akari's spells"

YOU DISRESPECTFUL SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL BREAK YOU IN HALF, DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"I doubt that" Emyle said interrupting, and stepping next to me.

"Oh, hello Emylee" Akari greeted her.

"Hello Akari"

"Emanuel, this... Is the end"

"I highly doubt that Nick.. I highly doubt that"

"I'll change that, as soon as you are revealed...ALL OF YOU!"

"Come find us"

"I have no time for your childish games"

"Come find us Nick"

Chapter 6

Nick's SOS

"GO!" I yelled. We all went running out of the house, ready to attack the first person who dared to move.

I looked around, to see no one. Our front yard was completely empty.

"Where the hell did they go?"

"OVER HERE!"

Emanuel's deep voice filled my ears, and my head snapped in the direction of the sound.

"Well, hello Nick..."

"EMANUEL!"

My head turned in direction to his voice, but no one was there

"Whoa, calm down, I just wanna talk"

"TO HELL WITH TALKING... SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Ha ha ha... why so angry young one"

"Enough with the silly games Emanuel... it's time to man up, and stop hiding behind akari's spells"

YOU DISRESPECTFUL SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL BREAK YOU IN HALF, DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"I doubt that" Emyle said interrupting, and stepping next to me.

"Oh, hello Emylee" Akari greeted her.

"Hello Akari"

"Emanuel, this... Is the end"

"I highly doubt that Nick.. I highly doubt that"

"I'll change that, as soon as you are revealed...ALL OF YOU!"

"Come find us"

"I have no time for your childish games"

"Come find us Nick"

Serenity's SOS

I stood in the back of our little army. It was still small despite the fact that we outnumbered Emanuel. Next to me, stood Sebastian. He looked so real, so determined, and ready to attack. Too bad it was us he was planning to attack, and not the enemy.

He started sniffing around, trying to detect the enemy's scent.

"Nick..." He called

"Yes Sebastian"

"The field, they're at the field, in...the next town...I think"

"We can't fight there, the entire vampire race will be revealed...we-"

"NO! The town going east, not north!"

"I, I smell them..everyone...lets GO!"

We all sprinted east. Sebastian ran right beside. Sebastian, & I could smell the betrayal coming right off him. But, he can't know, so I have to play it cool

"You ready buddy?" I asked

"Oh..ha ha, you don't even know the half of it" Thorn replied, with the sliest expression on his face.

"I swear, tonight, somebody's gonna be begging me to spare them"

"Yeah, a whole load of people are gonna be begging for mercy in a few seconds"

His evil smirk never faded when we finally arrived to the deserted town's field.

"WISE CHOICE ASSHOLE!" Nick commended Emanuel

"YOUR MINE Nick...YOU HEAR ME? MINE!" Emanuel screamed

"We'll see about THAT!"

"WARRIORS! NOW!" Rain shouted. His voice rang loudly through the trees. The only other sound heard was frightened birds flying away. I looked around me to see they had disappeared. Only the combats & protectors stood.

Original story of Entered the Glare in Glass

Chapter 7

Emylee's SOS

I charged full speed at the largest guy in Emanuel's army.

"Come on baby doll". He edged me on

I hit him, & he didn't budge, but I flew backwards. Sliding through the sand.

"Er!" A snarl escaped my lips

"Come on cutie, I know you've got something better than that"

"Actually, I do...what's the one rule for putting out fires?"

"What" he asked dumbfounded

"Never blow em out...I suggest you don't run...baby doll"

"What the hell are you?-...AH!"

I stared at him as his pale skin turned blistering red, & sweat dripped down his brow,.& before I knew it his body was drenched...

"Bye bye Deccan" I waved & he burst into flames.

A small smile crept on my lips.

I turned around, bumping into shade.

"Show off" he joked, then he ran to attack someone else.

Chapter 8

Nick's SOS

I stood at the top of the creatures shoulders, prepared to snap his neck.

"Nick LOOK OUT!" I heard a familiar scream, & suddenly the combat under me disintegrated.

"Thanks Storm"

"No problem man.. Next time check your prey for weapons."

He handed me the knife I was almost stabbed with, & went for another kill

Sebastian's SOS

"Hey man" one of the protectors from Emanuel's side said to me

"Hey"

"Wait.. Deccan, I thought you were dead?" He asked

"No dude I'm right here"

"Deccan, you're a combat, why are your eyes yellow?"

I chuckled and laid my hand on his shoulder

"Oh, damn, you figured me out"

I changed back into my regular form, & smiled at the terror face

"Darrin!"

"That's me... But hey...guess what you are now"

"What?"

I tenderly put me hands on the sides of his neck, got closer, & whispered

"Dead"

Snapping his neck, & disintegrating the remains.

I looked to my left,.& noticed rain charging at me.

"Rain, Whoa!"

But he didn't hit me,

"Dude be more careful, that chic almost had your neck!"

"Thanks Rain"

Chapter 9

Emylee's SOS

~Sebastian block me~

~Your blocked~

~Okay, your getting ready to kill Sebastian aren't you?~

~Yeah why?~

~Well, I have a plan on how to make it easier~

~How~

~Me, halo, fate, essence & shade can take his powers, his healing, intangibility, duplication, force field, & illusions, that way he's only left with his invisibility~

~Good idea, tell the others~

~Let them in first~

~Okay~

~Halo, fate, essence, shade, listen, I want all of you, to take anyone of Throne's powers except his invisibility~

~Is it kill Throne time?~ shade asked

~Yeah~ Serenity answered

~Okay... But Myles, we have one problem~

~What's that~

~Our powers are controlled through our hands... We'd have to touch him & that will blow everything~

~SHIT!~ I yelled

~I know~

~Look just find a way to touch him ~

~Okay em, we will~

Chapter 10

"Oh Serenity ... I- I have to help her!"

I ran around my room, grabbing the first pieces of clothing I could find.

"DAMMIT!" I said when I got outside. I had no clue where they were..

Serenity's SOS

I ran up to Throne, and tapped his shoulder.

"What...oh Serenity it's you"

"Yeah..."

I tried to stall him while shade & the triplets walked over to him.

"What do you need?"

"We have a... Situation that needs to be handled" I said

"Oh, & what's that-WHAT THE HELL !"

HE YELLED ALARMED AS THE FOUR hands grabbed him.

"What are they doing Serenity?"

"They're helping out with the situation"

"WHAT SITUATION?"

~Let him go guys~

They nodded & walked off silently.

"Oh yeah, the situation... It's called revenge. You know... an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth... Karma. All the good stuff"

"What are you talking about" he asked innocently

"KILLING THE TRAITOR!"

"WHAT-"

Before he could finish my foot contacted with his chest, & he flew across the field.

"You evil son of a bitch, how could you!" I screamed

"That bitch deserved to die!" "... I promise,you, you'll eat every word you speak... Aah!"

I charged at him full speed with my dagger. He maneuvered his hands to raise his force field

"What the"

"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you, your practically powerless...let's have fun, shall we."

"Aah"

His cries echoed through the park, as I stabbed him 4 times at light speed.

"DAMMIT!"

"THIS is So fun"

I laughed while he lay on the ground trying to heal,his wounds

"Did you not hear me when I said powerless"

"Oh... Ha ha ha ha ha, I heard you... Gr!"

He instantly hopped up, flinging me ten feet into the air.

"IS THAT ALL YOU-... SHIT!"

Throne was charging at me, full speed, with the dagger pointed right at me.

"Aah"

I flew into the air, as his body flung into a tree

"You are so dead... COME HERE!"

Throne ran toward me, faster than I'd seen before. He stopped, with a tight grip around my neck.

"Get the fuck off me you bastard"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY YOU WEAK SPINELESS BITCH!"

"Ah" I kicked his knee I'm cracking Throne bone's, & he dropped to the ground in agony.

"Weak?"

Punch

"SPINELESS?"

Kick

"Oh, I'll show & spineless. In the bitchiest way possible"

"Aarh"

A frightening growl escaped his lips & he lunged, pinning my body on the ground.

"Get ready to burn in hell Serenity, just like your friend...ah"

The knife was high up, & aimed straight at my neck. I used all the strength I had and flipped him over. the knife had been dropped, & my grip around Throne's neck tightens.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the knife. I leaped off him to grab it.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!... GET BACK HERE."

I felt a forceful pull at my hair, right before I was rammed into a tree"

I punched rain and ran for the dagger.

I could see it, I was almost there.

"NO!" I heard him Shout.

Then, we were both tumbling down a hill.

"Aaaaahhh" I screeched. I had. Broken my arm smashing against a tree.

Throne walked over to me & grabbed my other arm.

"AH SHIT!"

He snapped it like dry twig

He grabbed the knife & once again, aimed until he had A perfect shot of my neck.

I had no way to save myself, & I knew it was the end. I had failed myself.

Serenity's SOS

"I'll kill you Sebastian... Just like I did Lana"

"I'D RATHER DIE AT MY OWN HANDS" Serenity spat

"That could be arranged... Ah!"

"Ah!"

The knife pierced Serenity's chest, & her voice echoed through my ears

"SERENITY!"

I woke up screaming from the horrendous dream, I watched Throne murder my best friend.

But most importantly... I failed Siren.

I let one tear drop, as I closed my eyes.

I hear him grunt, & knew it was near the end so I whispered;

"I'm so sorry Siren"

"Argh" the knife stopped, & Throne began choking, and spitting blood all over me.

"What?"

His body fell limp beside me. I looked up, to see a tall silhouette of a woman standing over me, holding her hand out to me.

I studied the face.

"Siren?"

"Come on Serenity, get up"

"Siren!"

It was definitely her. Saving me again.

Siren walked over to where Throne's half dead body lay, choking & spewing blood.

"Turn around" she ordered.

He didn't budge

"I SAID TURN AROUND!"

She kicked him in the side of his ribs

"SHIT!"

HE GRABBED his side.

"Look at me"

He obeyed.

"Sebastian... I can't believe u. I actually loved you. How could you?"

"Please...spare me"

"So...it's mercy you want huh?"

He slowly nodded

Jayne stared intensely before she broke into hysterical laughter.

She leaned down next to him & whispered

"Well, my love, I'm not too keen on mercy... Say hi to Pluto (roman god of the underworld) for me. Tell him... Jayne sent you... & always remember my name ... Throne Goodbye"

"NO PLEASE NO... AHH!"

"Wow" was all I could say

"We have to burn him"

"I'M ON IT!" Emylee yelled. She had come from nowhere

Sebastian's corpse burned to ashes & mended with nature. It was over.

"Come on guys... Let's get back to everyone"

Chapter 11

Nick's SOS

The war was over. All of us had Akari & Emanuel surrounded.

"So... This is the end for you Emanuel..."

"Is it really Nick?"

"Don't play head games with me asshole... Come fight me like a man."

He remained silent.

"Why... Hello Siren. Glad you made it"

"Siren?. Akari what is this?" Emanuel asked alarmed

"I'm back... Thanks to her" Siren nodded in Akari's direction

"What is the meaning of this Akari?"

"Do not question me Emanuel... I have reason for everything I do... Have I ever not?"

"I'd like to know... I thought you wanted me dead Akari"

"Oh, dead is an understatement. I did... Want you dead... But not at the hands of some miscreant. You disappointed me. I won't hold it against you though. Throne played dirty... & Love can blind a woman. Your just like your grandmother. Fallen at the hands of her lover.. Or to you, your grandfather."

"What?... No, that can't be, you're a lair!"

"Oh but it's true... You see, if you die, it'll be at my hands... Not at the hands of Emanuel's unworthy minions"

"Akari... Your blood is mine"

"Hmm... Hello Legacy, I see you traded us for... Them... I hope your love for Jayne is worth your life, seeing as though you'll be watching her back from now on"

"Once, your dead there will be no need... & no one else is after her so..." I defended.

"There will be, by tomorrow morning"

"and who's to say you'll see the morning"

"Oh Nick... Did you forget who I am"

Akari began to chant in a language I couldn't understand

Which meant "You will mom Jay, will to pay"

The trees rustled & the wind whipped. Sand filled the air, blinding us all.

"Goodbye everyone"

They vanished

"WHAT!? NO! IT CAN'T BE! NO! "

"Nick... Relax"

"No... Emylee this is supposed to be over... All of that work for nothing."

"It's okay Nick... It will be over... Just not as soon as we thought"

BLUSHING! ?

Chapter 12

Emylee's SOS

I could feel myself waking up. I felt surprisingly jubilant this morning. I don't understand why. I remember last night, like it happened minutes ago. I don't know what was happening though. I wonder how I got in my room.

WAIT! this isn't my room.. how the hell did all of my stuff get here. The walls are even black like my room. The posters are in the same exact place, these are my sheets. But my closet is on the opposite side of the room. Where am I? I thought

I began to panic, so I threw my covers off me, and was about to get up when I saw this folded piece of paper on the pillow next to me.

Dear Emylee,

I know you're probably confused, and maybe a bit afraid. I know you're probably wondering where you are and how the hell you got here. Just get yourself together, grab a shower and get dressed. When your done, come downstairs, and we'll explain everything to you. Things will be different from now on. Just though I should warn you. SO HURRY!

-Siren

I ran to my closet, and pulled out a pair of plaid pink and gray skinny jeans, some gray converse with pink strings, and a white v-neck crop top. It showed off my abs perfectly, I loved this shirt. Funny how I'm excited about clothes in all this confusion.

I ran and took a 10 minute shower, and when I was done, I did the per-dressing routine (lotion deodorant perfume etc.,) then I put on my clothes.

I went over to the mirror in my dresser. I went in my drawer, and found my make up kit, Straighteners, and curlers. I straightened my long black hair after forcibly brushing out the knots. I grabbed my skinny-toothed comb and combed through my bangs. I applied eyeliner, and mascara. When I was done, I checked myself in the mirror. WOW I thought.

I noticed the weirdest, most alarming thing

"MY EYES..." I breathed

"They- they-they're pink" I whispered. Devastated. I need answers... what happened to me?

Siren's SOS

"Nick... you think she's awake yet?"

"I don't know.. maybe" he answered nonchalantly. I guess it didn't matter. He was eating a cheeseburger.

"Have you had blood today Nick?"

"Am I choking" he asked

"I get it, just asking, no need to be rude" I said

Even though we are vampires, we can still eat human food with no problem. But the only catch is, if you don't have blood at least once before you eat any human food, you'll choke, and won't be able to swallow. If we wanna eat, we gotta drink blood.

"Well, I'm hungry and your making me talk, which is stopping me from being able to eat"

"Whatever brother"

"I wonder if she's a protector like us" Nick said

"oh, so now your talking" I asked in a sassy tone

"Yes I am, problem?"

I just gave him a look that said no

"Maybe she is... I wonder, we'll see when she comes down here..if she comes down here" I said

"Yeah, I guess so" Nick said

"Maybe you should put on a shirt, that way you won't freak her out when she comes" I said

"No, this is MY house, so if I wanna go topless, then so be it, besides, I'm guessing she won't have a problem with it" he said as he pointed his fingers at himself, showcasing his body

"WOW.. conceited much?"

"No little sister.. confidence" he said. I just laughed.

Chapter 13

Nick's SOS

Me and Siren were just talking when she came down the stairs. She looked beautiful. Just like she did in that picture I saw. Her hair cascaded all the way down to her hips. She had the same curves as her mom, from what I saw the other night... which was a lot.

He hair was jet black, and her skin was flawless. The crop top she had on was driving me into a wild frenzy of some sort. My hormones were all over the place. I wish they would disappear when we turn, but even in living death they still kill teen boys like me.

I couldn't breathe because of the massive lump I had in my throat. My mind kept telling me to say something, but my mouth wouldn't open

"Um... hi" she said

"HI!" Siren said. She ran over to her and embraced her in a seriously tight hug.

"H- hi" I said. she smiled at me, and I was pretty sure I was blushing

"Can either of you please tell me what's going on" she sweetly, and worriedly asked

"Emylee... You're a... Dead" Siren said skeptically

"Dead? I'm standing right here, what do you mean I'm dead?" Emylee asked

"Your living... in death.. basically" Jayne said

"Siren, just tell her" I said

"Okay Okay, Emylee.. Em if I can call you that?"

"Yea sure" she answered

"You're an immortal...a... A Vampire" Siren said

Emylee just had the most surprised face. She must have thought we were whack jobs.

Chapter 14

Emylee's SOS

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" I busted into hysterical laughter. I couldn't believe my ears, it doesn't make sense, theirs no such thing.

"Em... I'm serious" Siren said

"No, no no really.. what's going on.. did you guys sneak contacts on me... or something" Emylee said in between laughs

"NO! EM! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Jayne shouted

"Okay, you guys are insane, am I really supposed to believe this Vampire crap?" she asked

"So you think were lying, vampires are crap to you" I asked angrily

"The idea of their existence is crap..." She said, not caring about my anger

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" I yelled. I went to the kitchen drawer, and grabbed a large knife. I trudged over to Emylee, and without thinking, I stabbed her, right in the arm

"AHH!" she screamed

I was extremely close to her. Our bodies pressed together with her pinned against the wall.

I pulled the knife from her arm, and it healed, instantly.

"Now do you believe us?" I asked her, pissed off.

She gazed at her arm, and then looked at me, who was still really close to her. I saw tears well up in her eyes, and then one escaped.

I backed away from her, and she ran up the stairs crying, and slammed her bedroom door.

"Nick.. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! You scared her.. she's still human at heart Nick.. she's not used to us yet, there are better ways of explaining!"

"I- I- I didn't think she'd cry Siren" I pleaded

"GOSH Nick, sometimes your so STUPID!" She yelled at me

"Jayne I-"

"Don't plead to me, go do that to her, she's the one you just scared the crap out of" she interrupted

I looked at Siren's infuriated face, and then ran up the stairs to Emylee's room.

"Emylee, it's me Nick... I know you don't know me... and probably officially don't trust me, but can I talk to you.. please?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled through sniffles and sobs.

"Please Emylee, it's very important that I speak with you, or my sister will kill me.. and we don't want that do we" I joked trying to lighten up the mood

"GO AWAY! PLEASE!" she begged while still sobbing.

I figured that she'd never willingly let me in, so I had to walk through her door.

"Emylee look" I said

"AAH!" she screamed

"How the hell did you do that?" she asked in panic

"Look, don't worry about that now, but I need to speak with you"

"About what?" she said, as her crying began to subside

"About everything... first I wanna say sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or make you cry, I just thought showing you was the only way to make you believe."

"So... all of this is real?" Emylee asked

"Yeah, it's all real" I said

"Wow" she breathed

"I know it's a lot to take in at once, but you'll get used to it" I said trying to cheer her up

"How did you get through the wall like that?" she asked

"it's one of my powers, I'm a protector vampire, I have intangibility, I can walk through anything" I said proudly

"Oh... do I have powers like yours?"

"Well, you have powers,, but not like mine"

"Oh.. am I like you.. a protector vamp?"

"Ha ha, No, actually you're a combat vampire, you have really cool powers, I'll show you them later if you want?"

"Yeah, that would be really cool" she smiled. I had never seen a smile as beautiful as hers.

"Thank you" she said.

"For what?" I asked

"For saying my smile is beautiful" she said

Oh crap I forgot.. she can hear my thoughts.

"So, I can read minds huh?" she asked

"Well, yeah, all of us can, but that's not one of your combat powers"

"Oh.. okay" she said

Then the atmosphere was filled with an awkward silence

"So... uh, what's your name?" she asked

"Nick"

"HA! REALLY!?" she asked

"Yeah, why what's wrong with Nick"

"I heard Siren call you that earlier, but I thought it was a nickname"

"Well, it's not" I said defensively

"NO, don't get offended, I think that's like the coolest name ever!" she exclaimed

"Oh... well.. thanks"

"So.. how old are you Nick" she asked

"Oh... I'm 24 actually... how old are you?"

"I'm 17...how old is your girlfriend?"

"My.. girlfriend?" I asked confused

"Yeah... Siren!" she said

"Siren? Siren? ha ha! She is NOT my girlfriend, she's my baby sister" I said

"Ha ha oh.. sorry" she said

Then.. the awkward silence came back. She broke it again

"Hey Nick?"

"Yes Emily.. IF I can call you that" I said

"Yeah, of course no problem, will I see my mom again" she asked sadly.

I felt seriously bad for this girl

"Well... yeah, but not for some time" I said

"How long?"

"Depending on your progress, it could be a week, a month, a year.. or even 10 years" I said

"10 YEARS!" She asked devastated

"I also said a week!"

She just sighed sadly

"But won't she be worried about me, and send the police on a goose chase?"

"No.. that's highly unlikely" I said

"Why?"

"Because... when we broke in to-"

"YOU BROKE IN MY HOUSE!?" SHE asked alarmed

"Well yea, but it was to get your stuff, Siren compelled her, so in her mind, you moved out because you had the flu, and you're going to live here, and your perfectly fine"

"Wow, great excuse Siren" she said sarcastically

"Yeah I know, my sisters a whack job"

"Oh really" she joked, and showed me her beautiful smile

I stared at her, and she sadly looked away, her mother popped back in her mind. We sat for five minutes in total silence. I saw a stray tear slide down her cheek, and realized she was crying again

"Hey, Hey, Emily, don't cry, you'll see her again"

She didn't look at me, but said

"Yeah, but I don't know when that will be, that could take years, she's my best friend"

I grabbed her chin and turned her face toward me. I slid my hand on her cheek and used my thumb to wipe her tear.

"Emily... I promise you, you will see your mother, sooner than you think... I'll make sure of it"

"You promise Nick" she whispered through tears

"Yeah... I promise" I said

I grabbed her hand and led her into the hallway.

Chapter 15

Emylee's SOS

When Nick grabbed my hand, I felt electricity run through my body. His hands were soft, and he was sweet and gentle. If feeling this way is wrong then I definitely don't want to be right.

"Oh yeah, Nick?" I asked

"Yes" he said

"Do I get to go to school tomorrow?"

"Sorry, but no, we can't risk it, you'll have urges and we don't want anyone to get hurt" he said

"Oh..." I said sadly

"It won't be forever, you'll be back in no time, I have faith in you" Nick said

"One more thing Nick?"

"Sure anything." he said

"Will my eyes be this way forever, I mean I love pink but eventually I'll have Tobe around people and... you know" I said

"Oh, don't worry, when human are around they change back to the color they were in your human form, so they'll go back to your original light green"

"Wow, how did you know my eye color?"

"Oh uh... because I uh- I saw them last night when you were going through the transformation" he nervously said

"Sorry for asking so many questions, I'm just a bit curious" I said

"No, it's what your supposed to do, this is a new life" he said.

Then we walked down the stairs.

"Hey you.. Em, are you okay now?" Jayne asked

"Yeah, Nick talked to me" I assured her

"Oh... I see you guys are great friends now" she said

"Yeah were cool now" Nick said

"Something tells me you guys are more than cool" Siren said

"Oh yeah sis and what would that be?" Nick sarcastically asked

"Well, you seem to have a firm tight grip on her hand there" Siren said as she pointed to our intertwined fingers.

We both looked at each other blushing, and instantly let go.

"Sorry Emily, didn't realize" he said, with his cheeks still a faint red color

"Hm, I didn't know vampires could blush" I said this made him blush even more. I just chuckled.

"He's awake" Nick breathed in terror "Who's awake Nick?" "Emanuel".

Painful Destiny - Prologue

Volien is a princess with four different types of blood - vampire, witch, wolf and human.. When she meet a guy and fell involve with him. Her life turns into a big mess changes... What will she do if she have to choose between her families and the man she truly love... will she choose her families? Or will she listened to what her heart's screaming?

I walked into the forest nearby in our castle, listening to the afternoon wind blew the trees leaves making some rhythm while the birds is singing..

I feel so peaceful every time I went here. I walked some more minutes when I finally came to my favorite spot, a hill with one big tree which when you were there you can see the whole view of our castle in the middle of the forest. While the orange color of the sunset is the acting background..

I sat down resting my back in the big tree seeming the beautiful view in a minutes before I grabbed my guitar which I put in my side a while ago. Then I started to play and sing a song ''right here waiting".

I'm in the middle of the song when I feel someone staring at me. I stopped myself for singing and my finger for snapping the string of my guitar. I quickly stood up and looking around left and right, back and front... but I didn't see anyone...

I sat down again suspiciously at my surroundings, feeling every hint of the wind in the trees... but I can't see anyone or danger in the place... I shrugged my shoulder and decided to sing and play again my unfinished song... I starting to snap the chord again when I again heard someone walking towards me..

I turn my head quickly to see who it was. Then I see a guy standing 5 feet away from me while his dark blue eyes almost covering of his dark brown hair is meeting my brown one... I asked him "Who are you" but he only gave me a perfect smile...

King Orofeo's P.O.V

I'm outside my palace to walk for a while in the middle of the night looking up in the sky where the stars and moon shining so bright.. until I pass so many trees and I didn't notice that I'm in the grove near in my palace... I stop walking in the big pine tree, and sat in the grass resting my back on it, and I still keep my eyes staring at the beautiful sky, I signed and closed my eyes, I could hear some owls singing seems to be humming while the sounds of crickets is everywhere... how peaceful the nights are now, not like when I am still a prince and my father is still a king... I signed heavily and my mind went back to my long long past...

"...In late 1400's vampires, wolves and witches had a big war... and my father who was sitting on the thrown, also fought for his families and own kind, we didn't have enough soldiers to bring in the war, I wanted to help him but he said that I need to stay in the palace and replace for his thrown for a while, because my mother was suffering from a unknowing illness, I only nodded my head and agreed with him, I know that it's the last time I can speak to him and see him alive... he rode his horse and along with the remaining soldiers by his side into the battle.. they disappeared from my sight when they passed the entrance gate and it slowly put it up back again...

One month passed my father and our soldiers did not return... I know the war was still not over.. but one day our five soldiers came back from the war and they pushed one big cart covering with thick blanket... I went near them and asked for my father, yet I had a feeling for the strange cart at my front.. they didn't say a word and they all stepped aside to give me a way to the cart. I looked at them puzzled but I walked towards the awaiting cart.. I held the blanket covering the cart and I jerked it off and I threw it on the ground..

I almost hit the ground, I didn't hold at the side of the cart.. I saw my father laying in this cart with no life, almost his face was covered with blood, his wearing armor is ripped from the sword that who killed him.. but my father had a ability to heal himself, how could he die in this kind of injury... my question was answered by one of the soldier...

"My Prince, your father fought for all of us, he was the most powerful leader of two race in the battle.. which is a wolves and a witches.. the big wound in his chest is made by the king of wolf... he used his ability to heal himself but the Lord of all witches didn't allow it and he use his spell to your father, he blocked all the ability of your father, we were sorry for not helping our king.. my Prince.." he said and I didn't answer... one of the elders spoke and asked the soldier who explained my father's death..

"What happened at the two leader of both race, and the battle? Isn't it over? The soldier spoke again and said that the two leader fought with each other and both got killed.. the war is temporarily stopped because both sides had no leader yet, but he assured that if both of us raced new leader or king, the war continue until the one who remain standing declared the battle are over..

After my father's funeral, my mother was totally ill, she didn't eat nor drank blood, she was so depressed by my father's death.. until one day when I visited her in her room, I see her laying in her bed.. I touched her face.. and I called her but she did not open her eyes.. not even moved.. I closed my eyes and I could only do is to hug her tightly.. I cried silently for my mother's loss.. I don't have anyone who I can call family... I didn't have siblings or cousins, I'm totally lonely in this world...

After my mother's funeral.. my Elders set a conference.. all the vampires were there, they announced the new leader of the vampire, and that was none other than me... I was not married, so they arranged my wedding to one of the daughter of our Duke.. her name is Divine, she was very beautiful and kindhearted.. I agreed to my elders and I married Divine.. one more day passed and I heard a news.. the wolves and the witch raise their new king and Lord... the only question in my mind was.. will the battle start again?.. I'm totally tired of this war I need to end this before the three species are gone forever.. then some plan came over to my mind.. a plan that could end the battle forever... I smiled to myself and I called the Elders and told them my plan, they didn't agree initially but when I explained every details with them they all nodded their head and agreed with what I was planning...

...Back to the reality...

I'm in the middle of my past when I hear some noise in the middle of the grove.. I opened my eyes and quickly stood up and listened again very carefully at the place and I could hear some footstep.. not only footstep, the person who made that steps are not walking but running.. I ran to where I heard the sound of steps and tried to hide in the big tree when I saw a woman running towards the falls, I heard another sound of steps and I saw two men blocking her way.. the two men didn't speak, they just kept their eyes on the woman in front of them, I saw the woman's face and she had a tears in her eyes, her hands were shaking, then she spoke. "Please let me go... please.. she was begging but the men looked like they didn't hear her and one of man with black hair grabbed her by her left arm and forcing her to come back with them in where did they came from.. the woman was still begging at the men to let her go but it seems they didn't hear her...

She didn't keep her mouth shut in spite of the other man warning her to keep her mouth shut.. then the man who was holding her left arm suddenly stopped and faced to her.. then he slapped the woman on her face really hard, the woman couldn't do anything, she just cried silently... then they walked again, they almost were gone from my sight, when I heard the woman screaming... her scream was like she was in unbearable pain.. I was so curious to what happened so I carefully ran to where they were... When I saw them I quickly hid again in the big tree.. I saw the woman was now lying on the ground and holding her belly.. I didn't notice that the woman was pregnant when she was running... and when the two men blocked her way.. the men stood at her feet looking at her like they didn't know what to do to her now.. I smelled a blood from her and I looked at her.. she was now giving birth to her child... the man with black hair spoke, the one who slapped the the woman when she did not stop her mouth for begging them..

"We need to help her Feral.." he said.. then the man nodded their head and he bent down his knee and put his right hand at the woman's belly.. and said something that I didn't understand.. then the woman screamed like she is going to die.. then in a seconds later I heard a small cry.. the other man with short hair bent down his knees and grabbed in his arms a crying baby.. I looked at the woman but she is now sleeping.. the other man took off his shirt and gave it to the man who holding the baby.. he grabbed it to him and wrapped the baby on it..

The man who had a long hair is now carrying the woman in his arms.. then suddenly the man with short hair lay down the baby in the grass. He grabbed something from his pocket and left it at the baby.. they all turned back and ran in the dark.. when they disappeared in the dark I walked towards the baby.. I bent down on my knees and I grabbed the baby and put it in my arms... I looked at the adorable face of the baby while crying... I tried my best to make the baby stop crying... and I keep my eyes with the baby's face when I noticed the gold amulet at her chest.. I get it and I saw a gold star and moon amulet with a small sapphire stone at the side... I put it up in front of my face to look clearly, then I saw a word "Volien".

King Orofeo's P.O.V

The Elders set a conference for all. They sent a message to the new race king and lord of wolf and witch that I set a meeting for us to settle what we are fighting for so many years. Luckily they all agree and they will come to our meeting place.

When all the Elders, of both side and all the new race king and lord were there I started to explain what I would like to offer with them to stop the battle between us..

"To all of you here, Lord, King and Elders, I would like to end the battle not using our soldiers, abilities and weapons. I'm tired seeing everyone in the battle sacrifice their life to fight for their own kind, and will, and now I planned to offer you a freedom and to live peaceful.

I started to tell them but they all laughed and the new race King of wolf spoke.

"And who do you think you are to give us order? Do you think that we agree to your offer?" Then he laughed sarcastically again. And all the elders of the other side nodded their head but I did not give up and started to explain again what is the good purpose of my offer.

"Yes. Maybe you're right that I'm nothing, with you all to offer this. But this is not only for me, it is for all of us, and for all the children who wanted to live in peace with their families, and friends." I spoke with all of my sincerity, they all stopped laughing and looked at each other and muttered something and all nodded their head, then the Lord of all witches spoke.

"Then what is your offer to stop the war between us?"

I looked at him and I said..

"I offered to all of you that we would do a deed that contains our commitments and if one of our race does not fulfill his promises that has assigned the death penalty in his entire race."

They all were looking at me and no one broke their gaze, even me to them.. then one of the Elders spoke and said..

"Which means, if one of us did not do his promises the punishment is the death of our race?"

"Such as that, we will not even need a war to take away the life of another. If one of us fail to comply with his promises, the lives of her entire family will return."

All the Elders nodded their head and the king of wolf spoke again..

"Then how do we know if one of us broke their promises?"

Before I could answer his question, the Lord of the witches answered his question..

"I will use my powerful spell to let us know if one of us do not comply our words."

"We only nodded our head and the Lord of witches snapped his fingers and a piece of milk white paper and ball pen appear in front of us.

"Now, use it to write your promises and conditions and tell me if you were done.." said the Lord of witches..

When all of us done to write our wills and promises, the Lord of witch put his spell and said..

"If the paper got ripped. which means that wolves do the sin."

"If the paper got burned it's means the vampires."

"If it is got wet my race did not comply our promises."

"If both of us broke our promises, the words you write in that paper will disappear."

No one disagreed and all nodded their head, I spoke for the last time and said..

"Hopefully will not break our oath promises.. thank you to all of you."

And all of us stood up and walked to their own way... after that we live in peace and with freedom...

Felix's P.O.V

I sat besides at my mother who's still carrying the baby she's not crying now and had a smile in her lips..

"Mother.." I said.

"Hm...

"Who is she?

Then my mother looked at me and smile more wide.. She told me the whole story where did my father get that baby and I was shocked when she said that they want to make this baby their daughter and our sibling. I don't have a right to disagree with them and my mother really wanted to have a princess so I only nodded my head even I had a bad feeling at this baby that they named Volien.. I looked at the baby still sleeping so peaceful...

Next day King Orofeo was so shocked when his queen told him that Felix bit Volien and turn Volien as a vampire. Then he decided to tell to his 2 more sons that they had a new sibling.

"What!?" Orvix yelled and stood up when his father told them that he and his mother decided to adopt baby Volien and make their princess..

"Hey! Relax bro! Aren't you happy we had a new baby sister?" Ervix said with a wide smile at his lips. He love kids and he really wanted too to have a baby sister to play all day and to teach her how to play instrument..

"Shut up Ervix!" It's not funny!" Orvix yelled at him.

"Oh! Someone's here getting jealous.." Ervix only teasing him then laughing.

"I said shut up! And who's jealous? Me? Am not!" Then Orvix threw a pillow at Ervix who's still laughing..

"Son's. Stop it. I just want to tell you our decision.. Hope you be good brothers to your new sister..." And the king stood up and walked to the door and left his two son's Orvix who got pissed and Ervix was happy to have a new sister and still teasing and laughing at Orvix..

Orvix's P.O.V

"Stupid Ervix!" And curse that baby named Volien" I will make her life like hell..

He thought to his self and walked towards his king and queen's room..

He did not knock at the door and he just opened it. When the door cracked open, he saw baby Volien playing toy's at the floor with her mother. He walked towards his mother keeping his eyes at Volien..

"That baby! I kill her, she don't belong here! I tell to myself and when she get near her mother notice him and said..

"Oh.. Orvix you're here!"

"Ah.. Um. Yes mother I just want to see your new baby.." I said and put a fake smile at my lips.. and looked at Volien.

"Oh.. ok.. But can you stay here for a while I need to take a shower first, can you keep your eyes first at your sister?" My mother said and I nodded my head. . an evil in my head jumping in joy I can kill this brat easily now..

My mother stood up and walked at the bathroom to take some shower. I bent down in my knees not removing my eyes and the baby's eyes also looking at me..

"Hi baby.. want to play with me? I said and I fake my smile, I raised up my hand to grab her at her left arm when she...

"Ah! You evil brat!" And I get back away my hands to her teeth, she bite me when she saw me trying to hold her arms..

I looked at my swollen hand with her sticky saliva..

"Ew! You pay for this evil baby.." I stood up and walked outside the room living the baby their.. I walked to the hallway when I passed the room of my eldest brother Felix.. I stopped walking and looked at the cracked opened door. I walked towards the door and I saw a lot of blood in the cabinet..

I looked around but I couldn't see my brother. I walked inside and looked at the blood in the bottle. In the cabinet, I saw that the blood have their own names. I read it all and I saw a word.." Wolf blood" I opened the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of wolf blood and my evil mind spoke to me again and gave me a precious idea... I walked back to my mother's room again holding the bottle of wolf blood, I saw Volien still playing at the floor. I grabbed her at her face and forcing her to open her mouth. When I finally opened her mouth, I next opened the bottle and forced her to drink this blood..

"You drink this evil baby! I forced her to drink all the blood and when I saw the bottle clear I stopped and stared at her, what will happen to her, when I saw that she fell on the floor and went unconscious.. I walked away and closed the door behind me..

An hour later I heard that my brother Felix came at the room and saw Volien lying on the floor unconscious.. he healed the baby with his healing blood, and now that stupid baby was still alive! Curse you Felix you ruined my plan..

Felix's P.O.V

When I went to my parents room I saw Volien lying on the ground. She smelled a wolf of blood and her heart slowly beating. I healed her again with my healing blood before my mother saw her again and started to cry.. Before I leave them in the room, I grabbed some blood for Volien to study it..

"Let me see what kind of baby you are my new sister" I muttered to myself and I put her blood in my microscope and I saw four different types veins in her blood..

"This can't be." I said still looking at the microscope... I saw a vein of human, a witch, a vampire and a wolf! She had four different types of blood?! How?

Eyes of the man in my nightmare!

*****After 18 years*****

I was standing in the darkness and I can't see anything except pure darkness, I walked slowly turning my head left and right finding someone who can help me to get out of this darkness...

I stopped walking when I saw a figure in front of me... I can't see the figure properly because of the darkness, but suddenly it went clearly in my vision and I saw a man standing back at me..

I thought he's my brother Ervix so I ran towards him,when I got near him I grabbed his left shoulder and turned him to face me.

"Ervix" I said smilingly but when the man turned to face me, I gasped and I removed my hand at his shoulder.. I stepped back away from him while his eyes staring at me.. my human heart beating so fast, when he started to walk slowly towards me.. I step back again every step he made to get near me...

"Who are you?" I asked him but he didn't answer me, I could only see her eyes because his face is almost cover of darkness.. then he raised up his right hand up to his head and the shinning silver sword appeared.

I can't barely move at my feet I was frozen when I saw the shinning sword at his hand. He stepped two more step towards me and I see closely his blue eyes full of sadness and regrets.

"You need to die" he said with a cold voice and my eyes wide open when I saw that he will cut me by his sword..

Ring!

I forced my eyes to open and quickly sat up... I breathed heavily and my heart beat is like a drum. I touched my forehead and it's full of sweat.. I breath heavily and sighed.. I turned my head at my still ringing alarm clock, 9:30 pm.. I pushed the button to stop it from ringing and I took off my blanket and walked to my closet, I grabbed my jeans and my white tank top, I put it in my bed before I grabbed my towel and went take a good shower..

I can't believe in my dreams, I always dreamed that man who wanted to kill me, but he had a sadness and regrets in his eyes.. I sighed again and shook my head..

"Nightmare again."

After I took a shower and got dressed, put a little bit of make up and wore my flat white converse, I grabbed my guitar at the corner of my room and walked towards the door and closed it behind me..

I walked at the hallway when someone called me..

"Luna!"

I stopped walking and even I didn't turn my head, I knew who is it..

"Yeah" I turn my head to look at Ervix who always had his perfect smile on his lips.. he is my second eldest brother, he's 6'3, while I'm only 5'6, I looked so short every time my brother is standing beside me.. he's got gray eyes and a long black hair almost falling at his shoulder but it's always in bun. A pale skin and a he's got a pink lip with 1 piercing at his left lower lips... he is my best bud brother, and he is our Vocalist in our vampire band - night creepers- ( ha ha I can't think much perfect name for their band Fuse Of Cracked) while I'm on the lead guitar but a second vocalist too..

"Wanna ride? He asked me.

"Hmm..." I pretend to think first..

"Come on! Don't think so long.."

"Okay!"

He smiled and I also smiled at him. He put his right hand at my left shoulder and we walked towards the stairs..

"Luna."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a problem?"

I looked at him puzzled and stopped walking down the stairs.. he stopped too and looked at me.. for the first time his face is serious..

"What do you mean?" He shrugged his shoulder and said..

"I don't know, you change this pass few days."

I raise my one eyebrows I really don't know what he was trying to say..

"You don't talk to much, and you want to be alone all day."

"Oh.." I only said and started to walk down the stairs...

"What do you mean?" Oh I shrugged my shoulders and said.

"Nothing I just want to be alone and I'm too lazy to speak with someone." he only stared at me and shrugged his shoulder too..

"If you need someone to talk you can call me Luna you know that."

I smiled at him and hugged him that's what I loved with Ervix, he's always there for me and understands me. He hugged me back but not so long.. he looked at my eyes and smiled again..

"Luna is a big girl now" and he messed my hair with his hands..

"Hey! Stop it!" I jerked his hands away in my head and ran to his car.. he still was walking but laughing at me.. I can't tell him that I'm having a nightmare because for sure he only teased me and I know him he will sleep at my room and said that he will take away my bad dreams by punching it like what he always said when I was young..

He drove off at the bar where our band usually play.. we don't talk while he's driving and I just stared outside the window... he parked his car and got outside, I grabbed my guitar at the back seat and we walked inside the bar...

We saw our band mate sitting on the table at the side of the bar.. I saw Nick our guitarist tuning his precious guitar, and his side Siren our drummer wiping a rag her drumstick, and Sebastian our keyboardist sitting pretty at the couch while his two feet up in the table.. we are all vampires in our band but I'm different because I'm half breed.. my elder brother Felix told me the whole story and told me that I got that four different types of blood, I'm still curious about who I really am. But I'm happy now and satisfied with my family even I had a enemy brother.. he's Ervix..

"Hey guys" Ervix said when we are getting near at them..

"Hey!" they all said and give a high five with Ervix, they all looked at me and I only nodded my head with them..I rolled my eyes at the bar, and the bar almost full of people who always went here to hangout.. drink, and make fun.. I looked at my right side where the bar was and I saw a guy sitting and had his drink in his hand.. he is facing at the bartender so I can't see his face, I don't know how long I stared at him but I noticed that he is looking at me now..

I didn't stop gazing at him and he also did at me... we liked this for so long when I remember the color of his eyes.. it's blue! Like the eyes of the man in my nightmare but the difference is his eyes is no sadness or regrets but I saw a irritating eyes looking at me..

Is he feeling irritated at me? Then I felt my heart started to beat faster again.. and I heard it's sound like a drum of Siren.. damn my human heart!

"What is wrong with me? Everything seems to be a normal night, but Volien unaware, that there's some pair of blue eyes watched her from the dark side of the bar... the guy with pair of blue eyes...

Volien's P.O.V

In his eyes, I can't go wrong. He is the man in my nightmare! I start to walk towards him because I want to know who is he now. Ervix calls me and asks me whether I am going but I ignored him. I keep walking and didn't removed my eyes off from him while he keeps his irritating eyes on me. Every steps I made I can see him clearly. I am almost 7 feet away from him when I bumped into someone...

"I'm sorry!" I said and I looked at the guy that I bumped into and he only nodded his head.

"It's okay!, Better keep your eyes on your way." He said and smile. I smiled him back and he walked away.

I look at the bar where a guy with blue eyes sitting but now he is no longer there... I search for him in every corner of the bar but I can't find him again.

"Damn!, He's gone!" I said angrily to myself. I'm so disappointed to myself, and I regret the time. Suddenly, I bumped at one guy and brooked my eyes at him.

"Siren!" Ervix yelled, and I turn my head irritated at him.

"What!" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"What are you looking for? We need to go up on stage." He said while walking towards me.

"Oh, Nothing. I'm just looking around Ervix..." I said not telling the truth to him.

"Come on, Siren, let's go as rest of the people are waiting for us." He said and grabbed my right wrist with his left hand and led me to go up on stage. I turn my head once again left and right while walking in a hope that I could see the pair of blue eyes of that mystery guy, but still nothing...

Ervix led me in my usual position on the stage... I'm on the right side, because I lead a guitar. In the left side is Nick our, (guitarist), and right beside of him is Sebastian (our keyboardist) and in our back is Emily (our drummer) and but not the least, the leader of our band my brother Ervix (our vocalist) ...

Most of the audience the come to the program are girls... they come to see my band mates, specially my brother. I can't blame them, Ervix is really a cool, hot and handsome, even my three band mates are all hot. I'm the only girl in the group, that's why these guys super protected me, when they find a boy flirting with me.

Ervix holds the microphone and speaks, "Good evening, everyone!"And he smile so sweet causing all girls make scream for his name, and their eyes seem full of lust for him... I grinned and I slightly shook my head.

"Why he needs to flirt with all girls here first?" I ask myself.

The waiter comes to Ervix and gives him a small piece of paper. Ervix read it silently. He passed that paper to Siren and Siren passed the paper to Sebastian until Emily passed it to me.

I read it and it said, "Someone is requested a song for his girl tonight, because the guy wants to know her that he is always be there for her." And it further said "It's their theme song and tonight he is going to propose her."

I smiled and looked at Ervix who looking at me too... he nodded his head at spoke in the mike again to make an announcement...

"Tonight is the special night, with our two special guests and the guy is requested this song that we are now going to play for his girl. Now we are playing the song... I'll be."...

The light went off first and I started to play my guitar with the first intro of the song with the conjunction of keyboard music of Warren before the light will come again...

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath.

And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky

Never revealing their depth.

Tell me that we belong together,

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."

While Ervix started to sing the song, Volien enjoys to play the guitar and temporarily forgets about the mystery guy, with a pair of blue eyes. She is now singing the chorus of the song along with her brother Ervix. And the man who requested the song walked in the middle of the dance floor, holding the girl in his hand that he loves...

Everything seems to be a normal night, but Volien is unaware, that there's someone with a pair of blue eyes watching her from the dark side of the bar. The guy with blue eyes grinned at the sight of Volien who now enjoying the song and her playing of guitar on the stage.

He grabs his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello." The voice from the other line said.

"I saw her." The mystery guy with a blue eyes said, while still staring at Volien...

Ervix P.O.V

"Is there's something happened?" Felix asks while closing the door behind him, after I step inside in his room.

"Nothing yet," I said while walking towards his couch and sat on it. Felix sat down also in front on me and looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I had something to tell you, "I said looking straight into his eyes,

"Go on," he said with his cold voice. I breath deeply and sighed heavily before I speak again.

"Orvix want to kill her," I said and Felix looked away from my eyes and turn to look at his fire place where the orange fire burning the wood fuel and slowly turning into ashes. The silent came to us for a minutes when he decided to broke it.

"He can't do that" he muttered still not looking at me.

"You know he can!" I demanded and I'm not in my sense brush my long hair with my fingers. He sighed and looked at me, for a seconds before he speak again.

"I talked to him tomorrow," he said and I looked at him again, then I only nodded my head for agreement.

"Thanks Felix, you know I need your help." I said and I stood up.

"I need to go, we had a gig at the bar tonight." I said again and I make my way to his door when he called me again.

"Ervix."

I stopped walking and turn my head to face him again.

"What?"

"Don't let anyone get near of her, you know what will happen." He reminded me and I, only nod my head and walked again to his door. I opened it and I step outside and closed door behind me. I breathed deeply again and walked at the hallway when I saw Volien..

"Siren!" I called her as my favorite name, I gave at her and she stopped walking and turn her head to face me..

"Yeah."

"Wanna ride?" I asks when I get near of her and I smiled at her.

"Hm..." She humming pretending to think of it first but I cut her off because I knew her answer.

"Come on! Don't think so long." I said and she just smiled at me and said "okay" I smiled at her too. I put my right hand at her shoulder and we walked towards the stairs.

When we were walking down the stairs I asks her if she have a problem but she didn't answer me directly. Instead she always shrugging her shoulders and said nothing. She was in lazy to speak with someone and want to be alone all day, I insisted and offer myself if she need someone to talk. She give me a hug and I hug her too in a seconds and I looked into his eyes.

"Siren is a big girl now," I said and I put my hands at her head and I messed her hair.

"Hey, stop it!" She yelled and jerked my hands away from her head and ran through my car. I was only walking and still laughing at her, but when she was far away at me my laugh and smile turn away and change into seriousness and sadness. I still can see her opening my car in a far distance and I muttered a words in unwillingness...

"If you only knew what's going on Siren?" I sighed and smiled again and ran to my car with a vampire speed.

When we finally drove at the bar, we saw our band vampire mates sitting at one of the tables at the corner of the bar.

"Hey!"I said to greet them and they greeted me back and give a high five with each other. They all looked at Siren and she only nod her head to them and roll her eyes at the bar.

Nick, Sebastian and Emily looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. Siren make a little conversation before we go up on stage, when I notice Siren is not in my side, I turn around to search her and I saw her staring at something and I heard her heartbeat, beating so loud. I looked at the way she was staring at and I saw a guy with a dark blue eyes holding his drink into his right hand also looking at Volien with those irritating eyes...

I looked back at Siren and she is making her way towards this guy now.

"Siren" I called her, but she ignored me and keep walking.

"What happened?"Emily asked me but I refused to answer him and I quickly stood up when she was almost near at that guy, and I remembered Felix said.

"Don't let anyone get near of her."

I immediately think how I will stopped her from walking. When I saw a tall guy at her side talking to one another, I closed my eyes and when I opened it I knew it changed into a black color from my gray one.

I used my ability to the tall guy and control his body and mind. I quickly bump him at Volien and finally she stopped walking and looked up at the guy she bumped into and said her sorry. It's not her fault. They are talking for few minutes. I looked at the guy, she staring lately but he is nowhere there? I sighed in relief and I closed my eyes to change back my eyes into its normal color... I looked at Volien and now she is searching at the guy with every corner of the bar I walked towards her and I called her.

"Siren!" I yelled to make sure she will hear me, and she turned her head and looked at me irritated.

"What!?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"What are you looking for? We need to go up on stage," I said pretending that I did not know what she was doing.

"Oh nothing Ervix. I just looking around." She said not wanting to tell me the truth. Her eyes still searching for the guy.

"Come on, Emily, let's go as rest of the people are waiting for us." I said grabbing her wrist and led her to go up on the stage. While we were walking up on the stage, I notice her head turning left and right.. she still hoping to see that guy again.

"I will not letting you to get near to that man Siren," I said in my mind...

While Nick and Volien are at the bar, Felix walked to his table and opened his drawer and grabbed a small box and opened it... he hold something inside the box and put it up in front of his face and stared at it for long...

He tried to hold the Amulet but it burn his hand making his blood flow in his arm..

"You'll never see this Volien," Felix said while putting back the amulet at the small box again and keep it back at his drawer and locked it.

Volien's P.O.V

After almost 5 hours, we heading off at the bar and go back home, at the way drove Ervix asked me a lot of Question but I don't answer him directly. Sometimes I only stared at the window and keep my eyes outside the car. When he parked his car in front of our castle, I quickly grabbed my guitar and got off from the car and ran with my vampire speed at my room.

I keep running even Ervix called me. I closed my door behind me and I put my guitar at the corner of my bed. I walked to my clothes to grabbed my panamas and tank top to change myself. I quickly removed my makeup and threw myself at my bed. I didn't think what happened at the bar and I immediately fell asleep, because of the tiredness my human body fell.

"Volien," I heard a cold voice calling at me. I opened my eyes and I sat down at my bed. I turn my head at my room but I did not see anyone. I shrugged my shoulder and I decided to lie down again at my bed when I heard the voice again calling my name..

"Volien" The cold voice called me again and I looked at my opened window and I took off my blanket and I stood up walking towards the window. I looked outside from the window but I only saw the darkness in forest near behind my room. I hold the side of my window to closed it when I heard a voice again.

"Come here Volien." The voice said ordering me to go down and walked through the forest. I don't know what happened but I found myself jump in my room window and walking towards the grove. I stopped walking and I looked up at the sky and I saw the stars and a big full moon lightning up the dark sky.

"Come here..." The voice said again and I walked again in the darkness part of the grove... I stopped walking again in front of the big tree and I looked up on the tree and I saw something shinning at the brunch of the tree.

"Hold it Volien." The voice whispered it now to me and my hands deliberately put up to hold it. When I back into my senses and I saw myself in the middle of the forest. I quickly put down my hands aside and I turn around and I noticed that I'm in the middle of the forest near our castle.

"What I doing here," I said and I remember the voice calling me and ordering to come here. I looked around but I did not see any one I make a one step but I heard a voice again.

"Volien."

I turned around again but I did not see anyone, my heart started to beat so fast again like it wanted to skip at my chest.

"Who are you?!" I shouted in darkness but I only heard is a cold laugh that brought chill at me. The laugh I heard from unknown voice make me weak and I fall in my knees holding my arms. I feel cold, but I knew my forehead started to sweat.

"w-what do you need at me!?" I manage to shout again even my voice is shaking in cold. I turned my head hoping to see anyone but nothing and I heard the voice stop laughing for a minute before I heard it again saying, "You!..."

My eyes widened when someone is in front of me and I quickly looked up and I saw a guy with blue eyes again holding something in his hand leading me to hold it again...

Felix P.O.V

After Ervix left me at my room all alone, I rested on my couch feeling so tired after all that happened. Orvix my youngest brother, who is the most powerful vampire in our entire race, wants to kill our sister Volien who got for different types of blood and have some secrete that were discovered when she was only 5 years old. Ervix my second brother whom always protect Volien at Orvix at any harm he can make with her. Who always stands as a good brother to us. Me their eldest brother who they always asked for my help, always give them good advice as I best I could give, not to get them fight with each other.

When we discovered some dark side with Volien, Orvix had got a big desire to kill Volien. It was the 5th day of November when we saw Volien, with her pure black dress, and black shoes, her black curl long hair falling down at her waist, and her eyes colored red, looking at us devilish, with a evilly smile at her lips. There were the times when Volien change into a evil witch. Me and Ervix tried to get back her to normal but we couldn't make it, until Orvix came and grabbed something at Volien's neck and threw it away from her. I looked at the things he threw and it was the Amulet that also change color from gold to a bloody red with a black light surrounding it.

I looked at Siren's hand and it looked like burned and her blood dripping on the floor. I looked down at Volien whose lying down on floor unconscious and beside her is Ervix who tried her to awake her.

Volien was back to normal, even her dress and shoes back to color white, her hair and eyes turns back to color brown. I walked towards the Amulet and it turned back to gold one. Ervix begged Orvix not to kill Volien, Siren insisted and grabbed Volien at her arm still unconscious. Ervix jerked Siren's hand and carried away the unconscious Volien. Siren got more angry and yelled at Ervix that he is the one responsible if something bad happened again. Ervix agreed only and walked towards his room with Volien in his arms.

I bent down on my knees and tried to hold the gold Amulet on the floor. It make some volts that hit my hand and make my blood flow and fall at the floor. Orvix spoke and said that I need to keep away these things to Volien if we don't like the same thing to happen that had happened lately. I nodded my head and said I understand, he walked away and disappeared in the dark of the hallway. I grabbed some clothes and covered the Amulet so I can hold it.

Days, months and years past and Volien didn't change again, but one day Siren went down at the underground where the oldest guardian of vampires who can predict the future was there and living. And he discovered the nearly end at our race by Volien...

I walked at my table and grabbed the small box where I keep the Amulet for a years. I put it up in front of my face to look at it clearly. I tried to hold it again but it still had barrier of volts and burned my hand. My blood flowed and fell on the floor. I promised to myself that Volien never did see this again before I put it back at the box and keep at my drawer and keep it locked forever.

Mystery Guy's P.O.V

Hey! I said when I saw my cousin Geoffry sitting on one of my couch of my room. I closed my door behind me and walked towards him.

Hey! He said too while looking at me taking a sit in front of him.

What bad air brings you here?" I asked with a smile at my face. He grabbed a envelope at his jacket pocket and gave it to me. I asked him what is it but he just said to take me a look inside. I grabbed the envelope from his hand and I opened it.

One picture is inside on it, a picture of a girl with a breathtaking smile on her lips with a dark brown curled hair and brown eyes seems looking at me when I stared at her pictures. I looked back at Geoffry and showed the pictures I'm holding at him, I gave him a questioning look asking who the girl was, he smiled at me before he spoke.

"Your father wants you to find her." He said and I raise up my one eyebrow at him.

Did he say the reason?!" I asked curiously. He shook his head and grabbed something from his pocket again and handed me.

If you find her, call me and I will tell you what will be the next order." He said and he stood up, I looked up at him and he just laughed at me.

Man!, Don't give me a look like that." He said with a smile at me, I sighed and I stood up.

Okay just tell me her name." I said in my bored tone.

Her name is. He said in a serious voice and expressions.

What!" I said got pissed for waiting.

"Volien." He said and my eyes got wider. I shook my head and laughed lightly.

"She can't be!" I said not believing at him. But he assured me her name and I stopped laughing and looked at him sharply.

"She is?!" I asked again not wanting to believe at him but the truth is in front of me.

"Believe or not you need to find her and bring her back at the castle." He said and walked through the door. And closed it behind him. I looked back again at the pictures and I can't help to ripped it.

I thought you're dead! I said and threw the picture at the fire place.

"Nolan." I called my crow and he flew over my shoulder, I snap my fingers at him and he looked into my eyes and I showed him a face that he need to find. I nod my head and Nolan flew away at me and goes towards the forest until he lost at my sight. I lie on my bed like dead still my eyes opened thinking about the girl Volien, who my father wanted me to search for. My phone buzzed and I picked it up, Geoffry calling me and I answered it. I asked him why and he reminded me that my father only gave me 2 months to find Volien before the Red Moon comes and he hung up.

I quickly sat up on my bed feeling annoyed. I got more pissed cause I'd didn't knew why my father wants that girl. Ever since I was a kid I heard that name who they always talked about with elders. Years past and I heard some elders talking about that girl again, they said that the girl named Volien is the most powerful in our race, but one day Volien got pregnant with her human lover and her powers got lost and started being useless in her kingdom. Months passed and Volien heard that her lover got killed by the orders of her father, she skipped at her kingdom one night and tried to come at the funeral of her human lover.

The king ordered his two men to get back his daughter at his castle at that night. Days passed and Volien didn't came back even the two men that the king ordered to bring back his daughter. Some news came to us saying Volien died while giving birth to her child and the two men of the king had no news and gone forever. We didn't hear about the child that Volien gave birth. The king and queen died and my father replaced his thrown. That's what I heard from the two Elders talking.

I'm at my deep thought when my crow Nocan came, he flew over my arms and I looked into his eyes. I smiled at Nocan when I knew where he showed me were that girl named Volien is. I let him flew again at the forest and I got ready myself to see with my own eyes Volien who the Elders said the most powerful at our race. I smile when I saw the forest finally filled with the sunlight. I looked at the two birds that happily fly in the air going down at the pine tree. There were other birds singing. I'm listening to the birds singing when I notice someone is standing at the back of the tree. My heart started to beat so fast again when I saw those blue eyes again...

Volien's P.O.V

What's that Amulet? I muttered while looking at my own reflections in the mirror after I washing the face with a cold water. I woke up again with a heavy breath and sweated forehead from my dream...

I looked at my hands that still shaking, I still can feel the unknowing feeling when I touch the Amulet at my dreams that the guy with blue eyes leading me to hold it...

"Hold it Volien," the mystery guy said and I did what he say to me. I put up my shaking right hand to hold the Amulet. I looked at the mystery guy with his blue eyes first before I finally hold it, he nod his head and I finally hold the Amulet.

It burns a red lights and the moon and stars turns red, the trees surrounding us slowly die and their dry leaves started to fall on the ground. The birds resting at the trees flew away, but they are one by one fell at the land. I stood up with my eyes widened with tears started to fall at my cheeks. I looked at the mystery guy, and he had an evil smile at his lips. He pointed his finger the way where our castle is. I looked at our kingdom and I saw a thick and long vines with a thorns started to covering the whole castle. I heard some people were screaming inside the castle, some little kids crying in pain. I shook my head and covered my ears with both hands and once again I fall in my knees and my tears fall at my legs...

I quickly shook my head wanting to remove that dreams in my mind. I grabbed my towel at the side and wipe my wet face. I walked outside the bathroom and sat on bed. I still thinking of my dreams about the guy with blue eyes who in my dreams before that wanted to kill me with his shinny sword, and now the Amulet that so familiar at me that he wanted me to hold...

I sighed and looked outside the window, the cold breeze came inside my room and touched my skin. I stood up and walked to my window. I stared at the forest in a light of the sunrise that started to come and light up the new day...

I smiled when I saw the the forest finally filled with the sunlight. I looked at the two birds that happily fly in the air, going down at the pine tree where the other birds were singing. I'm listening to the birds singing. I notice someone is standing at the back of the tree. My heart started to beat so fast again when I saw those blue eyes...

Feliex's P.O.V.

I was about to knock at Orvix door when its automatically open. I walked inside his room and the door shut closed at my back. I heard a snapped and the fireplace got some fire. The dark room filled with a light comes from the fireplace and I saw Orvix sitting at his couch with his legs cross looking at me with his green eyes. I walked towards him and sat in front of him looking straight into his eyes.

"Can we talked?" I asked but he remain silent and looking at me.

"Ervix -.." I started to say but he cut me off.

"You know my answer and you can never change my mind." He said in his deep voice.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I feel his eyes are still looking at me but I keep my eyes closed with a bowed head. The silence came to us for a minutes before I decided to open my eyes again and met his gaze at me.

"Orvix, killing here is not a solution." I said and he laugh only at me.

"And what's the best solution you have my dear brother!?"

He snap and his eyes turn into yellow one, giving me a hint that I pissed him off. I can't find my answer, so I only stared at his eyes. His teeth clenching and his fist closed tight. There is always a best solution against killing, Orvix." I said and he shocked.

"Just give us time,and we make some plan," I said and I stood up and turn to his door.

"Plan!?" He said and I turn to looked at him again.

"Yes," I said and he ginned at me.

He stood up and walked towards me. He put his hands at my shoulders and stared at my eyes.

"Feliex, how can you make plan if you are the one who die first at all?" He asked and I smiled at him. I removed his hands at my shoulders and patted his left shoulder. Siren only think what makes us better. I know he still care for us and not wanting to see us suffer before him.

I knew what he mean by, 'I'm the one who die first'. I knew that it will happen, after the oldest guardian I talked that told me about the destiny. I assured Orvix that I can make a plan before everything is too late. I walked outside his room and head straight to my father and mother thrown...I can't help myself to hold my breath and I hear my heartbeat so loud at my chest when I finally saw her beautiful face. Our eyes met and we stared at each other.

Mystery Guy's P.O.V

I drove at the place where I can see Volien. (who the Elders said the most powerful to all of us) I parked my car in front of the famous bar in this town. I got outside my car and headed into the bar entrance. The two big men in the entrance seemed they were the guards here. They asked me first the password before I can get inside the bar. I chuckled and pushed them aside. The 1 big man was trying to stop me by holding me in my shoulder, but I quickly used my power at him and he let me inside the bar.

The loud music was filling the whole place when I finally got in, some of the human teens were dancing so wild at the dance floor, and others were drinking at their own table. I rolled my eyes at the whole place but seems the one I was searching is not yet here. I made my way at the bar where the bartender was entertaining some of his customers by shaking and throwing a bottle of drinks. I sat at one high chair at the middle and ordered my drinks at the bartender.

I'm on my 4th glass of my tequila when 1 girl sat beside me, and was trying to flirt with me. She had a long black straight hair, a pale skin and gray eyes. She was wearing a red tank top with a black vest and a black short that was making more short when she crossed her long legs, and black boots. I grinned at her before I ordered at the bartender again to fill my empty glass of tequila. The girl stood up and stand besides me. I kept not to give her a look and sip at my glass. She put her hands at my shoulders and massaged it slowly. She lowered her head at my ears and whispered on me asking me if I want to make some fun with her. I turned my head to look at her and she smiled at me. I smiled at her too and I said "Sure, why not." She bit her lower lip and smiled so bitchy. I chuckled and I looked into her eyes and she did also at me. I used my power at her and make her my slave.

I ordered her to walk in the middle of the dance floor where the other human teens were still dancing at the sounds of the song "2012" nod her head and do my order at her. The music changed and became "on the floor". I ordered her to dance while removing one by one her clothes and she did. All teen girls who were dancing stopped and stared at her. She threw her black vest at the guy besides her and she next removed her red tank top while still dancing so wild. All guys circling at her, watching her to dance like a bitch which is she right now. I heard all scream when she finally got naked. I smiled devilish at what she did. I sat down again at my chair and sip at my glass of tequila. I snap my fingers, and the girl came back to her normal senses. She found herself naked in front of all people at the bar who were now circling at her, watching her naked body. She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran at the bathroom crying.

"That's what you get, bitch." I muttered and the place went back to normal noise like nothing happened. After almost 20 minutes of waiting, three guys came, and sat at one table at the corner. One of them with light brown long hair grabbed his drumstick at his jeans pocket and wiped it with white cloth, the other guy with black short hair rested his head at the couch while his feet cross at the top of the table, and the 3rd one with nose piercing was tuning his guitar. I smiled when I knew that they are the band of this bar where the person I need to see is one of their members.

After another 10 minutes of waiting I heard some of the girls giggling and whispering something at each other. They were all looking at the entrance door where one guy with a shoulder length black hair and a gray eyes was standing. I chuckled again at teen girls lust for this guy. I noticed someone is standing besides him. I can only see her long curled brown hair and a guitar at her shoulder. They walked towards the three guys I saw, before sitting at the corner of the bar. I kept my eyes at the girl with curled hair, I still couldn't see her face cause of her hair covering on it. They stopped at the table where the three guys were and greeted each other.

The girl turned and looked around at the whole bar. I couldn't help myself to hold my breath and I heard my heartbeat so loud at my chest when I finally saw her beautiful face. Our eyes met and we stared at each other. I noticed that she was looking at me like she knew me. I can sense her nervousness and her heart so loud. Then I remembered who was she. I felt irritated when I remembered it, so I changed my stared at her and looked at her irritated. She started to walk towards me without braking her eyes at me. I don't know why, but I felt my heart melt at his pretty eyes. At the corner of my eyes I saw the guy with gray eyes and shoulder length hair calling her name. "Olie" was it her name? I thought and I remembered her name "Volien". The Olie is her nickname and her real name is Volien. I smiled at myself, cause I finally found the long-lost princess of dark witches." I can't explain the feelings in his eyes. I don't know but I felt happy to meet his eyes. There was something I could not explain, the feeling that I never felt in my whole life but only in him. Only in his blue captivated eyes. I looked at my still opened window again and I couldn't help to smile.

Part 10 - The Same Feelings of Both Sides

Volien's P.O.V

I quickly jumped at my window and ran towards the trunk of the pine tree where I saw the Mystery Guy with blue eyes again standing and looking at me at my room's window. I didn't mind some thorns I stepped and hurt my barefoot in my haste to see the Mystery Guy. But when I came at the pine tree, I didn't see him there. I searched him at the whole place but I couldn't find him even a few strands of his hair.

I came back to my room and sat at my bed, thinking about the mysterious guy. I lay in my bed and stared at my wall. I closed my eyes and the image of his eyes flashed in my mind. I quickly opened my eyes and sat straight on my bed. I touched my chest where my heart is and I felt it was beating so fast and loud like it's gonna skip my chest when I saw the image of his eyes. I can't explain the feelings in his eyes. I don't know but I felt happy to meet his eyes. There was something I could not explain, the feeling that I never felt in my whole life but only in him. Only in his blue captivated eyes. I looked at my still opened window again and I couldn't help to smile.

I walked down the stairs and found Ervix and Feliex talking seriously beside the huge glass window with thick red curtains. I walked towards them and they stopped talking about their serious conversation. Ervix greeted me and kissed me on my forehead. Feliex only smiled at me and I also did to him. I asked Orvix where, and they said our father sent him to Carlon to help him at some serious training. I only nodded my head and bid them goodbye, Ervix asked me where did I go and I said I wanted to walk at the grove and spend time with my favorite spot at the hill. He said he come with me but I refused 'cause I wanted to be alone all day. I ran upstairs again straight to my room and grabbed my guitar. I did not go down again and use our front door to go out. I opened my window and jumped over on it. I safely landed on my feet like a cat without making any noise and started to walk into the grove.

Mystery Guy's P.O.V

Every step she made towards me, my heart and mind couldn't concentrate to think what I should do next. I felt some strange aura at the place and I used my senses to trace what it is and I saw the guy with gray eyes and long hair change the color of his eyes. When I looked back at Volien and she bumped at tall guy and making her stare at me broke. I used that chance and walked faster towards the dark side of the bar. I hid myself there but still keeping my eyes at the long-lost princess. I saw her still searching me at the whole place but the guy with gray eyes called her and lead her to go up on stage.

I noticed her eyes still rolling at the place hoping to see me. But I did not want her to see me yet, not now. 'Cause all this has a perfect time. After the guy with gray eyes greeted all teen humans here, a waiter handed him a paper and he passed it to his band-mate until he handed it to Volien. And for the first time I saw her sweet smile. I got annoyed at myself when I was hoping that she is giving me that sweetest smile. I used to focus at my mission and not at what my mind was thinking about her. I told to myself that I never thought anything like this about her again. Never about her.

The light went off and the whole place got filled with darkness. I heard all girls giggling and next I heard a sound of a guitar and keyboard started to play. The light slowly turning back and the song started to sing. I saw Volien enjoying playing her guitar, she looked like an angel with her sweet smile and her pretty eyes. Before my mind forgets something I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed my cousin's number. I told him I found the long-lost princess and he ordered me to follow her and find out where she lives. I ended the call after he gave me the next order. I grinned at the sight of her while she was singing the chorus of the song along their vocalist while playing guitar. I can't believe that the long-lost princess of dark witches had a beautiful voice like an angel.

Part 11: The First Meeting

Ervix's P.O.V.

After we played at the bar, me and Volien were heading to go back home. Volien kept not answering me about some of my questions. The long drive ended and I parked my car in front of our castle. Volien quickly jumped off at my car and ran inside towards the long stairs going to her room, using her vampire speed. I try to call her and say good night, but she kept running and gone out of my sight.

I'm walking to long cold corridor, thinking of some serious shit that happened at the bar. I could only hear the sound of my shoes in my every steps. When I stop, my feet at the middle of the corridor, I turn my head right to the iron door with a thick chain around it and big four locks in the middle. I step forward at the door and a little voice speaks to me.

"I know why you here," the little girl's voice said and I hear her small laugh.

"You want the answer for your questions, right?" She said but I keep not answering her and only listened to her. This girl with the age of almost 3000 of years, with still looking young like a 10-year old girl by drinking blood from a hundreds of innocent human babies. Can you give an answer from your questions with a puzzle futures?

"The time is near, just wait and see. One guy will come and he will change and mess everything. Stare at the moon and you will see, the stars give you the answer just trust them. Look at the forest, animals and rivers when they slowly die, only one can save them from these. Choosing only one and everything will be fine. People get sorrow and die painfully but the true love got win, if the one who choose to sacrifice herself."

The voice stops and I can hear nothing again, her words rang at my ears and bring more questions in my mind. "Who's the guy she's talking? And who is the one that choose to save all of us, from sorrow and pain?" I asked myself, and step back at the door. As I was walking away, I saw the moon with a touch of red circling on it. Her voice rang in my ears again saying, "Stare at the moon and you will see." So I did. When I notice, the stars sparkling so bright." The stars give you the answer just trust them". The night is full of questions at me, so I went to my room and lay on my bed. I decided to tell it to Feliex tomorrow before I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

Volien's P.O.V.

I walked into the forest nearby in our castle, listen at the afternoon wind that blew a tree's leaves that were making some rhythm while the birds were happily singing.

I walked some more minutes and I finally came to my favorite spot, a hill with one big tree. When you were there, you can see the whole view of our castle at the middle of the forest that makes more beautiful. With a background of it was the orange color of sunset.

I sat down, resting my back at the trunk of the big tree seeming the beautiful view in a minutes before I grabbed my guitar at my side, which I put down a while ago. I started to play my guitar and sing a song, "Right here Waiting".

I'm at the middle of the song when I heard some footsteps breaking some dry leaves and dry wood. I stop playing and singing and I quickly stood up. I looked around but I didn't see anyone.

I sat down again suspiciously at my surroundings, sensing every hint of the wind at the trees, but still nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to sing and play again my unfinished song. I started to play my guitar when I heard some footstep again, walking towards me. I quickly turn my head and saw who it was. My heart started to beat so fast again when I saw him 5 feet away from me and his blue eyes almost covering of his dark brown hair is meeting my brown one. I managed to ask, "who is he?" But he only gave me a perfect smile.

Don't Keep Secrets from a Vampire

Vampire:

A blood-sucking freak that no one would want to know. I never minded living with vampires, my parents died when I was young and after that I had always felt out of place. Never just right, you know? My name is Shayla, and at the age of 15 and a half, I was adopted by a vampire and I live to become one. Before I used to always look forward to the thought of a sweet 16 birthday, but now I couldn't wait until my 17th birthday happened. My dad, Carlos had decided that by the age of 17, I could choose whether or not I wanted to stay human or become a vampire. My life was a little lonely, but I had a best friend though, who loved me for who I was, he was always there for me. The only flaw was that he was a wolf, the vampire's sworn enemy, but hey that doesn't matter, right? Wrong. It mattered a ton and I knew it. His name was Chris, and he was the one who kept me going through the day really. I didn't have many friends other than the vampire girls in the area.

"Right." I muttered as I thought about them. They were all glamor and no fun really, except for 3 of them. Ali, Mia and Bee, three totally different beauties, Mia had long brown hair and deep blue eyes that looked straight into your soul. Ali had blonde hair, and deep brown eyes, she was a young girl at heart. Bee had short spikey black hair and light green eyes; she was always there to make you laugh. Then there is me, I had long black hair with eyes that were a deep shade of violet when I was angry and ice blue at all other times.

"Hey Shay, whatcha thinking about?" Chris called, and I snapped back into reality.

I smiled at him, "Nothing interesting, and how about you, my furry friend?" I asked, I looked up at him as the sun shone behind, making him look like a God.

"Well, we got a newbie today." He said shrugging and the muscles in his neck flexed. "He's got some spunk, I'll tell you that!"

"Spunk? Chris, no one says that anymore." I said, rolling my eyes and smiling at him.

He laughed, "True." He said and jumped down from the rock he was standing on. "But it's a cool word." He came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So what's this newbie like?" I asked as we walked along the trail to the campsite where all the wolves met, it was in the middle of the forest.

"Well, he's got some strength, a temper and a bad attitude. He's got a tragic past; you can tell by the way he acts sometimes." Chris said, thoughtfully. I looked up at him, his flawlessly white skin, crystal blue eyes and blond hair. "Wanna meet him?" He asked looking down at me, and smiling.

"Sure, as long as he doesn't give me any weird looks like the guys have been in the past couple of months." I said, scowling slightly as I remembered, they had given me this sort of funny look and it was hard to explain. The guys were in the rest of the pack that Chris was in, they were all really friendly. Chris glanced down at me with a sly grin, like he had a secret. "What? What are you looking so smug about?" I asked looking at him annoyed.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He said, looking at me innocently and I glared at him before looking away. "Here we are. Hey, Zach!" Chris called out as we entered the camp. A boy with longish golden hair and startling green eyes looked up, he was grinning but his grin faded when he saw me. A look of brief shock flitted across his face before he recovered.

"Heya Chris, who's your girlfriend?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and giving me a curious look.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I said quickly, as my cheeks colored slightly.

"We're distant lovers." Chris said in an overdramatic voice as he wrapped his arms around me.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure Chris. Not going to happen." I said as I pulled away.

Chris laughed, good-naturedly as he turned back to Zach, who looked like he was in a bad mood. "Nah, we're just friends."

"She's a human, right?" Zach asked, acting as if I wasn't there.

"Yes, she is and she has a name." I said throwing him a glare; he looked at me with an amused look.

"My apologies." He said sincerely, but there was a hint of teasing in his voice, "What is your name?"

"Shayla, I'm your worst nightmare, sweetie." I said standing tall and lifting my chin. This was what I said to every guy I met and it was a basic message saying to be careful.

Zach smile widened, "You've got a temper." He said simply, still looking at me curiously.

"You're a newbie, so watch yourself around me and you should be fine." I said, shrugging.

Zach smiled and looked at Chris, "I like her." He stated.

The Girl

Zach's POV

"Hey, Zach!" I heard Chris call; I looked up with a big grin on my face. Then I saw her. She was beautiful, her long black hair was tied back into a loose bun, a few stray curls escaped and fell elegantly against her neck, and she had pale skin with ice blue eyes.

"Heya Chris, who's your girlfriend?" I asked, looking at her curiously and hoping she wasn't really his girlfriend.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" She said quickly while blushing a little. I glared at Chris for a sec, she was blushing, which meant she actually did like him.

"We're distant lovers." Chris said while grinning and wrapping his arms around her.

"Sure Chris. Not going to happen." She said pulling away.

He laughed, like he didn't particularly mind, "Nah, we're just good friends."

"She's human, right?" I asked kind of acting like she wasn't there.

"Yes, she is and she has a name." She said and her eyes flashed a deep shade of violet before returning to normal.

"My apologies," I said, trying to sound sincere and not teasing but I guess she heard the teasing tone, "What is your name?"

"Shayla and I am your worst nightmare, sweetie." Shayla said and again her eyes flashed a deep violet. She stood tall and lifted her chin, she looked beautiful.

I smiled at her; she looked so businesslike and pretty, "You've got a temper." I noted, looking at her curiously.

"You're a newbie so watch yourself around me and you should be fine." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

I grinned at Chris, "I like her." I stated.

She smiled at me and I saw something in the way she had been, when she first saw me to the way she was now. She was tense around people she didn't know but around Chris, she was relaxed. "I think I like you too." Shayla said, looking at me curiously.

"Come on, Carlos is probably worried about you. Especially if he knows you have been hanging around with me all day." Chris said, putting his arm loosely around Shayla's shoulder. I felt like punching Chris for a second there, before I regained my senses and tried shaking off the feeling.

He's just putting his arm around her, there's no harm in that. Cool it, Zachie. I thought, trying very hard to keep my temper.

"Meh, yeah, let's go and face the fury." Shayla said, pursing her lips and then frowning. "See ya, newbie." She said giving me a quick smile before heading off with Chris.

I smiled as I watched her leave the campsite, "Hey Zach." A voice said, I turned around to see one of the guys from the pack, his name was Sam.

"Yo Sam, what's up?" I asked still staring after her.

He followed my gaze and smiled slightly as if he already guessed how I felt about Shayla, "I'd watch it if I were you, Chris is a little overprotective when it comes to Shay." He said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Shay?" I asked as I tried to ignore the rage building up in my throat when I hears Chris' name.

"That's what we all call her." He responded.

After a moment's silence I realized that I had better go to my meeting, "I gotta go, see ya Sam." I said grabbing my fancy black blazer off one of the logs as I started off. I hated my life; my parents just about controlled everything, including me. That was why I was here, because mummy and daddy said I had to be, and I, of course listened. A little café in a remote area of the town was my destination; I had to meet someone there, someone important. It only took about 10 minutes of walking and looking over my shoulder to check if anyone was following me before the café came into view. One of the windows was broken, it looked like someone had thrown a rock at it, the curtains inside had been ripped and laid strewn across the café floor. I grimaced, this area of town was deserted and a good thing too, it was a miserable place to go but a good place for a secret meeting.

Something flashed inside the café, a streak of bright blue which was gone, just as quickly as it had appeared. My guard was up instantly, my fists clenched ready to strike, I could feel a rush of excitement and anticipation as I advanced towards the café, making sure that I moved as silently as possible. I passed into the café and realized that there was no one there. Had I just imagined it? No, I couldn't have. I had seen someone or at least something in this café, but where were they now? I let out a frustrated growl from deep inside my throat. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I whirled around, my fist was zooming toward the person's head but whoever it was saw this coming and grabbed my hand, twisting my entire arm behind my back. I howled in pain before the person's hand clamped around my mouth preventing any sound from coming out.

"Shut up, you imbecile!" A voice whispered furiously in my ear, I recognized it almost immediately and relaxed, it was the person I had come to meet after all. I felt the hands restraining me slowly let go, testing me if I were going to strike.

"So it was you." I said turning around to face my trusty servant, Marco.

Marco's usually expressionless face had a look of irritation as he helped me up off the ground, "Yes, Prince." He said.

I brushed off some of the dirt on my blazer before looking more carefully at Marco. He was dressed in a fancy black suit, a hat pulled over his eyes and white gloves covered his hands. There was nothing blue on him at all, it couldn't have been Marco that I had seen inside the café. I frowned but decided not to say anything more about it to Marco, "Sorry I am late, I got a bit..." I trailed off slightly as memories of Shayla and her beauty clouded my mind, a smile planted itself on my lips, "...sidetracked."

"Did it happen? It happened, didn't it? I know it has, you've got that look on your face, sire." Marco said rather quickly with a somewhat worried and excited look on his face.

"I don't know if I have or haven't." I snapped at him suddenly feeling very annoyed at the fact that my own servant was questioning me.

"You have." Another voice said and out of the darkness stepped a man I didn't recognize, he was wearing a gray overcoat with a gray hat that hid his face completely except for his mouth which was curved into an unpleasant grin, from underneath the cap a lock of black hair peeked out.

A growl rose from deep inside my throat, I went into attack mode. "Who are you?" I snarled.

"I'm not important. You have imprinted." The stranger said. I glanced at Marco but he seemed at ease, as if the stranger didn't really bother him.

"Imprinted, I knew it! I must inform the King and Queen!" Marco cried out before scuffling off somewhere.

"Who are you? And how did you know I imprinted?" I asked glaring at the stranger who rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Wolves." The stranger snorted, "Always angry." He took a single drag of the cigarette before tossing it onto the ground and stepping on it.

"Who are you?" I asked for the third time, my voice rising as I got angrier.

The man had started to walk away but he paused and turned around, "Hell."

I Know You But How? chapters 1, 2

Chapter 1

Siren never thought she was different, at all. She also thought her dreams were just that, dreams. Until she realized they were more than that and she met the vampire in them.

A long dark hallway with a few candles on the walls, thunder, lightning, that's what I see and hear. Not much else. I look around me, not really sure if I'm alone or not. I start to walk forward, not sure where to go or really where I am. Yet, the place looks familiar to me, really familiar. I don't know why it does. As I walk, I realize I don't hear my own footsteps. Thunder I hear but not my own footsteps. Why? After walking for a while, I hear someone calling to me. They're using a different name, one I feel like I know but I'm not sure where I know it from. I feel myself running towards the one who's calling me, knowing where he is but not sure how I know. Before I can find him, though, he finds me and wraps his arms around me. I'm not scared, though. I'm actually happy to see him. I can somewhat make out his face, as I look at him. He calls me by that name again, Aleena. It's not my name, but instead of saying that I smile at him and tell him how much I missed him and how much I couldn't wait to marry him.

"Well, what happened next," Renee said on the other end of the line.

I was silent for a short time, before I said, "Well, um, we kissed and I woke up."

I could tell she was smiling on the other end of the line as she said, "Wow, that's some dream."

"Yeah, but it."

"But what," Renee said.

I sighed then said, "I don't know. It just seemed so real." I paused then said, "I've had this dream before. It was really hazy, though and each time I've had the dream, I saw more stuff. It's not the only dream I've had, but there's always the same guy in it." I was silent for a little while before I said, "You're not going to believe this, but I feel like I know the guy in my dream. I've never seen him before, but I feel like I know him."

Renee laughed, then said, "Oh, come on. You're not serious, Siren. You can't be."

"I am," I said. "I'm very serious. And I feel like I've been in the place I've been dreaming about. I think it might be a mansion or castle or something. I'm not totally sure yet, though. All I know is, it's big. " I paused then said, "You're been my friend for a long time, right?"

"Yeah, since 5th grade," Renee said.

"Right. We've been friends for 6 years. Why would I lie about this? I've never lied to you, ever. You know that," I said, a little frustrated but not really sure why.

Renee was silent for a little while, before she said, "You're right. I just...I don't know. It seems really weird."

I sighed a little then said, "I know. It's weird for me too." I paused then said, looking at my clock. "Ugh, it's almost time for work. I gotta get ready. My boss is gonna..." As soon as I said that, I heard my cell calling me to get going for work. "Renee, I gotta go. I'll talk to you at work."

"Ok," she said. "No problem." She paused then said, "Try not to think too much about the dream."

I laughed a little then said, "Yeah, I'll try."

I hung up the cell phone then went and ran over to my door and called down to my room mate, telling her I'd be ready soon. I went and quickly looked through my closet and decided on a pair of pink jeans and a aqua colored top. After changing and putting on a pair of aqua colored sneakers, making sure I had everything in my backpack, I ran downstairs, ate a quick breakfast then got on my bike and went to work. Once there, I locked up my bike then went into thework to start my day.

Chapter 2

Siren and Renee head for the mall. Will they get there?, or will something else happen?

The day went kind of slow for me, and kind of fast at the same time. I don't even remember what the boss said or what I ate for lunch. All I could really think about was the dream I had. Yeah, I answered questions and took notes, but I couldn't tell you what the notes were about or what the questions I answered were. Before too long, though, the day was over and Renee and I walked out of tour work.

Since today was Friday, Renee and I were going to go to the mall. It was something we've been doing for about a year. Because of that, I'd put my purse in my backpack so I'd be sure to have it with me.

We started walking away from our work, talking as we walked, and hadn't gotten all that far, when I felt someone watching me. I stopped walking and looked around me, not noticing anyone though. I started walking again and not too long later, I felt it again.

Renee looked over at me, stopping in mid-sentence, and said, "What's up? Why'd you stop?"

I kept looking around me, as I said, "I feel like someone's watching me."

Renee looked around then said, "I don't see anybody."

"I know, I don't either. I just..."

Renee put her hand on my shoulder, then said, "I told you not to let that dream get to you. Look what's happening."

I sighed then said, "Yeah, maybe I am just..."

I kept walking along with Renee, as we headed further and further away from our work. Things were fine for a little while, until we were about a block from the mall. That was when we weren't the only ones out there. Before, it'd just been Renee and I walking down the street and it'd been pretty much empty. Now, though, there was someone else who'd shown up. It was like he just appeared out of nowhere, on my side. Well, more like on the right and to pretty much the middle.

I jumped when I noticed him, almost running into him. I was about to apologize for that, but when I looked at his face I gasped and backed up.

"What's wrong," Renee said.

I was shocked, scared and yet glad to see him, this man that was in my dream but was now standing right in front of me. "I... he... how is this possible?"

He smiled at me and chuckled then said, "There is no need to be so dramatic, Siren. (Aleena) You know that I will always find you and that I will always protect you." He moved closer to me, and when he was much closer to me, he touched my cheek and stroked my hair a little as he said, "My love, why do you seem so afraid of me? You were never surprised to see me. You have always been extremely happy to be around me."

It took me a little bit, but I finally was able to move back and say, "No... you can't... I'm not Aleena! My name's Siren!" He didn't admit he felt like she knew him.

Renee, who'd been trying to figure out all this and hadn't been sure what to say or do at all, piped up and said, "Yeah, she's really not who you think she is. We don't even know who Aleena is."

He didn't look over at Renee, but frowned and said, "Who did this to you? Who made you forget you how much you love me and how happy you were to be marrying me? Who took you away from me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, starting to cry and feeling really scared right then.

I started to run after that, Heather coming along with me. Heather ended up running a little faster than me, though. Just before I actually got to the mall entrance, though, I heard, "I will not let you be taken from me again." I then felt myself being lifted into the air and I fainted.

I Know You But How Chapter 3 & 4

Siren wakes up somewhere strange to her, yet familiar at the same time. Where is she? Who took her and why? She's not sure, but wants to find out.

Chapter 3 - Waking in a strange yet familiar place

I wasn't sure how long it was before I woke up. It might've been minutes, hours, or even longer than that. When I did wake up, I noticed I was in a room that was at least twice the size of mine and fancier than anything I'd seen in my life. The sheets and curtains looked to be made out of silk and the bed, chair, vanity, and everything else in the room looked antique and expensive. I couldn't tell exactly what color things were, because the light was off.

When I got out of bed, I tried the light but quickly realized it didn't work. I also looked down at one point and realized I wasn't wearing my pink jeans and aqua colored top anymore. I was wearing a lilac colored nightgown. I went and walked over to the mirror, on the vanity, and noticed that, at least from what I could tell, my dark brown hair hadn't had anything done to it. It was a little messy, but it hadn't been put up or anything. It didn't look modern at all, though, more like something from a long time ago, something from maybe even the Victorian era. If not then it was somewhere near there. In fact, when I looked at everything again, the whole room had that same Victorian feel to it.

I went and walked over to the door after grabbing a robe from the wardrobe, not having to look and knowing where one was, wondering why that was but not thinking about it much right then, really rather preferring to find out where I was and who brought me there. When I went and tried the door, I found out it was unlocked. I also saw it was dark, except for a couple of candles on the walls I saw in the distance. Because of that, I went and looked around for something in the room, hoping there was something that I could use for light.

When I looked around, not really having to look far at all really, I found an old-fashioned lamp and went and left the room. I went over to one of the candles I saw, then went and lit the oil and put the covering of the lamp back on. When I had it so that there was a decent amount of light coming from the lamp, I went and started walking down the hall.

As I walked, I shown my light source on the walls and in front of me, trying to see as well as wanting to see what was there. Some parts of the place looked familiar to me (they looked the same as they had in some of my dreams), but other parts I didn't remember.

It was an odd feeling as I walked. I was somewhat scared, but at the same time part of me felt comfortable there. I felt like I should be running through the halls, trying to find whoever brought me there, but I wasn't. Instead, it felt like I was admiring the house and the paintings I could make out.

I walked a bit faster when I realized that was happening and walked around the house some more. When I'd been walking for a little while, I heard music. I decided to follow the music, not sure where it would lead or who it would lead to. It took me awhile to find where it was coming from, but I eventually found out it was from one of the rooms on the first floor. Well, what I figured was the first floor. When I got to the room, I went in and noticed that it was what looked like a music room. I also noticed that there was a piano in the middle of the room and that there was someone playing it.

I started walking further into the room, ready to ask why I was there. Before I could, though, I heard a voice say, without noticing him looking at me, "I knew you would find me."

I froze when I hear him speak. It was the guy who came out of nowhere, the one that was in my dreams. I had to fight not to drop the lamp I was holding. I took a breath and said, my voice shaky, "How'd you know?"

He played for a bit longer, as he said, "There has never been a time where you have not wanted to be around me, Aleena." He stopped playing and stood up, and calmly walked towards me, a bit of a questioning look on his face, as he said, "Do you not remember how much you missed me when I had to travel elsewhere and how happy you were when I returned to you? There had been many times where I had found you, before you had a chance to find me."

As I heard that I started to remember my dreams, but it was also like I was starting to remember something else too, something I hadn't even dreamt about before. ~ I was standing in another part of the huge mansion, begging Gustave not to leave me. I cried as he said that he had to leave, but that he would be back soon. He looked sad when he said it, like he didn't want to leave. He went and kissed me, and I kissed him back, not wanting it to end. He then tore himself away from me, to go and tend to whatever business he had to. ~

I cried a little, not really understanding what was going on. This was the first time one of the dreams had actually been there when I'd been awake.

"Aleena, are you alright?" he asked me, looking concerned.

"My name's not (Aleena)," I said to him, tears falling a bit more now. "Yes, I've been having these dreams with you in it, and you seem familiar to me, but I've never met you. I d-d-don't know what's g-going on. I don't understand."

By the time I had finished talking, I was shaking a lot and the lamp had been dropped. Before it could hit the floor, though, he caught it. He went and put it down somewhere near him and went and took me into his arms. He then said, "I do not know who caused you to forget your life with me. I had hoped that bringing you here would help you remember everything that happened between us. Instead of helping you, I see that I have confused you. I can only hope that your memory loss is not permanent."

I was silent for a while, not sure what to say or if I should say anything at all. I was oddly comforted by him holding me in his arms, but at the same time was a bit nervous, confused and felt a lot of other emotions. Despite the pleasant feelings I felt, which were just as confusing as everything else that I was feeling, I went and fought him a bit to get out of his arms as well as pushing him away. He really didn't seem to have expected it because he not only didn't try to stop me from getting away from him but he also looked a bit sad and hurt, as well as maybe a bit surprised, when I was away from him.

I moved back away from him, not stopping until I was a good distance away. I noticed that he didn't walk over to me, though. I took a few breaths, then said, "Why do you think I'm Aleena? Where am I? Why did you bring me here? I want to know."

Chapter 4 - Confused and scared

Siren gets some of the answers she asked about, but does she like the answers? What happens when that guy isn't the only one who starts calling her Aleena?

There was silence for a while, neither of us saying anything. I was frustrated, among other things, and was about to demand again that he answer my questions, when he said, "I have already told you why I brought you here. I had hoped that..."

I interrupted him before he could finish and said, "No! That can't be the only reason. There has to be something else!" She paused then said, "You can't just...You show up out of nowhere, kidnap me and take me who knows where and call me by someone else's name. Normal people don't do that. Why did you bring me here?"

"I love you, Aleena," he said, a little quieter than he had been talking before. "I always have. I brought you here so that you could be with me and so that we could continue on with the life we would have lived, if you had not..." he trailed off after saying that, and I thought it sounded like he was trying not to cry.

I felt a bit bad when I heard that and felt like I wanted to comfort him, to say I was sorry. I wondered why I did, and went and shoved that away. I reminded myself that I didn't know him. Yes, I'd seen him in my dreams, and had seen parts of this house too, but I kept telling myself that I didn't know him or this place. For the moment, I decided I'd stop telling him I wasn't Aleena. Instead I decided to go along with what he was saying, hoping to get a better result.

"Ok, so you brought me here because you love me," I said, calmer than I had been talking before. I didn't show any signs that I had any feelings for him, though. "Where are we and why didn't we stay together?"

I looked over at him, watching to see what he'd do and trying to figure out his reactions (even though it was a little difficult in the dark).

"We are in the home I built for you," he said.

Before he could finish talking, if he even was going to say anything else right then, or before I could ask anything else, I heard someone come into the music room. I turned to look to see who it was, and could somewhat make out that a woman was there, but couldn't tell what she was wearing. She moved further into the room, and had a bit of a worried look on her face as she looked walked over to Gustave. When she reached him, she said, "Sir, why do you look so troubled? Are you not well? I had heard a bit of a commotion..."

Before she could finish talking, ( the mystery man) said, quietly but not so quiet that I couldn't hear him, "Yes, I am sure that you did. I am a bit forlorn at the moment, Cerise. My love, Miss Aleena, does not remember me. She has insisted more than once that her name is Siren and that she is not Aleena. She does not remember much of her time here."

Cerise turned to look at me, as I heard her gasp, and then I heard and somewhat saw her rush over to me. Before I knew it I felt her putting her hand on my forehead, which I guessed was to see if I had a fever. As that was happening, she said, with concern, "Miss Aleena, you must have a fever. How else would you not remember your time here?"

I looked at both the mystery guy and Cerise, not really sure what to think. Part of me thought they were both crazy, but another part of me was starting to believe what they were saying. I felt even more confused than I had been before. I didn't know what to do. Without even thinking about it, I went and moved back from Cerise and far away from Gustave, heading out of the room. I didn't look back to see if I were being followed or what their reactions were, I just started running.

At one point, I heard my name being called and footsteps running after me as well. I didn't stop running, though, I kept going. I ran down a staircase, heading for a door I figured would lead me outside. When I got to the door, I quickly opened the door and ran outside. It was raining, but I didn't really notice. I ran into the woods, which were right near the place I'd been brought to, and kept moving. I kept hearing footsteps coming after me, and my name being called and someone saying to come back and that I would get sicker from the rain. I didn't stop moving much, though, only enough to look around me and move branches.

At more than one point, my sleeping gown got caught on a branch and ripped. I also got scratched by branches at least twice, but didn't stop. At one point, though, I ended up tripping on something and fell to the ground. I felt my ankle twist as I fell. I went and felt my ankle, and yelped in pain, then could feel the tears falling again. I felt like I should've stayed in the house, and not tried to run. That way I wouldn't be outside, in the woods, in the rain, with a hurt ankle. I wished I had a way to let someone know where I was. I wished someone could help me. For the moment, though, that wasn't the case.

I wasn't sure how long it was that I'd been sitting on the ground, getting soaked in the rain, before I heard noises and footsteps somewhere near me. However long it was, I was really glad that someone was there to help me. "Help," I called out, as much as I could and as loud as I could. After a while of that, my voice starting to feel hoarse and me actually feeling like I did have a fever, I wasn't alone anymore. Cerise was there and so was someone else. I didn't recognize the second person, but figured he had come from the house too and was there to help. At that point, though, I didn't really mind who was there to help me, as long as I was being helped.

Cerise sighed when she saw me and said, "Miss, why did you run? It is not safe for you out here."

I was silent for a while, before I said, shivering a bit and my voice hoarse, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't... have come... out here. I didn't... know... it was raining. I didn't... know what... else to do."

Cerise went and felt my forehead again, when she saw me shivering, and then looked at the guy with her and said, "Nickoulas (Nick), wrap her in the blanket we brought for her. We need to get her warm and out of the rain." She looked at me and said, as she noticed how I was holding my ankle, "Are you injured, Miss Aleena?"

Right then I didn't even really notice that she'd used a different name. I wasn't feeling very well then. I nodded my head and said, "Yes, I'm hurt. It's my ankle."

Not too long after I said that, I was picked up, wrapped in the blanket, and carried back to the safety of the mansion. I shivered the whole way there, and even when I was back inside, even though I was wrapped up in a heavy blanket. At one point, I thought I heard the mystery man asking what happened and Cerise and Henry explaining things, but I only heard bits and pieces of what was being said, going in and out of consciousness. At one point, I felt myself being given to someone else and being brought somewhere else. I didn't open my eyes to see who it was, just snuggled deeper into the blanket and into whoever had me now. I thought I felt them stroke my hair a bit as they carried me, but I didn't try to pull away.

After a while, I felt myself being laid down somewhere and figured it was in a bedroom. Not too long after I was laid down, I started coughing and couldn't stop. My throat felt very sore. I sat up, trying to get myself to stop coughing. Before too long, which I was glad about, there was a cup of tea right in front of me, which the mystery man was helping me drink. When the cup of tea was a little more than half gone, my throat felt a little better and I didn't feel like I had to cough. I was silent for a little while, before I said, not even realizing what I was saying, "my darling, my prince, I am sorry for what I have done. I should not have run like that."

I didn't hear him say anything for a while, and it seemed like he was stunned. It looked like, from what I could tell, that he had to work hard not to spill the tea or drop the tea cup. If I had realized what I was saying, I would've thought it was really strange. But right then, the words were just coming out, from where I didn't really know, and it's what I said.

After his silence, he said, with a bit of a smile, as he stroked my hair with his free hand and kissed my forehead, "It is alright, my love. I forgive you. I could never be angry with you for too long."

"That is one of the many things that I love about you," I said, with a smile. After I said that, though, I started coughing again and the mystery man helped me get some more tea into me. When all the tea was gone, he lay me down on the bed and made sure I was covered before saying, "You need to rest now."

"Please, stay with me," I said, not wanting him to leave.

He smiled and brought the chair in the room over beside the bed and sat down then said, "I would never leave you. I will be right here if you need anything."

Not too long after that, I felt my eyes closing. Pretty soon, I had fallen into a deep sleep. If there was anything else happening around me, I wouldn't have known it. I was too out of it to notice anything else going on, if there was anything. I just wanted to sleep right then and that's what I was doing.

I know you, but how chapter 5-6

Asleep for three days, more dreams, and Siren is starting to think that may be this guy was right.

I hadn't known how long I was asleep for. I figured maybe it was a few hours or a day at the most. There wasn't really anyway for me to tell, though. All I knew was that when I woke up, I didn't feel as bad as I had before. My throat still felt a little sore, but I didn't feel as sick as I had felt when I ran out into the rain. I went and tried to sit up. When I did, I found out that my head felt a little fuzzy. I didn't feel dizzy, though, well, not all that much, so I pulled the covers off me and started to swing my legs over so I could get out of the bed. Before I could finish, though, I felt a hand on my arm and looked up.

Maybe this guy was right there, beside the bed, stopping me from getting up. I went and laid back down, doubting I'd be able to get up at that point and also not wanting to run into any issues, like making myself feel really dizzy. When I was putting my legs back on the bed and under the covers, I noticed that my ankle was bandaged. I was so glad right then that I hadn't actually got out of bed fully.

I noticed the look on his face, one of concern and also of hoping that I was ok now, as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

I was silent for a short time, as I thought of what to say, before I said, "My head feels a little fuzzy, but I don't feel dizzy. Well, not much. My throat feels a little sore still, but it's not too bad." I paused then said, "How long have I been asleep?"

He put a hand on my forehead, and brushed some of the hair from my face, as he said, "You have been asleep for three days."

"Three days?" I asked, totally shocked. "I didn't know I was asleep for that long." I remembered running out of the house, and being brought back, but there was other stuff that was a little blurry. Being asleep for as long as she had been kind of made sense, though, especially if I hadn't been feeling well. It was still a bit of a surprise, though.

"Yes," he said. "You were asleep for that long and I sat right beside your bed the whole time, just as you had asked me too."

I was silent for a little while, not sure what to say to that. I hadn't remembered asking him to stay there with me. He'd remembered it, though, so I must've said it. But did I say it because I wanted him to stay there, or because I wasn't thinking right, or something? What else did I say, if anything? I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know. Despite all that, I smiled a little and said, "Thank you." Despite everything that had happened, I was glad someone was there with me.

He seemed a little unsure of what to say, or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, he was silent for a little while, before he said, "There is no need to thank me for doing something I did out of love. As I said before, I would never leave you."

I felt oddly comforted by that. Before, I was more scared than anything, but that seemed to be going away. I wasn't sure why. There were some things I definitely felt like I needed to find out. I figured maybe he could help me with that. He did think I had memory loss. I was starting to think that may be I did have some kind of memory loss or something, especially with the dreams I had when I'd been asleep for the past three days. It could've been something else too, but I wasn't really sure what.

Without even really realizing it, I said, softly, "You say that you would never leave me, however you have more than once. I was so very upset when you had to leave me."

He looked really surprised when he looked at me, and he didn't say anything for a long time. He then said, with an unsure tone, "Aleena?"

When I heard that I said, "Who else would..." I stopped talking, realizing what I said. I gasped and said, "I don't know what I'm saying. I don't even really know what's going on. I'm so confused." I could feel some tears fall from my eyes.

I looked away from him and could hear him sigh. He didn't say anything, though. I was silent for a while, not really sure what to say if anything. I remembered something from before, about how I'd asked him why he thought I was Aleena and he hadn't answered me. I looked at him and softly said, "Do you have any pictures of me, I mean of Aleena?" I said. "Maybe if I saw some pictures..." I trailed off after that, not really sure what else to say.

Not too long after I said that, he went and called for Cerise and Henry. When they showed up, Nick told them to find as many pictures as they could and bring them there, to the room. After that, Cerise and Henry left the room and Nick and I waited in silence. After a little while, they were back with the pictures. There were a good amount of them. I was handed a bunch of pictures, that Henry told me were from when I first met Nick.

When I looked at the first picture, I gasped. I looked through more of the pictures I'd been handed and felt confused again. The woman in the pictures was wearing a Victorian looking gown, sometimes green, sometimes purple, other times blue, or some other color, and shoes that were definitely from that era. She had the same dark brown hair and green eyes I did. Her hair was done up fancy, though, and had some combs in it. She also looked the same exact age as me, 17.

I was speechless for a long time, before I said, "This is impossible. How could she look like me, well me look like her? I'm starting to really think, though, that may be I am Aleena. There's all these dreams I've had, and I feel like I've been in this place before." She paused then said, "I just don't understand how, though. It's way past the Victorian era. There's no way this could be a picture of me, yet..." More memories surface, and (Aleena) shows up even more. What happened to Siren (Aleena)? Read to find out. More Memories Surface

There was silence for a while, for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes at the most. No one seemed to know what to say, at all. During the silence, I went and looked through even more pictures. As I did, more memories went through my mind. I remembered Nick asking me to marry him, as well as all the preparation for the wedding. I remembered being a bit scared when he'd told me that he was a Dhampire, but eventually accepting it and wanting to be with him no matter what. I also remembered asking him, begging him to turn me into a Dhampire so that we could be together forever. I also remember him refusing, telling me that he didn't want to ruin my life.

As the memories came to me, I could feel a few tears fall from my eyes. They were tears of happiness, rather than sadness. Instead of making me feel more confused and scared, seeing the pictures and having the memories made me feel very happy. It made me wish I had never been away from Nick. Yes, there was still a little fear and confusion there, but it was mostly happiness.

I wiped my tears away and smiled as I looked at Nick, reached out and put my hand over his, and said, "Nick, my darling, I do not know how it is possible that I am here, talking to you. However, I am very happy that we are together again. I feel as if I have been away from you for a very long time, perhaps even for centuries."

Nick went and put my hand in his, then said, after a bit of hesitation, "(Aleena) Siren, I am unsure, as well, as to how you have come back to me after all this time. You have been away from me for more than a century."

My smile left my face when I heard what he said. I was silent for a while, before I looked at Cerise and Henry and said, "Is this true?" It wasn't that I didn't believe Nick, there wasn't ever a time where I didn't believe him. I might have gotten a bit upset with him when he had to leave me for a while, but I never thought he was lying. I had asked, because I was shocked. I couldn't believe that Nick had said what he did, that we had been separated for over a century! I had thought that it had been a shorter time, perhaps 10 years, even though it had felt longer. Whenever Nick and I weren't in the same place, it always felt much longer than it was.

Cerise and Henry were silent for a while, before Henry said, "Yes, Miss Aleena, it is true." He paused then said, "There was quite a bit of unhappiness when you were no longer here, in this house."

I took a breath or two, before I said, to Nick, squeezing his hand a bit, "I did not want to leave. I wanted to stay here and marry you. I love you, Nick. From the moment we met, I felt that we should be together. I was told, however, that..." I trailed off, really not sure what to say or how to say it.

Nick ran his free hand over my cheek, as he said, trying not to sound too harsh, "Tell me what happened. Tell me who took you away from me and who made you forget me."

I was silent for a little while, as if trying to find the words to say to him. After a while, I softly said, "I was deceived. I still cannot believe I let it happen, but I did." I paused then said, "Do you remember introducing me to your mother, Father, and one of your brothers and sisters, about a month and a half before we were to be married?"

"Yes," Nick said, sounding a bit happy that I remembered that, but also sounding a bit worried too. "I remember that. Why do you ask?"

I softly sighed, then said, the memory there and the words coming without much problem, "Not everyone in your family wanted us to be married. I realize that your parents were a bit reluctant at first, but they eventually came to accept the idea and actually want me to be part of your family. Your sister, however did not approve of us marrying. It was something that I realized much too late."

I sat up a bit, and after my pillow was moved behind me, I said, "Nick, I would get very lonely when you would leave me for a great deal of time; sometimes for several months at a time. I would attempt to entertain myself by playing the piano or violin, learning new music that I had been wanting to play, or reading. I would also occasionally host a tea party. Even though I attempted to distract myself from the fact that you were not with me, I still thought of you."

I paused then said, "I was so very glad when you had told me that you would not leave me again. I was also very glad when you told me that you were a prince, but that you did not want me to marry you entirely for that reason."

"I was not even sure if I wanted to continue to be a prince," Nick said. "It is why I had not told you about the castle, or my royal life until later in our relationship. I did not want you to marry me for something that may or may not still be there."

I smiled a little, then said, "Yes, I know. I, myself, was thrilled about the fact that I would become a princess if I married you. At the same time, though, if you had decided not to stay a prince, and live as a normal Dhampire, I would have been just as happy."

I frowned a bit when I continued on with my story. "I was a bit nervous meeting your family, but was glad that they accepted me. When you would travel to your castle, to deal with whatever issues you needed to, Rain would sometimes show up. Your brother, Jack, had visited with me once or twice, but it was mostly your sister that would come here. She would keep me company, and would make it seem like she was attempting to help me prepare for the wedding. At one point, though, she had asked me if I were entirely sure that I wanted to marry you and that you would not always be around me. She at one point has also said that us marrying was a bad thing and that you were not really in love with me."

I looked at Nick and noticed that he looked angry, and a bit betrayed, which I could understand. I felt him let go of my hand, and saw him stand up. I noticed him start to pace the room, before he said, "Rain is a bit manipulative and has always gotten what she wanted. I had thought that perhaps she would not want to disrupt our happiness, but I was very wrong."

"There is more to the story," I said to him. "About three weeks before we were to be married, as you were making your own preparations for the wedding, a gentleman caller came here. I did not know who he was or how he knew that I was here. I had told him, on more than on occasion, that I was not interested in him and that I was already spoken for. He did not take no for an answer and attempted to make me fall in love with him. He was charming and part of me enjoyed his attention, however, I did not fall in love with him."

I paused then said, "A few days before we were to be married, I had been out walking in the garden when he showed up again. Rain was there with him. There was a bit of an argument, one in which Rain told me that I was not going to marry you and I told her that I wanted to marry you and nothing would change that. Before I realized what was happening, though, I was being taken away from my home."

Nick stopped pacing, which he had been doing for a good amount of time, and said, looking directly at me, "What is his name, Aleena? Does Rain know who he is?"

I nodded my head and said, softly, "Yes, she does. His name is Lucian and they are in love. Perhaps I should say that they were in love, because I am not sure if they still are. Either way, he and Rain had both abducted me and taken me far away from here. I do not remember what happened after that."

I watched Nick, not sure what he was thinking of what I'd said to him. He seemed really angry, but also somewhat relieved. I didn't say anything to him, not sure what to say. I just lay where I was and waited for him to say something. Eventually he said, "It seems that I need to have a talk with Rain, about what she did. How dare she take you from me?"

He paused then said, "Even though I am very angry about what you have told me, I am also relieved to know what happened to you. I am also relieved to have you here, with me. I am not sure how you will react to this, but I need to send for Rain."

I looked down and said, after a little while, "Must you? I would much rather not see her."

I could hear Nick walking over to me, and I looked up when I felt him grab my hand. "I am not about to allow her to get away with what she did," he said. "She may be spoiled, but she cannot manipulate every situation to her advantage."

He paused then said, his voice softening a little, "If it would make you feel better, however, I can send for my parents and brother as well."

I smiled a little then said, "Yes. I would feel much better if you would do that. I am sure there will be many questions, but we can answer them together."

"Yes, of course," Nick said. He was silent for a little while, before he looked over at Cerise and Henry and said to them, "Bring the pictures out of this room and put them back where you found them. When Miss (Aleena) Siren is well enough, she will tell you exactly where she wants the pictures to be. Once the pictures have been put away, and I have written my letters, I will need them to be delivered."

With that said, Nick kissed me again, and said, "I will not be far away from you. If you need anything, call for me, Cerise or Henry. For now, though, you need to rest."

I didn't say anything to Nick, just nodded and reluctantly let go of his hand. Cerise went and helped me lay down in bed. I then watched as the pictures were picked up from off the bed and taken out of the room. I also watched as everyone left, Nick being the last to leave. Once everyone left, a good amount of tears left my eyes, from all the different emotions I was feeling and had been feeling. After crying for a while, I felt my eyes close and myself fall asleep.

I Know you, but how? chapters 7, 8 & 9

Some confusion is cleared up, but some is still there. Questions are answered, but still some remain. After I had reminded him again about what questions I wanted the answers to, he gently put his hand over mine and said, "I will answer your questions to the best of my ability. There will most likely be some questions that only Rain and Lucain can answer for you, though."

He paused then said, "You and Aleena look exactly the same. It is why, when I first saw you, I picked you up and brought you here. I had spent many years attempting to find Aleena, with no trace. We were in love, and I knew that she did not choose to leave me."

"So, you brought me here and took me away from the life I knew out of love," I softly said, looking over at him.

"Yes, I did," he said. "I did not know what else to do. I could think of nothing else, but bringing you home."

I heard what he said, but didn't say anything for a little while. Before, if I'd heard him mention about bringing me home, I would've questioned him about it. I would've said that it wasn't me he wanted to bring home, that it was Aleena. Now, though, as I sat beside him on the couch, I didn't want to say that. Instead of commenting about that, I said, "How did you know it was me, that you'd found the right person?"

"I was not completely sure if you were Aleena," Nick said, admitting his uncertainty. "Now that you have been here, however, I know that you are. If you were not Aleena, then you would not have enjoyed spending time with me in the garden, have known that I was in the music room, or enjoyed me kissing you."

I silently listened to what he was saying, thinking everything over. I'd already thought that may be Nick was right, that I was Aleena. Now that I'd thought about it, and heard what he said, I knew he was right.

"You're right," I said to Nick. "How else would I feel like I'm supposed to be here, or know about you and this place if I wasn't Aleena. I had dreams about this place, before you even found me."

I paused then said, "Why didn't you explain things earlier?"

Nick was silent for a while, before he stood up and started pacing, before he said, "I was not sure what to say to you. It seems that there are two sets of memories and dreams in your mind. How exactly would you expect me to explain things to you if I am unsure of who I would be talking to?"

I sighed then said, "Yeah, I'd see how that could be frustrating. It's been confusing for me too, though. Of course the question is, why do I have two sets of memories and dreams in my mind?" I had a theory about why, but I really wasn't sure. I'd just have to wait and see if I were right.

Nick stopped pacing then said to me, "I am not really sure how to answer that."

I took a breath then said, "Do you think maybe I was Aleena in my past life?"

"Yes, I do," he said, before walking over to me. "Do you think that you were Aleena in a former life?"

I looked away from him and said, "I'm not really sure what to think. Part of me does think that, and another part of me just thinks it's crazy to even think it. I know one thing, though. I'm going to have to wait to get more answers."

Nick sighed then said, "Yes, you will. Rain and Lucian will be here very soon. They may be the only ones who can answer your other questions. I have a feeling, though, that it will not be the easiest to get answers from them."

"Yes, well, I at least have to try to get answers," I said, looking at him. "If I do, maybe things wouldn't be so confusing. I mean, even now I don't feel like I want to run from you. I feel like I should be planning for a wedding and begging you to turn me into a Dhampire. At the same time, becoming a Dhampire scares me and I'm not sure if I'd actually want to marry you."

I paused then said, "I feel drawn to you, in love with you, but I also feel scared of you. I feel scared, because I barely know you, yet I feel like I want you to kiss me and never stop. And if it's the case where it's because now I'm Caleigh, but I was Aleena before or it's that there's still a bit of Aleena there, in me, right now, then it'd make sense I'm feeling what I am, and that things have been so confusing."

There was silence between us for a while, neither of us seeming to know what to say. After a while, Nick said, "Would you care to take a stroll with me?"

I smiled a little, for the first time in a while, and said, "Yes, I would." I looked down after I said that, noticing that I was still in my sleeping gown, and said, "I need to change, though."

A few of the female servants were called after I said that, and before too long I was back in my room. After helping me into a cream colored dress, with a little lace around the sleeves and neckline, and into a pair of tan colored shoes that were tall enough to keep the long dress well off the floor, after I had insisted that my ankle was fine and wearing shoes wouldn't be a problem, my hair being dressed up a bit with a couple of combs, I went and left my room and was led back to where Gustave was. I didn't have any problem walking in the shoes, which was something I was a little surprised about but mostly not.

Once I was back with Nick, I took his hand and we started walking so we could leave the mansion. After getting to and leaving through a door I hadn't used before, well at least not recently, we walked along the path that led to the main road. Once there, we walked along until we reached a pond, that wasn't all that far from the mansion. When we got there, I remembered it. It was somewhere I'd been before, somewhere I liked to walk with Nick so we could talk alone. It was as beautiful as it ever was; water so blue and clear you could see yourself in it, and the flowers, plants and trees were just as pretty and colorful as they had ever been.

We went and walked around the pond for a while, talking at different points but at other times saying nothing and just being there together. After walking around for a while, we headed back to the mansion. Once there, Nick led me to the music room and then started playing a musical piece. It was one that was his favorites. As I listened to it, I realized it was one that was my favorites too. I walked over to the piano at one point, and sat beside him on the piano bench. As he played I leaved my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes and just listening.

When he stopped playing, I was disappointed. I'd wanted him to continue, loving the way he played. When he asked me to play, though, I wasn't so disappointed anymore. I went and put my fingers over the keys, hesitating for a short time before deciding on what to play. Eventually, without even really noticing or realizing it, I started to play a song that was a bit complicated for some but not really that much for me.

The rest of the day was spent playing the piano and with me eating and having tea at different points. Eventually, I got tired and fell asleep right beside Gustave as we sat on the couch. I hadn't planned it, it just happened. As I slept, I dreamed about our day together, but also about other things that had happened before. I didn't think about what would happen soon, about Lawrence and Emma being there. It was too unpleasant to. Pretty soon, though, I'd have to. Emma and Lawrence show up at the house and the confrontation happens. It doesn't go the best, though. But out of it comes something that Aleena has wanted for a while.

Confrontation and Transformation

Today was the day, the day I had been dreading. I hadn't realized it, though, until after I woke up and was told that today was the day. I reluctantly had gotten up, a few of the servants helping me dress and fixing my hair not too long after. Once I was dressed in a lilac colored dress, the same shoes as before, and my hair was in a Braided Up-do, I went and left my room.

After having breakfast, Nick sitting with me in the kitchen and having his own breakfast of blood, we went and left the kitchen and headed to the parlor for a little while. It was the first time, since I'd recently been there, that I'd seen Nick drink blood. I knew he was a Dhampire, but it's just that he hadn't actually drunk blood in front of me.

Time seemed to tick by extremely slowly, as we both sat and waited and tried to think of things to talk about. A few hours later, though, one of the servants came into the parlor and told us that Rain and Lucian had arrived and had been brought to the drawing room. I grabbed Nick's hand when I heard that, really not wanting to face them but knowing I had to now.

There was a bit of hesitation from both of us, but eventually we both stood up and started walking in the direction of the drawing room. The walk seemed longer than it actually was, feeling like it took an hour but in reality took several minutes. We didn't say anything to each other as we walked, probably because neither of us knew what to say. So, we just walked in silence and headed for where Rain and Lucian were.

Once we got to the drawing room, and walked in, I held onto Nick's hand a little tighter. I looked over at Rain and Lucian and glared at them a bit.

Rain just laughed and said, as she looked at me, "Well, look who wants nothing to do with us. I see you still remember us, even with everything else that happened to you."

"Yeah, I do," I said. "It took me a little while, but I remembered what happened. You and your husband... you just... how could you kidnap me? How could you hurt us?"

"Very easily," Lucian said, much too casually. "You were in the way."

I'd let Nick's hand go and started moving towards Lucian, angry with what he said and how casually he said it, as I said, "You're heartless! You and your wife are! You don't care about anybody, do you?!"

Before I could get too far, though, or Lucian and Rain could really be given much chance to get near me, I felt my arm being grabbed and myself being pulled back. It wasn't a hard tug by any means. It was just something to get me to step back, away from those who'd hurt me. When I was back standing beside Nick, he said to me, "I know they hurt you, and you are angry, however they can do more damage to you than you could do to them. They are the Elder vampires, just like the coven."

I sighed then said, "Fine! You deal with them then, since I can't." I really wished I could, but Nick was right. A human fighting with a couple of vampires, which is probably where it'd end up, is never good. I really didn't want to get extremely hurt or worse. So, I'd just let Nick deal with things. I'd ask questions every now and then, but if it came to an actual fight, he'd have to be the one to do that.

Nick let go of my arm, and moved forward a bit before saying to Rain, "How dare you betray me, your own brother! How dare you abduct the love of my life and make her forget me!"

Rain smirked and said, "My dear brother, you forget just who you are talking to. I will do what I can to get what I want, even if that means destroying someone else's happiness. It just happened to be your happiness that was destroyed."

She paused then said, "You are wrong about one thing, though. I did not make Siren forget you."

I looked over at Lucain when I heard what Rain said. What she said didn't surprise me, especially because of what I remembered. At the same time, it didn't really make me feel calm or anything. It made me feel just as angry and upset as I had been. "You made me forget Nick, didn't you?" I said. "Well, made Aleena forget."

"I did," Lucain said. "It took a good amount of time, but I was able to do it. You see, your will was very strong when we first took you from your home. You had to be... weakened a bit before your memory could be erased."

I didn't ask him to go into details about how exactly my will was weakened, not sure I really wanted to know. Instead, I said, "You killed Aleena, didn't you? And she came back as me. I was Aleena in a past life, am I right?"

I looked over at Nick after I said that, noticing how angry he'd gotten, was getting, from what he'd heard. Not too long after I heard Lucian say, casually, "Yes, we killed Aleena and it would seem that you were her in a former life," Nick had quickly moved the rest of the way over to where Lucian and Rain were and went after Lucain. Pretty soon, though, Rain joined in the fight because she didn't like that Nick went after her husband.

I watched what was going on, but moved when one of them would be thrown across the room, they picked up something to throw, or ran back to the fight. At one point, it looked like the fight was getting really out of hand and that being in the room wasn't a great idea anymore. When I started to leave the room, though, I didn't have a clear path to do that. So, I went and started to run behind the couch. Before I could get there, though, I felt myself being picked up and held. When I struggled, whoever had me held me tighter. When I looked over, I noticed that Nick currently had the upper hand on Rain. That told me that Lucain had to be the one who had me.

I felt his fangs on my neck and screamed, "Nick, help me!"

I felt tears falling from my eyes, from fear and from pain. I saw Nick stop fighting Rain, noticing the situation I was in, and start coming over towards Lucian. "Let her go!" he said, as he moved over to where we were.

Lucian squeezed me a bit tighter, and a strangled cry escaped my throat, as he said, "Not so fast, Nick. I can end her life , again, without a second thought."

As he was saying that, I tried to struggle and get free even though Lucian's grip was very, very tight. I wasn't sure if Luciane's grip tightened even more or not, but I didn't feel like I could breathe. I felt like the air was being squeezed out of me, which was exactly what was happening. I vaguely heard what was being said around me, but couldn't really, completely, make things out. I could tell that Nick was trying his best to get Lucian to let me go. At one point, though, I didn't feel like I was going to pass out. I could tell Lucian still had me, but I could breathe. I coughed a bit and gasped for breath.

At one point, I thought I heard Rain say, "Well, it looks like she is just as strong willed as she was before. Anyone else would have most likely passed out."

She paused then said, "If you are going to do away with her, though, I think it would be a better idea to drain her dry."

I really didn't like hearing that. Really, really didn't at all. The next thing I knew, I heard a good amount of footsteps rushing into the room. I saw a couple of the servants rushing over to Rain, as I heard, "I think that is an excellent idea," before I felt fangs bite me in the throat, it hurting a whole lot. I could feel my blood leaving my body, and myself getting weaker. At one point, though, I felt myself being let go and me falling to the floor. At that point, I felt so tired and weak. I didn't feel like I could move at all.

I heard a whole bunch of noise, not really sure what was going on. After a while, though, I heard footsteps leaving the drawing room and dragging sounds, as well as both Rain and Lucian arguing and refusing to go with whoever was trying to bring them out of the room. Not too long after, though, I heard less and less noise before there was none. At one point during the commotion, I was pretty sure I felt myself being picked up. Nothing was said to me, though. At least, not for a little while.

When there was no noise, I heard Nick say, "I'm sorry. I told you that I would protect you and I could not."

I looked over at him, it not being the easiest thing to do, and said, "I know. I'd told you that I thought something bad would happen. I didn't expect this, though."

My hand slowly went to my forehead, and I said, "I feel really dizzy and tired."

"You lost a lot of blood," Nick said, softly. "You may also have other injuries that we cannot see."

"That doesn't surprise me," I said, then coughed a bit.

I paused then said, "Will I be ok?"

Nick was silent for a while, as if he really wasn't sure what to say. Eventually he said, "I do not know."

I really didn't want to hear that. I wanted to hear him say that I'd be fine, that I wasn't hurt as badly as I felt I was. When I heard what he said, though, I knew it was bad. I took a shaky breath then said, "Turn me into a Dhampire."

Nick was silent for a little while, before he said, "Are you certain?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation. "I don't want to leave you again. I want to be with you, forever. Please, Nick." It seemed like Nick was still reluctant to turn me into a Dhampir, even though I was hurt and he didn't know if I'd survive my injuries or not. This time, though, I really hoped he'd want to turn me into a Dhampir.

When I felt myself being picked up, and being brought out of the room, I wasn't really sure what was going on. I didn't say anything, just let Nick carry me. After a little while we reached a room, and I felt myself being lay down on the bed. I didn't know which room I was brought to, and I didn't care. All that mattered was what Nick was going to decide to do.

I looked up at him, watching him and reaching out to him a bit. I felt him take my hand, as I watched a lot of emotions such as guilt, happiness, sadness, worry, and anger show on his face. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, he softly said to me, "I need to take some more of your blood. You will also need to drink from me. I am not sure how long your transformation will take. It could take a few hours or a couple of days. I must warn you, though, that you will be in pain at first."

"It's ok," I said. "I understand. As long as the pain goes away, I'll be fine. Please, just go ahead and do it."

There was more silence, as Nick moved my hair and moved his mouth to my throat. Not too long after that, I felt him gently sink his fangs into my throat and start drinking my blood. When everything was starting to look extremely fuzzy and I felt like I couldn't keep my eyes open, he stopped. Not too long after, I felt Nick's wrist at my mouth and could taste some of his blood in my mouth. I hesitated for a short time, before I swallowed. It actually didn't taste too bad to me, and I went and started drinking from Nick's wrist.

At one point I latched on, not wanting to let go. I felt like I needed that blood, like if I stopped drinking, I'd stop living. I didn't really think about whether or not I was hurting Nick, or whether or not I should stop. I couldn't think of that at all. I just felt like I needed more. At one point, though, the blood flow stopped. I felt Nick forcefully taking his wrist away from me and when I tried to sit up to try to grab his wrist, to bring it back closer to me, he gently pushed me back down on the bed.

I lay there for a little while, really out of it and not sure what was going to happen next. Out of nowhere, though, I felt pain starting to enter my body. It started off slight, then it grew and kept growing until it was almost unbearable. I thrashed on the bed and screamed a bit, kicking as well. I didn't even notice Nick then. If he tried to grab my hand, or tell me that it was ok and that it'd be over soon, I didn't notice.

After about a half hour or so, I felt the pain slowly leaving my body. Eventually, it was completely gone and Nick smoothed some of the hair around my face. He then said, "You need to sleep now. When you next wake up, there will be blood waiting for you."

I was awake for a little while after that, but not too much longer after. I could feel my eyes closing, and myself falling asleep. When I did fall asleep, it was different. It wasn't like when I normally slept. When I normally slept, I dreamed. I also, at different points, would feel like I needed to wake up because of a bad dream I'd had. In this case, though, I didn't have any dreams. I just felt like I was in a dark, hazy fog and couldn't move. My eyes didn't open once, though, just stayed close as the rest of the transformation took place. Pretty soon, exactly how long wasn't clear, I'd be just like Nick and we'd be together forever, with no one to interfere. Now a Dhampir, Siren has to get used to her new life. And pretty soon, Nick's family will arrive. I wasn't sure how long it was before I woke up. I just knew that when I did, I noticed that I could see pretty well in the dark room. I also noticed that the room I was in wasn't mine, it was Gustave's room. I hadn't remembered being brought there, at all. Then again, right then, some of the stuff that happened recently was a little fuzzy. I also noticed that I felt different. I definitely didn't feel like I had before. I remembered back to what happened last night, to what happened. I was a now one of them.

I wondered what day and time it was, and how long it had taken for me to become a Dhampir. At the same time, it wasn't totally important. There was something else I was thinking about more, something that I really felt like I needed right then. So, I went and moved the covers away and started to get up out of bed. It really didn't work so well, though. Just getting up wasn't going to happen right then.

I went and started calling out for Nick, not having seen him in the room with me and not knowing where he was. I kept calling out for him for a while, eventually stopping when I heard footsteps outside the door. Not too long after that I saw Nick come into the room and rush over to me. He hugged me and said, "Everything is ok now, Siren. You do not need to worry."

"I feel weak," I said. "I tried to get out of bed, but I could not."

Nick was silent for a little while, before he said, "Yes, I know. It is something every new Dhampir experiences. You will feel better soon, though. Just rest here for now."

I went and leaned against him, for a while, before there was something in the room that smelled really good to me. I looked and noticed a really big wine glass, that had some red liquid in it, being handed to Nick. I tried to grab for it, but I was stopped. I frowned, wanting to just yank the wine glass away from Nick and gulp down the liquid in it. I couldn't, though.

Instead of me having to bring the glass over to me, Nick did it for me. When I started drinking, I ended up drinking a little too fast and Nick had to slow me down. After I drank that first glass of liquid, with Nick helping me, the empty wine glass was taken from Nick and another filled wine glass was given to him. After that one was emptied, I felt so much better.

I looked up at Nick and smiled a bit then said, "Thank you. I feel much better now."

Nick smiled a little at me, before he said, almost carefully, "Yes, of course. Drinking blood has that effect on a us, especially a new one."

I was silent for a little while, not really sure what to say. Eventually I said, frowning a little, "I did not realize that I drank blood."

"What else would a we drink?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I just…"

Nick stopped me, before I could say anything else. "What did you think would happen once you were a vampire?" He asked me. "Did you only think about the fact that we would be together and you would survive your injuries, or did you actually think about the fact that you would need to drink blood in order to live now?"

I was silent for a while, before I said, "I wanted to still be with you, for you to save me. I didn't want to die, again. I didn't even think of the fact I would need to drink blood."

Nick sighed then said, "It is something you will have to get used to. Every new vampire goes through a time of wishing they didn't have to drink blood. It will pass."

He paused then said, "You will realize that there is nothing you can do to change it, that drinking blood is what keeps you alive."

I swallowed then said, "I'm sure it will. Right now, though, it is still a very strange concept for me."

I paused then said, with a bit of a smile, "Despite that, I wouldn't change anything about what happened. I am sure, though, that there are some other things I need to get used to."

"Yes, there are some things I need to teach you," Nick said. "Do you feel well enough to start learning about your new vampire life?"

I was silent for a little while, as I thought, then said, with a smile and a nod of head, "Yes, I do."

Nick was silent for a short time, before he went and grabbed my hand and said, "Good. I am very glad to hear that. We have a little over a day left before my parents and brother arrive here, but I will teach you as much as I can in that time."

After he said that I went and got out of bed, with Nick helping me up a bit, and we started to walk out of his room. When I walked, I noticed that I felt a little off. It felt like my legs wanted to buckle a little, at different points. Nick had noticed and supported me, not letting me fall once. Eventually, though, after walking for a while, I didn't feel my legs buckling anymore and I was walking just fine.

After walking for a while, we ended up in a huge room that looked like it could've easily fit a few hundred vampires and/or humans. Once there, Nick started going over things with me. He started off with teaching me about my new speed and strength, about when to use it and how to use it. He also told me about how I wasn't to go around telling humans that I was a vampire and to be careful about how I hunt and stuff like that. For pretty much the rest of the time before Nick's mom (Mirabelle), his dad (Bernier) and his brother (Amiel) actually showed up, he not only taught me about being a vampire but also how to fight, just in case I ever needed to.

I know you,but how? final chapter

In the cell for a while, what will happen when Nick and Amiel go to talk to Siren?

It was dark in the cell, but I could easily see around. Not that there was much there in the cell, just a couple of windows in the medium-sized holding room. It didn't really matter much to me what was in there or not in there, with me, though, because all I wanted was to get out of there and get blood. I fought against the chains that were holding me, trying to get free, for a long time. Eventually, though, I tired myself out and stopped trying to get free.

I didn't like it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get free from my chains, without being let out. I also doubted I'd be getting any blood any time soon, which didn't make me all that happy. I also wasn't happy that I was put in the cell in the first place. I couldn't believe that Nick did that to me. I didn't want to see him right then, that was for sure. Never mind that he was trying to help me and not let me do something I'd regret. I wasn't even thinking about that. It didn't even cross my mind.

I wasn't sure how long I was going to be left there. Would it be for a day, a few days, longer than that? I didn't know, but I knew all I could do to pass the time was to watch the sun show up and leave from outside the windows in the cell. So, it's what I did. I went and looked out the window and watched the sunlight that was there, as well as the bit of the outside I could see, then I watched as the sunlight left.

I watched that happen twice, before I heard the door to the cell being unlocked. I didn't know who it was at first, because I didn't look over. I wasn't feeling as blood thirsty or as angry with Nick, but there was still some of those there. I did feel a bit weak, though, from not having blood for a while. It wasn't a feeling I liked at all. I wanted that to go away, for me to be able to feed so I could get my strength back.

I heard footsteps come into the cell, and walk towards me. When the footsteps were about 7 steps away from me, I looked over to see who was there. When I looked, I saw that Nick and Amiel were there. and I wasn't really sure how to react. Part of me was glad to see Nick, but another part of me was still a little angry with him. I didn't say anything to either Nick or Amiel, just watched them both. I didn't know what to say. Eventually, though, I softly said, "What are you going to do to me now, Nick? Isn't it enough that you locked me away? I thought you loved me."

Nick looked hurt when I said that and said, "I do love you, Siren. It is why I could not let you feed from that human. You would have regretted it."

"If you love me, then why did you chain me up?" I asked. "I would not have taken much from him. You could have let me bite him."

Nick moved a bit closer to me, then said, "No, I could not have. If you fed from him, you would have taken too much."

He paused then said, "Chaining you up was a difficult thing for me. You were letting the bloodlust speak for you, though. I did not"

I cut him off before he could say anything else, and said, my voice rising as much as it could at that point, "I don't care what you didn't want! I didn't want to be locked away! How dare you!"

Nick looked even more hurt at that point, and went and moved away from me. He stayed in the cell for a little bit, then started to walk away. Amiel saw that and ran over to Nick, stopping him and talking to him. After their conversation, which I didn't really pay much attention to, Amiel walked over to me and stood right in front of me.

He was silent for a short time, as he looked me up and down, then said, with a bit of bitterness, "You are no better than Rain. You both are willing to do anything to get what you want."

I was silent for a little while, as I thought about what he was saying, before I said, "I am nothing like Rain!"

"Prove it, to Nick and I." Amiel said, a little calmer than before but not much. "Prove that you are not a blood thirsty, power hungry monster. Prove to Nick that you still love him and that you still want to be with him."

When I heard what he said, I was silent for a while as the words sank in. Eventually, I said, calmer than I had been before, looking over at Nick, feeling a few blood tears run down my cheeks, "I am sorry, Nick. I still love you and want to marry you. I do not know how to control my thirst yet, though. I thought you didn't love me anymore."

I paused then said, "I was angry with you, and I wanted blood. It was all I could think about."

Amiel sighed then said, "This is why you were told to stay away from humans for a while. I see, though, that you need to learn how to control your thirst."

I nodded my head, and looked away from both Amiel and Nick. I could feel more blood tears falling, which wasn't good because I hadn't had blood in a while and there would be nothing to replenish it with. At one point, I looked up and noticed Nick was still far away from me.

"Nick, please."

"This is why I did not want to turn you into a Dhampir," Nick said. "I had, had a hope that this would not happen to you and that you would be able to handle this. I was wrong."

I watched as Nick walked over to me, then when he was over where I was, he said to me, after he wiped away some of my tears, "I still love you, Siren. What you said hurt me, but I know it was your bloodlust and not you that was talking. I also know that this is going to happen more if you are not taught how to control yourself."

"When will you teach me how to do that?" I asked, my voice sad.

"As soon as possible," Nick said.

"It would probably be best to teach her in here, Nick," Amiel said.

Nick looked at Amiel and said, "Yes, I agree. We do not a repeat of what happened."

When I heard what was said, I said, "No. You're going to keep me in here?"

I went and yanked on my chains a bit, as I said, "Please let me go. I won't try and hurt anyone else."

Nick sighed and said, "You may not want to hurt anyone, or mean to, but you will try again. You cannot leave this room yet."

I was silent for a little while, before I said, softly, "Will you at least unchain me? I am too weak to do much harm."

Nick didn't say anything, just nodded and said to Amiel, "Go ahead and unchain her. I am going to go and find her some blood."

As Amiel went and unchained me, Nick said, as he was leaving the cell, "I will be back soon."

I nodded when I heard what Nick said, and watched as he left. Pretty soon, I was unchained and being held up by Amiel. I was really glad for that, because I couldn't really stand on my own right then. It was like that the whole time Nick was gone. After not too long, though, Nick was back with a couple of wine glasses of blood.

Not too long after he was back, the wine glasses were brought over to me and I was able to start to get some blood in me. Nick and Amiel both helped me, holding the wine glass for me and making sure I didn't drink too fast as well as make sure I didn't fall over. Once I was feeling a bit better, all the blood having been drunk and long since stopped crying, Nick said, "We should start your additional training now."

I wasn't really sure what to say. Eventually I said, "Do you really think right now is the best time to do that?"

"Yes, I do," Nick said.

Amiel looked at me and said, still holding onto me in case I'd fall over without his support, and said, "Siren, I do not know how you will react to this, but there is no way that you and Nick will be able to be married at the castle. There are more humans there than here and you will need to be able to control yourself around them."

I was silent for a little while, before I said, "I understand. I want to be married at the castle. I also do not want there to be any chance of me hurting any humans, at all."

I looked at Amiel and said, "I think I'll be ok to stand on my own, Amiel."

When I said that, Amiel slowly let me go but was right there in case I started to fall over. I was absolutely fine, though, and didn't topple over at all. Once I was standing on my own, I said, "I'm ready to start my additional training." Not too long after I said that was when Nick and Amiel both went and started teaching me how to control my thirst.

The Oligarchy

The Council Of Oligarchs

The Council of Oligarchs (sometimes nicknamed 'The Oligarchy') is a group of six vampires who are the main source of governing for the supernaturals of Schydar. Their main goal is to keep the existence of Vampires and all supernatural creatures hidden from human knowledge as well as to suppress human resistance groups. They have developed a system of rules and laws to govern their people and each of the six members of the Oligarchy have a specific set role for monitoring The City of Schydar. The Oligarchy's roots can be traced back hundreds of years to even before the city was built. The Oligarchy has always controlled the land which Schydar rests upon and view it as their property. They are considered a recognized branch of vampire run government under AFD.

Ranks and Positions

There exists six seats on the Council of Oligarchs that are only assigned to Vampires and permit no other species. Today, none of the original members of Council of Oligarchs have managed to retain their seat, as all have either disappeared or been killed by members who would then take their rank. Members who hail from the same bloodline of the original six Council of Oligarch do still exist and bloodline is considered essential to holding a position.

The Head Oligarch

The Head Oligarch is the face of The Council of Oligarchs, the one whom the mayor of the city talks to and any mortals who know about Vampires and the The Council of Oligarchs would know him/her by name. He/she is the supposed most powerful and holds the most weight politically in the clan. The only way to become The Head Oligarch is to kill the previous Head Oligarch, which means to keep their position the vampire usually has to be one of the most powerful of the city, or good at bribery. Those who are not officially 'killed' usually disappears from the city and are never heard or seen from again.

Oligarch Advisor

The Oligarch Advisor is the second in command- if something were to happen to the Head of Oligarchy, traditionally they would take the role if the other vampires in the clan were not stronger than the Oligarch Advisor. Typically the Oligarch Advisor is the second most powerful- or the same exact level of power as the Head of Oligarchy, making he/she fierce competition for the head of the clan, and always under close watch. The Oligarch Advisor manages most of the court rulings and arranges punishments that the Head of Oligarchy decides for those who violated the Oligarchy's rule.

First Council (Demons)

The First Council is the title of the Vampire who specializes in the monitoring and managing of demons- and those closely related. He/she is typically supposed to serve as the 'voice of the group', the unchosen leader who makes major decisions and keeps tabs on the species. The First Council knows everything going on in the city related to demons and is personally responsible for meeting them face to face. He/she is privileged with the power to send any demon, much to their distaste, back to hell via spell whenever they chose, making the First Council both feared and hated by the demon community.

Second Council (Angelical Creations)

The Second Council's duty is the management of all Angels, Fallen, Dark, or current . Since Vampires aren't particularly liked by those of godlike creations, the Second Council treads lightly, attempting not to stir the pot but knowing very well how to disarm and damn an Angel to the ground. He/she is specialized in creating Fallen Angels, which are usually not a threat to anyone due to their lack of power, as well as killing Dark Angels.

Third Council (Incorporeal Beings)

The Fourth Council is responsible for Incorporeal Beings, anything that inhabits a body, which on occasion crosses over to demons. For the most part he/she will manage creatures like Banshee, Ghosts and Spirits and those rare creatures who come from different realms and posses human bodies to control.

Fourth Council (Fae)

The Fourth Council is the title of the Vampire who specializes in managing and monitoring Fae. This includes species such as elves, humans with gifted abilities (witches and wizards) and the illusive Faeries. This has over the centuries become the most difficult position to maintain and often requires intervention of the other council positions to maintain threats to the Council of Oligarchs that these specific groups may pose. This position is currently empty as the vampire filling the seat has recently been assassinated.

Contraversey

Within the Supernatural community there has been much protest over The Oligarchs Council and their insistence upon ruling all other species. At times this has resulted in war and sometimes the veil of secrecy has been lifted off the Supernatural community- but not for long. Rosecourt Cliff was specifically established by The Oligarch Council to deal with humans who had become aware and verbally spoke about the awareness of Supernaturals during period of times where their presence had been known such as The Great Demon who know about vampires but do not speak of them to the public are usually left alone.

The inhabitation of Gavin Magadam

During the 2007 Mayor elections, the Oligarchy throughly investigated Democratic Gavin Magadam who they found unsuitable to rule Schydar with his possible alliances with human Resistance groups. Permission was granted through the Oligarchy Courts for a demon to posses Gavin Magadam's body without explicit permission until after the time of the election to successfully sign him out of the race and allow other more flexible candidates to win. There is debate in the Supernatural community of whether or not this was a breech of Universal Theocracy of rules and regulations for all Supernatural Beings.

Alliance With Demons

While the Demon population is opposed to being controlled by anyone but their own, Demons have come to a sort of agreement with Vampires. The Oligarch Council lets demons have a little extra freedom and do what they want, although incidents like The Factory Worker Strangler have caused these freedoms to be narrowed. There are several demons who have been allowed to have high-profile interactions with humans so long as they keep tabs with First Council. See: Clement Depierre.

Interactions with Magick Creatures

The Oligarchy Courts

The Oligarchy Courts is the primary method of management and law of The Oligarchy. When an individual is sent to appear before the courts it usually ends in a death sentence or severe punishment. The courts are run primarily by The Oligarch Council, and each assigned Oligarch Council Member will deal with their assigned species unless the issue is grave enough for The Head Oligarch or Oligarch Advisor to interfere. All laws and guidelines are listed in the document "Universal Theocracy of rules and regulations for all Supernatural Beings", often referred to as "The Laws".

Poems of Entered

Forever In A Drop Of Blood

Can you see forever ? as it burns within my eyes;

do you dream of endless love ? to hide your deepest cries.

Do you stare out the midnight window ? looking into the abyss;

craving what you cannot find , the thrill of dark love's kiss.

If I told you that I loved you , would you drop on bended knee;

or would you see the pain of truth , and ask I set you free.

I can hold your heart in disarray , for as long as you may choose;

but only you would know the truth , and all that you could ever lose.

So I ask with but a single thought , where truths are like a grain of sand;

tell me what you most desire , ask of me what you demand.

I hold forever in a drop of blood , and you hold fate by me;

so who of us is truly lost ? maybe you will set me free.

The Gothic Ballad

I walk carelessly down the dark road

My heavy black boots constantly clicking

Clicking on the cold cement

My long black and velvet Trench coat

Billowing in the slight breeze

My Chest slightly rising under my tight corset

My chains on my pants jingling together

As I walk down this Moon lit road

Staring up at the midnight moon

This is the ballad

The ballad of the lost

Of the silent warriors

Of the people you pass by and call freaks

Of the people

Who will save your soul

For our souls are pure

Our souls sing this ballad

The ballad of the night

The ballad of the pure hearts

You and I in my Captivating Imaginary

You and I in my captivating Imaginary,

I wish to have fragrance of aroma for us,

That's way is suspicious,

As Rambow's way and we walk on it,

It shines in we, like Shower down to us.

You and I and the delicate tone,

The moon glimpsing us beyond from clouds,

And suddenly dazzled by excess of life,

And set to mirror,

Surfacing the Mirror and composing unhinge rhyme,

Then u hold me with love n care

you and I and my compassion of love

in my breath I feel your breaths" aroma

falling of my lashes telling you my desires and wishes

you and I and my anticipation desires,

And omission of all the fate all the fear,

And my heart beat giving me the acquaintance of your voice,

your voice is as whispering, as my own soul whisper in me.

You and I and inflexibility of life,

if the ways wait for us so what!

IF! Wishes knocking in my heart then so what!

We are the Outsider and voyager of different Voyage,

you and I and facing of truth,

Here is no Prince came to pick thorn on princess destiny,

Princess having own vigor to endure her life,

We never be able to fallow this fragrance.

never allow to fall down the light of star up on us

n this moon behind the clouds looking us

we don't need his twilight any more

we move with our own way our own torch beare

The Vampires

Night falls,

darkness calls.

A vampire walks the streets,

blood is what she needs,

peace is, what she's longing for.

When she passes by your door,

you won't realize who she is.

You'll never learn she's this.

A creature of the night,

a victim of a fight,

that lasts for years,

that's cruel and caused tears.

She's of our kind, she's one of us,

if she dies, it's our loss.

We're living like you are,

we might be near or far.

When we meet don't be afraid,

what made us this, it was just fate.

Believe us, we are serious,

we're neither bad nor dangerous.

Awaking Vampire

The sun sets.

The creatures of the night

coming to play...

to play with humans...

naive humans...

No one knows what will happen.

You don't know, either.

Although it's your life

that's going to end...

tonight.

The darkness is falling.

And you're still happy.

You still don't know what will happen.

Still don't know anything.

Soon you'll learn...

You'll learn to love eternal life.

You'll learn to love the night.

You'll learn to hate the day.

Same as I did.

And you'll learn to love me.

And maybe, someday, I´ll tell you...

tell you why you had to die...

tonight.

The moon is rising.

And I found you.

I took all my hate...

and made you one of us...

Now you're lying on the ground.

The pain is for the moment...

but it'll let you go.

And only the sadness will stay.

The sadness of having lost your life.

And maybe, one day,

of having lost your love.

But for the now it's the sadness

of having lost your life...

tonight.

Rivers Of Her Soul and other poems

Bleed me,

she pleaded,

her tears flowed hot,

so river wild,

so river violent.

Take me,

she cried,

bleed me,

make my heart

as cold as stone,

as cold as ice,

I can no longer

stand the pain

of living;

and yet,

I cannot die,

I am too young,

I am too fair,

there's far too much

I haven't tasted,

touched and made my own.

Bleed me,

my lord, I beg of you.

I swear I will be true.

I swear that I will serve you,

gladly and with fervour.

I'll take my youth

and all my questions.

Through me,

you too will feel

alive again,

you will once more

discover how it was

when first

you saw the night,

when first

you raised your wings

and soared

into the singing,

into the radiance

that others

never could perceive,

I heard you speak of it,

I know your wonder

is alive,

my Lord, I beg of you,

take me this night

and bleed me,

bleed me,

make me whole.

The ancient vampire lord

stood still and cold,

in silent white of ages,

already did he know

that he would

take her tears,

that he would

drink her tears,

and leave her drained

but not of that,

her burden,

destiny,

the rivers of her soul.

Call of the Kindred

Come to me, little mortal

I can bring you to heaven's portal

They'll be no sorrow, they'll be no pain

Feelings of joy will fill your brain

Come to me, sweet human thing

Give me your heart and I'll make it sing

Forget your fears, leave them behind

Forget the troubles of your kind

Come to me... yes, that's right

Now hold still, it's no good to fight

I'll take your blood, and leave you dying

Didn't you realize I could be lying?

A Vampire's Tragedy Alone I sit on the top of a hill Thinking of how my unlife has been Of the pain and the sorrow I've seen In the eyes of my victims before they lay still.

Though a hunter in darkness I must be

The feelings of guilt always come back

When I sink my teeth in another man's neck

My conscience is the only light left in me.

All I want is to leave the shadows behind

And truly this time I will

For I no longer desire to kill

Thoughts of light are now on my mind.

I'm waiting for the sunrise today

On the lonely hill where I sit

And maybe, I'll catch a glimpse of it

Before the wind blows my ashes away.

Vampire He flew to her as she sat in her bedroom

Touched down on her face with a powerful kiss

She fell to her bed as he landed upon her

It happened so quickly she couldn't resist

Embraced to submission, she lay uncomplaining

As he brushed her hair out exposing her neck

Anaesthetised softly with delicate kisses

She lay ready for him to make his descent

Her neck throbbing softly in time to her heartbeat

So soft and unblemished, a peach tinted white

He cradled her head and leant over her body

And kissed with lips open - jaws closing to bite

The heat hits his mouth as the blood trickles slowly

The taste is addictive, so rich and so warm

Unconscious, she's feeling a rush in her body

Excited, she calls out to him "Oh yes! More!"

He reads her elation and stops from his feeding

And, kissing her, turns round to look at her face

Light-headed, unthinking, she rises to kiss him

And falls to the spell of vampiral embrace

They kiss in the moonlight, her neck bleeding slowly

He bites her tongue hard as it strays by his teeth

Their mouths fill with blood as he drinks from her kisses

His hands getting busy with something beneath

He rips off her nightdress, the satin tears cleanly

Exposing her vulnerable body to him

She swallows her blood and delights in its softness

As he takes her skull in the palms of his hands

Her head on his shoulder, her body beneath him

She sighs with delight at the feelings inside

Sustained by her blood and her tenderest kisses

The vampire takes on a lover tonight The Embrace

A heady toxic mix

Breaking barriers down, tumbling heavy as bricks.

Senses heightened,

The impenetrable shield broken anew

Sweet nothings whispered in hushed tones

Lovers voices interlaced with unheard moans.

To rise or to fall?

Wings broken by lies or renewed by beauty's truths?

Is the descent to commence

And bring me down with devils glee

Or offer you an ascent, a way to recompense

Having felt and heard my longing plea;

Will you finally say those darling words to me?

Lower we fall, yet strangely soar on high

Open to each other in ways never beknownst before

Virility and fragility fighting your war

Enveloping arms strengthening our tie.

A blue eye of thine

Lights a spark in a green eye of mine.

Parted lips stilled by a gentle touch;

No need for words;

I've known.

And always shall

How much.

A Moonlit Street

Waking down a moonlit street,

In a body that's not my own,

Every time in run away,

I'm never really alone,

The voices follow me,

Where ever I go,

God no's I try to block them out,

But they get louder ever time,

From a wiper to a shout,

My head feels like it's caving in,

I no the voices are there to teas,

Take her kill her make her bleed

I can't stop the voices,

I what to run in to pure sun light,

And make the voices go away,

I sit and watch the sun light days,

Slowly drift away.

Black Heart - Prologue

The prologue- When I awoke, the car was burning, and my mum, dad and brother all lying unconscious. I tried to move but my body wouldn't let me, it felt like I was burning from the inside out. Two people were hovering around the car, that's when everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was a 10-year old blood sack for a Vampire Prince named Jace. He would treat me cruelly and would beat me if I did something wrong, from the first moment of getting there he fed on me, draining me out of my life essence.

When I turned 18, he almost killed me. I remember the sound of my life flowing down his throat, it was very frightening, that's when I felt it, the burning of his venom inside me. HE TURNED ME!

How could he turn me? I didn't want to be a vampire, a bloodsucker, but he couldn't let me die, he knew I had the most sweetest and refreshing blood they wanted it, all of them. It scared me to know I was just a snack to them.

The truth is, I love Jace for a long time, but he can't love, he can't show he loves me, and that is why he has a Black Heart. Black Heart - Chapter 1 This is the first chapter, Crystal finds out Jace has an evil plan for her, but why is he doing it?

I remember when I was brought here. The way he would look at me, how he used to treat me. Nothing I could do would help me to escape, I was forever trapped in a body that would never age with a monster who abused me thinking that it was love. But oh how I loved this man, he saved me, he brought me to this place. His family members were cruel and didn't believe that he could love a former human.

I was determined to change him. To show him love, so we could be together. I sat on the bed, my wrist chained to the headboard, even as a vampire they don't trust me. Before they turned me, I used to run away and kept trying. My master got very angry and almost drank me dry, so he could turned me at the last moment.

I wish he would have just left me being dead... it would be better than this. The door creaked open and Prince Jace, my master walked in. He stood and smirked at me then walked over to the bed and ran his fingers along my naked frame. I shuddered and held back, the tears threaten to flow.

"You are so beautiful Crystal." His words caressed me (oh I love you), I thought. He was blind to the truth and it was hard to tell if he loved me or not. A single tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away then licked his finger. Oh.

"I'm taking you to a party tonight, so we will have to get the maids into work on you," I nodded. He unchained my arm and scooped me up. I fell limp, this was all too much. I lost my family in a car crash, 7 years ago and have been here ever since. I am 18 now forever frozen. I did meet a nice vampire, she is Jace's sister, her name is Violet. Yes, she hit me once, but she felt so-terrible and it was because her dad was there. I smiled thinking about her. When Jace was out, she would come and speak to me and tend to any wounds. She was my net found savior.

Two hours later, I was ready for the party in a short and revealing white dress with white knee-high boots. My hair was flowing down my back in golden chocolate brown waves and my dazzling silver blue eyes were brought out by the dark gray smoky eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner. I couldn't believe it was me stood there. Jace walked in and licked his lips, I fumbled with the tassels on my dress. He grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall towards the ballroom.

"The royal highness Prince, Jace and his plus one." He got announced and we walked in most of the vampire girls were glaring at me and the males were looking at me like I was some kind of meal. I shivered, Jace was smiling his eyes alight with humor and some other emotion I couldn't fathom.

I saw Violet out the corner of my eye and flashed her a weak smile; she returned with a bright but sad smile. Jace's father and king, Tobias, came over to us. His eyes showed pure blood lust as he looked me up and down licking his lips. I cringed and moved back a little, Jace's grip tightened around my arm and I winced.

"Son, your announcement can be made shortly, but may I borrow her?" I felt Jace stiffen slightly but he just looked at me then back to his dad and nodded.

Tobias led me away from the crowd and leaned in, I felt his fangs pierced the skin on my neck and heard him drinking my essence.

"Luckily for us as a vampire you have an endless supply, it's quite refreshing." He smiled at me and ran his fingers over my new bite marks.

"Oh, yea about that, I'm not like normal vampires to have an endless supply of blood, so they all think it's okay to come and bite me! I also have a hidden power, but haven't really showed it yet, it's my essence... it's a bright blue, pink and silver light that shrouds everything and heals it, turning the bad to the good. But it will never work on Jace," I sigh.

Tobias led me back to Jace who stood at the front of the ballroom. He looked so smart in his tux and I couldn't help but blush.

"Welcome guests, I have called you here to say that I'm taking a mate, she has been with us for 7 years and is my own possession. I intend to mate with her!" He smiled.

My eyes widened. NO! HOW COULD HE DO THIS! I don't want to mate with him. Yes, I love him but I'm not ready, and he shouldn't force this. Violet walked over, her face looked like thunder.

"Jace you can't do that to her!" She screamed at him.

"I can do what I want with her!" He came to me and threw me over his shoulder, I struggled but couldn't get free. This was it, this was how my first time was going to happen. He took me to his room and threw me on the bed, he shredded my dress and his clothes and hovered above me.

"You truly are unique Crystal." He took me, I cried through it and he would kiss or lick my tears away, why? Why do I love you so? Please love me back one day Jace.

He got up and left, not before re-chaining my hand to the bed. I sat there in a stunned silence, Jace had a good heart I knew it was in there. I will help him to love, even if it means my life. I want him to love me as I do him. I cried that night, thinking about everything that happened in the past seven years. Oh how I wish it could've ended with my family. How I long to see them all again. Now I feel alone, and used. I wish the pain would stop, I wish he could fill my heart with love so pure that it makes it all better. Black Heart - Chapter 2 Crystal starts to bite back at Jace, but will it end well?

A few days have passed and Jace and I were doing it for most nights. He was actually quite gentle and truth be told because I loved him, and I was enjoying it. He wouldn't be too forceful, and that was nice. I smiled thinking about it, but something was wrong, vampires get pregnant quicker than humans and by now we should have a baby on the way. Then I realized, oh no, he might punish me for this. I can't have children!

I'm not a born vampire, he turned me, which cut off any chance of us having children. This is bad, this is very bad. I sigh. The door creaks open and Jace walks in, he looks at me, his eyes were dark, oh no, he knows! He calmly walks over to me and pushes me back onto the bed, he then chains my arms up. What is he going to do?

"You can't have children, well that is a shame. I must have stopped that when I turned you, oh well, we can still have fun." My eyes widened, he looked at me with lust in his eyes, he kissed and licked my neck then all of a sudden I felt a sharp stabbing pain and could hear him drinking from me. Oh, Jace! He kept drinking, my eyelids were shutting and my body felt weaker, stop please, I don't want to fall into unconsciousness now. My eyelids were shut and everything went black, the last thing I heard was the sound of Jace chuckling darkly at my side.

When I awoke I was lying on the bed, my hands were free and something cool was being dabbed on my forehead. When my eyes opened I saw Violet, concern flooding her features, and she was helping me again, I smiled weakly at her.

"I'm sorry for what he's doing to you Cryssy." Cryssy was her nickname for me. I just smiled at her and shook my head, "Violet, nothing will change my feelings for him, but... I'm so scared." I was shaking.

"Shhh Cryssy, it's alright, everything will be alright." She pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair softly. Everything I was hiding, all the emotions came pouring out of me and I burst into tears. I buried my head in her shoulder and sobbed my heart out.

About an hour passed and I sat crying in Violet's arms most of the time. I pulled away and looked up at her, her eyes were filled with concern and guilt, I smiled.

"Thank you Violet, without you, I-I would probably be dead."

"Yea, it's just sad to see what he's doing to you, but you can make him better Crystal."

"I will try Violet, you better go before he gets back." She nodded, kissed my head and jumped out of the window. I lay there staring at the ceiling, wondering what my life would be like if we were never in that stupid car crash.

The door unlocked and in stepped a majorly pissed off Jace, his eyes were dark and well frankly they were terrifying. I looked down at the bed trying not to provoke him. He walked over calmly, took my hand and threw me onto the floor while screaming.

"What the hell! You should have told me!" I looked up at him, tears welling in my eyes.

"You turned me, so this is all YOUR fault!" The sting from the slap made my eyes spill over with tears and my cheek felt like it was burning from the force.

"Don't ever speak back to me, you're worthless, you're nothing if it weren't for me you wouldn't have anything!" I stood up and glared at him.

"You don't know what love is!" I ran out of the room and kept going. I just kept running and running till soon I fell to the ground and sobbed.

Come Home - Prolog -Chapter One

Come Home - Prologue Darkness was a cover around me as I hurried home from the cemetery. I'd just been visiting my family's graves. They'd all perished in a fire. Mother, father, and my little sister Irene. I'd been away, fooling around with a slave boy. I can't recall how the police said the fire started. It could have been a small mistake, such as forgetting to put out the fire before going to bed, and laying the sheets to dry too close to the fire.

Now I was the sole survivor of my family, and it was a heavy burden. I'd often had strange dreams that would eventually come true. I could read people's auras and souls. Tell their hearts desires. Mother had promised she'd explain it on my seventeenth birthday. And now here I was, seventeen, as of two days after the fire, which had happened last Wednesday. And I didn't understand why I had these visions.

It was late, past ten for sure. I'd fallen asleep on my mother's tombstone, crying myself to sleep. And now, Sister Ursula from the orphanage would be furious. That's what I was now, an orphan. I hated that word. Once I was a normal teenage girl, awaiting her seventeenth birthday. Now I was a seventeen-year old orphan.

I cut across the back alley, it was filthy, and there was a broken oil lamp laying carelessly on the floor. I hurried, my skirts flitting about me faster. Suddenly, a shadow attacked me. A woman with dark hair had her hands at my throat. She smirked at me, exposing a row of canine like teeth. Fangs. The woman had fangs.

I scrambled, trying to free myself. She bit me though, and began to suck. I fell limp, as she sucked my life away. She surprised me by handing me her own wrist, with blood gushing from it. I was so thirsty... I leaned foreword and drank it. My vision grew hazy, and she snapped my neck. I blacked out completely.

Katherine is a vampire turned witch with uncanny self-defense and battling abilities. She receives shocking news from her vampire mother that is the start of her new adventure. (Katherine is the Main Character, the story is in her point of view)

I snapped awake from my dream, groaning. Once again that nightmare had pursued me. The memories had been awakening again, ever since it was nearing my 390th birthday. I was going to turn 400 hundred in ten years. And the thought of living for so long was weird.

I finally figured out why I'd had all those visions as a child. After being turned by a woman named Lucine, I'd asked her about them. She looked into it and came back with the theory that I was a witch. "Your grandmother was quite famous." She'd told me. "I think that's why I was so attracted to your scent."

I shook my golden blonde hair that curled slightly, reaching my waist. My eyes were bright blue and big. They were like the ocean, and many people stopped to stare into them. I had pale creamy skin, and a light crescent birthmark on my left wrist. It was pale blue.

I slipped into a white undershirt and put on a blood red corset over it. I slipped into a white skirt, and twirled in my outfit. It was perfect, in my opinion. As a vampire witch, I lived in the vampire kingdom, since I'd been turned. It never really mattered to me where I live. There were no other full witch-full vampires. I was different, and people respected me for that.

"Katherine," Lucine was at my door. She walked in, her black hair falling down her shoulders. "I've got glorious news."

"Yes?" I ask. "Is this about another one of your new children?"

"Tsk, tsk. You know you, and Anabeth are my only daughters." Lucine drawled.

I smiled, but I was sure that somewhere out there Lucine had more children. "What is it then?" I question. My curiosity is spiked.

"You are being relocated. Since you're so talented in defense, and have become one of the best guardians we have you have been given a very important assignment." Lucine clapped her hands, excited like a little schoolgirl on the day of her birthday.

"I don't understand. I didn't think there was another vampire kingdom." I reply, startled by the news.

It was no secret I was a great guardian, it was thanks to the fact that I was a vampire-witch. I knew things others couldn't. It was also to the fact, Lucine told me often, because I'd been turned to a vampire and still had a human's heart.

"You're being relocated to the human world. To watch over the eldest Vampire Prince, and his younger brothers." Lucine rolled her eyes. "Keep up Katherine."

I shake my head. "I haven't been in the real world for over three hundred years. Not for a long period of time at least. Only often enough to complete an assassin mission. I can't go. Besides, he already has bodyguards."

"Yes, but none as good as you. Also, Katherine, he needs someone at school other than his friend and younger brother." Lucine stared at me confused. "I thought you'd be pleased. The salary is quite nice."

I sighed. I had no need for money, and Lucine knew that. Getting out of the kingdom, being surrounded by humans… I didn't know if I could take it. But I sensed that I had little choice in the matter. I nodded at Lucine. "Where?"

"New York, New York." I smiled.

"That I can do." I tell her.

"No burning down the hotel this time." She scolds.

"In case you haven't noticed, there are little other ways to kill a vampire." I scoff. But I mean well, and Lucine hugs me.

"Be careful dear." She whispers into my ear.

"When do I leave?" I ask pulling back.

"Tomorrow." Lucine studied me and took in a breath. "Anabeth must stay behind."

My joyous mood vanished. "How can I leave without Anabeth?"

"You have to. And Katherine?" Lucine paused. "This is serious. It's a long-term placement. You can't screw it up and disappear."

I nod, faintly aware of doing so. Living in a world without Anabeth, protecting the eldest prince who was undoubtedly spoiled. I shake my head again. Lucine leaves closing the door shut behind her. I think of a good way to tell Anabeth that I had to leave. It wouldn't be easy. Change never was.

Winter Solstice

Start as a human and work your way up to being a blood thirsty creature of the night. After all, all it takes is one fatal bite...

This story takes place in a winter solstice, snow gently falling to the shadowie earth. Tall towers, and small buildings covered the terrain. The Lycans was awakened to fight the Vampires once more. The Vampires was attacking the small village of Katsune a deeply love village of the Lycans. Kysune protected the Lycans while they rested, they gave a deeply worshipped feeling to these wolf/humans. Almost as if they were gods for their transformations and able to return to humans at will. Vampires started invading the village, feasting on anyone and everyone.

Lycans taken this offensive, and now this epic war was going to repeat history in a tragic story of love, hate, births, and death.. * Standards with killing* Adephon scoffed * This is a slaughter you pathetic lord* lord was dragged out mocking the title *You plan upon killing those who mean us no harm* Adephon jumps off of a near by roof close to the two * then after they die "lord" then what?!* he screamed at Chez. The 700 year old Lycan, Ashlyn Knight walked throughout the village of katsune, as a human. Trying to trick the infamous vampires into attacking her. This was a well planned strategy. Four other Lycans was awaiting nearby at a local 'pub and grub' called HEROLD'S EATERY here in katsune this pub was highly respected because the owner, Herold Swartz was a member of the royal family. But, he disowned them for reasons of serving the pubic rather than rule them. Ashlyn continued walking the cold winter turning her pale complection reddish in the cold, her breath turning frosty by the five below zero tempature. Almost is if clock work a 'creature of the night' attcked her. He grabbed her by her shoulders tossing her into a wall. Then quickly approching her, this impact would knock a mortal into a unconscious state. So Ashlyn faked being knocked cold. The vampire bent her neck, his fangs bared as he was ready to sink them into her juggular vein she transformed into her full-lycan form. A white wolf with many tales stood staring the vampire in the eyes, a vicous roar escaped her lips causing the ground below to crack and shaking the vamp's inners.~ Ashlyn: "You all have terrorized our people long enough! Die today or leave this village alone!" she barked a deadly tone filtered her voice. Vampire: "Eheh, you seriously believe you can destroy us Ashlyn?" He hissed as his worlds slipped threw his yellowed fangs, blood and nicotine stained. Ashlyn: "HOw do you know me fool?" She barked. The other lycans changed into full form standing behind the vampire they creeped silently. Vampire: "I am Gwandiago, Chez Gwandiago. One of the origial thirteen. Of course I know of the lycan goddess. So, where is your husband? We vampires have standards on our killings, and I absolutly refuse to kill a usless, woman." The word woman slipped off his lips like a insult to a weak pathetic being. He had a pure hatred for this woman due to her legit royalty to the lycan race. Ashlyn and her husband, the first lycans to ever roam the earth..

Aubrielle is a strange Half Blood, who has spent her whole life raising her sister, and making sure seasons stay in tact.

She has just moved into a human world, the town being Mason, Michigan. Aubrielle is now in a small apartment unpacking boxes. There seems to be over fifty boxes, filled with her stuff. While grabbing a box filled with large glass plates from the moving truck, Aubrielle drops it and as the plates shatters she, stops time and rewinds it, so she does not drop the box the second go around.

Aubrielle returns the plates inside the box to the kitchen counter.

She see's something off about this place, realizing she has never had a friend, besides her sister Iridessa. Aubrielle takes a long sigh hoping just maybe things will be different in the human world. Knowing she has always been an outcast doesn't help her moving here any easier.

Aubrielle pulls her smurfy blue hair back into a neatly done ponytail, walking outside to get more stuff. In the Beginning I was a burden spawn from an angel tainted by a vampire. I was a parasite to An Angel named Amera, I hosted her till she found out a way to separate us so that we could have our own life\\\\\\\'s. But unfortunately that didn\\\\\\\'t last long, Shortly after she committed suicide. She had lost her family, her husband, and her sanity. After her death my life became easier, but me and her never got along. Just recent she came back to host her original body, for only one reason. She sensed him around me, the only reason she gripped to the bit of life she had in this world. I'm not willing to let her have it so easily, I found something I never knew I had...A heart. Even though it doesn't beat its still here. So me and her have been battling for the control of this one body we have left. Thanks to Neko we were able to split into two again. Once I gained my senses I had to take her life..She will e back eventually. Maybe this time I can finally have peace...

You live in a Utopian society. Everything you needed was readily available. Food was genetically engineered to be extra healthy, there were hospitals with infinite beds, warm homes, safe neighbourhoods, medicine advanced to prolong age. Yet, there was always something missing. Perhaps, it was the lack of excitement. Life was dull and it didn't help that you were surrounded by mindless people. This is the reason you decided to rebel. Perhaps, you broke a certain rule. Perhaps your attitude wasn't right. Perhaps you were simply bored. Either way, congratulations you landed yourself in Hell aka the Utopian Jail.

Now the Jail has many rules, trying to keep the troublemakers in line. Each jail is shared by two inmates. They follow a strict schedule: Wake up, Freshen up, Eat, "Play"[be outside in the courtyard], Eat, Socialize[play games on tv, play cards, chat, exercise, anything to keep one entertained] till dinner. After dinner, they are sent back to their room to sleep. The security guards keep strict vigilance on the criminals, watching every move. The rebellious are punished by throwing them into solitude. The penitent are rewarded by being allowed to leave jail and roam in town for certain hours. Can you survive the Hell? ~Start~ Sayuki had a sinister grin on his face as he was forced into the pristine building. It loomed over the city with its foreboding shadow, serving as a reminder to keep in line. Sayuki was quite pleased with what he had done; breaking into several homes and proceeding with the act of thievery. He wasn't in any particular need of money; he just wanted to cause an uproar. He was led though many hallways, in order to confuse his memory and ensure that he could never get out. The scenery changed soon as they walked further inside the building. The walls had morphed into doors that led to little cells. Most were empty, some contained the insane while the rest were just like him. Bored. He heard the clink of his chains unlocking before he was pushed inside a dark cell. He stumbled, falling onto the floor. "Have fun." The guard sneered at him before closing the large door.

Neva's Journal

Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this. A journal? Seriously, Neva? Shaking her head, she was perched precariously on the edge of her seat, favourite fountain pen in hand. It was the way she always sat - on the edge of her seat, that was - she didn't know quite why she did so in such a peculiar way, but she did. "Alright, let's get down and dir- I mean, down to business." She said, grinning lopsidedly to herself before snapping out of it and pressing pen to paper with a determined look to her facial features.

Day One

Well, I'm pretty new here. No wait, let me rephrase. I'm brand spankin' new here, in all my outlandish glory. I'd like to say that I stand out like a cat among the pigeons here, but sadly, I do not. I'm surprised that nobody's really looked at me with a little, "Why are you here?" sneery look on their face. Actually, it's not very surprising. They're pretty well-mannered, I expected them to all be snobs, fancy school like this. No friends yet, I know of a few people, but I haven't really approached them. I guess I should but I just want to be alone for a little while longer. Is that bad? I don't think so, it's just because I've always felt so horribly trapped back on earth, always crowded by people, never really having any alone time.

Aerin

Aerin ran her finger over the paperback book's tattered binding. Surely it would not hold for another decade, it looked old and even felt old. If you could say old was rough, a bit dusty, and left small bits of paper clinging to your finger then yes, it's old. Exceedingly old, in fact. The copyright had faded entirely. And the pages looked like they've been flipped through a thousand times. Aerin carefully closed the book and gingerly put it back on top of the table. The poor thing could turn to dust any second now and she didn't want to be held liable. She gave herself a mental note to return it first thing tomorrow. Anyway, the library most definitely had better copies of books about Shapeshifting. Aerin let out a soft, inaudible sigh. When would Shapeshifting classes start? She had to come home with impressive shape shifting abilities. Otherwise, they would disown her. What a funny thought. Why would they disown her for lacking skill in Shapeshifting? Well, even they were not Cheshire Cats. With that, Aerin tried picturing her family with cat ears and pointed teeth. She snorted loudly then settled to peel the wrapper off the chocolate bar which hopefully wasn't expired. There was a rip and a ruffling of clothes as she stuffed the wrapper into her pocket. Without another thought, Aerin imbibed the whole bar in a matter of seconds. Eating had to be considered a noteworthy hobby, in her opinion. "That is some good stuff." She said to herself between chewing. Yes, it's bad manners, but no one was really paying attention to her at the moment.

Mordred walked into the mess hall, a certain purpose behind his step, he looked around briskly, till his eye was caught by a lone female student. He always was at a certain unease when he found out books were loaned out of his library. They were mostly of his private collection, very close friends. It stressed him to think what these... uneducated wee beasties might do to them.

"You know miss..." Mordred stalked in behind the girl and looked her up and down critically, "Miss Student. If you continue to eat like that, you risk becoming fat."

He did a sort of sidestep, and, with something that might have been called grace, he picked up the worn out book seated on the table beside her. "And I would appreciate you holding some manners in front of my friends. They don't like to get chocolate on them see." He looked over the book's cover, as though assessing any potential damage. "Hmm. Well, it's poor manners either way."

It was a good thing he had arrived in time. Had he arrived a minute later, this... child, might have smeared her chocolate covered fingers all over the book.

Tucking the book under his arm, he looked at the girl expectantly, as though some sort of explanation or apology was owed.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on causing any kind of distress, nor was I planning to smear dirt all over the book. I have high respect for it. In fact, I put it down because I was afraid that the binding would be torn permanently." Aerin was at loss for words. She hadn't known the Headmaster would come and, well, reprimand her for putting a book down and chewing on chocolate. After a long pause, she continued her statement. "As for the chocolate eating, I honestly didn't know anyone was around. And, indeed, I'm quite capable of becoming overweight again." Her voice grew rather bitter during the part wherein weight was concerned. Aerin was still sensitive about that topic. "Sorry if I caused dismay." It was then that she noticed that she was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. It wasn't normal for her to be under a state of unease. She was, in truth, trying to bite back harsh words. "I was overweight before. And I wasn't really able to eat much because people started teasing me about it. Don't get me wrong, I'm most certainly not taking advantage of my current situation and stuffing myself now. I just haven't eaten chocolate in a long time." Aerin had to get that straight before he started making generalizations.

"Well," Mordred craddled the book in his arms, "isn't that a pity."

From the way he said those words, it didn't seem as though he thought it was much of a pity at all. It didn't even seem as though he cared all to much about the student and overall seemed fixated on the state of the book.

"It doesn't matter how much care you put either way," he said offhandedly, "Children are... messy. There'll always be a chance they'll ruin my books even if they're careful. It's the way they are." "Well, there's not much I can do except apologize since I can't really change your viewpoint on children." Aerin had pushed those words off her system, somehow feeling a tad bit colder once the statement was chucked out. The silence of the Mess Hall weighed down on her, and the Headmaster's calculating gaze made her worry. "I best be on my way to classes now. Again, I'm sorry for causing you unease. I suppose you'd like to keep your book instead of having an incompetent student like me lay another messy finger on it." She pushed herself up to a stand, using the table for support. Happy to be relieved of the intensity, Aerin walked toward the large door a few meters away. She was supposed to return the book to the library- it was compulsory. However, due to the circumstance of the situation, telling the Headmaster to hand the book over so she could return it would further worsen the problem.

Mirror Mirror, on the wall..

Name: Hanagata (Hitsugaya)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Rank: Warrior

Summary: Hanagata was seperated from Toshiro, her brother, in a riot from her city. When her city was burned down, along with her beloved brother, Hanagata, unable to control the inner wolf, killed every solider surrounding the city, in the most brutal, uncanny, inhumane way, leaving them to die in pain. She disappeared soon after, and became a reason for many killings, only appearing when she needed a place to stay. She was wounded severely from her last battle against a werewolf mistaken for a plain human.

Hanagata, despite her sadism, she can have at times, is actually quite calm and loveable. She is energetic and bubbly, and will make friends with anybody she comes into contact with. She loves being in the company of others, and loves children/pups. She would make a good mate, as long as she isn't provoked into a killing spree.

Hanagata is quite beautiful, despite the bandages covering her face. Her right eye is a soft turquoise, the left a liquid gold. Waist length, pitch black hair, and a smile as beautiful as a sunset. Her skin is a light pale.

In order to stop her killing sprees, a bite to the neck will put her back in place, or breaking a limb.

Hanagata has Congenital insensitivity to pain. It was hot. But not so hot that the woman in black would stay inside like the rest of these humans. No. Hanagata would never succumb to her human side. She was a wolf. She always felt more wild. And even Toshiro admited it. The sweet, innocent laughter of a childs made Hanagata's sensitive ears twitch. Her head swiveled in the direction of two siblings playing with a ball. Although Hanagata loved children, she growled resentfully. So innocent. Just like Toshiro was. Looking around to see if anyone was nearby, Hanagata soon shifted to the beautiful wolf body she hailed. Her eyes narrowed towards the children, as she skulked towards them. Blood seeped from a wound in a chest, and a scar was visible. Her lips seperated to show her canines, her body low. She soon reached the nearest child, a male, and was about to pounce before...

"Look, Shirou-Nii! A doggy!" the little girl cried. Hanagata stopped dead in her tracks. Shirou... Toshiro.. the little boy, Shirou, turned around.

"Onee-Chan! She's hurt! Go get Ba-Chan!(Grandmother)" the boy said, as the little girl ran off. Shirou reached out slowly, wanting to pet Hanagata. At first, she pulled away, snarling menacingly. And then the little boy sniffed, tears rimming his eyes. Hanagata's ears perked up. Toshiro always looked like that when he was about to cry. She whined, placing her snout on the boy's chest, before hearing a delighted laugh from the boy, who began to pet her.

An elderly woman walked out, her eyes wide. Hanagata's eyes doubled in size. She knew this woman. This woman was the mother of Hanagata's friend, Ayame. And these two innocents, were Ayame's offspring. Hanagata shamelessly turned back. "Haru-Chan. I apologise for coming here. I know I am not welcomed, being the ghost of an ancient city. " Hanagata grabbed a cloth that the old woman threw at her, wrapping it around her scarred eye. "Sumimasen." she murmured, running off.

Name: Teimhnin (T-Yev-Uh-Neen)

Age:19

Gender:Female

Rank:Beta

Summary: Teimhnin is a fiery redhead with an attitude to match. Her hair is a weird red, flowing down to the middle of her back in waves. Teimhnin's eyes are a stormy gray that fade to white by the pupils. She was born to her pack's greatest warrior and hunter, taking her fathers features. Her body is curved, with long legs. She usually sticks to wearing black combat boots, skinny or regular jeans, and t-shirts. A long, black leather duster reaches to nearly her ankles, and it is her favorite thing to wear. Six piercings are in her left ear, while her right has ten. A Celtic half-moon is on her upper arm, her family crest that is tattooed into all wolves once they are able to shift. Teimhnin is a pure white wolf, having the same color eyes as she does in her human form and stands 9 feet tall.

From an early age, Teimhnin was trained to be a warrior. At the age of six, her father had to train her with daggers. As she grew, her father trained her to use both guns and daggers. She excelled in hand to hand combat.

When Teimhnin was ten, her mother died by the hand of someone from a different pack. She made it her focus to find whoever murdered her mother and kill them. All of her time was spent into fighting and training, quickly becoming one of the most dangerous shifters her pack had.

As Teimhnin grew, so did the males of her pack. They chased after her like little pups. Teimhnin just rolled her eyes whenever one got up the courage to hit on her. Their antics were nothing to her, what she lived for was the clubs. Every night, Teimhnin hit the dance clubs and didn't leave until the early morning hours. Human males found her irresistible, and Teimhnin had a new male dance partner for every song. She never had relationships with any of them or males in her pack. She covered up how closed off she was with arrogance, but not once did she lie to those she did care about.

When she hit the age of 19, Teimhnin peacefully left her pack to find the one that killed her mother, and she was successful. Teimhnin knew she couldn't just walk over and kill him outright, he was a Beta and doing that would most likely end up with her death. She knew that the Alpha was smart enough to suspect a female coming into his pack and demanding his Beta's attention. Instead she asked for acceptance like any other newcomer. Being a warrior for the pack, Teimhnin stayed around the Beta as much as possible and pretending to genuinely love the one who murdered her mother. He fell in love with her after half a year, and the night they were supposed to be mated was when her plan unfolded.

Teimhnin had grown close enough to the beta to know what he ate, and she poisoned him. When she was sure he was dead, she took off and ran. The pack found their Beta dead and his soon to be mate gone. In anger, they tried their best to hunt her down. Teimhnin has been running ever since. The red head walked down the sidewalk of the town like she had always lived there. There was only was reason she had come to this boring place, and that was a call. All around the country, Teimhnin had 'friends'. Just last week one had called, telling her the recent location of the ones who were hunting her Teimhnin knew they were running in search of her, but what they didn't know that she was following them.

Walking past a band of teenage boys, their hoots and whistles were lost on her ears. They were obviously drunk, and Teimhnin knew the effect she had on males. One of the boys had the drunken courage to spank her as she walked by. That got a response from the female. She span around, quickly breaking the groper's wrist and walking away without a second thought. The boy's scream of pain didn't even phase her.

The scent of Roy hit her nose, and she turned into a dark alley to meet him. Ever since she had killed the Beta, Teimhnin was being rewarded by her old pack for his death. Money was sent to her every week, though she refused to take it at first. Now, she had an envelope full of bills as she walked up to Roy. "What have you got for me, Roy? Make this quick so I can get out of here." Roy was startled at her voice, and Teimhnin almost forgot that he was a human and couldn't hear her step up behind him. When he had gotten over his shock, Roy spoke. "They are in England it seems. Looking in the states hasn't seemed to cross their mind yet, but it is only a matter of time Claire." To Roy, Claire was her name. She had a different name for each of her informants, only one knew her true name.

"Thank you, Roy. Here is your money but before you go, I have a few questions for you." Walking closer to him, Teimhnin grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted the man off of the ground. "I know you betrayed me, Roy. I know that you were planning to inform them of where I was, but I just don't know why. There are more informants than just you, so I would've eventually known you had betrayed me. I'm afraid you know too much, Roy." His begs and pleas were lost on her ears. Setting him on the ground, she quickly held his head in a firm grip. With a snap of her arms, Roy was dead.

Name: Garrett Ryan Mathews (Usually goes by Ryan, his middle name.)

Age: 157 years, stopped growing when he turned 23.

Gender: Male

Rank: Delta or Warrior?

Summary: Garrett Ryan Mathews, also known as Ryan for short was born in 1886, mid-July. He has a sexy, and hypnotizing charm that make mortal women stare in awe when he walks into a room. The ladies man is however not the go getter women would expect, for he's a business man who spends his time mostly on the road away from all the celebrations and parties. Garrett stands at about "6ft, 3inchs" and weighs 230lbs. His eyes are two seductive, hazel brown hues, framed by a choppy haircut of dark brown and light brown strands. Most of the time he is quiet, standing from a far. His apparel usually concludes of a nice suit or on casual events, he is dressed in a pair of jeans with a black v-neck and cardigan.

His family's pack originated from London, came to Boston and lived there over forty years. When he was born, he was announced the future Alpha. Working up to his expectations, he became a strong, hardworking man as well as werewolf. Ryan's werewolf is 9ft and 7inch tall, covered in a pelt of dark brown and light brown just like his natural hair. While Ryan is a more quiet, hard worker his wolf is different. The wolf within him is arrogant, treats females unkindly but knows how to obey an Alpha/Alphess when told. A monster lays behind a friendly mask, and with that, most shifters run away terrified of what the great brute could do.

Garrett's pack were worried, scared, and horrified by the werewolf that would soon rule their pack. They were afraid that even though Ryan was normal and his wolf was uncontrollable that it was a sign of the demon.

When he graduated, he moved to Chicago, educating to be a lawyer and then traveling the long roads to New York only five years later. Ryan was never poor, nor in need of assistance. He did everything on his own, payed the bills, went to school to major in law, and lived peacefully on his own in New York City. His days were never interrupted by his wolf, he basically learned all there was to keep him locked away until Garrett let him be free at late nights. He sat on the top of his house a lot, over-looking the city lights and civilization below. No one ever wanted him, not even a nice women to bring home to the folks before he moved. He lived a lonely life, looking for someone to take him in and accept him. There was just one problem wrong though. How will I find someone?

Blood strained from his dark brown pelt, long sharp canines bared under the moon's glow. A vile, wicked laugh echoed out of his throat in full satisfaction over the immortal's lifeless, distill frame. It'd had felt like it had been days since he was unleashed to the night by his own body. Taunting the women had been the greatest part of the evening so far. Her every scream made his eyes glow sinisterly brighter brown.

The alleyway of the Chicago buildings were pitch black, the only light was the moon's iridescent glow barely even giving enough to see someone's own two front legs. With the vision to see clearly at such times of day, it benefited to him greatly. The muscles on his back squeezed and contracted, panting from running after the other shifter. She was fast for a female, unfortunately he had the power of great agility, taking her down in a quick few minutes. The wolf grinned, peering from side to side before running back into the shadows.

A blanket of his original form took over once again, showing his tanned skin, and standing on two feet, draped in a pin-stripe suit with a tie undone. It was mid of winter, brisk winds blew through the windows. Ryan reached down into his trousers, pulling out a chain attached to a four carrot gold watch. His large frame expanded, then shrank blowing out gust of visible air from his agape mouth. 4:25 a.m. He mumbled under his breath, jaw tensed. Looking down to the women's body, his lips pursed and his thumb slapped the lid of the watch angered with his self for letting that beast take over. He knew it was going to happen, but the fact that it was another like him didn't thrill him too much. "I'm sorry." He whispered, then letting a sigh escape his lips. It was late, one foot after the other, Ryan headed back to his apartment, never looking behind to see the women's features again.

Behind Frosted Glass

Name: Caroline (forgot her last name a long time ago)

Age: unknown but looks 19

Gender: female

Rank: Warrior

Summary: Caroline is a master of disguise and acting. Her whole life has been set on making her stronger, more formidable to anyone who got her in way. Despite having mastered fighting in her wolf form, she's also very good with martial arts and the bow and arrow. She would've made a brilliant actress had she did anything about it in her past, but she focused on conquering her foes and destroying anyone that got too near to her.

In her past she once met Gabriel Braveheart in Ancient Greece. He'd been the most sought after guy in Athens, and being one that always got what she wanted she pursued him and begged her father to ask Gabriel to marry her. Her father had given in and asked Gabriel to marry his daughter, for together both their families would had more treasure and riches then one could imagine. During this time though Gabriel only scoffed, and since they were secretly werewolves Gabriel's father had also rejected the proposal of marrying the two.

Anger at her prize being taken from her she tried her best to gain Gabriel's affections, but one night when the moon was full as she snuck out of her home to sneak to the valley where he usually visited his horses at night she was attacked and bitten by Gabriel, having been under the control of the moon at that time. Packmates stopped him from killing her, but the curse of the werelings had been passed on to her.

After leaving her family and living in Greece she lived as a wolf during that time. Hearing one day that Gabriel was leaving for America she followed him and now instead of plotting a way to claim her as her own she plans on killing him, thinking that if she couldn't have his heart, well, she might as well tear it from his chest.

Name: Tenn Huron

Age: Looks 15, but definitely older

Gender: Female

Rank: Voltri Alpha Leader

Summary: Huron doesn't really remember or care about her birth. She's not a pure blood, and was changed. Traveling like the breeze from place to place, Huron has always avoided any kind of 'attachments'. She is also poor, because there aren't a lot of good paying jobs for somebody who looks like a young teenager. Because of this loneliness and lack of financial stability, Huron has grown tired of being alone, and searches for a chance to join a pack that will take her under their wing.

Her personality is something one might call, the nerdy weirdo that sits in a corner and gives creepy stares. Huron tends to answer most questions with "Maybe", making conversation a frustrating business. She has a habit of poking things she doesn't understand, and collects glass marbles. But she can cook and do most household chores too.

Huron always wears a dark red, wide brimmed felt hat. Her hair is a coal black, in the style of a long bob cut in a perfect 180 degree angle 10cm below the shoulder. If you observe closely, you can see white streaks underneath. Almond shaped eyes with rich dark brown irises adorn her small round face. She is a little taller than 5 feet, making her seem much younger than she is.

Despite her small human frame, Huron is quite large in wolf form, being the size of an average or smaller male. The base of her fur is black, with white paws, tail and muzzle.

The rain pounded mercilessly on the felt hat, barely protecting the young woman from the cold droplets. A tattered black sweater three sizes too big, and a faded skirt that reached to her ankles, it was clear that her wallet was far from full. Tenn Huron was tired. She was tired sleeping outside every night, and having to make excuses of why such a 'young little girl' was traveling all alone. At least her wolf was miraculously a quiet one. Both Huron the human and wolf were quite confident in their anger management skills.

She was walking on the lonely streets of a small town on the country side. Puddles formed every where, creating miniature lakes and oceans. It was Sunday, and all the shops were closed, not a soul in sight. The werewolf's sensitive nose was useless today, as the rain washed away everything. Soon, the dead town came to an end, a mountain blocking the way. Huron felt the contents of her pockets, each making a beautiful clinking sound. Glass marbles. Looking up, the girl hinted a smile. Her limbs began to ripple, a slight cracking sound could be heard. The bones were breaking, reforming.

The girl was gone. In her place were glass marbles, rolling in the mud.

Name: Adonis Braveheart

Age:unknown, but looks 20

Gender: Male

Rank: Warrior

Summary:

Adonis is a massive, light grey, almost white wolf that is the complete opposite of his black hair and dark, tanned complexion. His tan doesn't come from a box like most guys today, but from spending every free moment he had outside. He's dark, alluring, and will do anything he has to to get what he wants, even if it means working beneath the Alphess of the Eternal Darkness Pack.

When he and Gabriel were young they were best friends, but the two brothers were also jealousy competitive in the things they did. Before the change they competed against each other with horses, swords, fists, and as they grew older, girls. If one were to date a girl, the other would trying everything in his power to steal her, and in Adonis's case, break them in some way.

Adonis, being the younger brother by a year, was extremely jealous when his brother had the Change for the first time. His parents cooed and pampered Gabriel while Adonis, was once again, ignored. Hot with jealousy Adonis did everything in his power to trigger the Change, and only when his brother hit him during that time when their mother was killed by the witch did he gain enough anger and grief to force the Change.

Adonis and Gabriel fought, and having been the starter of the fight, and the loser, Adonis was kicked out of the pack. Now he roams around America, searching for any enemies of his brother's pack so that he may strike back and take away anything his brother has left.

The Werewolves of Lost

1. (How we shift.) The werewolves of Lost are similar to those of Twilight, but we do have our differences. Our wolves are larger, but we do not lose our clothing when shifting from human to wolf. On this site, the wolf is the form the soul takes on whether you are bitten or pureblooded. It is kind of like they are turning inside out so that their clothes and such are locked inside their wolf form until they turn back. Our wolves are larger than the average wolf, the largest wolf we have right now is Beta Jace. He stands exactly 11 feet tall. My wolf, in particular, stands 9 feet tall. Your wolf may vary, from being 5 feet tall to 11. 11 feet is the limit on this site. Yes, we may interact with real wolves, but they tend to be more defensive and intimidated of us. In our human forms, pet dogs respect and love us. They can see the wolf of our souls and are drawn to us. Real wolves, on the other hand, tend to try to avoid us.

2. (Difference between Pureblood and Bitten.) In this site, pure blooded werewolves have been there with humans since the very beginning. Their blood is 95% wolf and 5% human, so they have the natural strength, speed, agility, endurance. Pretty much they have all the capabilities of their wolf in either form they choose. That 5% of human is what allows them to change. Bitten werewolves, unlike pure bloods, have an almost equal amount of human blood as they do a wolf. Another issue with bitten wolves is that their wolf is foreign to their human bodies, which also leads them to losing control the first few times they change. They have 60% wolf blood, and 40% human, so they tend to have more of the capabilities as they would in their human form. Newly turned ones especially, because of how closely in touch with their human forms they are. Bitten ones will always be closely in touch with their human forms, so they will only have a medium increase in what capabilities their wolves have in their human form. Pure bloods, on the other hand, have always been in perfect sync with their wolf forms so they have those natural capabilities in either form they choose.

3. (How we speak in wolf form.) We hear our pack mates' thoughts. Doing this is more resourceful because if the wolves were in battle with the rival pack, hearing each others thoughts could determine life and death. Only pack members can hear the thoughts of their other pack mates. The only time the thoughts can be heard is when they want to talk, we all need our privacy even in wolf form as well as human.

4. (Why injecting werewolf blood into a human will not cause the change.) Injecting the blood of a pure blood would turn a human would more likely kill the human because of how much wolf blood there is in their veins. A human body would immediately reject the pure werewolf blood and kill the human. If it was the blood of a bitten werewolf being injected, then it would be very rare that the human would change after the injection. The trigger for the change is in the saliva of the werewolf. Biting a human puts that triggering DNA into the blood system, being pumped to everywhere in the body so the human can change into a wolf. As the DNA is pumped everywhere, a type of spiritual bonding happens to the soul. The human souls alters as well, becoming the soul of a wolf. That is why, in the first few weeks that a human is newly changed, they are attached to the one that turned them. Their wolf soul is thankful for being freed by the one that turned the human. The first few weeks of being changed are spent being controlled by the wolf, and they will do anything to please the one that turned them.

Name: Arielle Amaryllis Hamilton

Age: 23

Gender: Female / She Wolf

Rank: Loner

Summary:

Arielle's family was prosperous, not mansion prosperous but enough that no one had to worry about financial troubles. Life was easy and pleasing, spent with endless smiles, adventures and family cuddle sessions (lol). Most profit came from the mother's successful Broadway career; the young woman's voice bringing down the heavens itself and leaving all in the crowd in awe. Each show had two regular attendees; a grown man, whom was always completely focused on the Angel gliding across the polished stage, still in awe at his wife's voice even after a decade of marriage, then, eyes a lit with joy, a shy six year old, blonde ringlets fixated just so, her petite hand grasping her fathers as if the moment would disappear into mist should she let go.

Arielle's days were spent either rushing to leave the hell of her school or going to one of her mother's productions, something she never tired of. After her tenth birthday, it was time for her father to make his own name. With a sudden promotion, Arielle can still remember the day he delivered the news, his wife enclosing her arms around his neck as she hugged him with unlimited joy. The child, blonde ringlets a usual style, just gleamed happily - not old enough to truly understand the success. "Now Arielle," after the woman's smiles and hugs, the father bent down to speak to his daughter, "due to my new job at work, your mother and I are going to move to France. Does that sound okay with you, my dear?"

Leaving a strict school life, one with no friends, sounded glorious. Her mother knew it would require trips back and fourth for her career, but she was also willing to make the change. And so, the family, in a few short weeks, transferred to Paris.

Arielle's life was no different in the next year, her eleventh birthday a mere week away. The adolescent's shy streak still ran thick though Arielle now had friends; even a boy who caught her eye amongst the close group. Her mother was exhausted from constant travel but the move was worth it, their financial and public status was growing exponentially.

For the first time, Arielle's mother had cancelled their birthday plans. Amongst her father's business friends and snobbish children, the eleventh birthday party was nothing the child expected. Rushing from the scene, she hurriedly grabbed the phone and called her mother, pleading for her to return. "Oh flower, do not cry. The show only runs for a few more days, Tell you what, I'll cancel the plane for this weekend, I can miss those foolish parties, and will take the soonest plane that's available. How does that sound, flower?"

Arielle suffered the rest of the party, not wanting to tell her father her mother had decided to skip the celebration parties and take an earlier flight. Now her mother would be home sooner and she would be safe again.

But then the crash happened.

"Breaking News~! We bring you, live, the sudden report that Flight ## has just crashed into the North Atlantic Ocean. Word of the crash has just been made public, the wreckage lost at sea. Rumors have arisen that actress Evangeline Love Hamilton was on that plane, also-" The harsh crack of glass erupted into the child's ears, the father's brandy glass now being sipped by the floor carpet. Blonde waves, not done into ringlets that morning, whipped about as she turned suddenly to look at her distraught father. What did that mean? She wanted to ask but her tongue was as frozen as the arctic pole, mind reeling on what had happened.

"Oh...look! It's Arielle Hamilton...shh, shhh, you don't want her to hear us do you? I know, I know. I heard she killed her own mother, no lie. She had her mother come home on an earlier flight and, you'd never believe, it crashed! Oh, and her father blames her for the death; tragic thing really. No, not for the child, for Evangeline. What a disgrace though, such a selfish, ignorant child. She's the reason such a fine actress is gone from this world. Trash." Their comments meant nothing, for it wasn't anything Arielle hadn't heard before. Their insults and whispers fell onto deaf ears. In months to come her father's death would follow as well, the man crashing with another driver, heavily intoxicated after trying to drink away his memories of his wife. Being an orphan had no effect on Arielle, she was numb, blocked out from the haters and the sympathetic business workers.

Eighteen couldn't have come any sooner. Living out in the country, with harsh relatives, she fled back to Paris to receive her inheritance. The house had been sold as was every other luxury item. But the photo albums and trinkets remained, along with a bank of money, but even money didn't ease her pain.

Her crowd of friends had changed as well. Underground racing was the distraction, the money fueling the escape, which came along with a lower crowd of friends.

Then she had her transformation.

His name was Ryker, a boy of smooth words and a fast tongue. Held highly by the other racers, Rykr took a fancy to Arielle, though she was not accepting of his advances. Continuously he boasted of lineage, something she didn't even waste listening to, and his fortunes. Their conversations always ended the same way; one riding off into the distance as both threw around profanities.

One night, however, his visit did not end in the usual routine. As Ryker stumbled into her door, his visits because she had a perfect place to crash after a night of drinking, he locked her lips with his, roughly and with unmatched force.

Fighting off the larger man was not easy and she did not escape before having a bite landed barbarically upon her nape, a growl emitting from his throat as something unknown to her was passed along. Collecting her coat from the door, she fled down the Paris streets and took a plane - ironically, which required much personal reassurance - to escape from Ryker's possessive clutches.

American was just as she remembered, the streets busy and buildings alluring. Many smells bothered her nose, something she didn't remember, as she tried not to gag from the city stench. Spending the night in an unfamiliar hotel, transformations began...painful, unfamiliar and unwelcome transformations.

Fleeing to an alley, confused glances from the hotel employees as she dashes from the lobby, covered in shadow trench coat, Arielle spent a night of indescribable pain, relying on the city chaos to cover her cries.

She is now 23, living like a shadow in the city chaos which had cloaked her transformation so many years ago. Arielle's attraction to speed and adrenaline have not faltered though her living accommodations have; she now resigns in a small apartment, overlooking another busy street though the area is known for its lack of criminals and annoying midnight parties. However, some more important differs in the current Arielle...the wolf inside.

Name: Ryker M. Dahling

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Rank: Warrior

Summary: Born into a fairly prestigious, natively Irish family that prides itself on keeping a pure bloodline, Ryker was well taken care of all throughout his childhood. Never wanting for food or shelter, he was free to dedicate his time to more, shall we say, interesting pursuits. Given his heightened senses, he was naturally drawn to activities in which he had a natural edge. According to Ryker, "It's not cheating if nature gave you the weapons."

As soon as he could drive, he got pretty heavily involved in street racing and that passion only increased when his family moved to France shortly before he turned seventeen. The fast-paced, split second action suited his tastes perfectly. At first, he was just a nobody that most people barely gave any attention to at the races. However, before long, he started making a name for himself. Ironically enough, people began calling him Le Loup, The Wolf, after his aggressive, predatory racing style. Ryker reveled in his new world. During the day, he was a fairly well-behaved, occasionally rebellious, but overall carefree son of a very wealthy family. By night, though, he became almost a different person. Confident and dashingly charming until he got behind the wheel. As soon as that happened, all the games went out the window and La Loup reigned.

The night of his eighteenth birthday, however, the moment that he had been waiting all of his life for finally came. All of his training and education by his parents finally came to fruition as he shifted for the first time. Assisted by his family, his first shift was much easier and less traumatic than something that would happen to a wilder, what his family called those who were turned by being bitten.

That was when he met her. Arielle Hamilton. An American girl who moved to France with her family because of her father's job. Ryker never thought that it could happen to him, but he soon found himself captivated by her. It also helped that they had met on the street. Before long, the two became companions, of sorts. It was not uncommon for him to crash in her apartment after a long night out. His parents hated it when he came home in any condition less than sober, so he tended to avoid them whenever he was a little tipsy. This relationship, though, came to a climactic and unfortunate end when, after one of his more impressive wins on the street and the subsequent celebration, Ryker tried to avail himself on her. Needless to say, Arielle was not too thrilled about that—and even Ryker himself was more than a little bit upset when he woke up the next morning and remembered what he had done—and so she fled the country.

When Ryker woke up the next morning and remembered exactly what he had done, as well as the taste of her flesh in his mouth, he flew into a rage and tore the apartment to pieces. After he managed to calm down, he made his way back home and began to use his family's extensive resources to track down information. To be honest, it was not that difficult, due both to Arielle's fame as the daughter of an American broadway star who died on a plane crash, as well as the rather vast resources of the Dahling family. He managed to track her back to her homeland, America. Determined to track her down, whether for sentimental purposes or just to make sure that his bite did not kill her, directly or indirectly, he left his family behind and made his way to New York City. Once there, he began the process of tracking down his old friend.

However, over time, Ryker has realized a few things, both about the world and himself. He had changed, although his passion for racing and intense, fast action that racing provided remained as steadfast as ever. Ryker glanced out the driver's side window at the guy sitting beside him. It was painfully obvious that he was not the most experienced racer that he had ever gone up against. "Hey," he called out his open window. "Just be careful not to scratch ya mum's car!" His voice carried a trace of his Irish heritage, when he wasn't trying to conceal it, which was, honestly, almost never. His opponent scowled, gave him an artful one fingered salute, and then rolled up his window. Ryker just chuckled, shaking his head a little bit, and then fixed his black eyes on the flag girl who, tonight, was wearing a bikini top and a pair of extremely short denim shorts. A couple years ago, she probably would have distracted him, at least a little bit, but now? Ryker fixed his eyes on the flag and, thanks to his heightened reflexes, took off from the line a full 0.7 seconds before his opponent.

Orange street lights flashed past his car as Ryker easily took the lead. "Too easy," he muttered, angling into a drift around a tight corner and then threw his car up a gear and accelerated out of the turn. After a rather boring race, Ryker crossed the line, at least eight seconds before the other guy. Climbing out of his vehicle, he watched the guy climb out opposite him. "Was a good idea for you to take it easy," he said. "That way, ya won't have to explain any scratches to your mum tomorrow morning." His face flushed with fury, the man virtually tossed Ryker's winnings, about three hundred dollars, into his hand before getting back into his car, slamming the door shut and speeding off into the night. "Sharp as a beach ball, that one," he commented, watching the car speed off. But then, his attention was caught elsewhere as people approached and began congratulating him, propositioning him and offering to buy him a drink.

Mercede Anne Clelland

Age:

"I am approximately 22 years of age. Kinda lost count when my parents kicked me out at the age of 6. Not really many birthdays celebrated on the street."

22 and a half.

Gender:

"I should take some offense to that, but I'll leave it be, since we just met. I am a female, through and through."

Female.

Rank:

Young Vampire

Summary:

"I don't really know you enough to tell you anything..."

Within the inner working of her fragile mind, Mercy is simply viewed as a shy, antisocial little girl. Mercy, however, soon revealed herself as a proper young lady, wishing not to get her hands dirty with the silly tantrums of immature people. A simple girl is what you may see, laid back, a bit of an optimist, but she is much more than simply a wall flower. The way she speaks also reveals an abundance of details about her drawn back personality. Her speech patterns and choice of vocabulary doesn't reflect the culture she lives in, as she is expected to be intelligent and well rounded. Her words were often slurred, soft, or intermixed with Irish, a language she spoke at home, with her parents. Mercy grew up in Ireland, until her parents abandoned her at a young age. They simply did not have enough money to care for her and her three brothers and two sisters. So they told her to leave. And to never come back.

Mercy often speaks in a quieter tone, her voice often times carrying very little emotion, expect at times when she felt as though she must get her point across in an open and unguarded manner. It is at these times that she reveals the true beauty beneath the innocent face and the emotionless facade. A hurt, gentle, and kind female whom wishes only the best for everyone she meets. She is a listener, able to understand social cues in the blink of an eye, or interpret a double meaning with not as much as a bat of an eyelash. More of a thinker than a doer, she hated when people would assume things about her tiny appearance and her quiet ways. Oh, Mercy thinks she is too good for us. No, that was not what she thinks at all.

Mercy is a simple female, wanting nothing out of life but happiness. It is this view on life that causes her much of her unhappiness. Her dreams consist of falling in love, having a family, and creating world peace. However, she thinks she has bigger matters on her hands as she is a full-blooded, born werewolf. Mercy is, at first, naive and extremely trustworthy. She falls in love in a blink of an eye. And when she falls out of love, let's just say she falls hard. Mercy often looks to those better looking than she for comfort. Her main lines of relationships are with jocks and bad boys. She envies their beauty, their simple way of life. Mercy has always been very... careful about how she presents herself to others, knowing many would take one look at her body and believe her to be some sort of stupid fragile girl that they could take advantage of.

As Mercy opens up she finds many have the same fears as she did. The fear of not being good enough, not being beautiful enough. Mercy tries to help everyone, yet she find many people do not want her help or her friendship. Although she is quite the alluring, cunning female, many men put her on the back burner. She has always been the girl to be friend zoned. She keeps people close, and has very few enemies, as she is never the one to tell some they are wrong, even if they are.

Her history is a secret, as she will never talk about it, not even with her best friends. Mercy's parents grew up in Ireland, the both of them. Mercy's mother was a small town girl, beautiful and petite, just like her daughter. Mercy's father was born in a larger town, and thought he was entitled to everything. Mercy never knew why her parents got married, but they did. They had six children, as they did not believe in birth control. He father was also a werewolf. He had been born one, born of a full-blooded line. Her mother was changed the night that her third brother was conceived. By the time Mercy was born, she was born a full blooded werewolf. There were three children born werewolves, two girls and one son. When the family could not care for their children anymore, they cast out the werewolves. Mercy's younger sister was only two, and died not a month after being alone. Mercy's older brother gave her a plane ticket to New York when she was 18. They had lived only as wolves for so long that it took quite a while for Mercedes to get used to human contact. She is still hesitant about some human customs. When she stumbled across the packs, she stayed clear. The closest thing to a pack she had gotten was her time with her elder brother and younger sister. She is still uncertain about many things.

Mercy is always more comfortable in her wolf form, but she takes pride in her human looks. When she traveled to New York, the length of her hair trailed past her butt. It annoyed her. So she cut it all off. Now, she rocks a pixie cut. Mercedes has never really enjoyed food, simply finding it as a source of energy. So she has always been on the thin side. Now that she lives in New York and found out about the eating customs, she has filled out a bit more. With her short hair, thin face, and gentle appearance, Mercy is an extremely attractive girl. Her eyes just add more to her beautiful face. Mercy has what many call spirit eyes. They are blue-green eyes with large flecks of silver, making them look like a beautiful sky. All around beautiful, it would seem as though she would be confident and easy to talk to… yeah, that's not the case.

Name: Damian Xander Arevalo

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Rank: Loner, for now...

Summary: Cunning. Witty. Wise. Born to mother and father, two young teens, madly in love. Kiyana, the sixteen year old daughter had fallen madly in love with the bad boy in town, Dryalis. Her parents forbade her from his sight, not allowing their love to flourish. But even as her parents did not allow it, they met in secret. Each night they professed their love for one another, coming closer and closer to the other, unable to be separated. Months after their secret union, Kiyana discovered she was pregnant. Dryalis swore he would do anything to protect the child, anything. When Kiyana's parents discovered their daughter to be pregnant, they banished her from their home, forcing the young girl on her own. She fled to her Dryalis, hoping he would have shelter for her and the unborn child.

But when she laid eyes on her Dryalis, he was different. There was something about him that changed. It had been weeks since she saw him last. He was cold, almost primal. When she touched his skin, he was warm and aggressive. But soon he changed to his usual self, but it seemed Dryalis was fighting something deep within himself. They lived together, working through their issues and her pregnancy. Kiyana noticed her love leaving their home late at night, not coming back until the early hours of dawn.

One night she decided to follow him. His path led her through the forest, where she heard howls and calls of the wolves in the nearby area. Her skin crawled with fear, fear she would lose him in the dead of night or that she would discover his dark secret. But still, she pressed on, willing to continue until she found out the truth. Hidden behind the dark shade of trees, she watched as he entered a clearing. As he entered the center, he was alone. The howls had ceased and soon he was greeted by massive wolves. She feared for her love, worried for his safety, but still she stayed. Dryalis stood before them, unaffected by fear or worry. He looked to the Alpha, staring into his eyes. They spoke in hushed tones, something the human could not hear. But still she watched, trying to make words out of what they said.

Before long the Alpha moved closer to Dryalis. Controlling the cry for him, within her throat, she clasped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes could not pull away from the monsters, her man. Closer he came, until the wolf opened his jowls and latched them onto the shoulder of the boy. Horrified by the sight, she screamed in terror. Her scream shook the trees, causing the birds to flee their nests. Shocked by what she saw, she fled, running for her life. Howls of the wolves could be heard once more, they sounded angry, evil and vile.

When she made it to her home, she locked the door behind her. Breathing heavily, she felt a pain within her belly. Gripping her hand over her stomach, she screamed, crying. That night she slept alone, crying herself to sleep. Her thoughts resided on her Dryalis, was he safe? Did he die? These questions mocked her mind, hollering at her during the unpleasant slumber. Nightmares haunted her, showing visions of her love's death. The wolf that bit him. His eyes, how they burned a sapphire so bright. For weeks she did not see Dryalis, believing him to have died. She mourned over him in these days.

But on the week before giving birth to her son, he came back. He came to their home, his skin was bright, full of life and vigor. He was very much alive. Muscles lined his arms and chest, popping up in areas she had not seen before. He was stronger and possibly a little larger than before. Excitement overcame her body, filling her to feel whole once more. As she wrapped her arms around him, she cried on his shoulder. Sobbing as he laughed softly to her. They professed their love to one another, just as before.

When Kiyana gave birth to her son, it was not in a hospital or a place with doctors. She gave birth to him in their very home. In the first moments that she held him, she looked into his eyes. "Damian, he shall be named Damian," tears began to form in her eyes. He was perfect, handsome and beautiful. The cutest baby she had ever seen, perhaps she was biased, but her love for him was undying. Even when the wolves gathered around their house. Their howls shook the glass, rattled the cupboards, and caused the female to shriek, but she would not let them touch Damian. Dryalis spoke to them in a tongue she had never heard. The wolves seemed to ignore his harsh words and violent voice. Dryalis changed, right before her eyes, taking the form of a massive wolf. His fur was white mixed with hues of browns and creams. His eyes were the same bright blue as they had always been. She wrapped her arms around the infant, holding him closer than before. Dryalis fought off the other wolves, biting and nipping at them. Trying to scare them off, he snarled with his mouth ajar. Licking at his jowls, he bared bright white fangs to the others. But he was overpowered, being taken down by three very large wolves. As the Alpha approached, he ripped at the young male, tearing through his coat and flesh. Dryalis howled in pain, shifting back to his lesser form.

Kiyana cried for him, afraid she had lost him once more. This time it was before her eyes, unable to stop the actions of the beasts. She would not let harm come to the boy, her son. The Alpha took one step closer to the female and the infant. His shining eyes stared at the blankets swaddling the child. But Dryalis spoke, "I have changed my mind. I shall protect the child myself." But it was too late. The Alpha shook his head from side to side, slowly and with meaning. "You have taken the oath, accepted our ways, our protection. Now he must suffer your decision."

But as the large wolf made his way closer to the girl and son, he stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed the air, pausing as he did so. He looked to the whelp on the ground, human once again, then back to his prize. He looked to the female, true terror in her gaze, but she did not pull away from the stare. She met his with as much furry and force as she could muster. "Perhaps another time then... But we shall be back, on the boy's sixteenth birthday. It will happen and you shall not stop me." the great Alpha spoke. Turning his head from the humans, he motioned for his wolves to follow him. With the flick of his tail, he and the other wolves were gone, disappeared into the night.

Years passed and the boy grew wise and strong, brave beyond his years. No matter where he went, the wolves were always watching, waiting in the shadows. When he went to school, they watched, hidden among the forest brush. Wherever and whenever he went somewhere, they were there, waiting. He grew up stronger each day, working out in his yard, as well as the numerous sports he played. Years passed and the boy drew ever so close to his sixteenth year, worried for her son, Kiyana tried to run from the wolves, forgetting her own husband was one of them, a monster. She moved states numerous times, but no matter where she fled to, they followed her. She could not hide from the wolves.

On the eve of his sixteenth birthday, Damian rested his head upon the window sill, watching out into the wilds of their home. It was a thick summer night, the cool breeze of the outer world blew into his face. He smiled, taking it in slowly. His eyes watched as the leaves from the branches danced in their celebration. Staring off into the distance, he heard a whisper. It peaked his interest, forcing the boy to break his curfew and climb through his window. While he was on the roof, he leaned to the side of the house, grabbing the portion of wall he could, and brought himself down. When he was finally grounded, he looked up to his room, hearing the whisper again, he turned towards it, following it as if it were speaking his name. His trance-like steps caused him to move slowly, heading deeper and deeper into the thick woods. As he came to a large grouping of trees, he found himself seated on the ground. It was as if he were no longer in control of his emotions. Then they came.

Soft growls and snarls escaped their lips as the wolves circled the young boy. Scared, he tried to scurry from the pack, but they were much quicker than he. They blocked all but one path of exit. Damian thought about taking it, knowing the wolves were cunning beasts, as his mother told him in the stories when he were a young boy. Holding his breath, he watched as a larger wolf appeared. He was tall, long legs, and eyes that seemed to peer through one's soul. The Alpha did not speak, only staring at the boy. Keeping himself calm was a hard task, trying to think of routes to escape was even harder. Before the boy could act, the wolf had lunged and sank his fangs deep within his flesh. Tears and blood seeped from the boy. His cries echoed through the forest, but no matter who heard him, it was far too late. The changes were happening and they were rather quick.

the aftermath of a feeding

She could hear the high beeping of the hospital monitor, yelling at her that the patient was dead, the patient had no pulse. Her pearly white fangs withdrew from the neck of a small, teenage boy who had been in a coma for one year because of drug overdose. Natalia brushed her bright blue fingertips across the boy's cheek and whispered an apology and a farewell. Her dark blue toms carried across her through the hallway, and she kept her head down without bothering to brush her black hair out of her face. The nurses were passing her, nudging her out of the way, screaming "He's gone!", or was that the boy's parents?

Fresh cold air brought her back to her senses and her sharp, chocolate brown eyes surveyed the parking lot by the hospital. A tall silhouette of a man caught her eye and her pink lips parted.

"What are you doing here?"

There was a quick 'pang' noise as the man swiftly fell down, behind him, a figurine, barely visible in the garage's poorly lit area. "Go. Do not worry. He will see nothing more." he said briskly as he ran away with a dented pan in his hand, along with the unconscious man. He ran throughout the garage, jumping over cars and running out into the brisk night before stopping in an alleyway.

Azul quickly sat down with the man, and picked him up. There was a slow sucking sound as the man's soul was dragged from his body, and when finished, Azul crumpled it up and placed it in a soul sword. He slid the sword back in it's sheath and *Poof* was gone in a tuft of smoke.

She blinked. Let her jaw drop an inch. Blinked again. And again. She could hear her heart pounding. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. She tilted her head, felt her neck muscles move.

"Who was that?" Words slipped out of her mouth. "What? Why?"

Azul sat down in his chair. "Young one, do not worry, for I am Azul, guardian of the vampire kind...". The words echoed through the garage, seemingly coming from all angles.

Natalia shuddered, feeling the reverberation into her painted toenails up to the top of her head. "Guardian...? What guardian?" she asked in a small voice, one that didn't sound like her own.

here was a long silence, before it was responded with "Guardian of your kind, to keep you safe in times of need."There was that same echo like last time.

Now or never

As Tygashi walked along the streets on a darkened night, he heard a rustle in a nearby alleyway. This alarmed him and he slowly crept in on the scene. There were 4 boys, teasing a smaller gang of young children. But something sparked Tygashi's mind about these boys. They were covered in blood. Not caked, but fresh. Like they just killed a few people. Tygashi took action.

"Hey wingnuts! Go pick on someone your own size!"

"Why would I, Kitty-boy..." replied a malicious Zero

" Cause before you get to them, you have to get ME!" Tygashi said triumphantly.

Tygashi ran at the boys, fists clenched, ready for action. He swung a fist, desperatly missing its was no matter for the 4 boys as they took down Tygashi in 1 swift move after Tygashi attempted to regain his brought him to the floor and pinned him for a savior, he looked around cautiously in the dark of the night. Maybe someone may come to his aid.

Leaping from a roof a grown Haru stood in front of Tygashi, her eyes were a deep crimson, she then turned on Zero and gave him a strong slap across the face, "Have you forgotten the contract?!" Her face was serious as she glared at him. Baring her fangs she dodged an attack swiftly and twisted around, grabbing one of Zero's friend's arms and pinned him roughly to the ground, she hissed into his ear before digging her nails into his wrist. Releasing him she pulled him up and pushed him out of the alley, her cloak flared around her, her black dress flashing in the sudden light and turning gray as a shaft of moonlight washed over it. When her cloak settled again she watched as the others started backing off, looking at Zero she let out a low growl and said softly, "I will talk to you back at the house." Turning to Tygashi, not remembering him directly she thought, 'He smells familiar...'. Bowing she said, "I'm sorry for Zero and his friends' actions, I will wipe these childrens' memories of this attack, then please wake them after me and Zero leaves." Bending down she wrapped her arms around all of them, who were huddled together, bloodied up. Digging into all of their memories at ones she said softly, "Disperse." And at that moment they all went limp and she nodded to the neko boy. Before looking at Zero, grabbing his arm, and leaping upward once more, taking their leave.

Tygashi looked at the girl. He thanked the gods for this savior. Whatever she was. "Well, thanks anyways...I would have been a goner without you..." he said as he walked away. He saw the teens muttering about how 'they hated that kid' and 'wished he were dead'. He shrugged these off and walked home.

*Yuki comes out of hiding* Wh-What happened? Pardon my rudeness, my name is Yuki! *Bows down to Tygashi, hopping her ears would not show through her hair* I saw what had happened to you, they bother me sometimes as well. I think I have seen you at school.. Is your name Tygashi?

(They teleported)

Haru glared angrily at Zero from the couch. Her arms were crossed across her chest as she waited, "Well?" Her long finger nails clicked against each other as she sat there, their pointed tips glinting each time a shaft of moonlight washed over them from the open window curtains, though she wasn't defending herself, or craving blood, her eyes glowed a blood red.

Glaring at Zero she stood up quickly, "There is a contract, he has the form of the human and cat ears and a tail, in my eyes he is still counted as human ever so slightly, even if it a quarter, Zero, it counts for him too!" Her eyes flashed. She then twisted around and stormed up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door. Putting her cloak back on she shoved the window sill open and leaped out of it, falling two floors to the ground. Landing she sprinted. Teleporting at times to get farther distances in less time. Memories flashed in her head, Tygashi, a kind Neko boy, she remembered that day when she met him, he had asked her how she knew what he was, what blood tasted like, and said they'd see each other soon... Shaking the memories away just as a house popped into mind she teleported above it. Falling down softly onto the roof she went to the front door and picked it. Handy that she had a paper clip and a hair clip. Walking up the stairs she looked around. Peeking in every door she finally found him, sitting in his room.

ero sat there, not one bit ashamed of his actions. He sat there, muttering about how he 'wished he never tried the job', and how he 'hated being here'. He marched outside, put his hoodie on, and pulled up the hood. He walked down the side walks and sat in the alley. He climbed up the walls of the neighboring building and sat on the edge of a canopy. "I'm not fit for this. I'm an alley boy, not some snobby butler!" he spat as he glowered and raged about the recent events. He got down from the canopy and climbed down into the alleyway. He sat on a pile of cardboard when a shadow crossed his view. He got up and followed the shadow. It came to an abandoned movie theater. He walked in. "Nice you came... Seeing as you had the guts." it spoke as Zero groped around in the dark. "Come on out! Or i'll make you!" Zero stated bluntly as he pulled out his gun. He heard something behind him and shot with one hand. A dart smacked his forehead and he went out cold.

Ryuuki takes out his wakizashi and points it towards the shadow. He slowly wipes the blood off his lips "Who are you, and what is going on?" Ryuuki demanded at the shadowy figure."I want answers."

Rei slowly steps out of the shadows, majestically. "Your little friend here, was disturbing the peace. He needed a little...put down..." Rei replied as he snickered afterwards. "After all...everyone needs a little time to settle down, right?". He pulled out his scythe and tipped it in his poison. His voice changed aggressively as he got ready for battle. "Anyways, I think your time has come too...maggot scum..." He quickly jumped off the wall and backflipped over the vampire and sliced his forehead mid-air.

Ryuuki quickly flinches and holds his wakizashi and attempts to push his scythe away. "I-I won't go down, without a fight" He looks at Rei with a malicious smile and snickers at him. "Gotcha." Ryuuki punches Rei in the stomach whilst pushing his sword forward.

Rei grabs the dull end of Ryuuki's sword and twists it 360 degrees, allowing it to be wrenched from his grip. "New guy huh, maggot scum..." syas Rei as he tosses the sword behind him. He then proceeds to take out his gun. "On the wall...NOW!" Rei screams as he prepares to shoot.

Ryuuki's eyes widen as he realizes he is no match to Rei. He realizes this time, he must be the defender. "No!" He yells with intensity in his voice. "What do you want with me?!" He proceeds to quickly dash in front of Rei and escape through the door, towards the window. "Either now, or never.." He mutters to himself.

Rei fires a dart from his gun, hitting its target dead on,putting Ryuuki to sleep. He then walks over, picks up the slumped vampire, and radios for a transport. An armoured truck appears in front of the entrance and 2 men drag the sleeping men into 2 locked chambers. He waits for them to wake up.

Ryuuki wakes up to the sight of Zero keeping to himself "Who are you!?" Obviously in distress, Ryuuki's anger raises his voice. "W-Where are we going!?" He attempts to hide his fear, he did not even know why he was stuttering. He knew Zero must have been in distress as well.

Zero shudders as he sits in the chamber. "Shut up...don't talk..." Zero whispers to Ryuuki

"Oh, you finally finished your little beauty sleep..." Rei snickers as he eyes down the 2 vampires. "Get ready, we are almost at the compound." Rei spits out.

As the armoured truck comes to a halt, all becomes dark as they are escorted by gloved and masked men. Zero gulps as he is sat down in a chair and Ryuuki is made to watch the questioning.

"Alright maggot scum...answer quickly and it'll all go fast..." Rei spits

"Wh-wh-whaddya want?"Zero stammers as his eyes open wide

"To do a couple tests. Thats it. On you and your friend." Rei says as he calls over the men in hazmat suits to carry Zero and Ryuuki into the lab. This scared Zero and he pulled out his pistol and fired bullets right into the heads of the hazmat-suited men. Rei quickly reacted and pulled his gun. Zero flipped over Rei and grabbed him from behind as a meat-shield. He then flipped him over and pinned him down. He disarmed him and untied Ryuuki. "Lets get outta here, no time for talk" Zero stated as he ran for the exit.

Ryuuki nodded as he quickly stood up and began to run towards the exit. He never felt such a rush of pure adrenaline. He looked to his side, seeing Rei looking hopeless for the first time. Not saying a word, he follows Zero, and pulls out his sword, just in case anyone wanted to get feisty with them.

Now and Never part 2

Zero raced into town with his new buddy by his side and ran into his alley, to catch his breath. He sat down and pulled out the poisoned dart gun."That little..." Zero muttered as he looked at the darts. A work of art. Titanium tipped blades, carbon fiber bodies...the gun was covered in bolo wood, only from the South american rainforests. "This guy has some serious dough..." Zero thought as he put the gun aside."Look, I gotta go..."Zero said as he stood up.

Ryuuki anxiously looked towards Zero. "No, wait. Be honest with yourself, they will find us. They have the equipment. You are nothing compared to them," He said looking seriously, not showing pity to himself, but saying the truth. "..Let's team up. We have a chance together." He said holding his sword. "He isn't the only one after us, they're more out there with the same intentions. Don't play the game cocky."

Peeking in she whispered, "Tygaaashi?" She waited for a moment before crawling in, hiding in the soft shadows of his room.

She walked down the street, finding every lock on Tygashi's house locked tight. Letting out a sigh she looked upwards. It was tiring she had to say, and her feet were kiiilling her. Haru then heard voices. Walking slowly she found Zero with some other vampire and nodded slowly to them, the scent of small droplets of blood still in the air before the cuts closed up. She looked at Zero mainly and said, "I'm sorry for last night, but, my family is contracted with the Human Council. So I must ask you to not drink blood when outside of our land." She blinked and then continued, "If the blood in the strong hold is not enough, I will buy more humans at the market." She let out a sigh before turning out of the alley and continued walking on. Eyes closed as she masked up her emotions that were all drowning in tears. It seemed as though Zero hated her now, had she, *Had* to slap him and round up on him when they had gotten back to the house..?

Rei got into the town, angry like he wanted to punch a cage full of maggot scum. He sat down on the roof of a nearby house, and watched as a girl walked by. He saw the girl ready to cry. This made him feel bad for some reason and got down to aid her. "What is wrong, young lady?" he asked harmlessly. "Did someone hurt you?"

Haru slowly blinked at Rei, rubbing her eyes, "N-no sir..." She shook her head, small sparkling drops of her salty tears flying down and hitting the ground. Looking over her shoulder she didn't see any shapes. Looking down she gathered all of her emotions before looking up her face a blank sheet, "I'm all right now sir..." She started walking around him, her cloak fluttering slightly as she did.

Rei was concerned. He saw the girl was crying. He couldn't just let her go. "Little one, i know something is wrong. You may tell me." he spoke as he walked in pace with her.

Zero walked along side the vampire as he killed a young man for his blood. He sat there, gulping down large quantities of blood from the human. He cleaned the body and continued on his way. But he saw Haru, crying, with the vampire hunter beside her! "Haru! No!" he yelled as he tried to stop Haru before it was too late.

Sniffling she collapsed to her knees. She let out a wail, even though she knew it wasn't right for a pureblood to cry in front of others. Her mouth opened wide, revealing two small fangs as she sat there before it closed again quickly as she sniffled. Shaking her head she fell right onto the hunter, eyes watering, "I don't know what I did wrong to make Zero mad!" She shook her head wanting her tears to stop.

Zero ran up and tackled Rei. He didn't want Haru hurt. Not now. He placed his gun to Rei's temple. "I don't want to shoot. Leave her alone"

"I only wanted to help!" Rei screeched

"I know you. Help is one thing a vampire hunter does not give to a vampire."

"Maybe thats changed." Rei said

"I doubt it."Zero said as he delivered a blow to Rei's forehead to knock him out. He then took Haru back to her house. "I'm sorry for my behavior. i don't know what I was thinking." he said as they walked in.

Shaking her head she found her eyes watering, "No, if I hadn't yelled at you, slapped you for that matter..." She paused and looked down, twiddling her thumbs.

"Look, lets just get over this and back to another subject. Vampire hunters. They've come here and for some reason, they are out on a mission to kill the vampires. Everyone suspicious for that matter." Zero explained as he attempted to change the conversation."Just, stay away form anyone you don't know." he said as he got up. He looked out the window. What he saw shocked him. They were surrounded.

Blinking at his changed expression as he looked out the window she didn't mind the changed subject and asked, following him over, 'Wha-" She fell backwards onto her but staring up at the window that was now an inch above of her eyes.

There were a group of those vampire hunters, again. Zero cursed under his breath and pulled out the dart gun, claimed straight from Rei's bare hands. He loaded it with a non poisoned dart, and shot. Dead. They went down one by one, and there was no end. Zero was defending this household no matter what, even if it costed him his life.

Ryuuki looked shocked and took out his sword. "Stay away! What do you want with us?" He sneered across the room, showing his fangs. "Zero, they're more coming. I can fend these pests off for now, you go up!" He said with a grin.

Haru lay in silence on the floor before sneaking out a window on the other side of the room, and climbing up and out - onto the roof. Where she slowly gathered energy to form a flaming whip with her bare hands. From there she started following the darts down one by one, the whip clashing with skin. Twirling it for a moment she released energy, lashing out in different directions quickly, slamming down the fire whip on multiple in three seconds. That was until she was shot with an anti-vampire weapon. Slamming into her back Haru fell slowly. Dress fluttering behind her as she fell. Hitting the ground with a hard thud everything blackened out, other than the faint pressure of seals upon her wrists and ankles, the magic that anti-vampire weapons wielded to paralyze the vampire so they couldn't escape. One shouted,

"We've got the Vampire Headman's daughter, let's go, the bounty for her will be great!"

Zero saw them take Haru away. " You son of a #$%!" he yelled as he proceeded to run outside. But on top of the house, there was Rei, laughing his ass off as they carried the girl away. He ran down, and Zero could not catch up with the fleeing men. "No...Haru...NO! NO! NO! This is all my fault! All of it!" He sat there with his face buried in his hands. Zero gave up. There was no hope now. Haru was captured by that stupid, mindless vampire hunter, and he didn't do anything. Zero got up and ran.

Carried limply everything faded back into place, there was a harsh aching in her chest but other than that she was fine really. She watched in silence as her house slowly faded into the midnight sky. The only thing supplying her with light was the sympathetic moon. Squirming on one guy's shoulder she let out a wail that was soon muffled by a hand. Biting deep into the flesh of the side of the hunter's hand as soon as he pulled free she spat out his blood.

Rei walked beside the men carrying the girl when one of them yelped. "Oh, what is it now..." Rei said girl had woken up and taken a bite of the workers hand. "This shall not do..." he snickered as they put Haru down and readied her for another injection.(Chance to escape!)

Lashing out she raked her tipped finger nails across his cheek and got up. Wobbling a bit before twisting and running, "Run, just run, nothing else.." She murmured to herself as she ran, her bare feet crushing the grass.

Rei quickly turned around and raced after her until he was stopped by who else, but the royal family. "Sorry...err...um..."he said awkwardly as he raced away. Good luck did not come to vampire hunters around here. He went back and followed the men to the base.

Haru looked back as she fell to the ground when someone pushed her behind them. Looking up she saw the silhouettes of her brothers and sisters, and mom and dad. Their eyes all flared as they watched Rei flee. Huffing she stood up, her back still stinging from the anti-vampire gun shot. She looked along the line to see Zero. She paused before running up and tackling him, "I thought they got you too, dang it Zero!"

Zero laughed. He laughed half at the joke, half to relieve himself that Haru was back. He hoped that vampire hunter wouldn't come back for a long time. He followed the group back to their house and prepared their dinner once they arrived.

She stayed silent for the rest of the night, other than the faint smile on her face, she was happy. Not that she happy about being attacked by hunters, but that everyone one was safe... She heard the long ago faded noises that she heard as she was taken away from her home as it was shot at by hunters. A faded sound became louder as she listened for it. Zero, screaming. Shooting out of her thoughts her face became a tomato. Blinking as he brought the food to the table, she kept her eyes on the table. Not turning her head to give him a thankful nod at all.

Zero walked out of the room. He looked at Haru's face. What was the matter? He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the other meals to bring. He brought all of the meals and walked away. He continued his duties. Everything was normal, at least for now...

Now or Never part 3

She ate quickly and let out a huff when she was done, leaving her plate and fork and spoon on the table neatly and leaving her napkin folded, showing that she didn't even used it. Racing up the stairs she ran into her room and collapsed on the bed. Rolling onto her back she spread her arms out right out across her bed and kept her feet together. When she thought about it she found that she might look like that man on the cross people called... Jesus?

Zero laid in bed, crickets chirping outside. He thanked for Haru being safe, not being bothered by hunters for once, and being able to get a good night's rest. He wasn't going out to feed this night. He didn't want to. He fell to sleep and dreamt sweetly that night. As he woke up, he got ready and collected his ever-growing pay-stock at his door. He proceeded to go get the breakfast for the family.

Waking up that morning still in her dress. Haru got up groggily eyes dull, she went out of her room only to meet a calm Zero who was about to knock, blinking wide eyed, she backed up again into her room and slowly shut the door.

"Milady, I was only here to wake you up!" he replied. He continued to knock until she would respond. "Milady?,Milady!"

Covering her tomato red face with a pillow she let out a muffled, 'come in' and continued to breath in the stuffy air she got through the pillow. Rolling around on her bed extremely flustered she stopped when she heard the door open fully.

"Milady, are you alright?" Zero asked as he saw he face buried in the pillow. "Is there something I may do to assist you?"

"No, no... I'm good..." She said through the fabric. Rolling onto her stomach she kept her face buried and felt her hair roll from her shoulders to the sides of her face, thankful for the length of her silky midnight blue hair.

"It is time to wake, though. Your family will be waiting on you!" he exclaimed as he waited for a maid to come and assist Haru.

Letting out a whimper she got up but walked to the closet with her head hanging, hair hiding her still tomato face, "Ring the bell for Hitaru please..."

"Alright Milady...as you wish" Zero says as he goes to ring the bell for the head maid. As he does, he becomes more and more worried for Haru. Did he do something? He was not sure. He rang the bell and went to go collect the meals for the families breakfast.

After a minute, Hitaru came in and walked into the closet, startled to see Haru standing there, with her head hanging, "What's wrong Milady..?" She asked walking over, when Haru let out a hurumph she shook her head, "You must have stayed up all night because of the attack..." Unzipping the side of the dress she began to pull it off and said, "Your sun dress would be fine on a sunny day like this." Pulling a hanger off and removing the gown(looks something like this; cm/images/wedding_fashion/gold% ), and letting her step into it before pulling it up and fixing it, all before zipping and walking away to a rack. There on the rack were white ballet flats she could wear and Hitaru took them down, holding the shoes in one hand so she could walk to a shelf, where she picked out a headdress with multiple pale yellow flowers. Walking back she left Haru's hair down and simply clipped in the flowers, and slipped on the shoes.

Nodding her thanks to Hitaru Haru exited her closet, thankful that her face wasn't so red anymore. Blinking at herself in the mirror Haru nodded once more and then began making her way downstairs. When she was down there she looked at Zero, her face slowly turning from a soft pink to a tomato color. Glancing to the side she let out a soft breath, calming herself so she didn't rush up stairs again and bury her face into her pillow again. Turning slowly to make sure if he saw her, that she was calm and wasn't panicking... Well, she was, but she just wasn't showing it...

Zero man-giggled at Haru's reaction to looking at him. He smiled and led her down to the table where he had the meal all ready. He pulled out a chair for Haru and waited.

Eyes widening she walked over with her head slightly ducked. Had he seen her blush? If so, CRAP. Sitting there for a moment in silence she picked up her fork finally and ate at her eggs before going to the bacon and eating in total silence except for her calming breaths so her blushing wouldn't set in.

Zero went into his room and ate his breakfast. He chewed and was wondering why Haru was acting so strange. He pondered when a knock at the door arrived. He opened and Yatsuki was standing there, waiting

"What may i do for you, My Lord?"Zero asked.

"I am out of Tetramethydiaminobenzhydrylphosphonious. Will you please go and get some?" Yatsuki asked politely

"My lord, if I may ask, what is this Tetramethydia..." Zero said as his tongue got tied from the word.

"Acid...go fetch my acid please."

"As you wish my lord" Zero responded, semi-embarrased

Zero walked over to the chemical compound housing unit and grabbed a bottle miraculously listed with the 39 letter word on a small sorting sticker. He went over to Yatsuki's room, and knocked. Yatsuki opened the door, grabbed the bottle, and shut it quickly. Zero shrugged and walked away.

When she was done Haru walked back upstairs to the upper study. Pulling out about five hard back books that looked about two inches thick each she carried them over to a table and spread them out. Then with that she opened the closest one and began reading over all of the information, all of it being stored in her mind for 'later use'.

Zero walked downstairs and went to go fetch the load of bedspreads in the laundry room. He went to go grab a few and wondered why they were all black. He brought them to the linen closet and continued to do his duties.

Walking out of the study with no books in her hands showing she had already read them all Haru walked back into the hall, only to ram into Zero on her way, a couple of sheets falling on and over her.

Zero was startled and saw it was only Haru and started to collect the sheets as fast as he could."I am so, so sorry Milady." he said as he started to refold the linens.

Flushed she wiped her bangs back and knelt down, helping him fold them back up, "No, it's not your fault, behind all these I doubt I would be able to see as well, for all I know it's my fault, this is why no one runs around here..." She let out a sigh as she folded up the last one. Then stood up. Helping him pick some up before turning, still holding the linens, "May I help?"

"No thank you, Milady, I am fine. Please continue." he said as he collected the sheets and continued on his way. He placed the sheets in the closet and continued walking.

Letting out a sigh she nodded slowly and continued to her room, her eyes not having their usual glitter, "Damnit, why can't I help with anything...?" She muttered after closing her door and collapsing on the bed, her dress flaring outward. Rolling onto her sigh she ignored the fact that her dress was short and just continued to lay there in complete boredom.

Zero went over to prepare lunch when he heard Haru say "Damnit, why can't I help with anything...?". He knocked and waited for a reply.

Now half asleep she let out a groan and said drearily, "Come-*yawn*- In."

Zero smiled and said "Milady, would you like to help with the laundry?"

Rolling backwards across her bed she did a half flip onto the floor and her head popped up around the corner of her bed, as she peeked at him, "I'd be gla-d to!" She said then started crawling towards the door. And once she was in front of him she jumped up to her feet, "Ready then."

Zero sat at the washing machine."Alright. Take your basket. Now, take each individual piece and put it into 3 piles: Colours, blacks and whites."Zero said as he proceeded to do what he told himself."Once you are done that, take another basket and do it till they are all gone. Then we the piles of a certain type into the laundry" he said as he continued on his second basket. When he was done, he held out 2 bottles of detergent. "Hawaiian, or lavender?"

Blinking she nodded slowly as she helped him and just as he asked the scent she held up a dress with white and red, "Uhhm..." She pointed at the lavender and then looked back down to the dress slightly confused, "What pile do I put this one in?"

Zero scratched his head. "Colours." he said "if it gets dyed, i can always bleach the white parts." . He started to put the blacks in and as he finished, he said "Put yours in."

Nodding she put her black and white pile into the load and peeked in. After she took the dress and put it into the colors pile. After to seeing to that she stood up and nodded, "What next?"

"Put your blacks in!" he said "Then when it finishes, we'll put in the whites, then colours."

Peeking back in she then began pulling out her whites humming softly, "I thought you mean all blacks and whites." With a giggle she pulled out the last one and looked at her white pile slightly smiling. "Done with blacks!" She gave a teasing salute and then turned, "How long does it take?"

Silence

Rei sat in the meadows, looking at the clouds. This was his getaway from the urban, chaotic life he had. This is where he meditated, and where he wrote his journal, mostly. This was his escape from the modern world. He was uninterupped here. This was his freedom.

Smiling a young girl walked past Rei, her brown eyes glittering. Smiling at him with a toothy grin two small fangs protruding from her upper lip, and to a hunter, she would look like a vampire...

Rei got startled, ripped a foxglove from the ground and held it like a sword. He realized how stupid he looked, and put it down. He looked at the girl and once again took the foxglove like a sword. He looked at her and got up slowly. Getting startled she started backing away, "W-what is it sir...?" Backing away again slightly she bowed and in the back of her shorts showed a small lump right at her hips. Standing up with a worried look she flicked the tip of the lump, maneuvering it so it wouldn't look suspicious. The top of her hooded cape flicked and she started turning away, "I ah, must go now!"

"Maggot scum..."he said as he took out his throwing scythe and whipped it full pace at the girl.

Feeling it's flatter side slam into her back she let out a small wail, the hood of her cloak catching the air and pulling back, revealing small wolf ears. Landing with a thud Rin sat there stunned.

"Wait, your not a vampire?" Rei said stunned

"N-no! What the heck made you think that!?" She barked her pupils slitting. sitting up she released her tail and it went thumping away against the grass and the ground. Rin just looked at him with a mad pouty face. "Well...the teeth." he said semi-embarrased. He sort of shrugged away. "I'm a vampire hunter."

Pricking her fingers with her teeth she felt small blood drops well up onto her finger tips and she licked them, feeling her tongue scrape roughly against her soft skin, "Well that's acceptable." Lifting one leg up her cape moved back as she tilted her upper torso and thwacked at her ear using her barefoot, "But still. You'll have to repay me for the back wack." She laughed and rolled onto her back, "A bag of treats will do." She smiled a toothy grin and licked her lips, "I like bacon."

He smiled and tossed a pack of bacon. "Its dried, but good."

Catching it she said, "Dried is best, has no grease!" She then pulled one out, throwing it into the air and catching one end in her mouth after falling backwards.

Rei laughed as he saw the girl. She was just like a puppy! He smiled and kicked a foxglove,shrugging away, feeling bashful for some odd reason.

Looking up with the strip still in her mouth she sucked it up and swallowed it whole but coughed. Gripping her throat she gasped for air until she got the chunk of bacon down and sat up with a gasp, still gripping her throat, "I find human throats very narrow!" She whined. Shaking her head.

Rei laughed as he brought out an apple and crunched it. "I find it quite large, to be honest." he said as he took another bite.

"Compared to what I can swallow in my wolf form, no." She shook her head her tail still thumping away and she took out another piece of bacon. Acting normal even though she had sensed his mood change. Looking at him she let out a small bark, "Do you know where a pet store is? I need to buy a collar." She then pulled out a deer skin sack and dug through it counting some money, "Good, so I did use that twenty for the water from that store yesterday..." Nodding slowly she then looked up placing all the stuff back into the bag.

" On the crossroads of Emerald and Johnson. Its called Pet Dandy."

Nodding she thanked him quietly and then shook her head, "Do you ever kill bandits just to take what they got?" She pondered out of no where.

"For heavens sake! Of course not!" he said as suddenly as the question.

Looking down to her bag she pushed it slowly behind her, "I don't live with family, I just scavenge and take what I find... But the thing is, Bandits are bad, so if you kill them, it's not all to bad, and what ever they have is already stolen right? So what the heck, your basically stealing from stealers."

Silence part 2

Rei laughed. He did not mind bandits. They didn't bother him, so he didn't bother them. He saw the girl push her bag behind her and said "Whats in the bag?"

"Welp..." She pulled it back out and looked shamefully into it before dumping it's contents, hides, armor, clothing, weapons, and a few coins, "I attack any bandits that attack me then take what I need." Finally two iron ingots fell out with a clank and she picked them up quickly, "I need these for my armor."

Rei looked at the pile, looked at the girl, and looked back at the pile. He looked disappointed. He looked angrily at the girl, but suddenly let out a cry of happiness. He held out his hand for a high five. This reaction was unusual for Rei, but he did it for the girl. He pulled out a sack of coins. He pointed out some things. "I'll pay you for this,this,this,this and this. You list the price." he said.

Poking his hand in her awkward moment she said unsure, "S-s-sure..." (What does he want and how much does he have, need those two things to make prices reasonable.)

Rei pointed at 3 furs. They were 2 foxes, a cow hide, a mountain lion, and possum. "I'll pay 300 in gold for those 5."

Blinking she nodded slowly and opened each hide wrapping, the cow was rather wide, the fox hides rather long, the mountain lion had thick pelting, and the possum was just right for gloves, "Alright..." She nodded, then wrapped them back up and pushed them to the side and then sweeping her hand over the rest except for her bag and the iron ingots.

Rei gave her 400$ in gold instead of the agreed 300 as she was such a good merchant. He smiled and walked through the meadows. He heard a sound in the bush, but ignored it. Suddenly, a man hopped on top of him! He pulled out his scythe and the man went right through it, gushing blood. stared in shock, shook the man off, and like the girl did, stripped him of everything. There was even some more hides! He fist pumped and left the naked man for the carrion.

Rin stared at the extra gold and then put it into her coin sack which was in her deer skin sack. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by the scent of blood and she followed it, of course taking her bag. It was darkening, her time to feed. Blinking at the corpse she smiled deviously, "It has that hunter's scent all over it." Lowering to her knees she began breaking into the skin eating the meat and muscles she got from it. By the time she got down to the abdomen she was chuck full! Digging down into the ground quickly she dragged the now deformed corpse and covered it up and followed the hunters scent, leading her straight to the Carrion Place, "What the hell can he do here?"

* (By the way, she's still covered in blood.)

Rei sat down in another meadow, noticing lumps everywhere. He shrugged this off and lied down. He heard another rustle behind him, and turned around. He did not see anything though. He took out his scythe though, just to be sure.

Exiting a bush Rin cursed as her tail was tugged by a thorn. Shaking her head she quickly turned and continued walking, only to bump into Rei the scent of blood washing over his clothes, "S-sorry sir, I didn't mean to!" She then looked up and saw his familiar face, "Rei, nice to see you again! Thanks for leaving me a meal as well!" She bopped her stomach with a large toothy smile, her teeth smeared thickly with blood, showing again that she wasn't a vampire, who's kind ate neatly. Wiping the last of the muscle and flesh from around her mouth she looked down, "Oh- wait.." She then backed into the bush again and changed into her hide armor. Her chest plate had iron bands and she took out her steel dagger, "Okay then." She then exited once more and then looked at him, "All done and all fresh!"

Rei looked at the girl. "Don't scare me like that..." he said as he continued to lie down. "Oh yeah, why is the smell here so funny?"

"Well... She glanced back over her shoulder not sure if she should tell him or not then came up with an idea, pointing to a black heap she asked, "That's Carrion Place, that's why."

"Did you say Carrion Place?" said Rei as he looked at the ground, got up slowly, and went into an all out panic attack. He squirmed, and brushed himself off like a maniac. He regained his calm, and bluntly said "Ew"

Blinking she went and laid down on a old broken down couch on top of a heap, "Hey, best place for a Shifter." She then chucked down a piece of bread from her bag, "Catch it or you'll waste it. I'll still eat it, but, I don;t think you will."

Rei looked at it, and not wanting to look wussy, ate it! "MMM!" he said, lieing.

Blinking Rin turned to a old can of tomato soup. Looking in it she squealed, "YES!" She then took her bread and dipped it in, on it was, old tomato soup and she just opened her mouth wide and platformed her tongue, dropping it into her mouth and swallowing. "So good." She said rubbing her stomach.

Rei looked at her in disgust. "Thanks for the bread..." he said sarcastically.

Licking her lips Rin nodded and sniffed the air, "Town is close... I'll be back in an hour or so." Nodding she headed off. with her coin purse and dissapeared into a large tunnel.

Rei saluted and went back to admiring, except away from the Carrion Place. He sat and decided to write in his journal

Dear Journal:

Today I met the most unusual girl. She was a wolf girl, yet had vampire characteristics to her. I have never dealed with a were-pyre, if that is what this is. I will have my doubts about her.

Walking through town Rin went right up and into the pet store, buying a collar and leash and then leaving quickly. Putting the collar on she felt at it for a moment before transforming into a medium sized, black furred, gray wolf. She then carried her coin purse and the leash in her mouth and ran back to the carrion place. Just as she got to the gate Rin transformed back into her human form and clipping on the leash, she then hooked the end of the leash to a bed frame and let out a yowl of pain just to alert Hunter-san.

Silence part 3

Rei jumped and got up. "Oh, it's you!" he said in relief. He looked up and said "Whats the collar for?"

Nodding she barked before transforming back into a human, "I dunno, makes me feel different, you know, a wolf has got to have a rider one day if they wish to be a hunter's companions." She then thought of how she said it and put her arms around her head and yelled, "NOT LIKE THAT I MEAN!"

Rei smiled and said "I wasn't planning on it"

Head jerking down she let out a sigh and then looked up, "Hey, at least I know you're not a perv then." She then smirked and closed one eye, "Or are you...?" She then laughed and rolled onto her back. Her armor clanking at the sudden fall.

Rei laughed and said "I'm no pervert. Don't worry..."

Nodding she looked around for a crate and finally said, "This one might have held a zoo animal, c'mon, we can rest here for the night." Stepping inside of it she looked around and pushed around the straw and moss until it was in the form of a nest. She then looked to Rei and said, "You first, go in."

Rei walked in and sat down on the straw. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

Climbing in after him Rin laid one arm out and pushed his head onto it then put her other arm around him, curling her body around him like a female wolf would do for her pup, "Sleeping."

Rei fluffed Rin's head and pulled out his journal.

Dear journal

This girl is very sweet, and not a vampire, she is a werewolf. I am fine with that. I am snuggled up with her right now.

Soon Rin was curled up against Rei's back, her softening breath announcing her sleep as she drifted off. She soon lifted her head though and pulled her head up to his shoulder. Licking it softly as she was still sleeping, sleep-grooming she should say though. And when she fell limp again she snuggled back into Rei's back, her cheek pressed into his shoulder blade.

Rei fell fast asleep with the girl, and didn't even snore that sleep.

* (EL TIME SKIIIEP)

Opening her eyes to find her the only one in the nest Rin got up quickly and crawled to the opening in the top of the box. Only to find Rei changing into casual clothes, squealing she turned quickly and buried her face in her knees her blushing rapidly increasing.

Rei continued changing, and didn't notice Rin's reaction due to him composing Techno music. He was bobbing his head.

Punching the top of the crate hit cause a minor starting quake but then it caved in, creating a loud rumble and she heard a loud thump, signifying that he had fallen onto his butt.

Rei fell down with his ear bud falling out of his ear. He looked back, and covered himself with his pants. "Good morning..." he said, his face reddening.

Little irritation symbols would have popped up and she then crawled back into the nest, putting her hands over her eyes so he could change, "Go ahead." She growled, her face still shifting from a peach to a strawberry color.

Rei laughed and got dressed. "Sorry 'bout that." he said, his face bright red.

Shaking her head she rolled over onto her stomach and heard it growl and she finally asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I have my Cream of Wheat sachets. I eat those."

Nodding Rin crawled out of the den, her dress rising higher now that she didn't have to hide her tail. And with that she vanished into the piles and piles of old food and came back to the box with armfuls of food, the old can of tomato soup, crackers, some chicken, the good stuff to her.

Silence part 4

Rei smiled and pulled out a portable microwave. He put the wheat in a bowl and added milk and then put it in the microwave.

Rin played with the chicken for a moment before starting to tear off the skin and meat, right off the bones. She then took the bones and placed them on one of the jumbo crackers and poured some tomato soup over it all and looked up at Rei all the while chewing on her 'food combo', "How'd ya learn to make that stuff?

"My mother made it all the time when we were kids. I loved it, but my brothers hated it, because it looked like oatmeal, and anything that looks like oatmeal to kids, makes them gag as I have learned. But I did not mind."

Nodding she looked into the microwave and pointed silently right up until she finally said, "It'sh bub-ling Rei."

Rei looked at it and said "The microwave hasn't beeped yet. Once it does...which should be in 40 seconds...is when I take it out."

Nodding silently she continued to eat her chicken tomato crackers in silence, watching the mixture bubble slowly.

The microwave beeped, and Rei took it out. He pulled out some chocolate milk powder and dusted the top with it. He then took a spoon and began to eat it. "Thish ish gawd!" he said, his mouth half full...

"Same here." She said finishing off the crackers and licking her fingers with soft happy yips at the same time.

Rei laughed and held out his spoon. "Want a bite?" he said, holding it out.

Nodding dumbly she leaned over and got the spoon in her mouth. Pulling back she almost squealed when the food hit her tongue, swallowing she barreled him over and said, "That is so sweet, it's like a sugar bath for my tongue!"

Rei laughed and said "That's what I eat!"

Shaking her head vigorously she let out another squeal and nuzzled his cheek with her own and almost practically yelled, "Thank you for the food!"

"You are quite welcome!"

Back flipping off him Rin landed on the mid half of the heap of junk and took another back flip, still landing on her feet when she kit the dirt ground, "Energized!"

Rei laughed and got up. "So what do you want to do today?"

Looking up at him she looked around and said, "I dunno..." She then paused and said, "Hey can we go to your place, I've never seen it!"

"Here we are" Rei said when they arrived at his house. He opened the door, and a series of weapons cluttered the wall.

Blinking she rubbed the back of her head and continued to look around in silence. Afraid that if she spoke that all the weapons would come to life and shoot at her unknown voice.

Rei laughed and said "They only kill when wielded."

Letting out a breath she nodded and looked around the other walls silently, only when she walked into the kitchen did she see a picture... for that matter it was a farm... how suitable for a kitchen... with the milk and the eggs and the beef and pork, and all the other good stuff used for cooking that was produced there. Smiling she said, "You have a pretty house..."

A Voice Without Words

I was listening to the noises outside my window on a cold winter's night. My clock says 1:02 AM. Smiling, I know I'm going to have a hell of a time getting up for school tomorrow. I simply can't sleep though. The scene outside is simply so beautiful. It was snowing and the snow was sticking to the ground, branches, and houses. Come to think of it, the snow was sticking to everything and anything. The plows hadn't come through yet, so the snow piled on the roads.

Despite my better judgment, I got out of bed quietly, and sneaked downstairs. I went as quietly as possible. Every time the stairs or floorboards creaked, I would freeze and listen.

Finally, I made it outside. Without a coat, the cold nipped at my bare shoulders and arms; but I didn't care. I ran foreword and jumped and twirled, and danced under the fluffy stunning flakes. Then, I stood there and simply admired everything. It was hard to believe that the snow could fall from the sky so quickly and be so soundless; soundless and beautiful. Angling my head up, I felt the flakes on my face.

When I lowered my head, I saw someone. They were just a black silhouette, but they were either facing toward or away from me. With the 50/50 odds, I was gonna bet the person was facing toward me.

That prediction was confirmed when the figure began walking toward me. I couldn't move, and my eyes locked on the face.

The figure was clearly a man and he had black hair that may have been brown but I couldn't tell because it was so dark. I was mesmerized as he reached out and caressed my cheek softly. His hand then moved onto my dark brown hair. It was in a simple half up/ half down and his fingers ran through it multiple times.

Then, both his hands took root in my hair and his face bent down to my neck. I began breathing quickly. I suddenly felt a sharp pain and I gasped. I closed my eyes and took hold of his wrists. I squeezed his wrists trying to free myself but I felt the life draining from me. My grip grew weak and then my arms fell and I went limp against his body. I no longer felt the pain in my neck and I felt arms slide around my back and under my legs. Then I passed out...

A hand across my forehead woke me. When I opened my eyes there was a man with very dark brown hair that I would've called black except the fact that the sun was shining into the window. His eyes were a blue that I can only describe as the color of the Caribbean Sea. His skin was evenly tanned and he was still touching my face and hair.

Slapping his hand away, I ran for the door. I couldn't even open it before he captured my wrists and held me, face forward, to the door. He leaned his head forward and his cheek rubbed against mine. Then his head dipped down and nuzzled my neck. I struggled and said, "Please, let me go."

He didn't answer me, he simply looked straight at me. I could see his stunning eyes in my peripheral vision. He seemed like he wanted to talk but couldn't.

"Can't you talk?"

He let me go and went to the other side of the room and put his head in his hands.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I went over and stood beside him, "You can't speak, can you?"

He looked up at me then suddenly there was a notepad and pen in his hands.

"No," the note said, "I never learned. When I was born, I was taken from my parents and placed in a facility where they only taught me to read but they never taught me to speak. One day, the facility was attacked and these creatures attacked us. I was bitten by one of them and I blacked out. When I woke, I was what was called a 'vampire'. I am sorry that I attacked you, but when I saw you dancing in the snow like a fairy or nymph, I couldn't help myself. Please don't tell anyone about me."

His writing was spectacular. It was perfect calligraphy, and he wrote so quickly and fluently. His story broke my heart, "No one will find out about you on my account. I swear it."

He smiled and began touching my face again, "Why are you so interested in my face?"

He wrote again, "The woman who taught me to write showed me a way to communicate in a way that allows another person to feel how I am. Usually I would express this by holding someone else's hands but I am fascinated by your face. It's so soft."

I didn't know what else to say. I just let him touch me face. Then a thought hit me, "How about I teach you to speak."

His hands stopped and gave me a questioning look.

"I'm serious, I'll do it."

He then smiled and his hand gently clasped around the back of my head. I could tell he was happy.

I smiled back and said, "Ok, lesson one, have you ever screamed or cried, or made a sound coming from your throat?"

He made a few sounds and I nodded, "You can turn those noises into words by using your tongue, teeth and lips. Try saying this, 'Hello.'"

He made a sound again, "Watch my lips, ok? Hello."

"Hehwo."

"Close! We're making progress!"

He laughed and wrote down, "You are surprisingly calm around me."

"Well, you won't hurt me, will you?"

He quickly shook his head, "Never!" he wrote, "No, I would never hurt you. It's bad luck to hurt a snow fairy."

I laughed, he was joking with me.

Then I remembered something, "Wait! What time is it?! My family, my parents will be looking for me! They'll send out the entire army to look for me. I have to go!"

Jumping up, I ran for the door once again. I heard a cry and felt him grab me, "Nah... Ni-Nahow."

Was he trying to say 'no'? "I have to go home."

He kept a firm hold of me.

I sighed and stayed with him. Soon, he grew tired and fell asleep on the single king sized bed in the room. I was beside him, his arm was still around me in an attempt to keep me there. He was so sweet and innocent yet intelligent and aware of the world, history, etc. He must be so lonely...

As much as it hurt me and I felt bad, I needed to get back home and come up with a story for my parents. Slipping out from under him, I got my coat, and quietly left the building.

I was wandering for a while before I figured out where I was. Apparently, I was two towns over from where I lived. So, after walking miles in the wrong shoes, I made my way through town. I was never more excited to see my street. That excitement faded when I peered down the road to see a blazing house where my address was. Neighbors, and emergency personal were surrounding the fire. I was momentarily frozen, then I was running as fast as I could. Jumping into the crowd, I searched for my parents, "Mom! Dad! MOM, DAD!"

The people cleared a path to where the emergency vehicles were, "Where are my parents?! Are they alright?!"

Before the police officer could answer me, I was body-slammed by someone who could only be my mother, "Mommy! Mommy, are you okay?!"

She wiped a tear from my face and it was the first time I realized that I was in hysterics. I didn't notice that I was bawling. Mom was too, she just kept hugging me.

"Is Dad ok?"

"Yes sweetie, he just got a very minor 1st degree burn but he was mostly afraid that you were inside. When you weren't here, this morning, we assumed you left early to see your friends, but then the school called and said you never showed... Oh sweetheart!" She said and hugged me.

I went with my Dad to the hospital. He never let go of my hand. He was discharged a few hours later and we all went to my Aunt Shirley's.

While I laid in bed, I heard something outside my window and before I could open my eyes, there were two angry hands on my face. He just stayed towering over me for a few minutes, then I felt warm drops hit my face. He was crying.

"Oh God," I whispered, "Please, don't cry. I'm so sorry I left but I had to! My house... My home... Did you see it?"

I saw him nod.

I closed my door and the blinds on my windows then turned on the light. He was looking at me with those eyes and reached for me like a child. I went into his arms and his embrace changed from that of a child to a man's with muscular arms and a build chest and back. He pulled out his notepad and pen once again and wrote, "I saw you had left me and started crying like a child because I thought you hated me. I thought you were afraid of me-"

I cut him off by grabbing his hand, "No! I never thought any of that! You are my friend. We're friends."

His expression was unreadable, "F-freands? Fr-fr..."

"Yes, yes friends," I raised his hand to my face and kissed it. I didn't realize what I had done until after but I thought it might soothe him. I looked up and his face was only an inch from mine. He looked down at his hand then back up at me. He gave me another note, "What was that you did with your lips? It felt... Nice... Special."

I gaped at him, "You don't know what a kiss is?"

He tilted his head in confusion. I wrote down the word for him, "It's special. It is a way to tell someone you love them. You can love a person as a family member, a friend, or as a boyfriend/girlfriend, or husband/wife."

"So you kissed me as a friend?" He asked.

"Yes, not all friends kiss one another though, only close ones, ones that trust one another... Well actually not many friends kiss at all but I think friends would be closer if they kissed each other on the cheek or forehead when greeting one another like in the old days... I'm rambling again..."

He smiled and raised my palm to his lips and kissed me.

When his eyes met mine, I knew he was labeling me as a close friend as well.

"I read a book with this word once, and now that I know the meaning, the book makes much more sense! The two people in the book, the 'lovers' kissed a lot. Why?"

"Well, they are in love and are considering spending their life together and being with each other forever."

"Aren't we going to be together forever? Won't that make us the same?"

"Heh, no, it's different..." Then I remembered something else extremely important, "Wait, I never got your name."

He smiled an wrote, "That's the only word I taught myself to say..."

Then his lips parted, "Rafael."

"Rafael?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It's a beautiful name."

He smiled brightly and kissed the inside of my elbow softly. I know it was a friendly thank you but it sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm Lillianna. But call me Lilly."

"Lil-lian..."

"Just Lilly."

He shook his head and wrote, "Lillianna is beautiful as well. It is a name fit for a Queen."

He was sitting with me and his hands explored my face. I then saw his fangs draw out as he stopped his fingers at my neck, he was hungry. He looked at my face as if ask permission. I cleared the hair from my neck and brought his face to my bare skin. I felt the pain once more but unlike last night, I felt a sense of happiness and content. He didn't take a lot before he was drawing away from my neck. He sealed the small wound with a 'thank you' kiss.

I grew tired and he turned out my light then laid with me. We both slept all night long.

A Voice Without Words - Chapter 2

We woke in the morning and he looked amazing with the sun blazing morning rays making his hair look light-brown with an angelic halo and his tan skin become gold. I smiled at the sight of him and he laughed. He picked up my palm and kissed it in greeting. The rest of my family always slept in, so it was silent and peaceful here with him. I closed my eyes to take a mental picture and never forget.

When my eyes closed again, I felt his fingertips glide over them. Then I felt what I swore were his lips skimming over my temple and eyelids. I opened my eyes and my face turned red.

He laughed and began studying my cheeks to try to figure out how they became that color. While he studied my face, I gazed at all of him. I knew he had to be from somewhere tropical because his skin tone was so tan. The thing that amazed me were his stunning eyes. The color always took my breath away. They were a bright blue, like the color of the Caribbean. He seemed so sweet. I also think I am also developing feelings for this man. I just don't think he would care enough. The way he looks at me is like that of a child with a new toy. Pretty soon he'll find a new 'snow fairy' to be fascinated with.

Thinking this broke my heart and I rolled away from him. A note appeared a second later, "Are you alright? I hurt you, I know I did!"

I turned around to look at him but he was in the corner of the room, punishing himself, "No, Rafael, you didn't hurt me," I went to him, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" He asked, writing on the same note as before.

"Well... I am your snow fairy... And I was just thinking," my voice became very soft, "I was thinking about how I'd feel when you grew tired of me..."

For a few minutes, nothing happened. When I looked up, he had a look of anger, pain, and sadness. Another note appeared in my hand, "Is that how you see me? As a man who uses women temporarily as toys and then forget about them?"

"No! I don't see you that way! I was being selfish, please Rafael! Please, don't be upset with me..."

He walked away and disappeared out of the window. I felt tears form in my eyes and flow down my cheeks. I was so selfish and I hurt him. I insulted his kindness and his feelings.

Burying myself in my bed, I had no intention of getting up today. What a horrible person I am. How could I think he was that shallow? Am I so petty?

Throughout the day, people came to try to cheer me up. To them, I was sick in bed, and hopefully raising my spirits will help me to get better. Nothing helped. I wanted Rafael. I wanted to tell him I'm sorry and I want him to somehow find it in his heart to forgive me.

What if he never forgives me? What if he really does move on just to make me pay? Why am I thinking he would do all these things?! Can I be anymore of a horrible person than I already am?! Oh lord please strike me down from hurting him!

A pair of hand jerked me up and around to look in my favorite eyes. I noticed the sun was setting and the lamp beside my bed was turned on. I knew I looked like a wreck but hurting someone like him the way I did should be punishable by law.

"St-Stohp!"

"Why? Why should I stop?! Rafael, I'm so sorry!" I cried wrapping him in my arms, "Please... Please, forgive me..."

He held me tightly and I discovered a note in my hand, "There is nothing to forgive. Just please... I can't stand to watch you cry... My snow fairy can't cry, or she'll melt away and leave me broken..."

I stopped almost immediately Never once, have I felt so touched in my life. We simply lay on each other's arms for the evening. That night, he was fast asleep and I was awake. It was a full moon and he looked just as beautiful as in the sun. I bent down and kissed his still lips softly. I couldn't help myself. I pulled away and before I could do anything else, I felt a hand grab the back of my head and pull me back down. His lips captured mine and we kissed; really kissed, for the first time. I kept kissing him for what I swear was two hours. By that time, we were both too tired and we fell asleep. I dreamed wonderful things that night...

The next day, Sunday, I was awaken by a soft kiss again. I pretended that I was still asleep so that he would continue to kiss me but soon I had to give up the charade... I don't know if I were the first person he ever kissed but he liked to kiss me a lot. Eventually I had to pull away to breathe. Looking at him I smiled and nuzzled his neck. He leaned back against the back board and kept me tightly unfolded in his arms. If time stopped or the world ended, please let it be now, or even better when I am kissing him. Yeah, let's go with the kissing idea.

Later on, he hid while parents told me that they would be going out for some errands and they left me money to hang with friends if I were feeling well enough. I thanked them and they left. As I heard the front door close, I felt arms wrap around my waist. Leaning up, he kissed me yet again and I asked, "How would you like to meet my friends? I can introduce you as my boyfriend."

He, of course got his notepad, "Is that such a good idea?"

"I don't know... I just thought it would be nice."

"How about we stay here and I can kiss my fairy some more."

"Why do you like kissing me so much. Haven't you ever been kissed?"

He shook his head and wrote, "I haven't, it feels so wonderful to me. Also, your lips have blood just under the surface and when I kiss you I can practically taste it..." His mouth began to water ad bit and I laughed.

Pulling the hair back from my neck, I pulled him down to me. He at first began kissing my neck, then the kisses became harder until his teeth broke the skin and he drank from me. After taking his fill and still leaving me conscious, he kissed the wound closed and got me some food and water.

The vampire had a full belly and therefore he needed a nap. This meant I was wrapped, happily, in his arms for about 2 hours.

A Voice Without Words - Chapter 3

A week later, we woke up and I felt so weak... I couldn't get up. He shook me thinking I was still asleep but I spoke up in a very weak voice, "I'm awake Rafael... I'm... I don't think I'll be getting p today..."

"L-Lee-lee..." He said learning my name, somewhat.

"It's ok Rafael, it's probably just a virus or something."

He got back into the bed and held me tightly. He ran his fingers through my hair like he somehow knew it would soothe me. I only felt him leave me when my parents came in and found that I was sick.

My mother felt my forehead, "You don't have a fever but you're so pale... John, call the doctor, I want this checked out."

"Now, Don sweetie, I don't know if it's that serious. What if it's one of those 24-hour things or something like that."

"John, this is my daughter, I know when my daughter is sick and I want to call a doctor."

"Very well Donna."

I looked at her, "Mom, I'm fine, really."

I was mostly afraid for Rafael. He was in my closet right now, probably worried out of his mind. If there was anymore of a commotion, he would probably have a heart attack then show up at the hospital to hold me.

My mother still insisted on a doctor and that afternoon, they took me to the doctor's office for an emergency appointment. The nurse took some blood and the doctor checked me out.

About an hour later, they told my parents and I that was severely anemic. It only happens when a large amount of blood is taken. 'Shit' I thought. My parents looked at me, "How could this have happened? Who may have taken blood from her? There has to be another explanation."

Soon, I was home and my parents went downstairs. The door closed and he was around me. I could hear him crying, "R-Rafael, stop it. I'm ok, see? I'm fine."

A text came up on my phone a second later. (I had given him my old phone and he learned how to text. He is now, like all teens, obsessed) It said, "I was so scared they had taken my fairy away. I was ready to go after you and destroy anyone in my way. Where were you?!"

"Rafael, I was at the doctor's office. They were figuring out what was wrong with me."

"And?"

"Well..."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Tehll meh!" He said forcefully.

"You've been taking too much blood from me... It's making me too weak..."

I felt his hand tighten into fists and he began to shake. He then left me and stood by the window with a look of pain on his face and tears streaking from his eyes. I waited a few minutes until I heard, "I ahm so-soory."

"It's alright, you didn't know. Rafael, you've done nothing wrong."

He held out a note for me, "I hurt you. You are very sick because of me. I was so selfish as to take your blood every night. I'll find another source of food."

"No! You won't take blood from anyone else!" I attempted to stand, "I only want you to feed from me!"

While I attempted to stand; I fell, he caught me.

"I won't do anything of the sort!" He wrote, "Don't worry, I'll probably just visit a blood bank or something. I'll only bite you, it's too special for me to drink from everyone."

He held me for a while and at one point he actually lifted and carried me around the room. I could tell he felt horribly and I wished I could make it up to him.

He lay me back on the couch with immense care and gentleness. He ran his fingers over my face, hair, and arms. Every now and then he'd kiss me and we would share a moment. I knew by now I was falling for him, hard. We've known each other for roughly 2 weeks and we've gone this far. He was my boyfriend; I have a boyfriend... I've never thought of it that way though, but yea; he's officially my boyfriend.

Days later, I was feeling so much better. I had missed a week of school and it was Friday again. I had this weekend to make everything up. Great.

While Rafael and I were kissing on my bed, I heard my doorbell. My parents weren't home so I got up to get it. Rafael didn't want to let me go but he knew he had to. At the door were my best friends.

"Guys! Oh my gosh! Why are you here?" I asked as my friend Donna hugged me tightly.

"You have been out all week so we decided to make sure you were okay!" She said.

Jenny stepped forward, "We're also here to drag you to a party that Jake, the hockey team captain is having! He asked us to see if you were well enough to go! He's so totally into you!"

"W-well... I'm not really well enough to go..."

Mark and Pedro looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Each took a side of me and they carried me out. I struggled against him and they laughed. Mark was suddenly yanked back and Pedro lost his grip on me. Rafael's arms appeared and wrapped protectively around me and he gave everyone a blood thirsty look.

"Rafael, don't!"

He stood there and looked down at me tenderly.

Pedro yelled, "What the hell man?!"

Mark stood in front of Donna (girlfriend).

"Uh, guys," I began, "This is my boyfriend, Rafael."

They all stared, "Boyfriend?! Since when?!" Pedro said angrily, "I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me?!"

Rafael growled at him.

"Did he just growl?"

"No."

"I'm pretty sure he did. Wanna start something bro?!" He walked up to Rafael challengingly. He dared Rafael to make a move but he stayed holding me.

Pedro snorted and Jenny pulled him away.

Once he believed I was in no danger, Rafael bent his head down and rested his forehead at the base of my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair to soothe him. Donna approached with Mark practically on top of her.

"Hi, Rafael right?"

He looked up and acknowledged her.

"I'm sorry about Pedro. He and Lilly have been best friends all their lives. He is just protective..."

Rafael nodded.

I looked at them all, "He can't speak... He was only raised to read and write so he probably won't answer you..."

"They all gave me the strangest looks, "But he can understand us right?"

I nodded.

Rafael's arms tightened around me. I could tell he was nervous, "It's ok," I whispered.

"So, does he want to come with us? We'll make sure he's alright."

I looked up at him and my phone buzzed, "I'll follow you to the end of the Earth. If you go, I'm coming."

I looked at everyone, "Ok, as long as you promise one of us will be with him at all times."

"Of course," Pedro said, "Look, Rafe, can I call you Rafe? I'm sorry for getting all up in your face, truce?" He held out his hand.

Rafael smiled and took his hand.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Donna said happily...

A Voice Without Words - Chapter 4

By the time we got to the party, there were already people drunk and wild. I looked at Rafael, knowing he isn't used to this. How would he react to all of this? Would his view of me change? He looked down at me and craned his neck to kiss me. Smiling, I felt better and we went in with everyone else.

I recognized many of the dancing people. One person who stood out to me was Jake. He was the hockey team captain and was my crush until I met Rafael. I didn't know if I should feel happy or uncomfortable when he smiled and walked toward me. He was an arm's length away when I turned away from him and went to Rafael's side. Rafael wrapped his arms around me and I looked back at Jake who looked a little angry as well as hurt. He walked away and I stayed in Rafael's arms.

Later on, after I taught Rafael how to dance with me, I was cooling off outside. With a Coke in my hand, and my hair pulled back in a messy bun, I looked out into the night.

"So, who is he?"

I jolted and looked over my shoulder at Jake, "You scared me!"

"I'll ask again, who is he?"

"My boyfriend."

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Problem Jake? You weren't asking me out anytime soon. I heard you are dating Jackie."

"Who told you that?"

"Her Facebook status."

"Whoa! Wait what?!"

"Check your phone."

He did so and grumbled, "I swear I'll... Wait, did you get a boyfriend because you saw I was unavailable?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I met him walking home one day when it was snowing. He asked me out when he thought I was a 'snow fairy'... It was romantic."

I looked over at him and saw his face rather dark, "Romantic? Yeah, I guess so."

"Um, I'm going inside now."

"For the record... I was going to ask you out. I really like you, and I'm willing to wait. I feel like I waited too long and I lost you... I'm not giving up on you."

Without saying anything, I went back inside to Rafael.

We were leaving and I heard a voice behind me. Turning around, I saw a drunk Jake.

"Hey! You b-bah-bastard. You stole the girl I like! Give her b-ack."

Rafael looked at me and stood in front of me.

"N-no, let me see her. This is what you did. I've liked her fo-for so long and you showed up..." He passed out.

I ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

Rafael sent me a text, Do you know where he lives? We can drive him home.

I nodded and helped Rafael get Jake in the car.

When we dropped him off, his mother was mortified. She thanked us repeatedly and gave us some coffee.

"What is your name dear?"

"Lillianna, and this is Rafael."

"Well, again thank you so much."

"It's really no problem. I hope Jake's alright."

"He won't be causing anymore trouble, I promise. I'm just glad you found him instead of the police."

We left and when we got home, Rafael held me close, "Who was he?" He texted.

"He's a jock in my school who apparently liked me."

"And your feelings?"

"I liked him a long time ago. Then I met the most wonderful man ever. He believes I'm a snow fairy."

"Who is this man who took my idea?"

We both laughed, "I'm funny no? I'm good at jokes."

"Yes my love, you are a comedian."

"I simply don't joke about my feelings for you however."

I smiled and then collapsed on my bed from exhaustion.

'Ring, ring'...'Ring, ring'...

"Ugh... Hello?"

"Lil?"

"Jenny?"

"I did something really bad..."

Darkstalker - Chapters 1 to 3

Chapter 1 (Explosion)

I was sitting on the flower beds, enjoying the night breeze. The forest was quiet but the silence was beautiful. "Huhh… I don't think I'm sleepy yet," I sighed.

BOOMMM!

I was shocked. The birds flew away. What had exploded? I ran to where I saw the fire. Outside the forest before entering the Iliad City Grounds, I already saw the overwhelming fire at a tower of the castle. My eyes went big. I closed my mouth as I gasped.

"The castle's on fire!" I said, taken aback. I heard someone fell, not far from where I stood. His breath was clearly heard. He was panting. "Argh… damn it!" He said angrily.

I turned behind. Oh, no! "An assassin," I murmured. I slowly walked away silently so he won't notice. I stared at him horribly.

Wait; was that blood… on his chest? He was grasping it. I stopped walking. He's hurt and injured badly. He was covered in blood. But he's an assassin. I don't want to heal him. I'm afraid he'll kill me.

Assassins were well-recognized when they wore masks. Their clothes looked as light as feather and their eyes were furious.

I wondered if I could heal him.

"From beyond the darkness, there is a glowing light. It will cure all your wounds," I held his palms while closing my eyes. His body glowed. "What the?" He said. I smiled; "Now you're healed." The glow stopped and dim.

"Suck," he pushed me. I fell to the ground. "Ohh… that hurts," I murmured. I looked at him horribly. He stood up, glaring at me. "Listen. I'll let you go this time but if you come at me again, I'll kill you painfully, mercilessly," he said angrily and left into the darkness.

"I knew he would say that," I stood up, sighing. I didn't think anyone could be close to assassins. Even assassins were never close to their own kind.

I wonder what happened to that guy. Maybe he was caught in the explosion and ran here. Assassins were fast and quiet after all. But it can't be true. He was bleeding and injured. He can't run that fast.

"Hmm… I'll just ignore that. Hehe," I smiled, saying to myself.

I went to Iliad City. Iliad was the home city of healers and magicians. There were three home cities in this world of Fantasia; Caslon, Jade and Iliad. Caslon is the home city of warriors and knights. Jade is a mechanical city and a home city for archers, shooters and assassins.

When I arrived, many people gathered at the castle, saving the royal family of Iliad. Oh, I see. The whole tower exploded. Wizards were trying to put out the fire using spells. While healers were healing the injured victims.

Rose-colored hair, it's Queen Emily! They brought her out. I quickly ran to her. "Your Majesty, are you okay?" I asked while healing her. Then we met each other's eyes. I gasped. What was this feeling? I felt strange.

Chapter 2 (Servant)

...finished!

Why did Queen Emily looked almost the same as me? I fell backwards. Why didn't she look surprised? She had rose-colored hair but my hair color is lighter. She had dark green eyes while I had emerald-green eyes. She groaned. Ah! I didn't heal her. I held her palms.

"Lei ri tuei kara zwei." I said the Heal Voice. She had been healed. She held my cheek, "Dear, why were you surprised earlier?" She asked.

That time, my mind was completely blank what to answer. I didn't know what words should I say. She smiled softly, "There are still others who look like me. What are you worried for?"

Ahh… I see. It's not a big deal at all. I shouldn't be that shocked. "Sorry, your Majesty for not replying you earlier. Now you've been healed, you should rest. I'll take my leave for now," I said. The Queen nodded. I went to the portal in Iliad to go to Jade. I wanted to investigate about that assassin.

After I arrived in Jade, I slept at an Inn.

Fresh morning. I had fried eggs with some bread and milk for breakfast. The Inn's restaurant really cooked delicious food. Out of the blue, the door opened with a BAAMMM!

"Good morning, everyone!" A girl looked the same age as me, came in. She's very cheerful and looked kind of… familiar. Behind her was a boy maybe younger than her. There was a cute pink jelly rabbit with wings on his shoulder.

They sat at a table near me. "Mr. Goheme, two cups of coffee please," she called out. Mr. Goheme replied, "Sure thing, Sheila."

Sheila? As in Sheila? And that's her younger brother Aneel?

"Sheila, do you remember me?" I asked after I stood near her table. She looked surprised and puzzled but then she replied, "Uhh… is that you, Beryl?" Oh, no! I closed her mouth.

Everyone looked at us. I chuckled, "Hehe sorry, sorry guys. Don't mind us, please." They ignored us and did their own businesses. Sheila laughed slowly, "Why? Your name's Beryl right?" I sat besides Aneel. His jelly rabbit flew around.

"I don't want to be known as Beryl anymore. I've changed my name; Elise Anne Valory," I whispered. Sheila replied, "You don't want anyone to know that you're the Caslon princess that had been missing for three years, huh? Hey, I'll never call you Elise."

Ugh… she's stubborn as usual. "You're my servant. Call me Elise," I said seriously. She laughed, "You changed your name and you don't want to admit you're the princess. So, I'm not your servant anymore." She stuck out her tongue. "Sheila!" I said, trying to control my voice. She rolled her eyes but finally obeyed me. Haha, now everyone wouldn't know where the missing Caslon princess is.

Hmm… I thought there's someone didn't talk and he sat just beside me. "Aneel, you still haven't changed. You're still quiet as usual. For sisters and brothers like you guys, you're not the same at all," I told him. He only nodded slowly. I shrugged.

Sheila grabbed my wrist to attract my attention. She whispered, "Why did you run away from the castle? I hadn't seen you in three years. I miss you, you know." I lifted my shoulders actually because of feeling nervous. I didn't want to meet her eyes. I'm afraid to. I didn't know why.

"Mmm… you don't have to know why," I replied doubly after a few moments. She let off my arm. After that, Mr. Goheme came and put down the cups of coffee. We stared at him hoping that he didn't hear what we were talking about. His face looked blurring. Then, he left with question marks in his head.

Sheila shook her head before sipping her coffee. But she kept glancing at me… as if I didn't notice. "What?" I said. She coughed, almost choked of surprised. She examined the ceiling and murmured, "Uhh… nothing."

Oh, yeah! I forgot to ask her, "What are you doing in Jade?"

She explained very long. After I ran away, she quit her job. She went to an archery school in Red Ridge; one of Jade's states. She just got home from a school trip to a museum.

"And guess what? I'm first rank of making and creating robots in that school. Cool, isn't it? I've made one myself," she told me excitedly. I glanced at Aneel. Oh, he was playing happily with his winged-jelly rabbit. I thought it was a ghost making weird voices.

Sheila suddenly dragged me outside the Inn. I saw a mechanical silver transportation robot. She jumped onto the sit. "Come on, ride!" She pulled me up onto the sit. "Ahh!" I screamed.

"Sheila, what about your brother then?" I shouted because the engines were loud. She answered cheerfully, "Nah… he'll be fine!"

Chapter 3 (Assassin)

We left the Jade City Grounds and entered Steam Mine Mountain. Sheila's heading for Steam Well village. From afar, I saw someone I knew riding a white sunbird to Steam Well. "Hey, isn't that Aneel?" I asked. Sheila laughed, "I said he'll be fine, right? Sunbirds are the fastest transportation, there is."

After we arrived, we saw Aneel was stroking his sunbird's head sadly. Then, the sunbird turned glowing little stars and vanished. Aneel cried, hugging his winged-jelly rabbit. I got off from Sheila's robot while she's turning off the engines. I patted Aneel's shoulder. "What happened?" I asked. He won't answer. Was he ignoring me?! I shouted his name angrily.

"Calm down Ber… I mean, Elise. His sunbird was given by Angelos; our father so he could get around easier and faster but it's only for three days. He loves it very much," Sheila explained. I let out a heavy sigh.

Ohh… no wonder he's so sad until he cried. The sunbird was very precious to him. Sheila whispered to me that she was going to take Aneel to the motel so he could rest and calm down a bit.

Right after that, someone who I didn't expect appeared! He was holding his two swords tightly in his hands. He went into the house. I was very worried because it's the assassin that I met after the explosion! Was he going to kill the villagers in that house?

I opened the door loudly. I shouted, "Uncle, auntie, get out! He'll kill you! He's an assassin." They looked at me blankly as if I'm stupid. The assassin said, "For someone who had healed me, saying stuffs like that, you better get out." His words were so cold. Help… I'm at the North Pole.

Auntie said happily, "She healed you? You better come in, young girl. Here, have something for lunch." She gave me a plate of wild sunbird meat. I refused, "Haha, it's okay. I'll just eat at the motel." The assassin higher his voice angrily, "Yeah, mom. Let her leave!"

Mom? Now I understood. He did had someone precious and dear to him after all. His mother pulled me and forced me to sit and eat. I only had to obey. "I'm Nataline. My husband's working in the mines. He's Sebastian and this stubborn assassin is our beloved child, Philip," aunt Nataline said.

I laughed slowly. Stubborn assassin? It addressed him perfectly. Haha! "I'm not stubborn. I'm just perfect," he said. I laughed out loud. I just can't stand it. I said in my laugh, "Perfect? Yeah, right!"

I finished the food that aunt Nataline gave me. It's delicious. I headed to the motel and entered Sheila's room. I saw Aneel lying on the bed with his head spinning around. Sheila's vomiting food. I gasped. "What happened here?" I asked with shocked. She pointed on the tray on the coffee table. There's a plate of meatball spaghetti on it.

"You want me to eat it?" I asked Sheila. She sounded shocked but didn't reply. She shook her head and waved her hands at me with a scared face. I sighed. I went to the coffee table but Aneel was in my way. I was confused. They wanted me to eat it but why were they stopping me? Aneel's shorter than me so I could reach the meatball easily. I ate it. What the?! BWEEKKK!

Darkstalker - Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Wolfman

Ahh… that's why Aunt Nataline forced me to eat lunch with her. The motel's food tasted like trash!

That night, I said to Sheila and Aneel that I'll be going back to Iliad. She said she could give me a ride. Just after we got out from the motel, Aunt Nataline ran hurriedly to me. She was crying and worried.

She explained that Uncle Sebastian was lost in the mines. He's the only worker left when he called her that evening. Now, Philip was finding him but didn't get home too. She wanted me to help her because in the mine's cave were monsters lurking everywhere; giant spiders, stone robots, walking undeads and the lobster with a frog face. It had been years those monsters inhabited the mines.

She continued after a short moment of sobbing, "The mine is at the south-west of the continent. But there are the Crystal Spiders so please be careful. Please bring them back home safely."

I agreed to help her. Sheila and Aneel also wanted to help. So, we went to that mine.

When we were almost there, we saw the Crystal Spiders. It's a kind of spider with twenty eyes and ten legs. It had three crystals on its back. Sheila just kept ongoing, ignoring the spiders.

"Aren't we going to kill them?" I asked. She answered, "No, just let them be." The spiders chased us. I gasped.

I raised my arm up high. I shouted, "Effecting Essence!" A glowing light appeared at the tip of my middle finger. All spiders around us left from our path and just stood still while staring at the light. We got into the mine's cave.

"I thought, I told you just let the spiders be," Sheila told me. I laughed nervously.

We got off from the robot. Unexpectedly, the ground shook as if there's an earthquake. The pink-winged jelly rabbit got hit by a large stone. It was stuck under it. The ground shook more furiously. Sheila and I screamed. Aneel tried to help his winged jelly rabbit escape. Then, the ground stood still.

We saw Aneel and tried to help the winged-jelly rabbit. But I heard a soft childish voice, "That's okay. You guys go first. Aneel and I will stay here," the little creature spoke. I didn't think it could talk at first. Aneel nodded, meant he agreed with his pet. It said again, "Besides the entrance had been closed by the earthquake earlier so the spiders outside couldn't come inside." It smiled cheerfully. Sheila replied, "If you say so. Let's go, Elise."

After half an hour walking, my stomach made weird noises. Sheila looked at me strangely. I smiled anxiously.

"There sure are a lot of dead spiders in here," I said. She agreed, "Yeah, must be because of the earthquake earlier."

Then, we heard shurikens and a wolf's growling abruptly. Sheila gasped. We ran towards the noises. There was a wolf fighting three Crystal Spiders. Hundreds of shurikens flew to one of the spiders. It came from the wall near the ceiling. It's Philip! He took out his daggers. "ARGH!" He yelled after jumping on the wall to the spiders. He stabbed the spiders' heads with his daggers. They shrieked when blood splashed out from their heads before they died.

The wolf slowly changed into a human as he glowed. Philip sat to get a rest. That unknown human suddenly fainted. I gasped and ran to him. I put his head on my laps as I patted his cheek. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me helplessly. "He's been poisoned," I heard Philip said. Oh, poison?

I held his forehead and recited the Heal Voice, "Lei ri tuei kara zwei." My right hand which was holding his forehead shone for a few seconds. I let him sat up. He thanked me, "Whoa, thanks." I smiled and stood up.

I saw Sheila took a sample of the spider's blood. "What are you going to do with it?" I asked. She answered that it's for her experiment. Wait, what was this dark and cold atmosphere? So cold that it was the same temperature in the North Pole. I got chills in my back. I glanced at Philip. I asked, "Philip, why are you glaring at me like that?"

He cleared his throat and looked away. He answered, "Why are you holding hands with him?"

Holding hands? I was confused. I saw the wolfman in front of me. He lifted his hand while smiling. I gasped being taken aback. I was holding his hand very tightly. I apologized to him hardly. Glad he forgave me. He sat besides Philip.

Philip was glaring at Sheila. I looked at her. She was also glaring at him. Lightning struck between them. Wolfman and I only watched them. I shook my head.

"So wolfman, are you his friend?" I asked. He laughed, "I'm Latios, not wolfman-"

Philip cut in, "I never recall that he's my friend. He came here only to get some gold." He rolled his eyes at Latios. Latios stuck his tongue out at him.

Now I see. Philip didn't like having friends. He only knew how to make enemies. He stood up and said, "Let's go find my father." Sheila was shocked to hear it, "You haven't find him yet?" He ignored her. Then, we searched Uncle Sebastian deeper into the mine's cave…

Darkstalker - Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Found

Not long after that, we saw Uncle Sebastian with a large spider trying to eat him. Spider's body's maroon with pink spots and legs were thin and hairy.

Philip put his mask on. That spider licked Uncle Sebastian's head. Sheila quickly took out her bow and shot at the spider's fat body. It turned around and shrieked angrily. "Oh, no!" Sheila said and ran away when it chased her. Philip held his two swords tightly, before he attacked the spider to attract its attention from chasing Sheila. Latios turned into a wolf again. He helped Philip kill the spider. I ran to Uncle Sebastian.

I said, "Come." I pulled him with me to go behind Sheila. She was shooting arrows at the spider. She only learned to attack with long-ranged weapons, that's why she ran away when the spider came closer to her.

I held Uncle Sebastian's hands and said the Heal Voice. When he thanked me, I smiled. I told him to sit and rest behind Sheila. I stood up and walked near the spider.

"Va sei tuei zei ri va," I said the Hammer Summoner. A glowing hammer appeared in my hand. It's for two hands, so I held it with both hands. "Ahh… it's heavy," I murmured.

I walked backward a few steps. Then, I ran to the spider and jumped. I hit its head with my hammer that I'm proud of. I spun in the air before landing on the ground. The spider stopped moving. My hammer vanished. The spider fell. Everyone looked at me. "I love my hammer!" I said, cheerfully and danced around.

"Whoa, with just one hit," Latios said to Philip. He ignored him. He walked to his father. "Now we found him, let's go back," he said while helping his father stood up. Sheila told him, "You can't go that way. The entrance had been barricaded by an earthquake earlier. Rocks closed the entrance." Philip looked puzzled. Instead, Latios replied to her, "It was Philip's doings. He threw a bomb at the Crystal Spiders that attacked us." I said after that, "Then I should get Aneel and his winged-jelly rabbit first, so we could get out of here together."

Sheila laughed, "Elise, that jelly rabbit has a name. It's Rosary."

So, Latios and I ran to them at the entrance. He had turned into a human again. He suddenly held my hand. "In case you fall," he said. I laughed. Then, I tripped over a small rock, but Latios saved me because he was holding my hand. I smiled, "Thanks!"

I heard a growling sound. Something growled angrily as it was following us.

We saw Aneel and Rosary, who were still stuck under the large rock. At a speed of lightning, an unknown person sliced the rock, so Rosary could escape. The only person who was quick enough to do it was Philip; the assassin. He arrived before us.

Was it you who growled earlier, was what I wanted to ask him, but something just made me scared to do so. I let off Latios' hand. He asked, "What's wrong?" I smiled and shook my head that meant there's nothing to worry about. I stared at Philip. He helped Aneel and Rosary yet he hated people. I can't understand him.

After that, we walked back to Sheila and Uncle Sebastian. To get out of the mines cave we all traveled deeper into the cave, wondering what awaited us in the darkness.

Sheila yawned. "It's midnight after all," Uncle Sebastian said. I agreed.

Unexpectedly, we heard dogs bark and they were coming to us… at a speed of light! Latios turned into a wolf. Philip threw shurikens and daggers. From where he got it, I didn't know. Sheila shot four arrows at once. I sung the Hammer Summoner. It's not dogs that we expected but it's skeleton dogs. We all attacked them at once. Rosary helped Uncle Sebastian escape the Walking Undead dogs. I backed them up. Every time the dogs chased them, I hit them with my hammer that led them to dizziness. Sheila will shot through their eyes. Blood won't splash out from skeletons because they made from bones and skeletons. Their only weakness; their eyes.

We managed to kill them, but hundreds of them came to us. "Haa… when could I sleep?" Sheila mumbled. I saw Rosary and Uncle Sebastian trying to run away from the 'battlefield' while the others were fighting. I shouted, "Rosary, Uncle Sebastian! Don't run now! You'll get caught!" They didn't hear me. Crap! I sung the Plague, "Kuroa va lei ze rei." All the Undead dogs fainted. I said to the others, "Let's go while they're still plagued and asleep." We chased after Rosary and Uncle Sebastian. I held my hammer with two hands.

We saw them. They were shaking and shivering of scare. We heard a howl not far ahead. We stopped running near Rosary and Uncle Sebastian. We saw the dog howl again. Aneel looked very shocked by what he was looking at. Sheila almost fainted. I gasped. Latios couldn't breathe. The Undead dog was like a size of an eight-storey house!

Philip told me to plague it. I refused, "It won't work with this size of monster. My hammer is also not strong enough to kill it with one hit." Everyone was in silence. I felt as if I'm very helpless among us all. I could do something for them, I knew it!

"But I could heal you guys whenever you feel tired or weak. Just shout my name. But Philip and Latios, you guys distract it from me. What do you think?" I asked for their opinions.

"Okay with me. Philip, how about you?" Latios was the first one to answer. Philip rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever." I told Sheila that she'll attack from afar. Everyone agreed with my plan.

I sung the Healing Barrier,

"Lei ri tuei kara zwei

Kuroa va lei ze rei

Kara vei kuroa lei va lei

Va sei tuei zei ri va…"

All of us had been healed. Latios said, "After three. One-" Philip cut in, "Three!" He ran like lightning all over the Undead dog's body. Latios shocked, but quickly attacked it. Sheila shot at it with her arrows. I waited…

Darkstalker - Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Necromancer

That dog kept moving its head. It hardly saw Philip ran around. It howled angrily and shook its head wildly. It did it so, it will hit Philip down. Philip fell besides me. He groaned. I quickly healed him.

Then, Latios turned into an ape. He climbed the dog's bones and sat on its head. He was finding a way to poke into the dog's eyes because it was closing it. It only opened a few centimeters and it is way impossible to get down from its head to its eyes.

Philip, who has been healed, jumped up high and threw shurikens at its eyes, but it's as if bones protected its eyes. The shurikens didn't give any effects on it. Philip jumped down from the ceiling to the dog's right eye. He shouted angrily, "Die!" He hit himself on the hard shell of the eye. I gasped. The dog pushed Philip with its head. He and Latios fell. Latios screamed.

"PHILIP!" I screamed. Sheila, Rosary and Uncle Sebastian shouted, "Philip! Latios!"

I ran to where I expected Philip to fall. He fell on me. "Ah!" I yelped when both of us fell on the ground. Latios hit the ground sitting. "Ahh… my butt," he murmured.

Suddenly, the dog growled and opened its eyes widely. Now I understood. It opened its eyes when it's wrathful. Then, it tried to catch us. I helped Philip and Latios to stand up. I shouted at Sheila and the two others behind her, "RUN!" She gasped and all of us ran away as the Undead Dog chased us.

It barked loudly. After a few seconds running, it yelped and whined. I stopped to look what happened. It had stopped chasing us. I walked slowly and carefully to it. Oh, now I noticed. It had its neck chained. It can't actually chase us to the end. It lay on the ground, growling. It still opened its eyes meant it's very angry. Okay, I had a plan. I ran back to others.

"Guys, stop!" I shouted to them. Philip replied, "If we stop, it'll catch us." I said again, "It'll not. Its neck has been chained. Its eyes are open widely, waiting for us to come back." They all stopped and looked at me.

I told Sheila to come with me. She looked truly puzzled. I pulled her with me and forced her to run to the dog. I pointed at it. "Shoot at its eyes," I said to her. She replied, "O-okay." She aimed at it.

It saw she aimed at it so it stood up and barked. It couldn't run to us because the chain was pulling it to the wall slowly. It opened its eyes widely. It howled furiously. Sheila shot but she missed. Her arrow landed at its leg. "The dog's too far," she complained. I led her closer to the dog. She aimed again.

Before she could shoot, Philip was already in front of the dog's head, throwing daggers and shurikens through its eyes. It yelped and whined loudly. Then, it fell onto the ground that made the ground shake slowly. Philip landed in front of us. "What are you so afraid of, scaredy-cat?" He pointed at Sheila.

Smoke came out from her ears as her face turned red. "Hey, I want to shoot at it but you're in my way! I'm not scared! I'm just waiting for the right time, IDIOT!" Sheila shouted and stuck her tongue out at Philip. He ignored her and went to get others.

I sighed heavily, feeling relief that the dog was dead even though Sheila and Philip quarreled.

"I hate Philip! I hate him. He's vicious," Sheila said. I laughed and asked her, "Why do you detest him so much?" She looked shocked and didn't want to look into my eyes. She hesitated then she answered, "Well, Elise… it's actually a secret. Sorry. I don't want you to feel left alone by me. It's just that I don't want you to get involved in this. You're okay with it?"

She said it as if it was something very serious. I nodded, smiling. She felt relieved. She wasn't my slave anymore, but she was still loyal to me and protected me so I wouldn't get involved in something bad.

I ran away from the Caslon Castle was because I wasn't happy at all. Father only knew to scold. Mom always got hit by him until she bleeds. No one knew about this, except the workers in the castle and the whole family. Father always locked me in my room. I felt trapped. I didn't know why he did that. Because of this, I was thirst for freedom and ran away. My home's now is a mushroom cottage in Moonlight Forest.

Hmm… I should just forget my past and looked towards the future, although I didn't know what to be. I'm 16 already. I should have an ambition.

Then, I noticed something on the Undead Dog's collar that had a chain to the wall. I walked closer to its collar. There's a picture of a buffalo skull on it. Sheila walked to me and saw it too. I said, "It's a necromancer symbol. Reminds me that I was wondering who chained its neck. Guess it's a necromancer then if the symbol is the buffalo skull.

Sheila nodded and replied, "My father told me that he came here last year to find some silver. He saw this dog and hypnotized it to stay still like a statue until the time he comes back with a big chain and collar. After two months, he carried the chain with the help of a friend. They chained the dog and put a spell on the chain to move into the cave's wall, so the dog will live longer but will die too unfortunately. After they left the mines cave, the dog's hypnotization ended. It was very angry when it didn't kill my father. Haha!" She laughed.

I laughed too. I asked her, "So your father's a necromancer?" She nodded, smiling proudly that his father got out from the mines cave safely.

Philip and the others ran to us.

Sheila called for Aneel. He didn't answer. I thought it's normal for him for not answering. "He's missing!" Sheila shouted worriedly. Everyone looked around for Aneel but he was really missing. Sheila cried.

Suddenly, we heard a young girl's voice, "Are you looking for him?" We looked at her. She was holding Aneel's arm.

From beyond the darkness, she stepped into the flickering light. Flickering because the lamp on top of us was very old.

She dragged Aneel as she walked. We only stood watching her silently. Philip suspected something suspicious about the girl when we saw her face and body, he narrowed his eyes at her. Latios and Sheila glared. Rosary hid behind Sheila. Uncle Sebastian and I glared at her seriously.

Deep Love: Vampire Story, Chapter 1

A girl falls in love with the vampire whom adopts her.

I know most stories started out where I am,or some crap. But if I don't tell you first about the past you won't under stand the future. So I think I'll state with how I got here. I was born in a cab. My mom was a whore. Now I know its bad to call your mom a whore, but she was. She had sex with any guy in New York that would pay her. We lived on the street. Will she banged I begged. I was only two. When I turned three she dumped me. She told me to lie down an alley to sleep. She covered me with her jacket and stud there until I fell asleep. When I woke up she was gone. I cried for her."Mommy!"I shouted,over and over again. But she never came. I heard footsteps when I was done crying. I covered my self up in fear. The feet came closer and closer. Then they stopped in front of me. I was so scared. But nothing happened. I peeked out to see who it was. A very tall man stud over me smiling a toothy smile. His K-9's were long and sharp. His hair was white and tinted blue, and his skin was bright ivory. But by his eyes you could tell he wasn't human. They were the color of lightning, glowing in the dark. As I stared at him he saw me."Hello girl."He said. I didn't say anything,but pulled off the jacket."Have you lost your mommy?"he asked sweetly."Yes." I whimpered."You should come home with me."He smiled. I nodded."Good."he said. I got up. He grabbed my arm and put his nose to it,then stopped and pulled me along. He took me faraway to Massachusetts.

Where am I now? At his old Victorian house on the cost. He raised me. But I,well fell in love. I know its weird. He's so old he could be my ancestor. But he doesn't look it, he only looks eighteen. But even through I don't know if he loves me,his age ,and the fact that he hasn't called me by my first name,which is Molly, since I was three, he calls me girl or most recently woman since my sixteenth birthday. I love him.

I sit at the kitchen counter on a stool. I was eating. I watched as Ethan,my fanged love,lightly walked into the room and grab a glass of red liquid from the . He stud by the sink and chugged it down with ease. I stared at his mouth intently,imagining it pressed to mine. Ethen noticed. His glowing gray eyes snapped at me,as he placed his glass in the sink. I blushed. He walked over to me." Why do you do that,woman?"He asked"Do what?"I asked,looking down at my salad as I stabbed it."You know. Stair at me like that."he said."I don't know what you mean."I grinned."Don't test my patience,woman."I rolled my eyes and shoved some cabbage in my mouth..He smirked."Why do you do that?"I asked"Just the thing you do. You've done since I met you. And now your almost vampire turning age."He smiled. I smiled back. He put his finger under my chin and looked into my emerald eyes. Then brushed back my blonde hair. My breath stuck in my thought."Your growing so fast. Soon I can turn you. If you wish."He whispered,then let go. I could breathe again.."I can't wait."I said.'It was just yesterday when you were that mop headed little blonde I found in the alley. I hated when he talked like that. It made him sound like a dad. MY dad! I smiled oddly."Yeah,"I said"Would you like to take a walk with me. It's a full moon?"he said. I jumped up and throw away my plate. Then I took his arm and we went out the door.(Oh how I loved him.)I thought.

Deep Love: Vampire Story Chapter 2

The moon made Ethan's hair shine as we walked to our favorite spot,the over hang. We sat above the pounding black waves."I love-,(Oh please say me.)I begged in my mind."the moon."he finished. I sighed. I felt like crying. I didn't always love him like this. When I was younger I hated him. He would scold me and I would get angry at him,like all little children. But when I turned 13, I realized what he had done for me and began to have a crush on him. By the time I was fifteen I was in a deep love. It hurt a little to live with the man I loved when he didn't know I loved him. I couldn't touch him, kiss him,or tell him the truth."Yes,the moon is nice."I grumbled."Do you..."He trailed off. I looked at him."...feel like jumping?"he said."What?Jumping?!"I asked startled."Yes,just jumping over the edge."He said"No. Why would you want to do that?"I asked."I know I have you..."he smiled. I felt warm in side."But I'm so lonely."he sighed. The warmth I felt turned straight to ice,solid cold ice."I want a wife."he murmured. I was hopeful but doubtful he would make me his bride."Oh."I breathed. That's all I could say. We were quiet after that,until dawn. We walked home to sleep.

Ever since I dropped out of high school, I had taken up Ethan's sleeping habits. He walked me upstairs to my room."Good night,woman."he smiled."Good night. I lo-"I stopped myself before I gave myself up."What was that?"he asked."Nothing."I said quickly,then ran into my room and shut the door. I huffed. I don't know why I couldn't just tell him. I walked to my bed and picked up my T-shirt and cloth shorts and put them on. Then I flopped down on the bed, moodily. As the morning light shine through my round window I drifted off to a beautiful dream.

I was in a field of flowers alone. Then Ethan appeared before me. I ran to him. But I never reached him. I woke up. Someone had touched my cheek. The sun was just beginning to go down. I looked at my clock,it was six o'clock. No one was in my room. I touched my cheek and sighed.(That was weird.)I thought. I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. I got out a bowl,spoon and milk. Then I poured some Cheerios in the bowl. As I turned to the fridge to put away the milk,I saw someone standing near the sliding glass wall in the dining room. I swiftly turned my hand,but no one was there. I frowned picking up my bowl of cereal and walking into the living room. I turned on "A Haunting".It was a show about ghost haunting. I scooped food into my mouth,eyes glued to the Ethan would come down from his room and watch it with me. I thought I heard him."Hey,Ethan this one's about..."I trailed off as I turned my head and saw,not Ethan but,a dark red-haired ,pale skinned,golden eyed vampires, grinning at me!I screamed and ran upstairs to Ethan's room.I burst throw his door and jumped in his bed,throwing the covers over my head and cuddled up to how many times I'd dreamed of being in his bed like this,but at this moment I was too scared to appreciate it!"Ethan!"I cried. He jolted awake and grabbed me,consoling me."Molly what's wrong?!"he asked."Someone's in the house."I whimpered.

He pulled the covers off my head."Where?"He asked."I don't know, but it touched me."I squealed. He pulled the blanket off him and got up. I saw he was in nothing but boxers!I couldn't help but stare at him and his glorious body. The vampires stepped in to the room. I gasped as I saw her. Ethan stiffened."Ruby?"He asked astonished. I cocked an eyebrow as he ran at her arms out stretched. He hugged her."Who's this?"I asked."An old friend."Ethan told me."Ruby this is Molly,Molly, Ruby."He introduced us.(He called me Molly!)I realized.'Hi." I said"Sorry I scared you, darling. I cleaned up the cereal you spilled."she apologized."Thanks"I snorted. Ethan laughed at me."Ruby,scared you?"I growled a"Yes!"He saw I was angry. Then he cleared his throat."Could you give Ruby and I a little time alone?"He asked me. I nodded and walked out but stayed close to ease drop."What are you doing here?' Ethan asked Ruby."Oh just dropping by."She replied."Is she your snack?"Ruby asked."Molly?"Ethan asked."Yes, what a fool to come home with a vampire,then jump in his bed!"she snorted."Molly, is not a snack!"he snapped."Shes more like a daughter. But well more-" I couldn't listen after that. I loved how he stud up for me like that,but now knew he really didn't love me the way I wanted him to. I hurried downstairs and got a new bowl of cereal and watch T.V mopping pitifully to myself.

Deep Love: Vampire Story Chapter 3

Ethan and Ruby talked up in Ethan's room until about 2 am. They walked downstairs,Ethan now fully dressed to my disappointment. I watched them walk to the door."Bye, ill see you for our date".Ruby smiled. "Ok." Ethen smiled back. Then he kissed her deeply! It took all I had to swallow my cries of sorrow and not to dash upstairs screaming into my bedroom. Then Ruby left. Ethan watched her like I watched him as she closed the door behind her. I got up from where I sat and walked up to my room. I didn't want to cry in front of him. Bowls,plates,and silverware were all over the floor in the living room were I had sat lazily eating ice cream,chocolate,fruit,and cookies. Comfort food. I shoved my face in the pillow and cried. I don't know for how long before Ethan came in and saw me."What's wrong!" He gasped. I quickly sat up, my face red and wet from cry. "My stomach hurts." I whimpered lying. He walked over to me."Can I get you anything?" He asked."No!Just go!"I said."I could -"He began "NO! Get out !" I snapped "Fine." He sighed,in retreat. I hated Ruby! All the rest of the night I cried until I fell asleep.

I felt sick when I woke up at 7:00am.I just lay in bed and looked at my room. Kind of having a recap of my life. I gazed around the room at the porcelain ballerinas on the shelf under the round window and my stuffed cat collection on the small bench across the room.(Ethan got those cats for me.) I remembered. (and the ballerinas too,and everything in my room.) The table stand by my bed with my clock, lamp,and small box of baby teeth. I rolled over and snatched my pillow throwing it over my face."Why her?!" I moaned."Why not me ?"I lay with the pillow on my face for an hour until I heard someone coming then they came towards me. An finally Ethen ripped the pillow off me."Are you sick?"He asked."Maybe."I sighed,about to start to crying again."I'll get you some tea."he smiled. As he left to get the tea he informed to me the terrible news."Now,after I get your tea. I have to leave. Ruby and I have date."I moaned and ground and began to cry again."Why!"He came back with my tea and he checked my head and left. After drinking the tea I decided, I was getting out of bed. I was going to stop being depressed and beginning my plan A:Four play,plan B:was tell him I love him,and plan C: was die. I got out of bed and got dressed in the only lingerie I had. A short, pink,lacy dress.

I walked downstairs and got the jar of cherries from the fridge and waited for him on the couch. When he came in,I lay on the couch as sexily as I could and ate the cherries. He saw me. He came over to me."What are you doing,woman?"he asked.(Oh,so I'm woman again?)I said to myself "I'm eating and watching T.V."I mumbled. He nodded and sat down beside me."How was your...date?"I asked, gritting my teeth at the words."Good. Are you still sick?"he asked looking at me from the corned of his eye."No. I'm fine now."I sighed. I sat up slowly and curled up to him."I'm still tired."I said smiling to myself. He put arm around my and I lay on his lap. I could barely breathe. He stroked my hair. It was to much. I jumped up off him."It's about three o'clock at night ,right?" I asked. He nodded confused, by my oddness."I'm going to bed."I said."This early?'he asked."Yes."I replied,running upstairs.(Why?)I thought. I lay on my bed until like 7 am. I got out of bed and went to Ethan's room. I tiptoed in, being very quiet. I slide into his bed beside him. He woke up." Molly?"He ground."I can't sleep ."I whispered. He moaned and rolled over. I cuddled up to his cold body.(He's in his boxers!)I thought excited. I ran my hand down his stomach and felt the muscles that lined it. I lay there awake until about 11.(what's the point of sleeping with him if I'm not going to try anything?)I asked myself. I looked up at him. He was even more beautiful when he slept. I leaned up making sure he was asleep then, practically hyperventilating, I kissed him. I felt warm like before. I finally slept.

I was in the field again running to Ethan, ones again I was awaken by something touching my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Ethan's glowing gray ones staring into mine.(Did it work?)I asked myself."Molly what was wrong with you last night?"He asked me.(It didn't work!)I cried in my mind. I jumped out of the bed feeling angry, sad,and mistreated. I ran to my room and grabbed a bag. I started packing my clothes. I couldn't stay here with him. It hurt to much. I couldn't stop loving him no matter how much I tried,and he didn't love me!I started to cry. I couldn't control myself. I heard him coming. He rushed in."Molly,what are you doing?!Tell me what's wrong!"he demanded."You really want to know!?"I cried. He nodded."I hate you!I hate you more than anything in the whole world!How could you not get all the signs I put right in front of your face!The dress,the cuddling, the staring, and sleeping in your bed!How could not know the truth!"I screamed at the top of my lungs."Ethan,I love you."I whispered. Plan B. He was frozen with shock. Eyes wide,pin straight. I looked down at the floor with my hands around my knees. I Heard footsteps but I did not know they were coming in my direction. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up. He put his nose to my wrist like when I was 3 and his eyes rolled back into his head as he stuttered in healing. I was afraid. I'd never saw him acted like this. He let go of my arm and put one hand to my wast and the other on my neck and with a quick snap,my body was pressed to his,like I imagined. His lips were near my neck, but I could hear him whisper before he stroke."Molly,I love you too. I always have."Then his fangs that had killed so many before me killed me. As the darkness crept over me I was back in the field of flowers running to Ethan. I was desperate to get to him. Then finally we meet in the middle. He grabbed me like so and with his mouth to my neck,he said those words which I longed for and cherished."Molly,I love you too. I always have."As the words echoed in my mind the darkness cleared my vision into blackness.

Deep Love: Vampire Story, Chapter 4

Siren is turned..

My eyes snapped open. Morning light twinkled in from my round window. I look around for Ethan, no sign of him. Everything was as it should be. As if last night never happened. But the shallow pool of blood by my closet door and the bloody rags on the table stand proved it did. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my new self. My hair and eyes were lighter and my skin was so... pale. I noted the dry blood on my neck and got in the shower. It felt so good.

I ran my finger through my hair. It was soothing. Then suddenly I felt hands around my wast! I gasped.I turned around to meet the eyes of my beautiful Ethan! "My lovely vampiress"he hissed. "After you are finished I need to speak to you in my room." He smiled then shut the curtain. I hurried and jumped out of the shower. He was no the bed waiting for me. I sat down beside him. "Now you must understand that you can't go out into the sun now. Your as I am. But more beautiful." I blushed." I got a gift for you last night after I put you to bed.." He told me,grabbing a box form the floor. I opened was full of clothes!

There were gowns, dresses. And little treats for him. I tackled him to the bed. "Thank you." I giggled. "No thank you." he peered pulling me tight. He kissed me passionately. This was like a dream! He ran his hand up my leg, I really didn't mind until he pulled on my thong! I parted from him and gasped quickly crawling to the end of the bed and nervously biting my nails. I was a little traumatized by what he just tried to do. I didn't know what it would be like. I was only sixteen a virgin. He leaned up and touched my arm. I flinched away. "I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready for." He whispered. I nodded and put my head into his chest. He kissed my forehead and laid us back to sleep until night.

Deep Love: Vampire Story, Chapter 5

*Notes Ethan name is changed to Nick so this will need some editing

Siren started her new life with Nick.

I slowly woke. Ethan's large square window framed the full moon. It was a clear night. I rolled over to see my dream come true, but Ethan wasn't there. I got up and put on one of my new evening gowns, red, blood red. With a touch of red lipstick, of course. I heard voices downstairs. One was Ethan's, but the other wasn't so familiar. I walked to the top of the stairs and looked down. Ethan was talking with Ruby on the last stair. Ethan was speaking quickly and excitedly. Ruby was smiling. I slowly walked down to them. "Oh, Molly!" Ruby said, happily. I smiled at her oddly.

"You're a vampire now. "she said. "Yes"I replied. "And you and Ethan are. . . . . . . "She trailed off, then twisted her fingers together as to say we were together. "Oh, yes!"I exclaimed, I was so very happy. "Good. I came , because I'm leaving tonight. "she explained. "Oh. "I said in reply. "An I am taking you hunting. " Ethan beamed, proudly. "Really?" I asked, uncertainly. He looked at me confused but didn't say anything. We spoke with Ruby for a bite, but then she had to leave. When she left Ethan turned to me. "Are you ready?" He asked. "I don't want to go. "I said softy. "Why?" he asked. "Can't I just drink from the fridge?" I asked, dogging his question. "I guess. "he sighed. "But why?" he asked again. I walked in to the kitchen. "I'll get the wine glasses. "I said ignoring him.

As I went to the cabinet, and began to open it, Ethan walked beside me and slammed it shut!I looked at him in shock. "Why?" he asked sternly. I lowered my gaze. " I don't like the thought of killing humans. "I mumbled. " Never got that chance to choose. "he said sadly, backing off. "I was born this way. I didn't understand. I'm sorry. "he frowned. I felt sorry for him. He left me to get the glasses, as he got the blood. I was free from Ethan's hunts, for now. After get blood and glasses, Ethan took me upstairs. he blind folded me. It was weird, but romantic. He lead me into a room and uncovered my eyes. I'd walked into this room so many times and loved it. But at this point I didn't recognize it. The ounce barren room was now completely furnished with, my stuff? My ballerinas were lined up on a shelf, nailed to the right wall. My stuffed cats were set in a wicker basket under the shelf. My clock was stripped of its bells and legs and was hung on the wall by the door.

The canape on my bed was being used as a curtain for the glass wall, on the fare side of the room. As for the rest of my room, I don't know, it wasn't there. But there were other things like, a couch, coffee table, three candles, and a dozen red roses! I gasped. "Do you like it?" Ethan asked. "Ruby helped me set it all up this evening, before you woke. "he explained. "Where's the rest of my stuff?" I asked. "Your clothes, Baby teeth, bed stand, and lamp are in my room, or shall I say our room. The rest is being used in the guessed room. "he said , pulling me to the couch. We sat down and he poured the blood into our glasses. Then he set them on the candlelit table, bathing them in the glow of the fire. The light made the blood look like liquid rubies.

My eyes were locked on it. Like I'd seen the most glorious thing in the world. I took a deep breath and could smell it. It was like every sweet smell you could think of and more. Ethan was going on about something, but I was in a trance. He was just background noise. I wanted to drink it. No!I wanted to bathe in it. Live in it!I was about to snatch the glass off the table and make it disappear, when Ethan took it and handed it to me. "Are you alright?" he asked, as I in a very slow movement took the glass from his hand. "Cheers. "I grinned holding up my glass. "To our new love. "I said. "To our new love. "he copied, as our glasses tinkled together. He took a shot drink. But I feverishly guzzled mine down to the last crimson drop. After that, Ethan put my roses in a vase and took me back to our special spot . The over hang. It was a beautiful night.

We sat by each other, our leg dangling over the side of the cliff. "Molly, this resent physical and verbal love has brought my heart to you. "Ethan said. "What do you mean?"I asked, he sometimes said things like this that were to old worldly for me to comprehend. "Well, before when I wasn't sure if you loved me, I still calmed myself as yours. But I wasn't really, until you told me you loved me. Now I know for a fact that you own me and my heart. "he whispered. I leaned over and kissed him. Then got up grinning and ran word the old willow tree on the hill, right above where we sat. "Where are you going?" I heard him ask. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled behind me, laughing. I was almost there, when I heard a whoosh of air. He flitted up behind me and swept me off my feet! We were at the tree in a split second. We tumbled to the ground, gasping in air.

I looked at him and he looked at me and we both bust out laughing. We sat there a will, then I said we should get home. I got up. "Wait!" Ethan said, flustered. "Close your eyes. "he said. I did. (What now? This night is so perfect. I don't think anything can make it better than it already is. ) I thought. "Open your eyes. "he whispered. I could hear the smile in his voice. My eyes opened to Ethan down on one knee, with an enormous engagement ring, in a red suede box! I gasped. I thought wrong. "Molly, will you marry me?" he asked. The breath I had gasped in was trapped in my throat. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even breath!Every dream that I had ever dreamed had come true at this moment. But I couldn't even ignore it. I wanted to scream" Yes, Ethan! Of course I'll marry you!" But instead I passed out, stiffly falling back word.

Blood Slave

My name is Crimson Rose. But everyone I know, just calls me Rose. The humans outside my world think that's an odd name. But not the humans I know. The humans that live in my land, that fear their beastly over lords. The vampires. No one in the outside world seems to know about my homeland. So I would like to tell you my story.

I was a blood slave, to a vampire named Lord Damian Smith. A blood slave, is a slave that a vampire admires more than the rest of his normal feeder slaves.

Before I was even born Lord Smith had chosen me to be his personal blood slave. You see, vampires raid human villages to supply themselves with their human live stock. Lord Smith just happened upon my helpless mother during one of his raids. She was a rare find. And why is that? Well, in the vampire community all beings with blood-red features were revered. My mother's hair was that most beautiful shade of red, but she was too old and weak to be his special little slave, so he took her baby to be his slave in her place.

He knew my mother wouldn't last long, so he locked her away in a room down the hall from him, until she gave birth. She died during child-birth. He was very happy to have me. I was his, from the very first second the light of the moon touched my face. When I was just a baby, he was very kind to me. He made it seem as if I were his own. He bought me little frilly dresses to show me off in. He fed me well. He had put my crib in his room.

He requested a personal washroom be made for me. With a porcelain bath, and chamber pot. It was pasted with shiny green floral wallpaper, and mosaic tile floors. He even got me an oak vanity. It was the most beautiful washroom in the mansion. But that all ended, the night I turned one. From then on he took care of me like a pet. He made me a collar, like all the others feeder slaves. It had a dark red rose imprinted on its tag. He had a cage built for me in the basement. The cage was grand. It was as if built for an imprisoned queen. The bars were made of solid gold. The floor was padded with thick red carpet. There was a huge fluffy bed, with red silk sheets in the middle. And he had given me a couple of books.

The books were "A Midsummer Night's Dream" and "The Odyssey". I read them every day. He fed me from two bowls set on the floor. The food was sickening. A mixture of oats, beef, corn, peaches, cheese, and fish. He would hide a small bite of chocolate at the bottom, so that I would finish the garbage. He still bought me beautiful dresses and showed me off at party though. The only thing he taught me to do was walk, before he decided, he didn't want to take care of me anymore. That's when John come into play. John was Lord Smith's best friend and servant. He picked him to be my personal care taker. Everyday he would take me out of my cage and walk me, feed me, wash me, and if requested, bring me to Lord Smith.

As I grew, I had to learn on my own. I had already learned my place in the world and what was expected of me. By the age of three I had learned to talk, but sadly I wasn't allowed to. As a slave it was a crime to speak unless requested.

I also learned of the other groups of slaves that vampires were terrible creatures. I understood that vampire servants got the best jobs. They bred and took care of the slaves, worked in the slave nursery, prepared meals, and cleaned the mansion. While the servant slaves were awakened at six o'clock early night by a freezing cold hose shower, stripped down and reclothed in clearer rags, then sent off to do jobs like cleaning out the barn, working in the fields to gather crops, washing dishes, sometimes serving food. I think being a servant slave would be far better than being any other slave. The feeder slaves of course were viciously fed upon. But I think I was about six when I learned of the breeders. John had taken me to my master's room.

He had left me there, without checking if the Lord was in. Lord Smith wasn't there, so I wondered around the room. He caught me when he came back, playing with his razor. "You little red bitch. How dare you!" He had yelled. Then he cut my hand with the razor and as punishment he sent me to the breeding building. It was a small tin building in the side yard. That place was a hell hole. The walls were lined with cages, full of humans. None of them knew how to speak, they all just screamed. Every one of them was naked and sickly looking. They were pale and bone thin. The women had tight bulging stomachs.

Of course, I wasn't placed in the cages with them. I was tied to a pole in the corner, but I was still filled with fear and sadness. After that, I never moved from one spot unless Lord Smith asked me to. When I turned ten Lord Smith began drinking from me. It scared me and it hurt very badly. Then he began beating for small mistakes. I hated him. All I wanted to do was get away. I wanted to run from it all. Most of my life was miserable, until my seventeenth year. Here is where my story really begins.

Erase the Animal

I know I am not supposed to feel this way for one of their kind. Not only is it against our laws but it also goes against the natural structure of things. I fear for my safety, but more importantly, hers. If they found out about my emotions it would mean instant death but what is this life, or any life for that matter, if I cannot be with her? There are so many things that I am puzzled about, but one thing is very clear... we are doomed.

Coated with inky black that was only disrupted by the tiny splatter of dimly lit stars, the sky over head did not do much to brighten the path laid out before Xavier's feet as he exited the forest that encircled the meadow around him. The twin set of indecisive arched eyebrows on his forehead became more pronounced as his dark blue eyes squinted at the time etched against an orange tint on his wrist watch. Mumbling an incoherent curse beneath his breath, he lowered his hand and stared forward, watching for any disturbance behind the trees and brush. Often, the wolves were late but Xavier had hoped that tonight would be different. Beside him, Alex echoed his curse beneath an exasperated sigh, making it apparent that he had hoped for the same. Casting Alex a sideways glance, Xavier smirked at his impatience, finding it amusing that he had tried to kiss ass and voluntarily came in the first place. Alex ignored him, clearly not finding any humor in the situation, and folded his largely muscled arms over his chest, making him look more like a bouncer with his tight blue jeans and black t-shirt rather than a shape-shifter.

Xavier rolled his eyes and turned back north, facing the direction of a sudden noise that viciously tore through the silent night. Pouncing out of a division of trees, the pack leader emerged with two sidekicks on either side of him. When they had reached the center of the clearing, only the pack leader, Lucus, changed forms and stopped in mid-stride. Although they were all shape-shifters, there were several different tribes and each of them had one form they could change into. Humans had a ton of fairy tales and superstitions that stemmed from their species. Vampires, apparently sparkling vampires now, and werewolves were among the most popular told stories. Lucus grinned, as if their meeting was strictly a social call, and raised his hand with his index finger pointed to the ground signifying the sign of peace. Mirroring his gesture, Xavier raised his hand quickly, acting as though he was waving instead.

"Ah," Lucus' eyes danced onto Alex excitedly. "I see you brought a toy along with you, Xavier. Tell me, Alex, how did you convince your queen to allow you to accompany Xavier? I thought she enjoyed her play things to be close by?"

Xavier's gaze did not waver from Lucus, however, he did watch Alex's expression out of the corner of his eye, waiting for any indication that his anger would get out of control. Alex curled his lip back as a growl rumbled in his chest but otherwise stayed still and silent. Relieved, Xavier tossed his head to the side and sighed dramatically.

"Now, Lucus, I understand you are jealous, but we are not here to discuss what the queen or her servants do in their spare time," he responded, sarcasm pooling into his voice.

Lucus glared at him. "Lucus De'Mar is not jealous of anyone, especially of your kind. At least my people have obeyed the border laws."

"They meant no disrespect," explained Xavier. "They are young and are experiencing their first change. The queen sends her apologies and hopes you can overlook it this once and promises that the proper discipline will be enforced accordingly."

"Of course," Lucus replied, running his hand through his long unkempt brown hair. "We do accept the queen's apology, however, I cannot promise that if there is a next time that we will not dispose of the criminals ourselves."

Lucus grinned, flashing his razor-sharp teeth that had been filed down to a point on the tip. Among the wolf tribe it was not uncommon for them to change their human appearance to resemble their animal side. Because they embraced their animal side almost to a fault, it made them a force not to be reckoned with.

"That will not be necessary," said Xavier.

"Let us hope not," Lucus responded, clearly hoping it would be.

Flashing at them one last smile, Lucus turned his back on them and took off towards the forest in his wolf form. His two body guards heaved their massive bodies after him, not even bothering to give Alex or Xavier one last glance. Releasing a heavy sigh, Xavier turned and slapped Alex on the shoulder, causing the man to glare at him. Xavier winked and took off in the direction they had come from, leaving him to follow behind him.

There was no set path once they were further into the forest, but Xavier had little trouble climbing over the lingering brush which in some areas nearly touched his shoulder. A pine invested scent filled his nostrils as his breathing picked up slightly due to the lengthy trip. It had been their queen, Olivia, who had decided to pick up the tribe and move them into the mountains of Montana. Not that he minded, in fact he preferred the solitude, but it took forever to get somewhere on foot, in human form or not. Here they did not have to try to blend in with humans or their society. It was much safer and more private.

Deep in thought, Xavier nearly trampled over a large lump that was neatly tucked beneath broken branches and leaves on the forest floor. Regaining his footing, he stopped short and glanced down at the odd mass of earthy debris. Alex, who had caught up to him once Xavier stopped, also hesitated before stepping around it.

"What is it?" Alex asked, peering down at the pile himself.

It seemed as though an animal had gathered the mass for some sort of bedding but Xavier thought the scent was peculiar. Before he could respond, he saw the pile twitch, making it clear that whatever 'animal' had created the mess was hiding beneath it. Tilting his head, he keeled down and extended his hand outwards to remove the branches. However, just before his hand was able to make contact with a larger branch, the leaves and branches exploded. Xavier quickly stepped back and barely missed the attack of a baseball bat. Wild, a female stood with the bat in hand and her eyes fixated on the two of them. Ravenous black hair tumbled down her shoulders in deranged curls as she looked back and forth from Alex to Xavier and raised the bat, warning them of the potential danger.

"Who are y-" she started as Alex leaped forward with speeds much faster than any human was able to possess and wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her hands behind her back. The bat fell to the ground in a clatter as she winced from his aggressive hold.

"Let me go!" She demanded, stomping her foot down on top of his.

Her foot did not phase him, however, and he merely tightened his grip which caused her to gasp in obvious pain. Xavier sighed and shook his head, wondering how a human had survived a trip into the mountains alone.

"Let her go, Alex," Xavier demanded, looking away from the female's hard green eyes.

"Let her go?!" Alex growled, swinging the girl to the side so that way he could see Xavier. The girl was unusually tall for a human female, all of six-foot Xavier would guess, and clearly athletic. "Are you crazy? If I let her go she will tell someone there are people up here!"

Xavier shook his head, unsure of why he would want to save a human in the first place. They did not care about his kind, in fact, they would probably grab their pitch forks and guns if they knew of their existence. "That is if she survives, which that looks doubtful in her frail condition, and even if she did, they would just think she was delusional."

Alex stared at him in disbelief, as if he had just been told elephants could fly. "It is against the law to let her go. You know the boundary lines, she long crossed them! Are you actually feeling sympathetic for this human?"

Being called a human sympathizer was a dangerous accusation that could get anyone in trouble just for saying it. Xavier lowered his head slightly and held Alex's eyes evenly with his own as his voice trembled with a growl. "If you do not want to be executed for false judgment then I would watch your tongue."

Despite Alex's large demeanor, Xavier knew he could take him if it came down to a fight. However, Alex took a step back, causing the girl to stumble, and threw her towards Xavier. Unable to stabilize herself in time, she hit the ground hard with only one arm over her forehead for protection. The human did not move after she hit the ground, making him question if she was still alive. When he looked back up, Alex was gone.

Xavier knew when he would probably tell Olivia about the human, but he hardly cared at this point. Turning to leave the girl, he hesitated when he noticed scarlet pooling over the dark braids of her hair. All rationality told him to leave her there to die. It was not like it was his place to help her anyway, especially since it was against all the laws. Glancing at the bat, he knew if she had her chance, she would have killed him to save herself, so why could he not do the same now? It was nothing personal, they both knew this much. It was only means of survival.

So, what made him save her?

The Sins of Tomorrow - Chapter 1

A Saturday evening beneath a tree, in the middle of the country with a good book should have been uneventful and relaxing. However, it turned Mia's world upside down within just a few minutes. A novel that holds compelling thrills and crazy excitement. This is just the beginning.

'Nonsense.' That was the term my mother often used when I slipped in a few lies here and there about how my brother broke the antique lamp or that the fight at school was completely not my fault. However I was certain, she had never used the word to describe the scene that was playing out in front of my very own eyes on this particular Saturday night; but I'm sure she would definitely agree with the description.

It was just past twilight, in fact, the sky still held a dark purple hue that lay tucked beneath the black curtain of night just on the western horizon. The air was husky with pine needles and old dirt that the local Arizona farmers had tilled up earlier that afternoon. But that was what really raised up the bumps along my skin. Normality contradicted this sci-fi bull-hockey so much that it left chills roaming the rigid vertebrates of my spine. I mean, come on, who would have thought a vampire looking dude would ever be caught fighting what looked to be the most freaky boogie man ever in Arizona's own backyard?

They moved to a silent rhythm, duplicated the second most ridiculous dance that I have ever seen. The first dance would have to be my brother's after his 18th birthday when he sneaked out and got drunk.

The man moved quickly, however, and was able to get the upper hand in things without much of a struggle. Looking back, I suppose it only lasted a few minutes but at that moment, I could have sworn time had been just as too transfixed as I was to move. I sucked in a heavy breath of those big ole' pine needles just as the vampire raised his clawed fist as he jumped before bringing down his hand onto the hairy, black beast's massive head, splitting it in half without anything more than a sickening 'crunch'.

'The bigger they are, the bigger they fall', came to my mind as the monster collided with the rocky path that divided two soil pastures. Although, I was pretty sure my heart could have been heard all the way to Illinois, the vampire man did not make any acknowledgment to my presence as he slumped over the monstrous corpse and began a low, monotone chant.

At that point there was no doubt in my mind, I was either insane or I was having hallucinations. As if assuring I was crazy, the man swept his fingertips along one of the monster's four eyes and it vanished with the conclusion of his chant that ended with the word 'muri'. The word rolled off his tongue, heavily dosed with an unrecognizable accent, sourly as if it tasted bad just to say. His accent was nothing like the cowboy drawl that easily wooed me, but it was much more mysterious and compelling. It made a preacher's daughter want to dive on into the McCiver's pond, bare skinned just like the Harver's twins that had no problem strutting their God gifted double d's that put to shame my regular b's.

By now the moon had become more apparent since the purple had completely faded and left behind a starry heaven that mocked everything which had happened within the past minutes. Just as I thought, I would be left unseen sitting beneath the large pine tree, I was proven gravely mistaken and the vampire arched his chin and turned his eyes from the ground onto my own. Although, I was pretty positive, my face, including my green eyes, were veiled by the tree limbs' shadows. He seemed to look into them directly. It was as if I had gone ahead and stripped without the pond and was standing naked just inches from him. The distance between us stretched out a good thirty-feet, but I already knew he had dark eyes and a set of strong bone features that complimented his natural manly features just by watching him fight earlier. His face was exquisite but it seemed impossible for it not to be when it was attached to the evenly toned six-feet body that was shown off beneath nothing but a leather jacket and a pair of raggedy blue jeans. For second time that night, time seemed to stand still as neither of us moved or spoke. It was bone chilling how his expression stayed so blank for so long.

At last, I exhaled heavily unable to hold in my breath any longer, causing his eyebrow to twitch in mild irritation, as if he had hoped I were dead. The book on my lap fell to the ground with a muffled 'thud' as I stood up quickly, my eyes never leaving his. I already had mapped out a plan that involved running and more running with my tail tucked nicely between my legs. The only problem was he was in the path of my house and if I chanced going another direction, I would have twice the land to cover before I ran into another house. Not to mention, I was a horrible runner.

When I moved, he did nothing but stared with his hands idly in his pockets and a distant expression on his face. What would he do if I tried to run past him? Maybe, I could make it to Harold's house in time before he was able to catch up. But I knew I was only kidding myself into believing that I could actually outmatch this guy. At last, time picked up again and aggravation as well as fear caused me to break.

"What?" I asked shakily, placing a hand on my hip. "Stop your staring, Mister!"

Okay, this was most definitely not the brightest thing to do or say to a potential psychotic killer. It was like those dumb blond girls on horror movies who called out 'who's there', or 'hello', as if the killer would just come out and talk to them. The vampire continued to stare at me for a few more minutes before his lips parted into a sharp toothy smile; the same smile I had seen when he had been slicing away at the monster. His teeth were abnormally jagged behind his lips, which was why I had assumed he was a vampire. I stomped my foot angrily at his smile; again I admit not the brightest thing I'd ever done.

"What is so fun-...?"

Within a split second, the man had vanished just to reappear less than a foot away from me, causing my sentence to halt to a dead stop with a lump of terror in my throat that cut off my breath as well. He outstretched his hand towards my cheek, his expression savage and wild, and leaned forward enough that I could taste his mint breath. I did not mean to notice the way his lush eyelashes fluttered as his exhale broke off with a whisper or the way his lower lip extended slightly further out than the upper as his tongue rolled beneath the weight of the words.

"Frumos nebun."

And then he was gone.

The Sins of Tomorrow - Chapter 2: Prophecy

Mia just can't catch a break. From getting grounded to receiving a detention slip and then being threatened by the weird PE teacher, her week is just not going the greatest. Even though her life is a mess, she continues to wonder who that man was or if he really is real.

Needless to say I ran like a cat with its tail on fire all the way to my white two story country home that sat nuzzled between two large hills. As soon as I hit the front porch, it had dawned on me that I had left behind my book but there was no way I was going back to retrieve it. Although, it was a disappointment since I was in the middle of the tenth chapter and things had just started getting spicy.

"Miranda Elaine Bawer!" Screamed the high-pitched voice that could only belong to a frail middle aged woman with striking snowy blonde hair and dark gray eyes, who was my stepmother.

Mentally groaning, I knew I was in some deep crap since she had enough anger to drag out my entire name into the yell. I opened the door slowly, taking all the time in the world before confronting the woman my father had married, shortly after my mother's disappearance. Not that I did not like her, really, I just liked her as much as I liked the slug I had poured salt on last week. Her eyes scrutinized me like a bug beneath a magnifying glass on a sunny day as her lips squeezed together in irritated tension. How late could I possibly have been to ruffle her feathers so much?

"Yes, Mrs. Glenda Marie Bawer?" I asked fluttering my eyes innocently.

Yeah, it was obvious, I was asking to be grounded with the unneeded sarcasm but being grounded did not bother me. The worse they could do was lock me up in my room with no technology rights but all I needed were my books. My stepmother flicked her index finger up, pointing it accusingly at my face, and scowled that much more.

"You are over fifteen minutes late, Miranda," Glenda confirmed, her voice already hinting at the promise of punishment. "For the next two weeks you are to be home after school and then hustle it up to your room where you will spend your entire evenings. If this happens again, you bet your behind your sentencing will be doubled."

Before I could speak, another voice echoed across the hall saying, "Glenda is right, Miranda. This kind of behavior is distasteful. You knew the rules and your broke them. Never forget your actions always have consequences."

My father's figure appeared a moment later out of the corner of the front room carrying an ancient leather bound Bible in hand. The poor book was so old and abused, the pages were sticking up in obscene angles beneath the cover that was held on by just a few strings. I had offered to get it fixed for him but he proudly announced that it showed how many times he had relied on it for another religious inspiration. I rolled my eyes and shook off my jacket before walking past them and half way up the stairs before my stepmother stopped me.

"Are we in agreement, Miranda?" She asked, her fingers tapping her bony hip as she flexed her jaw by grinding her teeth together. It was an annoying habit that she did in her sleep and when she was upset.

I nodded my head which probably angered her that much more, before making a run for my room. I would take that monster I saw earlier over her any day. Well, at least, I thought I had seen. Once in my room, I locked the door despite knowing both the people downstairs knew how to open it with a screwdriver, and went over to my window where a small cot was. Curling up on top of the pink covers, I stared out into the night as I attempted to clear my mind. The soft moans of the house and the low whistle of the wind that rustled the leafless tree limbs outside my window were a welcomed distraction. However, I could not shake the man's image from my mind. He was so close, too close, but I had strangely felt empowered in spite of being frightened. I concentrated hard on his image, hoping to capture a mental picture, and repeated his features in my mind.

Dark eyes. Long eyelashes. Thin pale lips. Blond spiky hair in the back and a long bang that was swept aside in the front.

The list went on and on and before I knew it, I was asleep with him safely in my mind's eye.

I hardly ever dreamed, and when I did, it always came true. The one time I mentioned it to my father he claimed Satan had cursed me and was messing with me. After that I never spoke of it again, knowing that no one would believe me and if they did, they would assume something crazy like my father had. I would never forget the dream I had that night, it still haunts my memories.

The dream started out perfectly. It was the night of my senior prom and Neil Kissinger was my date. He was incredibly handsome, but tonight, his white tuxedo made his scrumptious self to die for. We were dancing in the middle of the room with the Harver twins, Lexi and Alex, staring jealously at me by the punch table, when the dream altered into a horrid nightmare. Neil's arms held me close, but mindful of the inch rule enforced by the nearby teachers, with his icy blue eyes sparkling against the disco lights as the slow song continued to play. I felt him lean in just as I heard the first chorus of screams and shattering glass. He jolted straight up, keeping my hand in his protectively like a good date, and we both turned to face the oncoming doom. A monster, similar to the one, the man I had seen fight but smaller, stood in a pool of broken glass and blood just in front of the gym doors. His multiple eyes locked onto mine as he strained his jaw open, displaying five sets of scissored teeth and a long snake-like tongue. Everything was chaotic with teenagers and teachers alike running this way and that, and screaming. When more of a gap opened up between the beast and I, I noticed a limp body a few feet from his bloody paws. Who was it?

The thing leaped its towering body tipping over tables along with the DJ station, directly towards Neil and I. Neil pushed me behind him and picked up my wine glass with our prom logo on it, and smashed it into our table, causing the top of it to break, leaving behind a jagged weapon. The monster was there before my thought process could kick in to devise a plan and it attacked swiftly. Its arm struck Neil across the chest, knocking him back against the gym stage. The glass flew out of Neil's hand and shattered across the floor, leaving him defenseless. All I could do was watch and stare as the beast bounded after him and started clawing and tearing away at his body.

I sat straight up with the covers sticking to my sweaty skin as my heart raced and my mind played the dream over and over again. Trembling, I took a shaky breath and counted to ten, skipping a few numbers along the way, and checked the alarm clock on my nightstand. It read, "You are ten minutes late to your first class and you're going to get a detention this time," or in clock words, "8:15". Either way, I was screwed.

Flinging off the covers, I dashed out of my bed and quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. I hated not having time for a dab of eyeliner but it was not as if I would really want to be seen by Neil Kissinger today anyway. I did not have time to ponder on the dream or worry about it coming true which I was certainly thankful for. My station wagon's engine roared to life after the third try and I whispered my prayer of thanks as I drove to school.

I made it just before the bell that concluded the first class period, giving me enough time to sneak into the bathroom to apply the eyeliner on. There was no way my week could get any worse or weirder; at least, I really hoped that was true.

Halfway to the girl's bathroom, I was waved down by Mr. Jackson, the freshman PE. His body was awkward and gangly and his eyes were sunken with gray bags beneath them, reminding me of one of Tim Burton's cartoon characters. Today he was dressed in a black suit with a curious red stain on the front that did not make him any more of a woman magnet.

"Ms. Bawer," Mr. Jackson purred beneath large buck teeth as his lips curled in an annoyed frown. "You do realize this is the fifth time you have been late this semester?"

Holding up my detention slip, I nodded my head and replied, "They beat you to it. Don't be too disappointed. I'm sure I'll get in trouble again sometime and then I will be sure to remember to look you up." Perhaps I was being snappy, but I never cared for this man who always seemed to be looking for new ways to get me expelled, and he certainly was not making my week any better.

"I would watch my tongue, if I were you, Mia," he warned as he straightened to leave. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

I blinked confusedly at him as he turned and left. What an odd thing to say to a student! Before I had much time to ponder on the meaning of his warning, the bell for second period rang, making me jump. So much for eyeliner. Groaning, I turned and headed for my locker at the end of the hallway and prayed today would go by quickly.

I was so wrong.

The Sins of Tomorrow - Chapter 3: Unspoken Mysteries

A crazy set of events take place all in less than 24 hours that alter Mia's life forever.

Of course, it never dawned on me that having detention would violate my grounding rules. I sat in the very last desk in the fourth row in homeroom, dreading when it was time to leave. Lisa, the only girl in this school I got along with, sat in front of me with her long curly blonde hair hanging behind her chair as she tapped her pencil on the spine of her notebook. This was her first detention ever, and she only got it when she snapped at Alex Harver for making fun of her pink polka dotted flip-flops. They were really ugly, but I would never tell her that myself. Mr. Jackson sat at the teacher's desk quietly with his eyes narrowed on me, waiting for me to break a rule. At last, 4:30 came along and we were dismissed by a very disappointed Mr. Jackson. Lisa and I walked out of the school together, talking illy of the creepy Mr. Jackson and I brought up what he had said to me earlier.

"Hmm," Lisa shrugged. "Wouldn't worry about it, he's weird. Anyway, want to hit the movie theater for a good gory movie?"

I had no idea what Lisa's fascination with horror movies was but even if I had not been grounded, the nightmare from last night left a sour taste in my mouth at the idea.

Shaking my head, I replied with a sigh, "No, I was grounded by the devil last night. I'm going to get in trouble for being as late as I am now."

Lisa rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated moan. "This is like the hundredth time you've been grounded this year! She's such a witch! I need you for sanity reasons. My mom is dragging me along with her tonight to watch dad in the circus and Leo is supposed to be there!"

"Just because your dad is a clown, I doubt Leo would decide not to take you to the prom," I comforted as we reached our cars.

Unlocking her 2010 Red Mustang that I was extremely jealous of, Lisa snorted. "Which reminds me! Neil Kissinger was looking for you today."

A cold chill ran up my spine at the sound of his name. "Oh?"

"Yeah! And apparently, he even hunted you down and you ran straight into the girls' bathroom," she said, turning to give me a small smirk. "Chicken?"

"No!" I protested, watching her over the hood of my car. "It just hasn't been a good week at all."

"Well, you better hurry and snatch him before Lexi does," Lisa warned. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Car pool?"

I nodded, pulling out my cell phone to turn it on. "Sure. I'll text you in the morning to let you know I actually woke up on time."

"Awesome! Bye Mia," she replied before driving off, leaving me alone in a vacant parking lot.

Sitting down in my car, I watched as my cell phone screen lit up, and waited for it to load any new messages knowing my dad or step mom probably had left, some kind of pissed off text. I swung my books into the passenger seat and when I did I caught a glimpse of another book. Not just any other book, but the particular novel I had left behind at the old pine tree yesterday. I went cold as I began to look around for him. How did he find me?

"Mia."

I jumped, flinging my phone onto my dashboard at the sound of my name whispered against my ear. The hair on my arms were standing on end and my skin felt ice-cold as the culprits' breath tickled the back of my neck. I sat very still, concentrating on not freaking out, as I slowly raised my eyes to the review mirror. The face reflected in it left me disappointed and that much more afraid.

"Did I not warn you?" Asked Mr. Jackson.

My lips quaked as my mind whirled with his question. What the hell was he talking about? He sat in the backseat with his cold eyes staring back at me. I felt the light brush of metal against my arm and I realized he was holding a dagger.

Mr. Jackson grinned viciously as he murmured, "I need you to drive to the spot where you saw the demon. Don't play dumb with me either, Siren. And don't dare try your little games on me."

Okay, he was definitely off of his rocker, but what choice did I have? If I fought I probably would wind up getting hurt and if I drove him there, I had the chance of driving away. I merely nodded my head and with shaking hands drove to the destination just outside our small town. The ride was the slowest drive I have ever taken. The entire time he kept the point of the knife pressed against my arm. He didn't speak, however, and I did not dare try to ask questions. I had no clue how to work with insane people and I knew it was dangerous.

When we arrived, he instructed me to put the car in park alongside of the road and then he made me hand him the keys before getting out. Once out, he went around to my door and told me to get out. I did so, but all the while I was devising a plan to get me out of there as soon as possible.

"Where did he kill the demon?" He asked with the dagger still in hand.

I pointed over to where it had happened and he then motioned me to walk in front of him. I walked slowly, buying time as the wheels in my mind spun too quickly with adrenaline for me to keep up. Mr. Jackson threw the dagger into the ground and pulled out a gun just as quickly. With a crackling laugh he pointed it at me.

"This is where you die," he confirmed. "I did not expect this to be so easy. You must be one of the weaker ones of your race."

Facing death does something to you. Just like an animal backed up into a corner, the internal instinct to survive kicks in and you do anything to save yourself. Fear divided into motivation and hatred as I thought about all my desires and dreams. There was no way I was going to give them up so easily. Something within me came to life, something that I had never felt before, and it was as scary as it was inspiring. A knot in my stomach formed as I felt my eyes narrow on the man in front of me. The built-up energy left a horrible pain in the pit of my stomach and there was no way I could not release it. A strong burning sensation scorched the palms of my hands as I felt my lips open up and the words pour out.

"I'm not going to die today, Mr. Jackson," I said in a voice that was far from my own. The voice was raw and powerful and deeper than normal.

At my words, I watched as his eyes widened in horror as he turned pale. I continued without a pause as the energy built with every passing second.

"Put down the gun, and explain to me why you have brought me here," I commanded harshly and to my surprise, he obeyed.

His fingers one by one were flicked off of the weapon as if an invisible force was doing it and not him. After the weapon was safely on the ground, I saw him convulse and start to foam at the mouth as his lips twitched as if they were struggling not to speak. Before I could do anything, Mr. Jackson fell to the ground limp as death.

The energy I had felt earlier left me the instant he had collapsed and left behind severe pain in my heads, hands, and my stomach. I fell to my knees gasping for air as beads of sweat ran down my hairline while I fought to keep lunch down. I was shaking so hard, I wondered if I would ever be able to stop.

Soon, a farmer would be coming down this road and discover a dead teacher and me bent over shaking like some drug addict. What would my dad have to say then? I shuttered at the thought and slowly made it back to my car before I remembered Mr. Jackson had my keys. Whimpering, I got back out of the car feeling as though I had been run over by a tractor, and wandered over to my PE teacher. Halfway there, his body convulsed again and a moment later it exploded into a black blob, leaving behind nothing but his clothes. The blob began to form into a monster, just like the ones that had been introduced into my life yesterday. Sharp teeth snapped at me as it watched me hungrily. There was no way I could outrun this guy, not in my condition. My eyes scoped out the ground around Mr. Jackson's suit and just a foot from it was the gun.

I didn't give myself time to think it through, I just went for it. As I leaped and then dove, I saw out of the corner of my eye Mr. Jackson's monster raced towards me with his arms extended. I was barely able to twist my body in time to avoid being sliced in half by one of his huge claws, but I could not avoid his back leg as I smashed into it. I heard a crack and felt the pain in my ribcage before I hit the ground. Moaning I felt something against my knee and when I looked down, a glimmer caught my eye beneath all the dust the beast had kicked up. I reached for it just as the monster leaped on top of me. His massive body towered over me as his breath assaulted my sensitive nostrils but I had succeeded.

Gripping the dagger in my hand, I readied myself as his open mouth came down towards my head in hopes to have a quick snack. I swung the dagger into the side of his head before he could taste his food, and I heard him wail. He fell back, kicking his legs and roaring in pain as silver liquid ran down the side of his head where the dagger was jabbed into.

After a few more seconds of twisting and whimpering, he finally stopped and went still. I laid my head back as I realized how weak I really felt and closed my eyes. Just as I thought I was safe, I heard a low whistle and opened my eyes. When I did found myself staring at the vampire. He was looking back at me with an expressionless face, but I could sense his surprise. I felt my body grow abnormally chill as my eyes began to close without my permission just before I passed out.

The Sins of Tomorrow - Chapter 4: Truth

Mia's world spins out of control. How will she handle it? Will she accept her new life?

When I finally came around, I came to the realization that I was no longer in the field where I had passed out but instead on a cold metal table with wires and needles poking my skin. I wore an oxygen mask as well, which made it impossible to see anything besides the ceiling above my head. Turning my head to the side, I saw, I was in a small circular room that was painted an off-green color which made me think of smashed peas. Grimacing beneath the hammering of the worse headache, I had ever experienced, I tried to recover my last memories. Mr. Jackson came to mind, and everything that I had done should have been impossible and then he walked into my memory. Sitting up, I fought the sting that the needle inflicted as it jerked out by my abrupt movement.

"Miranda," said a stern voice that instantly reminded me of my stepmother and distaste immediately surfaced for the faceless voice.

Grabbing at my backless robe, I fought to conceal my back as I peeled off the mask and glanced to where the voice had come from. Standing beneath a doorless opening was a thin brunette wearing a long white robe and square glasses with her arms crossed. The young woman seemed out of place against the horribly painted room and the cold medical equipment but the ugliness merely defined her beauty much more.

She rushed over and tried to push me back into a laying position as she barked, "You are not finished! You need to lay down and rest so that way you are able to recover properly."

As she neared, I noticed an odd purple tattoo that spun around her index finger and thumb but I was not about to stop and ask her about it. Maybe my father had found me and decided to take me to the hospital, but I could have been kidnapped by that vampire guy too.

I squirmed beneath her hands and managed to get out of the bed. "Tell me what is going on! Who are you?" I demanded, making my way to the exit.

Instead of answering my questions, the girl just stomped her foot and yelled, "Sorin!"

Behind me I felt someone grab my arm and my waist, holding me in place. Panicked, I threw my free arm up with my elbow pointed towards the unknown person behind me, hitting them directly in the side of their neck. I heard a man gasp for air and at last I was free. Making a break for it, I ran around the man and out of the entrance but just as I went to turn the corner, I ran into a person and I fell backwards, landing on my shoulder. I heard the crack before I felt the spike of pain that radiated through my arm. Rolling onto my side, I pushed with my legs, managing to get my footing enough to stand up but then the person I had run into grabbed me, holding me still. I glared up into the dark eyes that had plagued my dreams for the last couple of nights and I realized it was him.

"Sorin, damn you," the woman cursed, crossing the room. "I told you that I was not going to allow you to drop off your girlfriends. Humans are not our pets!"

The man that I had attacked with my elbow came up behind her and shook his head, clearly agitated as well. His salt and pepper hair and deep smile lines beside his eyes made it clear that he was the eldest of the group. "Killia is right, Sorin. We can't waste time with your games."

Sorin tucked his hand under my unhurt arm and turned me around to face them, establishing that I had no chance of running now. "I am not blind, Gerald. She isn't a human. I saw her use a Siren's power."

The woman named Killia scoffed at Sorin as she tapped her foot against the cement floor. "I am the professor here! Don't you dare overstep your title, demon. By you claiming that prosperous theory, you are not only bringing shame to your intelligence, but to mine as well. The test results don't lie!"

Gerald rubbed his head, hinting at a headache, and murmured, "Sorin, are you sure?"

"Yes," Sorin replied, his breath tickling the top of my head as he spoke. "I am positive."

The woman threw up her hands and marched off in disgust, leaving us behind without another word.

"Tell me what the heck is going on here," I demanded a second time.

Gerald gave me a long look before waving his hand to Sorin and walking off.

"Not yet," said Sorin from behind me just before everything went black again.

It could have been three weeks for all I knew, before I woke up again. This time, however, I found myself laying on a large king size bed with soft fur covers that made it unbelievably hot. I sat up, throwing the covers off of me, and noticed my shoulder and upper arm was wrapped up in medical cloth and I was still dressed in the hospital gown. It was sore, but I did not think it was broken. There were no windows in the room, just a lone lamp in the far corner that lit very little of the large space. I went over to the door, determined I was going to get out of there, and discovered the door was locked which made me a prisoner. Normally, I never got mad, but now I was furious. Throwing myself against the door, I began to kick and punch at the hard wood.

"Open this door!" I screamed, jiggling the handle harshly but with no prevail.

After a good fifteen minutes, I gave up and decided to explore the room for another possible exit. Even after searching behind the heavy dressers and bed, I did not even find a vent bigger than my fist. Groaning, I slid down the wall and sat there for what seemed like ages before a knock came at the door.

Peeking in, a freckled face boy with long black hair called out, "Is you in there?"

"Jonathan," said the familiar voice of Sorin, making my heart skip defiantly. "Don't you know it's impolite to go in a ladies' room before asking her permission?"

I watched as the boy came in followed by Sorin who was dressed in a black suit, handsomely detailed with odd swirls that reminded me of Killia's tattoo. He was, as Lisa would say, hotter than IHOP's pancakes. It was a weird comparison, but I learned not to question Lisa's quirkiness that never prevented her from getting the hottest date.

"It's also impolite to kidnap people," I growled, wrapping my arms around myself.

Sorin chuckled, ushering the boy who now was shyly plastered to his knee. "Go on, she won't bite that hard."

The boy blushed, making him undeniably adorable, and glared up at Sorin. "I'm n-not scared!"

"Then go ahead," Sorin said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall parallel from me.

Jonathan swallowed, and walked for... while his hands pulled nervously at his white shirt. When he was about ten feet from me, he stared down at the floor and arched his foot, dragging it against the wood. "I heard you are the Siren."

I glanced over to Sorin, wondering what his game was. What were they trying to do to me? Chase away my sanity? They sure were doing a good job at that. Still, if I could pull out answers from this little boy, I would try.

"I don't know what you heard," I replied truthfully. "Could you tell me what a Siren is?"

His big brown eyes reminded me of Bambi, regarded me as his mouth sneered into a grin. "You mean, you don't know what you are? Silly, everyone knows what a Sir'ane is!"

"Siren, Jonathan," Sorin corrected, chuckling to himself as he continued to watch me.

"I know that!" Jonathan exclaimed, stomping his foot at Sorin before glancing back at me.

"Well, what do you think a Siren is?" I asked, ignoring Sorin's gaze.

Jonathan beamed as he proudly replied, "Oh, I know what she is! She is very pretty, like you, and smart, and powerful! She can go like this," he threw up his hands in demonstration, "and fry the bad demons that aren't like Sorin." He paused and leaned forward, cupping his mouth as he whispered, "But I still think Sorin is a bully. He won't dress up as the princess in our games!"

Despite my situation, I laughed, finding Jonathan irresistible. Sorin, however, did not look as amused.

"So, what are you, Jonathan?" I asked.

"I am a prince!" Boasted Jonathan proudly.

Sorin rolled his eyes and said, "Jonathan, your mother is calling you."

Jonathan's eyes bulged as he nervously made his way out the door while he mumbled something about hoping his mom had not discovered the worms. Once we were alone, I stood up, showing that I was not scared of Sorin, even though I was.

"I want to go home," I said, pulling up the hospital gown so that he could not see anything, even though he had probably seen it all earlier.

Sorin sat down in a chair beside the bed and replied, "You can't go back. Your powers stirred up the demons around that area and it is unsafe for you to return."

"Demons? Are you insane? There is no such thing!"

"What would you call your teacher, Mr. Jackson?" He asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

I shook my head. "That was just a dream! I should be at home, with my father and stepmom."

"Your stepmother?" He asked. "You mean that hag?"

He was right, but how did he know? "What are you, my stalker?"

"Something like that, although, I prefer to call it a protector," he said, watching me carefully.

"I don't understand," I moaned, shaking my head again.

"I don't expect you to right now," he confirmed, waving his hand towards the bed. "Sit down, and relax and we can talk."

I ignored the gesture and began pacing the floor instead. I could never sit still when I was freaking out. "Who are you?"

He sighed and sat back in his seat. "I am Sorin. I am a good demon who is assigned to protect you."

I did not believe him but I played along anyway. "Okay, 'demon', then who am I?"

"You are Miranda, or Mia," he mused.

"No, what am I?" I corrected, my patience growing thin.

"You are a Siren," he said, the tone of his voice growing frighteningly serious. "There is only one every hundred years, and your job is to bring peace to all the races by helping us control the demon population."

"Sounds hard," I muttered dryly.

Sorin grinned, "You really have no idea, Mia. But you will, soon."

In the Face of Adversity - Part 1

A quick introduction They're called speeding tickets and I held one in my hands standing in traffic court before the judge. After two hours of judging he didn't seem to forgiving, as I stood there the last case before lunch trying to come up with a reason for the tickets without revealing too much.

I couldn't exactly tell the judge, I had been chased by an old Volkswagen Beetle full of half-crazed vampires wanting to turn me over to their princess to marry, so she could be a queen of south Salem.

"Mr. Manners this isn't grade school where a reason can get you out of trouble," The Honorable Judge Stevens grumbled shifting in his seat. "I suggest you pay the fine and slow down, dismissed!" He stood up leaving through the door behind his throne to do who knew what judges do behind those fake oak doors.

My life usually runs like this with me getting the short end of the stick after sticking out my neck to save another's, that wasn't figurative either and I have the scars to prove it.

Before you get the notion that I'm a hero, I'm not just a fool for women in need doing stupid things for them and this time it has marked me with the black spot from a small nest of vampires with delusions of grandeur.

In the Face of Adversity - Part 2

Malcolm's story and another part of Nosnam's history. The supernatural isn't a big part now but it will be as Malcolm investigates further into the city.

Night comes early to Nosnam as if the sun itself can't wait to leave the cursed metropolitan soon enough.

Malcolm had learned when he'd moved to Nosnam to turn on his headlights no matter the time of day. This early setting of the sun could explain several of the urban legends of vampires and other nasty night crawlies.

That was why Malcolm had moved to Nosnam in the first place to explore Nosnam's underbelly. It was also why he was crawling through the mud and rocks picking his way through police lines to see for himself and his article what had happened at Salem Manor two nights earlier.

"Blasted pine cones." Malcolm grumbled as another dug into his ribs.

Surveying the mansion Malcolm couldn't understand how such damage could have been caused by a rave gone wrong.

The official story was, a rave was in full swing in the abandoned manor, when a short in the hotwired electric system caused the building to raze to the ground. Debris littered the area as well as police picking through it all, a quick snap of the area and Malcolm began the trip back to his car.

Another bit of the puzzle just fuzzing up the big picture.

In the Face of Adversity - Part 3

Part one of this series happens later on in the story, right now this is Malcolm investigating and the introduction of a new element.

Malcolm Manners knew he was onto something with recent events unfolding all around the city, crime had skyrocketed overnight with homicides leading the way.

Taking his lunch at the closest convenience store, Malcolm couldn't believe such cheeseburgers were hiding out in a dirt spot. He had another reason for stopping at the little store, his latest lead stood behind the counter ringing up some chips and an energy drink.

Greg Stokes had worked the night, a woman had been torn apart in an alley a couple of blocks away, unable to get a hold of nothing else, but the information Malcolm was waiting for the right time to approach Greg. Though admittedly he didn't look the type to be involved in anything doing with the supernatural world.

The store had cleared out and if he wanted to get anything out of Greg it would be now before he crept him out further by standing next to the drink fountains.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Greg's voice was edged with suspicion as Malcolm finished the last bite of cheeseburger.

"I was wondering if you would fill me in on with what happened three nights ago, the night Linda Morill was murdered."

"Who are you?" Reaching under the counter Greg readied himself for action, which Malcolm couldn't help, but find interesting at a question many would have asked him by now.

Pulling out his press Id. "My name is Malcolm Manners and I'm a journalist for 'The Whole World Truth' and I'm covering Ms. Morill's murder. Your statement would help me out greatly, you was working that night, weren't you?"

Plying his trade Malcolm eventually got Greg to cough up some information while not calling the police.

Greg didn't remember anything strange that night, though his recollection of the night was hazy, he didn't say it but Malcolm had a hunch a narcotic of some kind was the culprit.

Twelve hours and counting Ales could only wait again as 'The End of the World' was happening for the hundredth time, yet he was still alive sitting at an old woman's little kitchen table listening to political talk.

"If he knew what was best we'd be on the move now before they recover from the shock."

"It could all be a trap, I bet they're just waiting for us to let down our guard and then attack us. No, we need to concentrate on our own protection. The humans are close to finding out about us then we'll need each other to survive."

All evening the conversation had been going on between his father and uncle on his mother's side. It was either the boring pointless political talk or his mother and aunt in the living room talking about some distant relative who just had another baby.

Outside night was well on its way, a curfew was in act, kids under 18 not allowed on the streets after 9:00 pm and those over 11:00 pm until sunrise.

"Please they're too busy killing themselves to notice the spirits right in front of them, I think we're okay Dave." Alex's Uncle Bryce finished his beer, it was half past twelve and already everyone could feel the moon fever start tickling at the back of their minds.

"Hey," Alex said finally finding an opening to share what he'd been thinking about for the past ten minutes. "If we go to the backyard we could change and run the streets, the humans wouldn't know a thing if we stick to the dark."

Blood rushed in Alex's ears as he waited for his father's and uncle's rebuke, what he heard surprised everyone in the kitchen as his mother answered. "That sounds like what we used to do in the old days, doesn't it Bryce, what a lovely idea. A family run is just what we need."

Like that the McCloskey household erupted in noise as everyone got ready, feeling the excitement build up as they stood in the backyard looking up at the first full moon of the month.

Alex's father broke the silence first, "Remember stay down on all four, we're a pack of wild dogs. If tonight goes well maybe we'll do this tomorrow night as well."

Nodding in agreement Alex relaxed his shoulders feeling as happy as if it was the first night of Yule, the Oak King was more than a legend.

Love of the Damned - Prologue

A forbidden love... a love that had ended before and was destined to flicker into flame again. Will she be able to find the one she is destined for? Or will he, the damned lover, find her again?

She was walking through the Mist, as she always did in her dreams since she was fifteen. Only this time, the mist seemed to be thicker.

She knew that she was looking for something. Yes, that much she knew. But what she was walking to… or walking from, she had absolutely no idea.

And it's time for the guy to show up. He always shows up at around this time. Was he late? Could anyone be late in a freaking dream?

She reached out through the mist. The white puffs of air floated smoothly over her palms. They felt… like ice. Cold, hard ice. And she didn't like the feel of something so cold, and so unbreakable.

"Anastasia!"

There he was.

She slowly turned, and was instantly swept into strong, warm arms. She leaned her head on his shoulders, her arms coming around his body. Oh, God, she felt… so protected. So beautifully satisfied... She wanted to touch him... She wanted to touch the firm, hard muscles hugged tightly under his black shirt. She wanted… to feel his lips upon hers.

She clutched at him, knowing that he would leave any second. The dream is going to end… but it couldn't, could it? Not now, when they are together at last… Please, not now. Not now, when everything is so perfect. So… beautiful…

"I have waited so long to see you, Ana." He murmured into her hair.

His voice was as velvety as ever, his voice… was the only thing that made her long for this dream, every night. She didn't want to let him go.

He held her tighter, his hands running through her hair. She breathed in his smell, a smell like summer rain, and she felt so perfect. Oh God, please let her stay there longer…

She looked up into his green eyes, and put a hand on his cheek. "I come here every night, just to see you. You must know that. I don't even know you, but somehow you are important to me. Yes, you are so important. But I need to know who you are. And whether… there is a meaning to all of this. Whether…" She was unable to continue, for she knew the end of the dream is coming. It always ended when she came close to learning something out of this dream.

He brushed the back of his finger down his cheek, as gently as a lover. "There is a meaning, Ana. Of course there is. Us being together is the only meaning of life I know."

"Then take me with you." She urged, gripping his upper arms. "Take me with you, wherever you are going. Don't let me wake up. I will dream forever, as long as I am with you."

To her dismay, he shook his head sadly.

"It's not time yet, Anastasia." He whispered. He brushed a thumb over her lips. "I am sorry."

"But-"

Then he was gone, as if he never was.

She tried to run forward, to follow him, to run into the mist and find him. But an invisible blockade loomed in front of her, blocking her way forward, so she could only stumble backwards, back into the darkness behind her. Back to reality.

"Please. Tell me who you are. Where are you?" She whispered into the mist, but no answer came, only a spreading darkness consumed her, and she was flying backwards through the endless black, falling and falling.

Love of the Damned - Chapter One

The first chapter of 'Love of the damned'. And will they ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become. For I am not the one.

Chapter One: Friends Forever

Anastasia O'Johnson sat bolt upright in her bed in downtown Los Angeles. She wiped her hand across her forehead, and found it was damp with cold sweat. She could still feel his arms around her, hear his words lingering in her ears. But he was gone. There was no one in the room, except her.

She swung her legs off the bed, and stumbled her way in the darkness to her bathroom. She flicked on the light, lurched towards the sink, and splashed the cold water in the basin onto her feverish face. The sudden ice-cold water on her skin felt too much like the mist she encountered in her dreams. She didn't like it. She didn't like anything that reminded her of… him.

She had never believed in dreams. She was the sort of girl who believes in reality. And, of course, because of her many passionate relationships with various guys, she never really believed in romance or love. No, the one who believes in those stuff is her mother. Her young mother, who was only seventeen when she had Anastasia, and at the youthful age of thirty-five, she was completely obsessed with her romance novels. Sometimes, Anastasia even doubted whether Helena O'Johnson knew she had a daughter. Well, even if the answer is negative, Ana still knows why. Her husband, Ana's beloved father, ran off with some trashy prostitute from The Lounge three years ago and her mother had been in denial since. Oh, she provided everything for her only daughter, and gave her as much love as possible. If love means shopping every weekend and going for drinks every Sunday, that is it.

She looked up at the mirror, and saw that her blue eyes had darkened like a storm. Her face was pale, even paler than the previous nights when she had the dream. She pinched her cheeks, trying to get some redness in them, and then laughed at herself. Who did she think she was? Girls from the Elizabethan period?

"Anna?" Louis, her roommate for three years, poked his head in from the door. "You're okay?"

She smiled, and brushed her brown hair back from her face. "Yeah, guess I am."

Louis took one look at her, then shook his head. He slipped in, shutting the door softly behind him.

"That was a tricky question. I heard you yelling from the living room. For goodness' sake, Anna, when are you gonna stop these bad dreams?"

"Hey, I didn't ASK for them." Anastasia gestured to the bed. "They just… Well, they're just stupid dreams. And they are just stuff my brain makes up. I can't stop them, you know." She shrugged.

Louis sighed, and walked over to her. He clapped a hand on her bare shoulder, and squeezed it tenderly.

"Look, if you wanna talk about it, you can always talk to me. I know I may not be the best shrink you can find, but…" He flashed her a smile. "You know you can trust me, right?"

She looked down at the hand on her shoulder. Then smiled faintly back at him.

"Of course."

His blue eyes twinkled at her, and he moved the hand on her shoulder up to the side of her neck, then cupped her cheek. He used a thumb to graze her lips, and she shivered unintentionally. He leaned close to her, and all Anastasia could see was his deep blue eyes, and his perfect lips, coming closer and closer. She leaned in too, feeling the heat on her face. Surely this isn't the time to... The telephone rang.

She jerked away from him, and hurried across the room to answer the ringing machine. Louis blinked, looking embarrassed, and lowered his eyes to the floor. She gave him a small smile, held up a finger and pressed her ear to the phone.

"Ana?"

"Mum?" She almost dropped the phone.

"Yes, who did you think it was, the Pope?"

"Why are you calling in the middle of the night?"

"Can't a mother call her daughter whenever she wants to? Oh…" Realization flowed through her voice. "Am I, um, interrupting something? I mean, if there is a man in your all-too-empty bed, then…"

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Mum, this is the 20th century, it's not called a man in my bed anymore. It's called making love or fuc-"

"For the love of God, don't say the 'F' word." Helena's voice sounded panicked. "If you must, say a prayer afterwards. And don't try to change the subject, you do have a man in your bed then?"

"Mum, there is not a single one-"

"Oh my God, Anna, how many are there?"

"MUM!" Anastasia was almost screaming. "Mum, what is it?"

She heard a sharp intake of breath, then her mother spoke in a clipped voice.

"Your father called me."

Anastasia closed her eyes in annoyance. "You can tell him to go to the seventh circle of hell for all I care."

"Anna!"

"What, what did he expect? We to welcome him back with open arms? Well, you may go and meet him, Mum, but don't get any ideas about me going to your little family reunion."

"Sweetheart, listen-"

"No, you listen, Mum. If you are going to fall for his pledge for undying love, you can count me out. I don't want a father like that bastard-"

"Anna, will you please shut the hell up and listen to me?" Helena screamed.

Silence, then Anastasia drew a deep breath.

"Sorry, I wasn't having a very nice time sleeping. What does he want?"

"He doesn't want to see me. He wants to see you. And it's not because of money or anything, he wants his daughter. I know how you felt about him, but I can promise you he isn't trying to get you or me back. He only wanted one day with you. He said he wants to explain things."

"And explain what, may I ask?" Anastasia said coldly, gripping the plastic receiver so hard that it was a wonder it didn't buckle. "Why he ran off with some young slut? That he was so deep in debt that he is turning to us for money? Or explain why he disappeared for five years?"

Helena paused, then spoke in a calm, rational, a little pleading, voice, "He is your father, Anna."

Anastasia closed her eyes, and let the painful truth wash over her. Then she replied in a stiff voice.

"Mum, I don't give a damn who he is. As far as I know, he is a bastard who knocks you up, stays with you until his daughter is thirteen years old, then run off with a cheap slut. He is not my father. And I am sure as hell not his daughter."

"Anna, please." Helena sounded tired. Anastasia imagined her squeezing her forehead together. "Would it kill you to just go out with him for a cup of coffee? You would never have to see him again. I promise."

She glanced over at Louis, who was seated on the edge of her bed, watching her with a frown.

"Fine. I will think about it, Mum. Just… don't promise him anything, okay?"

"Don't worry, Anna. I will sort things out. But… really think about it, sweetheart. He really wants to see you."

Anastasia slammed the phone back down and squeezed her forehead together. Her head ached like hell. She put her hand to her forehead, and swayed on the spot. Arms caught her before she could fall onto the floor, and Louis gathered her into his arms and guided her back to the bed.

"You're okay?" He sat her down on the bed and bent low towards her.

"Do you feel faint? Do you need aspirin? Tell me what to do."

She looked up at his darkly gorgeous face and shook her head. "I just need to… sit down for a minute and think about this."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Ana." He brushed her bangs back tenderly. "God knows no one would force you."

"No, but it's what my mother wants." She nuzzled her face against Louis' cool palm. "And I love her so much that I would do anything for her."

"But that does not mean you have to do something you don't want just to please her." He caressed her cheek. "Don't be unhappy, Ana, it pains me."

She placed her palm above his and removed it from her face. She felt strangely excited by his touch, and hated herself for having such a strong reaction to her friend… who she never really felt anything except loving him like a brother. But ever since three years ago, when she first moved out at fifteen, he had insisted on living with her. Ever since then, he had been looking after her. But now, it seems that he wanted something more.

She looked up at him, and found that he was gazing at her with scorching green eyes. She stood up, and locked her arms around his waist, pressing her head against his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered.

Louis seemed surprised, but he recovered himself almost instantly and locked his hands through her hair. "Hmm… who is feeling a little sentimental today, hmm?"

She smiled against his shoulder and drew back. He seemed disappointed.

"I am sorry I woke you up, Louis. I will be okay now. Go back to your Walking Dead." She shoved him gently towards the door.

"Well, I am not at all sorry you woke me up, though." He shrugged casually, still looking at her in a curious way. "Your screams are sure as hell more exciting than zombies eating people."

She gave her a playful shove, her dreams finally retiring to the back of her mind. "Sadistic bastard. Now will you please go, so I could get back my beauty sleep?"

He surprised her by running a finger down her cheek. "Sleep well, Anastasia." He whispered, as softly as the breeze blowing outside.

He was gone before she could reply.

Love of the Damned - Chapter Two

Chapter Two of 'Love of the Damned'. He could never approach her, and could never return to her side... but he couldn't stay away from her.

Chapter Two: The Protector

He watched her through her bedroom window, his wings flapping slowly, keeping him in mid-air.

She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But she seemed to be in pain, in pain from the dream he sent her.

'Was it really a good idea to send her a Messenger?' He thought to himself, more than once already. He wants to keep me from her. It was our bargain after all. I would be able to stay with her if I keep sending her Messengers. But those dreams… they are killing her, eating her heart out alive.

'It is not your fault, Alexander.' Roger's voice spoke in his mind, connecting with his in a strong Mind-bond. 'It was his decision, not yours. He wanted her to forget about you, but you stopped him. You did the right thing, Alex. Don't blame yourself. She is sleeping peacefully now… because she is dreaming of you.'

'But she will never know the truth.' He thought painfully. She would never know why she kept having dreams of me. She would never understand the world she was supposed to be living in.

"Alexander, you knew the consequences of the choice you made." Roger said sternly, clear as a bell. "You chose to be with her. He chose her to be a victim. You were there for her, weren't you? Now let things go, Alexander. You did what you have to do."

Rage burned through him, causing his snow-white wings to flash red. I could kill him for what he did to her. To the both of us. Just because he is the lord doesn't mean-

"Alexander, there is NOTHING you can do to make her remember you, or our world. And if you want to live, you'd better man up and let her go. You are already permitted to see her whenever you want to. Isn't that enough mercy for you?"

He gazed at her face, so soft, so smooth. Exactly how he had remembered her a century ago. He remembered touching her cheek, how they flush with color every time it was caressed. He remembered making her laugh, a sound that was more beautiful than any sound he had ever heard before. But most of all… he remembered her promise. Her promise of loving him forever. Even though she knew she will forget him one day, her heart will always be his.

"Goddamnit, Alexander, stop it!" Roger cursed in their connection of the Mind-bond. Alexander could feel his companions rising anger. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help remembering her. He couldn't help… falling in love with her all over again.

He beat his wings upward, the wings which had returned to their natural snow-white color. She had turned over in her sleep, her auburn hair spread all over the pillow, and he could hear mumbled words coming from her lips. Oh, God, he longed to go to her, he longed to put his arms around her, where they should be, and comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. Everything would be okay because they are finally together again. And because… because... he loved her.

He closed his eyes and tried to push away the pain. But there was no way out of this now, because she was here, in his life again. And no matter how much she had loved him a century ago, whatever she had said to him, it was all gone from her memory. She loved him now only in a dream. No more.

And he could do nothing about it. He closed his eyes in torment, and slowly descended onto the ground, his wings arched behind his back. He slipped them back inside his shoulders and looked around him.

His companions slowly moved into view. A guy, the same age as him, a girl, and a young man.

They moved noiselessly towards him, the young man extended his hand.

"Alexander."

His voice was syrupy, and full of remorse and sadness. Strangely, it disgusted Alexander. He ignored the man's outstretched hand and looked away, up towards the window, up at… her.

"Look, there is no way you can change my mind, Master Holland."

The man's lips curled up into a small smile.

"That was not my intention. You, of all people, should know why I am here."

"Well, forgive me." Alexander turned his hard gaze on Holland. 'I am not as clever as you think, it seems. I have absolutely NO idea what you are doing here. In fact…' His gaze roamed over to the boy and girl. "Why are you here when they are here with me already?"

The boy shrugged. "Don't look at me, Alex. I play absolutely no part in this. Ask her." He jabbed a finger at the girl.

The girl looked outraged. "Me? ME? James Armstrong, you were the one who told Holland about HIM. I didn't say a freaking word about anything, you stupid jerk."

"Yeah, but you did sort of tell Holland that you are worried that he would be suicidal and reckless and stupid and-"

"But that's obvious, I am just telling the truth-"

"Enough already, the both of you." Master Holland held up a hand.

They both clamped their mouths shut and bowed their heads. In any other occasion, Alexander would have laughed at their fake remorseful faces.

He shifted his gaze unwillingly to the young Master. "Okay. What do you want?"

Holland took a step closer to him. "Alexander, I want to help you."

"Yes, I can figure that out myself, thank you very much. All you do is HELP me." Anger boiled insider Alexander. He clenched his fists. His wings felt as if they were burnt, trying to get out. "You HELP me do everything. You are going to HELP me forget her, or are you going to help me KILL her once and for all, so she would never know-"

"Alexander, if you don't let go of your anger, it will take over you." Holland cut him off softly.

Alex squeezed his forehead together, and wished everyone else would just leave him alone. Why, oh why, did he bring Armstrong and the Carter girl with him? What was he even thinking? He knew they would tell Holland about where he is going. And yet… he chose to trust them.

Well, that was the biggest freaking mistake of his life.

A hand laid on his shoulder and he flung it back almost immediately, his eyes turning red.

"Don't… touch me." He growled the instant he knew whose hand it was.

Holland looked defeated. He looked at James Armstrong for help, but James shrugged helplessly.

It was the girl… Josie Carter, who spoke up next.

"Alexander, you know what my brother will do to you if you go on like this."

Alex raised his eyes at her, and narrowed them at her confidence.

"I don't give a damn about Roger Carter, and what he would do to me. After all…" His lips curled up into a bitter smile. "What more can I lose?"

"You would lose HER." Josie pointed to the window.

Alexander wanted to defend himself, to tell the bitchy Josie Carter that he already lost her, and nothing could be more terrible than what he is going through now. But somehow… he knew who is tormenting him more than anyone else…

It was himself.

He was damned, cast down by Heaven. His wings, his looks and his body were the only things he brought with him. And, of course, his immortality.

He drew a deep breath, and looked at Holland.

"What do you want with me?"

Holland took a step closer to him, and extended his hand.

"Come home."

The answer was so obvious, and so hard to obey.

"I can't." Alex whispered, his eyes gazed painfully at the yellow window.

"Listen to me." Holland grasped his shoulder and spun him around to look at him. "You can't keep watching her and do nothing. If you want to be together with her again, you have to come up with a plan to break the Oath you made. You swore you would never appear in her life, and you are stuck with your promise. I can help you, Alexander. I only wanted you to come home, and see some sense."

"There is no sense without HER!" Alexander cried. "Do you think what is between her and me is only a game? Do you think that I would forget her… even if I made the Oath? She is everything I am living for. And I would die a thousand times for her, if it means I am getting her back."

"Would you stop behaving like a lovesick jerk, Alex?" Josie snapped. "We only wanted to help you. Remember, Anastasia is also everything to us. You can't do this by yourself, Alex. You need us. You can't do anything here. So come home, and we can think of something to bring back Ana."

Alexander glared at her. But he knew she was right.

He wrenched his shoulders out of Holland's grip and turned away. After a minute of silence, he spoke.

"Fine." He gritted his teeth. "Fine. But…"

He stared daggers at the twenty-year-old Master Holland.

"That does not mean I am leaving her. If you can't give me a plan, then I will come back and do things my way."

Holland nodded.

"Just as you like, Alex."

Love of the Damned - Chapter Three

A timeless love overwhelms Anastasia, as well as a new, ever-growing love. Perhaps it was wrong for her to be falling in love... or to be exact, falling in love with the wrong person... at the wrong time.

Chapter Three: Anything For Him

"Anastasia. Ana, wake up."

A gentle hand was shaking her, and she opened eyes sleepily.

And was taken aback by the gorgeous face looming in front of her.

"God!" She cried, scooting her legs back under her chin. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Louis muttered, studying her with concern. "I didn't want to wake you. But I cooked breakfast, and you have slept so much. I just thought… you know, you might be hungry."

"What time is it?" She asked, feeling around her bedside table for her clock. Louis handed it to her.

"It's 8 am." He added for good measure. "I went jogging at 6, and when I came back, you were still sleeping. I let you sleep as long as I could."

She nodded, and sat up, her fingers running through her hair. It was as though only five minutes have passed after she fell asleep for the second time. No dreams. No memories of… of HIM. In fact, she slept so perfectly that it was as though she had never dreamed before. Then she realized she was hungry as hell.

"I don't know why I slept so long." She said, as if Louis needed her explanation. "The dream last night completely ruined me."

"Ana, it's just-"

"-A dream." She cut him off, good-naturedly. "That's what you always say after I have those dreams."

"What else could I say?" He asked, staring at her.

His stare made her uncomfortable. That was odd. He had never made her feel uncomfortable before. But these days… it felt as if her cheeks burst into flames whenever he was close to her.

She took a deep breath, and shrugged. "I don't know. Come on." She pushed off from the bed and grabbed Louis' hand. "I am starving."

At least that side-tracked Louis for a moment. He nodded, and allow himself to be pulled into the living room, his eyes still darkly curious. But all the storm and curiosity faded from his green eyes as she opened the fridge for milk. "Hey, no drinking before you try my absolutely fabulous omelet."

Ana closed the fridge, and ignoring him, took a swig of the milk she grabbed from freezer.

"You know I can't live without milk." She said, between gulps.

Louis was at her side before she could blink, and had snatched the carton of milk from her hands.

"Living room. Sit. Now!" He uttered out the four words with authority.

She shrugged a second time, (it seemed she was going to do a lot of shrugging today), and turned on her heels and did as he told her.

Within five minutes, she was digging into the gorgeous ham and egg omelet, hating herself by drinking milk earlier, hating herself for not being able to get a fourth helping, hating… oh, just hating herself for ruining her own appetite.

As she finished, Louis leaned back in his chair, and studied her with a teasing smile on his face.

"Looks like someone should listen when I give advice. Don't you think so, Ana?"

"Oh, shut up." She wiped her lips and stretched her arms over her head. "I was hungry, okay?"

"Sure, you were." He nodded, and then leaned towards her. "So what now?"

"What... now?"

"Come on, focus." His hand shot across the small table to grab hers. Before Ana could take her hand away, Louis had already grabbed it. "Do I have your attention?"

"Jeez, chill." Ana looked at their entwined hands, and raised her eyes in confusion to his face. "What is it?"

"I want you to come to the Lounge with me."

She froze. The Lounge... where a trashy slut had stole her father from her mother. She never wanted to set foot there ever again.

But she did set foot there. Several times.

Because Louis had begged her, he said he needed her there to fend off the sluts who crowded around him.

Now, she wasn't so sure that was the main reason.

"Right. How about no?" She answered.

"Why not?" Louis squeezed her hand, as if that would change her mind.

"Buddy, you need to find yourself another girl to keep you from the sluts. I am not gonna help much longer. Seriously."

"And what would the Lounge think if I bring another girlfriend there? It's a small city, you know rumors fly. What if they say you dumped me, or vice versa, but we still live together?"

"Then I can go and find another-"

The hand on hers became a tight grip. She looked up at Louis in alarm.

"You are not going anywhere." He set his teeth.

He looked as if he would kill anyone who dared speak otherwise. His sexy green eyes were so dark… so… dangerous.

But Ana wasn't frightened. She snatched her hand back and shoved it under the table.

"Look. It's not that I don't want to help you, but… I can't be the controlling, jealous girlfriend for long, okay? They know what I can do and couldn't do. And the girls there… they are so much more attractive… it would make sense if you go near them. Would you like me to be called the jealous and abandoned girlfriend who had no idea what is going on with her man?"

"No, that's where you are wrong, Anastasia." Louis folded his arms across his chest. "They respect you as the girlfriend of the bartender at the Lounge. It seems so much more endurable when you are with me."

"Endurable? Look, it's your business that girls crowd around you. I did my best, Louis. But I can't fend off any more of your admirers for you. Seriously."

"Then come with me to have fun." Louis shot at her. "I can show you what the Lounge can do. And you might even enjoy yourself. Screw the girls who come around me. Just… just relax and chill with me."

"Louis-"

"Seriously, Ana. Would it kill you to have one crazy, carefree… morning at a bar?"

She studied his face. His eyes looked bright, and even eager.

She sighed.

"Good. Let's go." Louis said before she could say anything else.

"Hey I didn't-"

"Ana, shut the hell up. You are not saying anything to convince me, for God's sake. So just throw on something, and I will get the car. I will give you ten minutes, or I am coming to get you myself."

He squeezed her shoulder and was out of the room before she had time to blink.

Seriously. Ana held her head in her hands and closed her eyes. It's freaking eight forty-five in the morning, and I am going to stay in a bar for the whole day, to watch my so-called boyfriend so that no girl will come in his way. I thought we were over this. Or has the girls been much more aggressive than he expect? God, I can't believe I am actually doing this again.

Part of her wanted to go back to her bedroom, and throw the covers over her head so she could sleep through the day. But her ten minutes was ticking away. It's either throwing on a dress, or risk Louis coming to get her.

She believed he will. After all, there is nothing Louis wouldn't do for her.

The thought made her face heat up. She turned on her heels and made for the bedroom to put on something casual.

The things I do for my best roommate. Correction, my only roommate.

Love of the Damned - Chapter Four

She was sure she had seen him before. But the problem was, she didn't exactly remember him AT ALL. He seemed to know her, though.

Chapter Four: Stranger in Strangeness

She was drinking a glass of cold Mocha when she saw him. He was handsome. His eyes were sweet, syrupy green. His hair was blonde, and when sun reflected off it, it seemed as if it were shining. He had the palest, smoothest skin. His toned, muscled body was fitted into a tight gray shirt and jeans.

But there was something about him. It was as if she knew him from somewhere.

Yes, she had read enough romance novels about how the main female character met her lover from a former life and all that, but this wasn't the case. She could REMEMBER meeting him, and she KNEW who he was.

She could feel his hands on her, his smell, his passion…all that just by looking at him. Until he turned and looked at her, that is his green eyes rested on her, and they widened slightly. Then a shadow came over them, and he looked away.

He seemed to be catching his breath. What's going on? Ana frowned. What's his problem? But the real thought she was pondering on was… He seemed so different. As if he were in pain. But that's stupid. She shook her head. I have never seen him before, really?

"Ana." A hand clapped onto her shoulder. "You okay?"

Louis probably had been noticed her looking at the green-eyed stranger. She shifted her gaze back on her best friend's green eyes. "Yeah. Just looking out for you. You know, in case any girls came to your side and badger you. At the same time, I still don't know why I am doing this."

He put a finger under her chin and turned her face up toward him. His eyes had that curious look in them again, and he cocked his head to the side. He brushed a thumb across her lips and smiled down at her.

"Don't think about it too much, Anastasia. Not everything has to happen because of a reason." He murmured.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the other green-eyed guy watching her intently. From the back of her mind, somehow she knew… he was angry. Why does it matter so much to her whether he was angry or not?

She drew her attention back to Louis, and decided to experiment. She stood up, and edged closer to Louis. She leaned towards him, and brushed a finger down his cheek. "Of course, they do. I found out why I am doing this… right now. Because of you."

She could feel the stranger's green eyes burning into the back of her head. And she instantly felt guilty. She was not supposed to play like that. Somehow…somehow it felt wrong, now that she had done it. It will hurt him. The thought popped up out of nowhere in her brain. She flushed with color, and hastily gathered distance from Louis, who seemed unsuspicious of what she had just done.

That pained her more. What if he got the wrong idea? She dropped back down in the sofa and sipped her coffee, feeling more uncomfortable every second. Maybe I should go home. To think things over. Before I do anything more stupid.

"Ana, don't think so much." Louis said, his hand sliding passed her neck to her shoulder, caressing her all the way, burning her skin. "I will come back very soon." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and left.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, allowing the ice between her teeth to melt and numb her senses.

"Hello."

Her eyes flew open, and there he was. The gorgeous green-eyed stranger. He had slid into the chair opposite her, and was watching her intently. She clutched at the tall glass of Mocha, hoping the icy water would give her a clue as to what to say.

"I am Alexander. And you are… Anastasia." He offered his hand, and Ana extended hers almost instantly.

As his hand touched hers, flashes of memory shook her brain. Alexander smiling down at her, Alexander on a white horse, her hands wrapped around Alexander's waist, laughing. Alexander pulling her into his arms… Alexander….

"Anastasia? Are you feeling okay?" The real Alex said.

She shook herself back to focus, and smiled faintly.

"Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today. I should probably go home."

She watched as Alexander's eyes darken.

"Your boyfriend wouldn't be very happy if you leave." He said casually, though his eyes said otherwise.

"He's not-"

"It's okay. I mean, who am I to judge?" He laughed bitterly. It baffled Ana, how could a boy she had met 30 seconds ago, laughing so bitterly at her? It was as though…as though he had been cheated on so many times.

"No. No, he's not my boyfriend. I-I don't have one." She stammered, feeling obligated to explain the state of things to him.

Why does she feel like she has to explain her relationship status to a random guy? That's it, she decided. She couldn't go through the morning with her mind jumping from one guy to another. She needed to leave. Now. Before she ended up asking Alexander questions that were totally weird and personal.

She began to stand up, but then Alexander made a surprising move. He laid his hand above hers.

Her eyes snapped towards him in shock. Not shock that he had caught her hand, but shock at how…familiar he had felt.

"Please. Don't leave." He said, almost pleading, looking up at her through his long eyelashes. She found herself returning his gaze, as if messages were being passed through between them.

"Stay?" He whispered.

This had happened before. It occurred to her. Something like this had definitely happened before.

But when? What was happening?

He was still holding her hand, looking into her eyes, pleading with her not to leave.

"I am sorry." She slipped her hand out of his gentle grip and picked up her purse. "I don't think I can stay here," then her mind added casually, "With you," surprising her.

He looked crestfallen. Then his eyes traveled to Louis, who was behind her, wiping glasses.

"Okay. Okay, I see." He said finally. "It's him."

"What?"

"You don't need to leave." His eyes were flashing in curious anger. For some reason, they didn't frighten Ana. She wanted to put her arms around him and calm him down. Because you are always so reckless and passionate.

"I will." He stood up, looked angrily at her for the last time, and strolled out of the Lounge. She sank down into a chair, still trying to sort out what had happened. Who was he? Where have I seen him before?

Her eyes flickered to Louis, who met her gaze and grinned at her. Somehow, it felt wrong. It felt wrong to have Louis smiling at her…

When it should be Alexander. She moved her hands over her face, and without a word to Louis (She didn't want to talk to him, or anyone else, or anyone who might remind her what happened with Alex.), left the lounge.

The cold morning air cooled her face, and gently flowed her hair behind her. She breathed deeply, and started to think where she was supposed to go.

"Ana?" A hand clapped on her shoulder.

She whirled around, and saw Dorothea Sparks, her best friend and mentor in Church. Her face lit up in a huge smile, and flung her arms around Dorothea, who looked slightly taken aback.

"Dorothea." She murmured into her hair and hugged her tighter.

"Oh, Ana, what's going on?" Dorothea returned her hug with just as much strength. "You look so confused. What are you doing outside the lounge? Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know." She tightened her arms around her best friend. "I need to get away from something."

Dorothea looked very concerned. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

She guided her towards a Starbucks, and as they walked, Ana felt calmer, now that Dorothea was with her. Her friend always had the ability to calm her. But Ana was still shivering. Not from the cold, but from her encounter with Alexander.

She couldn't help thinking about him, how sad he was, and how angry. He showed so much emotion to a girl he had just met. It was all so confusing.

When she finally came back to her senses, she was sitting opposite Dorothea, her hands clasped tightly on the table in front of her. She drew a deep breath, and Dorothea waited patiently for her to spill out everything that was bothering her.

"I am sorry to be so weird and melodramatic." Ana looked down to her clasped hands.

"What is it, Ana?" Dorothea asked gently, her blue eyes gazing at her in patient concern. "Is it Louis? Did he…did he hurt you?"

"No. Well…it is about him, actually. Kind of."

"So he did hurt you."

"NO! My God, no. He wouldn't. He likes me."

"Oh…" Dorothea's eyes widened in understanding. "You are in love."

"I wouldn't call myself in love…not with Louis, anyway."

"Is there someone else?" Dorothea pressed on.

Ana's mind flew to Alex's angry, desperate face. How painful he had looked when he left her.

Dorothea took her silence as a 'yes'. She sighed, and ran a hand through her ringlets.

"Be grateful to God that you haven't got yourself into a love triangle, Ana." She finally breathed out. "Neither Louis and the other one has confessed to you. So you must do something before either of them does. Choose before they say anything. That's the only thing you can do."

Love of the Damned - Chapter Five

Hey are more than dreams to her now. They became Memories. And yet, what secrets could be unlocked? Will the memories tell her the whole story?

Chapter five: Dreams are Reality

Anastasia turned over in her bed, blinking slightly at the moonlight spilling into the glass doors of her balcony.

She couldn't sleep. Or… perhaps, she didn't WANT to sleep.

She didn't want to see HIM in her dreams again. She had almost forgotten him, after her encounter with Alexander, but now she could match the new guy's face with the one in her dreams. They are one and the same.

The realization was so terrible, yet so beautifully romantic. It scared her. It made everything seem so terrible. And unrealistic. But she knew Alexander would never speak to her like he had in her dreams. The reason she dreamed about him BEFORE she met him, she told herself, was just a sense of deja vu. Somehow she dreamed up some fantasy guy who was in love with her, and it's just stupid coincidence that Alexander looked like him. There was no way she would ever see Alexander again. So if she was smart, she would forget guys for a while, fantasy or reality, and just dream about something else. But she could feel the dreams at the back of her mind. Also with Alexander's bitter and angry face. God, how could she ever forget how betrayed he looked. But how could he look like that when he had only met her for like, five minutes? Unless… she had seen him before.

She sat up in bed, and ran a hand through her hair. She remembered what Dorothea told her this morning. And to be honest, she was scared. She was so scared of something that… that wasn't even real. So being the coward she was, she escaped back home, under the covers where she could think clearly without anyone noticing.

She was so scared of being in love with something that wasn't real.

And yet… and yet, Alexander had drawn her to him. His dark green eyes… so sad… so full of meaning, as if he went through pain no one knew existed. Her heart felt wrenched up into a bloody mess when she imagined his pain. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him…

'To tell him what? That I can take away his pain? With what? With a pat on the back or-'

She buried her head in the pillow and closed her eyes, drawing the covers over her head. Before she knew it, a dream had pulled her under.

This time there was no more mist. In fact, the setting couldn't be more different. She was in a garden full of black and white roses, and she was wearing a white muslin dress, holding a fully-grown white rose in both her hands.

She held it up into the glorious sunlight, admiring how the water beads reflected out the lovely white rose. A smile crept into her face, as she felt how the sun glazed warmly onto her face. She forgot about everything, excerpt how happy she was.

Then hands clasped onto her shoulders, and someone burrowed his face into her collarbone.

"Anastasia."

She felt her smile grew wider on her face, and she reached her hand backward to cup the back of his head.

"Hello, Alexander."

The movement on her collarbone paused, then lips began pressing kisses up her neck.

"Are you going to the dinner party tonight?"

Anastasia clasped her hands over the rose and blew on it softly. "Maybe. Maybe not. You know I never liked parties."

He chuckled, and his lips moved to her forehead. "Not even for me?'"

She breathed deeply, and let the rose fall into many roses in the bushes. "It's not like you ever show up in ANY parties. Remember the birthday party at the Helsings? You never even knew about it before I told you."

It was only this moment Anastasia realized she was not in a dream anymore. She was in a MEMORY.

Something that had happened God knows now long ago. She found Alexander staring at her with his emerald eyes, and noted how happy and carefree they looked. She smiled in spite of herself.

"It's not that I don't like parties, Miss Anastasia." He said, with a respectful air. He slipped her hand into his own. "They are just so unendurable without you."

She blushed, but still wondered where this… memory or story would lead her. But here was Alexander, smiling at her, FLIRTING with her, and she didn't even have to think about what to say. History had written down the script for her. She just had to flow along.

She found herself raising their entwined hands up to her lips, and pressed a soft kiss of the back of it.

"I would much rather stay here… Alex." She whispered, gazing at him through her eyelashes. "You go on without me."

His hands flowed through her hair, and then his arms were around her, resting her head on his shoulder. Even though a dream, she felt so happy that Alexander was touching her. TOUCHING her. Something he would never do in the Alexander NOW.

"Leaving you alone? While your own family is holding a party? Not a chance, Anastasia." He whispered. "If I am going to have fun, it would be with you."

She gave him a small, playful push.

"Oh, don't be absurd, Alex." She took a step backward. "All of my friends are coming to the party. You won't feel so guilty if you choose a girl we both know to pass the time, won't you?"

His eyes darkened, but he pulled her closer.

"Would it be too late… if I INVITE you to your OWN PARTY?" He whispered into her ear.

"I don't think-"

His lips came upon hers before she could finish. And then she was swooped into his arms.

Her feet left the ground.

Enormous snow-white wings spread out from his back, and then she was in midair, the wind blowing her hair back, and her heart swelled. Pinkish-gold tainted the edges of his wings. They flapped powerfully around her, and aside from all that, she was still kissing Alexander. His lips touched hers once, twice, and then moved down the line of her neck, pressing small kisses along the way. He held her as closely as possible, dipping her low, and kissed her as if nothing else mattered… except her.

She slid her arms around his neck, and began returning the kiss, kissing the Roman nose, the high cheekbones, and at last… his sensuous lips. Her eyes closed at the touch his lips upon hers. She felt so wonderful… so gloriously happy… so…

So deeply in love.

Alexander LOVED her.

Or at least, in this Memory.

"So…" Alex smiled down at her, so beautifully it almost made her cry. "Is this invitation enough?"

Darkness began to bloom in front of her eyes, and she knew it was time to leave this impossible dream, this glorious memory that had stored in the back of her mind all along.

A tear slid down her cheek, as the darkness overcame the white wings around her.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes."

Her eyes opened, and she was back in her bed.

Someone was in the bed with her, someone was holding her close to his chest.

She rolled over and her lips almost touched her roommate's. Although she couldn't think of why, Louis was in bed with her.

Love of the Damned - Chapter Six

There are always something in his way. Always... But he would stop at nothing to return to her.

Chapter Six: Choice Of Love

"Finally, our Romeo has returned." Roger Carter smirked as Alexander descended onto the floor of the Mansion.

Alexander ignored him as he folded his wings back into his back, and stretched his slightly numb body.

"How is she?" Roger asked in a clipped voice.

"If you wanted to know so much, you could go and see her yourself." Alex shot back venomously.

Roger was in front of him like a flashing hurricane. His black eyes were burning with anger and jealousy.

He grabbed Alex's shoulders. "See, that's why I think it's best to keep you away from her. Whenever you see her, your… your arrogance grows. You pride yourself on being the only one who is in love, and that is pathetic, Alexander."

Alex wrenched his shoulder out of Roger's grip. "Roger, it isn't my problem that YOU are no longer in love. You need to aim your jealousy at someone else. I don't care what it takes to be near Anastasia again. I made the Oath, and I will approach her without breaking it."

Roger glared down at him, then losing eye contact, he turned away from him.

"Look. I don't care about what is between you and the Archangel, but you are not going to sink us further. Do you understand me? We have already fallen from God's grace, and a further punishment will kill us all. You made a mistake in loving her once, Alex. And I swear to you, I will not let you make another mistake in loving her again."

Alex drew a deep breath, and pulled himself up to his full height. "Fine. I mean, I have to obey you whether I like it or not."

Roger's hands came down on his shoulders like an iron grip. His black eyes bore into Alex's green ones.

"Alexander, I only want what's best for us, and for you. I can't keep the Archangels in the dark much longer. If they find out you are anywhere near Anastasia, they will take her back to Heaven and damn us forever. For your own good, Alex, listen to me, you are going to lose her… if you fall in love with her ever again."

Alexander started to speak, but Roger raised a finger and widened his eyes. Alex knew it was no use in explaining his attachment to Ana. His Mentor and sort of friend would never understand. As far as he knew, Roger knew nothing except the safety of the fallen angels, and their hope of returning to God's side.

He bit his lip, and nodded unwillingly. Roger released him and gestured to the door at the end of the hall. "Josie has been asking for you. Go."

Alex shouldered past him and strode to the chained door. Before he turned the knob, Roger called out to him.

"The dreams you sent Anastasia! Please tell me they are not your memories. Because if it is…Gabriel will kill us all."

Josie Carter was lying across the couch, finger-combing her waterfall of blonde hair. As soon as she saw him, she swung her legs off the couch and was standing in front of him in the blink of eye.

"Alexanderrrrrrr..." She sang, her eyes narrowing playfully. "Some little bird had told me that you were seeing Juliet again. What, did the Capulets suddenly grant you entrance, Montague? Oh, wait, you don't need an entrance. You need to only flap your wings and off you go, right in front of her window. I am so envious of you, Alexander."

"Josie." Alex held up both hands and backed off a step. "Clearly your little bird is inaccurate. I haven't been seeing her. Well, not actually seeing her. She doesn't even know me. I just… introduced myself and we got…"

"You did more than talking, didn't you?" Josie clapped her hands to her mouth. "Imagine," "doing it" "after so long, is she still as good-"

James Armstrong came into view and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough, Josie."

"Yes, that's more than enough." A dark voice said.

Master Holland emerged from the couch, where to Alex's surprise, he was sitting all along. He stood up, and raised his eyes to Alex.

"Did you talk to her?" Was the first thing Holland asked.

"Yes." Alex answered in a clipped voice.

"Look. I know what it's doing to you, but if there is any way I can help, Alex, I would-"

"Do you have a plan?" He shot at Holland.

Holland sighed and looked at James, who looked at Josie, who looked back at Alex.

"I guess that is a no." Alex began to turn away. "Just as I thought. Always empty talk-"

Holland grabbed his arm. "We are trying to think of options for you. Correction, we are trying to figure out a way for you, to get in touch with Anastasia and not break your Oath at the same time."

Alex looked at him, momentarily lost for words. Holland seized the chance to continue.

"It might be, just might be possible for us to get around the Oath and the Damnation. But it doesn't have to be that way. If you put aside your love for Anastasia, and keep your distance with her… I don't mean never talking to her again, no, I mean, just… get to know her and if you think she is worth it, you could… start over."

The choice of words were so clumsy Alex almost laughed. But two words stood out for him.

"She is worth it." He said firmly.

"Yes, yes, I am sure she is." Josie shrugged. "Let me give you the simple version: Take it slow. I know you are head-over-heels in love with her, but she isn't. I mean-" She held up a hand as he glared at her. "I mean, she isn't in love with you yet. Just… start over with her. Get to know her all over again. Not as a Fallen Angel to an Archangel, but as a human to another human."

"Yeah, it is bound to be easier for her to remember you, when she is not an Archangel. And you are just Prince Charming to her." James offered, clapping a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex sank down into the couch and took a huge breath. He looked up at his fellow companions, the companions who fell with him just because he was in love with the most important Archangel in heaven. He had to pay for that as much as possible.

So, he can begin by sticking to their plan and not be a jerk.

"Fine." He gritted his teeth finally, looking at his friends. "Fine, seeing as I have no plan of my own, I am stuck with yours."

"And we promise you in return." Holland smiled faintly. "We would not let anything happen to her."

Josie raised a hand, like a student asking for to answer a question at a class.

"Um… what if there is… you know, someone else that… um, she likes? I mean, of course we could protect her but... if she falls in love with a human… or another Archangel… then…"

She looked down at her hands, her face flushed red.

James swatted her, while Holland rolled his eyes. Alex, on the other hand saw the image of Anastasia with the blue-eyes bartender. Yes, that would be a problem, if Anastasia falls in love with another. Especially when she didn't know who he was.

But he couldn't worry about that now. Somehow he had to believe that, when the Archangels cast her down from Heaven, they spared a few of her memories. That somehow, she would remember what they once were.

It's a feeble hope, but at least it comforted Alex a little.

Holland looked down at Alex, glared at Josie, and cleared his throat.

"I think we could trust Anastasia's undying love for Alexander." He said loudly.

"Good, then it's settled." James clapped his hands together, as if they just solved a major puzzle. "Now let's get something to eat, I am starving."

Josie rolled her eyes. "Oh God, here we go again."

Alex shook his head. "Count me out. I am just gonna practice my Messengers."

"Oh no, you are not." She pulled him up with strength that is not quite feminine. "You are coming with us. If you think we are gonna let you send an obscene amount of Messengers to drive Anastasia crazy, you are seriously wrong. Now come and let us hunt some abandoned whores and bastards and pass the time."

Moment of Truth: Does he want to spend time secretly watching a woman he loved above anything? Or did he want to kill something with his friends?

Of course, there was never an option, not when Anastasia is involved. A smile crept into his face, and even Josie's, who had known him since forever, seemed dazzled by the rare feature.

"You go and have fun without me. I am going to see how far I can go without crossing the line."

"Oh for the love of God-"

"Exactly, for the love of God. I am not going to get into trouble. I just needed… to be with her as much as I can."

Josie sighed in exasperation, but James nodded silently, and mouthed.

"Go to her."

He gave him a small smile of thanks, and facing the window, bent his knees.

His wings spread out behind him in a gust of wind and he launched himself out of the Mansion... back to her.

Love of the Damned - Chapter seven

She decided to take a little jog, little did she know it didn't turn out as expected.

Chapter Eight: Reality and Fantasy

Anastasia gave a startled yelp, and scooted away from Louis, and fell on her side beside the bed. She groaned as pain shot up her arm.

"Damn it Ana, are you okay?"

For some reason, Louis was towering over her and looking down at her with dark concern.

"Yes, yes, I am okay. Just back off so I could get up without using my arm."

"Ana, you need my help?"

"Louis, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" She supported herself using the side of the bed and launched herself back up.

"I just wanted to make sure you don't have any nightmares, that's all." He said gently, sitting beside her.

She looked at him, then put her hand on his bare shoulder and slid it down his arm to his hand. He felt hot, but also reassuring. She entwined her fingers between his.

"Thank you."

His eyes burned into hers, and he pulled her hand closer.

"You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." He whispered, holding her hand.

She turned her face away as if she could feel the heat from his eyes, and pulled her hand away.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have - I mean, I should probably get a glass of water." She stammered, standing up.

He shifted uncomfortably. "If you want me to leave…"

He didn't seem to want to leave at all.

She shook her head, and spread her palms open.

"Do as you like, Louis. You know I will never turn you out."

She didn't wait for his response, but she felt him stiffen, and his eyes followed her as she left.

In the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of red wine, and leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for her breathing to slow down.

She didn't know what it was between her and Louis, and she certainly didn't know what the dreams meant. But the last dream she had before she discovered Louis in her bed… it was a memory, something that had happened before… as far as she knows, it happened a very long time ago. So they are not mere dreams anymore. They were memories.

But she couldn't explain the white wings on his back, couldn't explain the things he said to her, and sure as hell couldn't explain what Alexander meant to her. Oh, she knew they were lovers, yes, that much she knew. But the Alexander NOW, didn't seem to mean to her as he did in her dreams.

Maybe it's better if she never saw him again. She couldn't face what isn't real. She couldn't… She couldn't bear falling in love with him.

She took a large gulp of the bittersweet wine and closed her eyes. She wanted to laugh at herself. Oh, everything would make so much more sense if she could only laugh it off. If only they were only stupid dreams… if only she hadn't met Alexander. If only, she could think about what Louis was to her.

Footsteps thumped across the hall, and Louis poked his head in the kitchen. He looked… apologetic and even guilty.

She turned towards him, her hand clenched around the handle of the glass. Neither of them said a word, then he took a step closer to her.

"Listen-"

"I am sorry." She whispered. "I know I haven't been a very good friend lately, and a worse roommate. But things are a little out of my control these days. My mother, father, and even you. And then there are those crazy dreams…" Better to call them dreams instead of memories. She noted to herself. Or he would really kick you out and call the mental asylum. "They scare me so much… and I would do anything if things just get back to normal."

Louis' arms were around her... before she could say more. He buried his head on her neck, and tightened his arms. He pressed his lips against her collarbone and whispered against it.

"I know... I know, Ana. I am sorry too. I know you have so many things on your mind right now, and I ought to leave you alone. But for some reason, I can't. It's just that… you have become so important to me. And… I want you to be happy. With me, or without me. I just…" His lips left her cheek and he cupped her chin, while stroking her lips with a finger. "I want you to tell me anything."

His touch on her lips burned through her body, and something rose inside her. It was a burning... burning longing. His eyes gazed into her own, his finger sliding from her lips to her neck, passed her neck to her shoulders. Her shoulders beneath the thin white shirt she wore too trembled, and she leaned in closer. She could see the hesitation and the desire in his eyes. She pressed him against the counter and… Something fluttered outside her kitchen window. Maybe she saw wrong… she must have… because she saw… a flash of white wings. She was so startled that she backed away from Louis, who looked faintly annoyed. He followed her gaze.

"What's the matter?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing. I just…" She lowered her eyes. "Sorry, I think I am seeing things."

Louis heaved a sigh and smiled faintly.

"Well, the moment's gone. Serve you right." He tapped her nose like a loving brother.

She laughed, and took his hand. She kissed his palm. "Thank you."

"For what, honey?"

"For not giving up on me."

His eyes darkened, and he clutched her hand.

"Whatever happens, I will never, ever give up on you."

She woke with a start by someone touching her cheek. Dawn was coming down outside her window, and her room was lit with a slightly pinkish glow. She looked at her bedside clock, and it was five thirty in the morning. Her own mental clock was set for seven o'clock. But someone… or something, had woken her.

She sat up and found herself bathed in cold sweat. She wiped a hand across her forehead, finding it cold as ice. But her cheek… her cheeks were burning. It felt as if they are burning at the touch of someone familiar.

She swung her legs off the bed, and padded barefoot out of her room, not knowing what she wanted to do. Sleep had become a very touchy topic to her body, apparently. She couldn't go through a night without weird dreams or invisible things touching her. Maybe she was crazy... losing her mind.

But who could she talk to about it? Louis? No. He already cared about her too much. Worse, he was starting to get the wrong message. No, things between Louis and her needed their own solution. What about Dorothea? Possibly, but she is so innocent that she thought the worst thing about relationships is a love triangle, and other than that everything is fine. And the thing is, Anastasia was not in a love triangle. No, she was just fantasizing about a guy who was her best guy friend, and guy who appeared out of her freaking imagination.

No, it was not a love triangle. It was downright crazy, fantasy about a solid Louis, and a ghostly Alexander. So, she could talk to no one about it, could she?

She had gone into the living room without knowing it. Picking up a shawl she left on the sofa and wrapping it around her bare arms and shoulders. Since it was morning, the living room was chilly from the night. She walked over to the ceiling-to-floor window at the side of the living room and looked out at the brightening city. Lights twinkled under her, and she could see the roads getting busier with every car passing through. It was going to be a fine morning.

Best thing to do was to go jogging and think about what she was going to do about her freaky, honestly pathetic, problems.

Within ten minutes she was tying her shoelaces of her Converse sneakers, wearing a dark blue - I love New York t-shirt. She scribbled a note to Louis, grabbed her keys, and was out of the door before she could change her mind.

She took a deep breath for the crispy, fresh morning air and felt her chest expand with relief. This was a good idea. She hadn't jogged for weeks, stopping when the dreams of… (Alexander) well, when the dreams became frequent. Now... she could put them in the back of her mind with her earphones stuffed in her ears, with I will not bow blasting on the sides of her head.

She began to do slow jogging along the pavement, every step of her Converse calming her. She began to feel oh so happy, and laughed at herself on why she hadn't thought of this sooner. Yes, the shrinks were right, exercise was really the best thing in-

And then someone banged past her. His arms came around her when she toppled. The arms in her dreams. She blinked, and Alexander's green eyes were looking into hers.

Love of the Damned - Chapter Eight and final End

It was unexpected for both of them. Especially because he was supposed to stay away. But he couldn't...

Chapter Nine: An Expected Encounter

She almost tripped over her own feet when he ran into her. Literally, ran into her. He quickly threw his arms around her, in reflex, keeping her from falling down. The feel of her in his arms made everything blurry in front of Alexander's eyes. Well, truthfully, he had been waiting for her but he didn't expect crashing into her like this. He wondered why he hadn't seen her. Everything seemed so right while holding her like this but apparently, not to her. She gave a surprised grunt, and stumbled backward.

"Alexander?" She seemed very much surprised to see him. He almost smiled. She was always so adorable when she was caught by surprise.

"Hello Anastasia. I am so sorry." He said, reaching out a hand to steady her, in case she stumbled into a mess. "You are not hurt, are you?"

She raised her eyes at him reproachfully. Strangely, she seemed more annoyed than she should be.

"God. What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I..." Her anger confused him. She was sometimes fiery, and that was the thing that made him fall in love with her in the first place. Even now, when he was ALREADY in love with her, he fell for her all over again. But why was she angry at him?

"…I was jogging."

"Oh." She seemed instantly apologetic. "I… That was so rude. I am so sorry. It's just… I am not having a very good… um, morning. I mean, I know it's not officially morning yet, well, it is, but…You know what I mean, don't you?" She asked the last question almost pleadingly.

He almost laughed out loud, but he was afraid it would set her off again. She was jumpy today.

'Maybe it's my fault.' He thought to himself hatefully. 'I shouldn't have touched her. She must've felt something that made her feel she was crazy.' He nodded understandingly, still keeping his eyes on her.

"Yes, of course I do." He said softly. He took a step closer to her. "I am sorry. I just didn't expect to see you here."

He looked at her closely, noticing how beads of sweat lined her irresistible face, how her eyes shined from exercise. Oh, if only he could tell her everything. If only he could tell her how he had waited for her but he couldn't. She didn't even know him, not in this new life.

She watched him as closely as he watched her. After a moment of silence, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes. Well, thank you. You know, for saving me." She gestured roughly towards the ground. "I'd better go now. It was nice seeing you, Alex."

"Of course." He nodded, and stepped to the side. "It was nice seeing you too, Anastasia."

She stepped past him, and was pressing her earphones into her ears, when she turned back to him. "Why did you leave?" She blurted out, as if she was saying it with all the courage she had.

The question almost made everything he was doing now (which is staying away from her) crumble into ashes. He took a step toward her, ready to tell her about the Oath, about how he must keep away from her to keep her safe, about how the Archangels will welcome her if… But of course, she didn't know anything about angels and Archangels. She was asking him why did he leave the morning they met in the Lounge.

He drew a deep breath. "I didn't leave because of you." 'Liar, you left precisely because of her.' "I wasn't feeling well. I needed to go home."

"But you… you seemed so angry. You were okay when I first spoke to you but afterwards… you left looking so mad."

"When have you become so insecure?" He blurted out, and instantly regretted it.

Oh God, the question was a huge mistake.

Her eyes widened in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"I meant… I thought you were someone confident." He said lamely. "I didn't expect, I would throw you off-guard."

She seemed to accept it.

"Then… you aren't angry with me, are you?" She whispered.

"No. I could never be angry with you… or any other girl." He added before he said too much.

She looked at him for a moment, and then nodded as though her innermost problem was solved.

"Bye, Alex." She turned her back to him and jogged down the lane. He watched her go until she disappeared from his line of view.

"Alex, are you out of your freaking mind?" A shrill voice cut through his otherwise peaceful morning.

Josie came panting toward him. She hit him on the head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She said in a high voice.

"I was jogging… and I ran into her!" He clutched the sides of his head. "God, Josie, lower your voice." She gave a frustrated groan and pulled him to the shade of a tree.

"Look Alex, she doesn't know anything. You can't keep chasing her around like this. You made the Oath. We swore the Oath too, because of you. And you have to stick to it, okay? She could return to Heaven, if you stick by the freaking Rules. There is a chance you could be with her again IF she returns to Heaven. You could start over."

He glared past her.

"I know what I am doing. I won't put her in danger."

Josie grabbed his shoulders.

"No, you won't. It's not her I am concerned about, it's you. Don't you know how worried Holland is? And what my brother is going through, because of you? No. Do you care about an Archangel more than you care about your friends? Do you know how the answer is going to hurt them… and hurt me?"

He looked at her, then sighed.

"I... am sorry."

"Is that all you can say?" She demanded.

He sank to the ground and rested his forehead on his kneecap. After a moment, Josie slid down beside him, and put her arm around him.

"Sorry. I know I am being a bitch, but it's because I am so worried about you. Anastasia is important, but so are you. You've got to be careful. If the Archangels knew…"

"Yes, yes, the Archangels." He looked up and slammed a hand on the cold ground in exasperation. "Always the Archangels. Perhaps all of you made a mistake in following me. If it weren't for me, you would've been at God's side, having hearts and flowers, wouldn't you? And your loving brother, Roger, wouldn't have to keep an eye on me. Yes, things would've been different for you guys. But apparently-"

"No, we never regretted any of that, Alexander." She cut him off sharply, "but rules are rules, whether you like it or not. If you don't want to stay away from her, she will stay away from you."

His green eyes flashed, and in a whirl of colors, he had pinned Josie… Josie, his best friend… against the tree with his hand around her throat. She struggled fruitlessly, a flash of fear across her eyes.

"You don't understand, do you Josie?" He hissed in front of her face. "I want to stay away from her. But I CAN'T. I really can't. And she may be able to keep out of my way, but wherever I go, she was always there. So help me God. Josie, if you're trying anything weird to KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME, you know what I can do to destroy both Heaven and Hell."

She glared at him, then reluctantly nodded. He released her, and she slid down the tree trunk, gasping for breath. He turned away from her, and jogged away as if nothing had happened. Josie watched him go, then closed her eyes and reached out with her mind to James Armstrong. 'James, stop Alex before he does something reckless and lose Anastasia forever.'

© 2013 PhoenixRosemarie

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Written by Robbin Bott-Coleman ghostwriting as PhoenixRosemarie and Copy Writen


End file.
